Lady Sakura: Flor de Cerezo
by KosemSasuSaku
Summary: El único hijo y heredero varón de la familia Haruno es en realidad una mujer; Sakura, la sexta y última hija de un general. Educada por su padre como un hombre, será nombrada Capitán de la Guardia Oficial de la Reina Ino Yamanaka, y tendrá que enfrentarse con las múltiples conspiraciones que eso conlleva. Pero una Revolución la forzara a que elegir un bando, ¿Autocracia o Libertad?
1. Prologo

-Este fic es una **adaptación del manga y anime** " **Versalles no Bara** " de **Riyoko Ikeda** junto a la **película de 1979** " **Lady Oscar** " de **Jacques Demy** , la **película conmemorativa de 1989** " **La Revolución Francesa** " y la película " **Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente** " de **Sofía Coppola**. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a **Masashi Kishimoto** , más los personajes de carácter secundario y modificaciones las personalidades, hechos y trama corren por mi cuenta y mi entera responsabilidad. Ya que es el prólogo, basado en el primer capítulo del anime, **sugiero escuchar el opening** de la serie; " **Bara wa Utsukushiku Chiru** " de **Hiroko Suzuki**.

* * *

 _1755, Francia_

Con el pasar de los milenios y los siglos desde la lejana primera vez en que el hombre había habitado la tierra por primera vez, el mundo entero había sido testigo de transformaciones demográficas incomparables, naciones aumentaban y disminuían a voluntad como consecuencia de guerras, sin posibilidad de encontrar la paz al llevar a cabo un acuerdo o tratado de paz, no, eso se consideraba inimaginable por enemistades prácticamente descabelladas y poco menos que absurdas. Uno de los países que formaba parte de estos contendientes en guerra era Francia, un país de gran belleza territorial y arquitectónica, la cuna del amor en el mundo como tanto parecía asociársele y donde todos conseguían ser felices por múltiples motivos pese a la enorme pobreza que padecía el pueblo. Caso contrario era el del rey Jiraiya en cuyo soberbio Palacio se divertía con sus amantes y digiriendo guerras extranjeras—de las que formaba parte—por pleno deseo e inclusive dándoles poder político a algunas de sus amantes. Todo un escándalo, desde luego, pero no demasiado, después de todo era el rey y aquella era una costumbre muy seguida por todos los reyes del mundo de forma sucesiva, no podía evitarse. Pero ese día en particular no era importante el Palacio ni la Monarquía que regía Francia, no importaba nada más que el tenso ambiente que tenía lugar a unos cuantos kilómetros del Palacio de Versalles; en el Palacio de la familia Haruno, un terreno hermosamente pacifico, lejos de las preocupaciones e intrigas de la corte y donde Kizashi Haruno esperaba, finalmente, el nacimiento del hijo que por casi una década había ansiado tener, el heredero del apellido Haruno, de la fortuna, los privilegios y del importante cargo como capitán de la guardia real que protegía al rey y—valga la redundancia—a la familia real.

En el salón de recepción fuera de la puerta que separaba el pasillo aledaño y que llevaba a los aposentos de su esposa, Mebuki, Kizashi Haruno se paseó nerviosamente, intentando encontrar paz de alguna forma, intentando tranquilizarse, pero ni aun cuando fuera tuviera lugar un día simplemente perfecto, con el astro rey brillando en lo alto del cielo…no, no conseguía como estar tranquilo. Fuera de la habitación y sentadas en fila se encontraban sus cinco hijas, cinco hijas que había tenido junto a su esposa y que no significaban nada en comparación al nacimiento que estaba teniendo lugar; Hanako—la mayor—de nueve años, Akane de casi ocho, Reiko de seis, Hanami de cuatro y Suki—la menor—de casi tres años, cada una de las preciosas niñas elegantemente vestidas cuales princesas de cuento; hermosas jovencitas rubias, castañas e incluso algunas casi pelirrojas y de brillantes ojos esmeralda, heredados de sus dos progenitores, todas seguían incesantemente a su padre con la mirada, no sabiendo que más hacer para efectuar la espera de la que formaban parte e intentar hacerla…menos aburrida de lo que ya era, por no hablar del silencio únicamente roto por el ruido del reloj, las aves que cantaban en el exterior y el eco de los zapatos de su padre al caminar en círculos cual león enjaulado. Aun cuando ninguna de ellas pudiera heredar el legado familiar, vaya que eran inteligentes entre sí, excelentísimamente educadas con el fin de ser buenos partidos para contraer matrimonio en el futuro y enaltecer el apellido Haruno, aunque eso nada importaría si el bebé a punto de nacer no resultaba ser el varón que todos tanto esperaban. Finalmente un grito de dolor casi desgarrador se hizo oír desde el otro lado de la puerta seguido de un llanto sonoro cual rugido de león. Escuchando la fortaleza de ese llanto Kizashi estuvo seguro, finalmente había tenido un hijo, no podía ser de otro modo.

-Gracias a Dios- suspiro el Haruno, infinitamente agradeció con la providencia por este día. -Por fin un niño- sonrió, orgulloso y presto a contemplar a su adorado y tan esperado heredero.

Sin importar cuan emocionado se encontrara y sabiendo lo que conllevaba asistir a su esposa luego del alumbramiento, Kizashi se instó a ser paciente, aguardando junto a la puerta, escuchando los pasos en el interior de la habitación y que la hubieron abandonado para aproximarse al pasillo, finalmente y tras una angustiosa esperaba la puerta se abrió permitiendo la aparición de Mikoto Uchiha, la leal doncella de su esposa y encargada del personal de ese Palacio que ellos llamaban hogar y que emergió cargando a una pequeña e indefensa criatura en sus brazos, acunándola para que dejara de llorar. Llevaba sirviendo a la familia Haruno desde el primer día en que lady Mebuki y el general Haruno habían contraído matrimonio, su familia había servido por generaciones a aquella noble e ilustre familia aristocrática en que inusualmente la trataban como un miembro más de la familia en lugar de una sirvienta cualquiera como, sabia, otros nobles trataban a las personas pertenecientes a una clase más baja. Por años había sido testigo de las ansias de su señor por tener un hijo varón, algo sumamente común en una sociedad en que el hombre era quien heredaba el apellido y legaba los títulos familiares, también había sido testigo de la crianza de las pequeñas niñas, las hijas del general Haruno, verdaderas flores familiares en cuanto a belleza, talento e intelecto, más era una lástima que esta vez la situación no fuera nada diferente porque no había nacido ningún niño, pero si una nueva niña. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, con un suave chirrido, Mikoto acuno entre sus brazos a la pequeña bebé, negando y encogiéndose de hombros ante la ansiosa mirada de su señor, no sabiendo que decir para consolar su orgullo masculino ante esta nueva pero infinitamente hermosa decepción que había llegado. Viendo el gesto de Mikoto, Kizashi se encontró incrédulo, incapaz de sentir decepción, pero si un torrente de hielo que caía tras su espalda a modo de silenciosa frustración.

-Debe ser una broma- fue lo primero que el general atino a decir, superando su incredulidad.

-No, señor, es otra niña preciosa- aclaro Mikoto, acomodando mejor a la pequeña en sus brazos, haciendo visible su rostro por primera vez.

Se trataba de una pequeña y rolliza bebé de una belleza tan delicada y frágil que hubo impresionado a sus hermanas mayores que se levantaron de sus lugares para verla mejor, era la más distintiva de todas ellas con el mismo tono de piel marfileño que tenían todas sus hermanas y los mismos brillantes orbes semejantes a un estuche de dos esmeraldas, pero lo que la hacía tan diferente era su cabello rosado cuales flores de cerezo, todo en ella era excepcional, todo era hermoso pero nada hubo erradicado la decepción y frustración del rostro de su padre, ¿Cómo era posible? Una hija, dos hijas e incluso tres o cuatro podía ser tolerable, cinco había sido un presagio oscuro, pero ¿seis? Era una locura, una condena mediante la que el apellido Haruno desapareciera porque Mebuki ya tenía más de treinta años, tener otro hijo en el futuro no sería seguro ni muchos menos sano, incluso él lo sabía pero no quería creer que el legado familiar compuesto de generaciones fuera a llegar a su fin. El futuro del hijo que había deseado tener predestinaba proteger al Delfín y la Delfina de Francia, los futuros soberanos, pero la nueva hija que ahora tenía había acabado con esas fantasías porque esa hija quizás consiguiera nobleza y poder político pero no más, no representaría con orgullo viril el apellido Haruno que pasaría al olvido para siempre. Aun cuando Mikoto cargara en sus brazos a la pequeña e inocente niña que lo observo con curiosidad, Kizashi no se sintió mejor, por el simple hecho de que esa niña existiera ya la amaba, era su hija, desde luego, pero eso no le servía para el futuro de la familia…pero si había otra opción, descabellada y mucho pero la única opción posible, significaría ir contra todo lo que conocía, pero eso significaría la continuidad del linaje Haruno por al menos otra generación, luego verían sus descendientes que hacer más adelante en el futuro.

-No habrá lugar para una mujer en una familia cuya misión es proteger a la realeza- desdeño Kizashi, inamovible en su parecer para tristeza de Mikoto que bajo la mirada, negando únicamente. -Esa criatura es Sakumo Haruno, mi heredero como comandante de la Guardia Real- declaro con una convicción abrumadora que sorprendió y confundió a sus hijas que observaron a su hermanita con mucha más curiosidad y atención que antes.

-Señor…- jadeo Mikoto, aterrada, esperando que él estuviera bromeando, aunque lo dudaba, o que por lo menos cambiara de parecer de un momento a otro.

Lo que su señor proponía o decidía hacer era una completa locura, iba contra la naturaleza, la pequeña en sus brazos era una niña y eso se haría evidente a su debido tiempo, su silueta y belleza femenina se haría evidente a determinada edad sin importar cuando planease alterar a la niña de cabellos rosados que observo con increíble desconcierto a su padre, no sabiendo que hacer salvo observarlo. Kizashi olvido por completo su decepción y se dedicó a analizar a su " _hijo_ " con orgullo, imaginando a esa niña comportándose como un joven y elegante oficial, vistiendo como hombre con una guerrera de etiqueta militar, comportándose como hombre y haciendo honor a su apellido como él tanto había deseado, no dudaba, eso era lo mejor para su familia y legado, ¿polémico? Pues claro, pero necesario. En su posición como general y coronel tenía muchas obligaciones con que lidiar, por lo que sabía que no tendría demasiado tiempo personal para educar a su " _hijo_ " y enseñarle a comportarse como un hombre, pero si había alguien. Un año atrás—mientras se libraba la guerra del rey Jiraiya, en que hombres pertenecientes a la población civil hubieron participado en batalla—Mikoto había enviudado mientras se encontraba embarazada, había tenido un hijo que actualmente se encontraba al cuidado de su madre Eshima y diariamente le pedía permiso para dejar el Palacio y acudir junto a su hijo aun por un breve lapsus de tiempo más este problema se solucionaría a partir de ahora. La familia Uchiha y al familia Haruno se habían asociado por largo tiempo, el hijo de Mikoto seguiría esos pasos sirviéndole al heredero de la familia Haruno, siendo su mano derecha y compañero de entrenamiento, criándose junto a él. Tenía todo cubierto a la perfección, Sakumo, su heredero, lo enorgullecería inmensamente.

-Mikoto, traerá a su hijo a este hogar- ordeno sin titubeo alguno, observando con orgullo a la pequeña en brazos de Mikoto, su heredero. -En esta casa de encajes y silencio, mi hijo necesitara de la compañía de un igual- zanjo a modo de justificante.

Sin permitir ningún tipo de reparo a su conducta, Kizashi abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí con un leve chirrido, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su esposa para darle la noticia; finalmente tenían un hijo, Sakumo, su heredero.

* * *

 _1767, once años después_

Días y noches habían pasado, cumpliendo con lo pactado Mikoto había llevado a su hijo al hogar de la familia Haruno permitiendo que se criara ajunto a la hija menor del general que intensamente era educada cual varón; historia, teología, cultura, diplomacia y fundamentalmente esgrima, mil y un esfuerzos se habían hecho a tal grado que actualmente la hija menor de la familia Haruno se comportaba y actuaba igual que como lo haría un niño, pero no podía saberse si el motivo era la aspiración y dedicación que el general Haruno le inculcaba, o bien la presencia del hijo de Mikoto, Sasuke, que con el tiempo y su presencia en ese hogar no solo se había vuelto la sombra de la noble niña, sino también su mejor amigo. La elegante escalinata que daba al segundo piso y conectaba con el salón de recepción fue testigo de la aparición de la hija menor del general Kizashi Haruno. Se trataba de una bellísima joven de tan solo once años que bien podía pasar desapercibida por su aspecto sutilmente femenino, con una holgada camisa blanca de cuello alto y anudada por un pañuelo de igual color, pantalones café oscuro y largas botas de cuero, con su particular cabello rosado recogido en una corta coleta que le llegaba poco más allá de la nuca y empuñando una espada en su mano derecha. Solo con mucho esmero—y de no haberla conocido—alguien se hubiera percatado que sus delicados rasgos eran de hecho femeninos, pero su conducta masculina y su modo de hablar y caminar territorialmente la hacían ser perfectamente un modo masculino a admirar. Descendió de forma apresuradamente motivada las escaleras con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la puerta que daba al jardín y donde, apenas cruzo la puerta que dejo entreabierta, corroboro que Sasuke la estaba esperando.

-¡Sasuke!- se lanzó inmediatamente contra él, descendiendo de un brinco los escasos cinco escalones que la hubieron dejado seguramente sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve.

-Sakura- le respondió el Uchiha, bloqueando su espada con la propia, ambos riéndose y empujándose, jugando, como siempre.

La nieve caía sobre ellos y sobre el suelo, pero nada hubo resultado tan insignificante y divertido al mismo tiempo, riendo y fingiéndose serios por momentos mientras colisionaban su espadas en un intento por vencerse, más sin un objetivo en concreto. Eventualmente y acorde con su rango es que el Uchiha vestía de forma similar a ella pero con sutiles diferencias que enmarcaba tanto sus diferencias físicas-como lo era su distintivo y rebelde cabello azabache azulado y sus intensos orbes ónix-como sus características personales, acercándolos y separándolos a la vez. Si el general Haruno se encontrara presente se hubiera escandalizado, no porque su hija y un simple sirviente se desplomaran sobre la nieve intentando vencerse como ellos estaban haciendo, sino por el gesto de camaradería y tuteo entre ambos como lo era ese apodo; " _Sakura_ ". Sasuke recordaba que, al tener la edad para entenderlo, le había resultado extraño el trato disyuntivo que recibía su amiga, no por ser la hija de un noble y él un sirviente sino porque ella era una niña, no un niño como le habían hecho creer por mucho y al descubrirlo y aceptarlo como algo insignificante que no afectaba su amistad le había dicho a Sakura que, si era una niña, debía tener un nombre de niña, así había nacido ese apodo con el cual se refería a ella solo cuando estaban solos y ante su madre Mikoto, pero ante él general Haruno…ni hablar. Estaban acostumbrados a seguir el aburrido protocolo de entrenamiento con la espada, pero sin que su padre estuviera cerca, esta vez deseaba que Sasuke y ella tuvieran la oportunidad de divertirse a libre albedrio, había una celebración en Versalles que ellos suponían una más del montón pero que para los nobles parecía ser de particular importancia. Abrigándose de forma imperiosa, temblando de solo ver a su hijo y la hija del general rodando entre risas por sobre la nieve, Mikoto se abstuvo de reír ante semejante cuadro apenas cruzo el umbral de la puerta, sin salir totalmente al jardín.

-Niños, ¿No se avergüenzan de luchar en un día tan histórico como este?- cuestiono la Uchiha, aclarándose la garganta para olvidar su divertimento. -Sasuke, Sakura podría congelarse- reprocho haciendo bufar a su hijo que, sacudiéndose la nieve de encima justo como la principesca jovencita, desestimo burlescamente su crítica, haciendo que a su madre no le hiciera la más mínima gracia su comportamiento. -Vengan aquí los dos- mando de inmediato, sabiendo que Sakura la obedecería y en efecto así hubo sido mientras ambos recogían sus espadas del suelo y se le acercaban con prontitud. -La familia real ha anunciado el compromiso del Delfín con la Princesa austriaca Ino Yamanaka- anuncio, escuchando el incesante repiqueteo de las campanas de todas las iglesias de parís por este acontecimiento que estaba celebrándose en el fastuoso Palacio de Versalles y que resulto curioso para los dos niños que se observaron entre sí, devolviendo su atención a la Uchiha que finalmente les daba la respuesta que ellos habían deseado obtener, -oh, dicen que es deslumbrante como un rayo de sol. Tiene once años y es bella como una joya- suspiro soñadoramente en base a lo que los retratos decían de la ahora Delfina de Francia y que maravillosamente contaba con la misma edad que su adorada niña, Sakura. -Es el inicio de una nueva era, una era dorada, es la unión de los Yamanaka y los Akimichi, paz- concluyo con inmensa satisfacción.

El Siglo XVIII se caracterizaba por numerosos encuentros bélicos que superaban ampliamente aquellos encuentros míticos que eran retratados en lienzos de pintura, pero no en victorias o misticismos sino más bien en iniquidad y en crueldad, provocando un reguero de sangre que hacía temer a los monarcas por el prestigio de sus países, naciones e Imperios por la cantidad de vidas que paralelamente se perdían en ambos bandos. Dos de estos rivales que no cesaban de enfrentarse eran Francia y Austria, eternos contendientes en cuanto a poderío militar se refería y que tras largas guerras por fin habían comprendido que debían parar el derramamiento de sangre de manera política, porque eventualmente serian otros países quienes se beneficiarían de las hostilidades existentes y esto no podía permitirse. Entonces y al más puro estilo absolutista reinante fue que los soberanos de ambas naciones sellaron una alianza para garantizar la paz; el fin de un siglo de guerras dependía de un matrimonio concertado entre las familias reales. Miyuki Yamanaka, Emperatriz de Austria, ofreció como prenda de paz a su decimoquinta hija Ino Yamanaka, para ser la consorte del entonces Delfín Choji Akimichi, quien por designio divino y providencial heredaría algún día el trono de Francia. Finalmente habría paz, eso llenaba de alegría a todos, al pueblo francés y a la aristocracia, por fin las enemistades con Austria concluirían y nada mejor para hacerlo que un matrimonio que hiciera a una joven pareja los futuros reyes de Francia. A Sakura y a Sasuke no les sorprendía tanto escuchar eso, Kizashi Haruno, el dueño y señor de ese hogar les recordaba insistentemente el futuro que les traería este acontecimiento, mejor dicho; el futuro que esto traería para Sakura/Sakumo ser el comandante de la Guardia Real y protector de la futura Delfina, solo entrenaba y vivía con el fin de lograr ese propósito, servir a una causa de bien y garantizar el absoluto bienestar de la familia real.

-Un día, cuando ella sea reina, yo la protegeré con mi vida- prometió Sakura, emocionada con las aventuras sin par que provenían de la corte versallesca donde algún día se encontraría.

-Tú la protegerás a ella y yo a ti, Sakura- comparo el Uchiha, rodeándole el hombro con su brazo, haciéndola reír y alejarse con burlona desconfianza, provocando su propia risa.

-Sakura, descarada- riño Mikoto ante la falta de seriedad y feminidad de la jovencita que veía todo como un juego. -¿Crees que la Princesa se dedica a estos juegos tan tontos?- sus críticas y lecciones de etiqueta femenina de nada servían y lo sabía, viendo alejarse a plena carrera a su hijo junto a la nada femenina hija del general Haruno. -Tiene tu edad y ya está comprometida para casarse- gritó, efectuando la comparación necesaria.

No quería darse por vencida, desde hace tiempo y en secreto preparaba algunos antiguos vestidos de la esposa del general Haruno, lady Mebuki, en espera de que la menor de las hijas del matrimonio y que seguía al pie de la letra su absurdo rol como " _hombre_ ", entrara en razón y efectuara debidamente su presentación en sociedad como toda una dama, no podía cambiarse la naturaleza y esa hermosa jovencita sería una deslumbrante mujer algún día pese a todos los obstáculos que estaba encontrando en el camino, eso incluso Sasuke podía notarlo y a ella le preocupaba tal cosa, ambos estaban criándose juntos y con el tiempo se habían vuelto inseparables…inevitablemente esa amistad conduciría a uno o a los dos a algo más en el futuro, porque no eran exactamente iguales; hombre y mujer, separados por diferencias irreconciliables que algún día comprenderían. No hubo resultado nada difícil para Sakura dejar a Sasuke atrás, una de las ventanas de ser mujer era la ligereza impresa en sus movimientos, por no hablar de su temperamento, la frustración que sentía por el incesante recordatorio de que era en realidad una mujer, lo sabía bien pero no resultaba nada fácil llevar esa guerra día a día. Su padre le había dicho que su destino era ser un hombre, actuar como hombre y vivir como hombre por el prestigio de la familia para mantener el apellido Haruno, sin importar que en realidad fuera una mujer. Sakura ciertamente no sabía que era realmente o que es lo que quería ser, solo sabía que la amistad entre Sasuke y ella era la única decisión que hubiera tomado por voluntad propia, lo único que había hecho y mantenido en su vida porque así le placía y no por algún tipo de imposición paterna.

Viéndola pasearse en círculos, como si de una fiera enjaulada se tratase, Sasuke entro en las caballerizas inmediatamente tras ella, la conocía desde que tenía memoria, siempre había estado junto a ella y no necesitaba formular pregunta alguna o dirigirse a ella bajo ningún título honorifico para acercársele, él era la única persona que tenía un lugar de tanta importancia para ella, un lugar que estaba incluso por encima del que tenía el general Haruno a quien Sakura temía y respetaba tanto. Tranquilo en comparación a ella, Sasuke se recostó amenamente sobre la paja con los brazos tras la nuca, sabía que contestar agresividad con agresividad solo traía el mismo resultado, por ello en ocasiones era la voz de la conciencia para su amiga que tendía a ser más temperamental de lo que parecía y eso él lo sabía bien. Habían compartido la misma habitación desde antes de aprender a hablar y solo hacía un par de meses atrás habían comenzado a imponerles distancias y dormir en habitaciones separadas y no porque Sakura fuera noble y él un sirviente, sino porque ella era una mujer, pero eso no suponía ninguna diferencia para él, para ambos, ya que ni aun así conseguirían separarlos. Sabía que Sakura quería proteger a Ino Yamanaka, la ahora Delfina, pero todo ese mundo de aventuras que anhelaba tanto como él y al cual exclusivamente podría acceder…colisionaba con su propia naturaleza, pero el Uchiha estaba dispuesto a estar ahí para ella a cada paso que diera y no rompería esa promesa. Bufando, resignada ya que de nada le servía rebelarse tanto y menos de ese modo, Sakura se dejó caer junto a Sasuke, dejando descuidadamente su espada sobre la paja y cruzándose de brazos. Con los ojos cerrados, se sintió extraña, intentaba no pensar en sus propias frustraciones pero las tenía a flor de piel y era muy difícil lidiar con ellas, abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke observándola atentamente, cosa que—al encontrar sus miradas—los hizo reír a ambos, dejando cualquier problema atrás. Con él siempre se olvidaba de los problemas, siempre veía una solución incluso donde no existía, por ello es que no sabía que sería de su vida sin Sasuke.

Sin él estaría definitivamente perdida.

* * *

 _1770/Palacio de Versalles_

Habían transcurrido exactamente catorce años desde ese día en que había decidido que su hija menor seria su heredero y Kizashi había velado porque todo saliera a pedir de boca, claro que sabía la realidad de las cosas; inevitablemente tenía una hija, no un hijo, pero pese a ese inconveniente decidido por la providencia y la naturaleza es que su hija nunca había pronunciado queja alguna, siempre dócil y presta a aprender, vivir como un hombre le resultaba infinitamente placentero porque ello traía libertades y posibilidades que la mayoría de las mujeres no tenían ni tendrían jamás, pero además de ello estaba su entusiasmo personal, desde el primer momento en que él había mencionado la posibilidad de proteger a la futura reina de Francia, su hija había puesto el doble de empeño en sus clases, sobre todo de esgrima y aún más cuando el nombre de Ino Yamanaka había sido revelado, enfocando la emoción en una persona. Ahora por fin tanto esfuerzo había dado frutos, por fin se decidirían los candidatos como sucesores a la comandancia de la guardia Imperial y su " _hijo_ " definitivamente estaría entre ellos, no esperaba menos luego de tanto esfuerzo, por ello hubo sido conducido por uno de los sirvientes hacia los aposentos del rey Jiraiya donde este lo aguardaba luego de la audiencia que había solicitado. Por el infaltable deber de seguir el protocolo es que el sirviente hubo tocado a la puerta, recibiendo una inmediata aprobación desde el interior, abriendo la puerta y apareciendo en el umbral con una profunda reverencia para el rey Jiraiya antes de permitirle al general Haruno ingresar a voluntad.

-Majestad, el General Haruno ha llegado- anuncio el sirviente respetuosamente, cediendo el paso al noble hombre que ingreso realizando una inmediata reverencia.

-Que alegría, Haruno, acérquese, por favor-invito el rey con sus siempre notorio buen humor.

-Gracias, Majestad- acepto el general, agradecido por la siempre amena hospitalidad.

Jiraiya " _el bien amado_ ", así se le había apodado durante su reinado, el nieto del rey Hashirama " _el grande_ ", el hombre que había orquestado personalmente la construcción de aquel hermoso complejo arquitectónico como lo era el Palacio de Versalles, un lugar de belleza si par que concentraba estratégicamente a la nobleza para evitar complots y atentados políticos y vaya que daban resultado porque así nadie osaba siquiera cuestionar al rey y su opulencia aun cuando contara con múltiples amantes y una favorita tan ambiciosa que hacía temblar a la corte entera que deseaba tener su favor para aprovechar la ocasión de obtener poder a través de ella. Como siempre el rey no se encontraba solo, afortunadamente quien lo acompañaba no era su insufrible favorita sino el general Danzo Shimura, quien estaba a cargo de los regimientos franceses que eran conformados por parte de la población civil. Durante el reinado del rey Hashirama, los mosqueteros que en antaño habían protegido a la familia real habían comenzado a quedar rezagados y en desuso y si aún existían no cobraban especial protagonismo, en lugar de ellos había comenzado a tomar partido la guardia real francesa; una facción particular del ejército francés-habitualmente conformado por civiles incuestionablemente leales al rey a Francia-conformada por miembros de origen aristocrático que elegían proteger a la familia real y que estaban mejor preparados y equipados, muy avanzados y que si bien empleaban la esgrima como medio de defensa—como los antiguos mosqueteros—igualmente contaban con rifles y armas apropiadas para el avance tecnológico que estaba cobrando cada vez más adeptos con el pasar del tiempo, el progreso no se detendría y era mejor adaptarse a las circunstancias en lugar de luchar contra ellas, así se salía más beneficiado.

-En relación al Comandante de la Guardia que nos hace falta, debo informarle que el hijo del conde Hyuga ha sido elegido como candidato- inicio Jiraiya en cuanto las puertas se hubieron cerrado, porque de nada servía postergar esa conversación de tan vital importancia, -tiene fama de ser un excelente espadachín- aludió en base a lo oído más no presenciado, pero para eso ya habría tiempo cuando fuera oportuno de comprobar.

-Entiendo, Majestad, pero también mi hijo Sakumo es un excelente espadachín- contradijo Kizashi con el debido respeto pero yendo en inmediata busca del reconocimiento de su heredero.

-¿Su hijo?- cuestiono Jiraiya, creyendo haber oído mal.

-Así es, Majestad- contesto el general Haruno, bajando la mirada, temiendo la respuesta que le fuera dada.

Sería tonto decir que no sabía de los chismorreos de la corte y que si bien solo hablaban dela ansiada llegada de la Delfina y de los deslumbrantes vestuarios de la favorita del rey, tenían tiempo para hablar de su hija, ansiando poder verla en el Palacio debidamente vestida como lo que era una dama. Por supuesto que eso no sucedería, no lo decía Kizashi sino su propia hija que desdeñaba rencorosamente la posibilidad de usar vestido o arreglarse del modo en que lo hacían la mayoría de las elegantes damas de la aristocracia. Su hija increíblemente y contra cualquier pronóstico pasado cumplía su rol como hombre a la perfección, pero eso no cambiaba, en ningún sentido, el hecho de que fuera una mujer. Toda la corte decía que Sakura…perdón, Sakumo, era una joven muy hermosa y la corte-aun sin conocerla-le había otorgado ese seudónimo o nombre por los aspectos tan halagadores de su físico y que si bien en ocasiones parecía andrógino, con la debida atención rebelaban ser los de una bellísima doncella que quizás fuera una de las mujeres más bellas de la historia de Francia o incluso del mundo. El punto no era ese, si bien la joven hija menor del general Haruno no había pisado Versalles hasta la fecha, tenía unas incuestionables habilidades en cuanto a esgrima se refería y lo había comprobado desde lejos en un par de ocasiones en que había visitado muy brevemente el hogar del general; tenía el aspecto de una flor pero armada con espinas muy afiladas, la guardia real nunca había tenido como comandante a una mujer pero su género no era lo importante, pero si su habilidad, un talento prodigioso y origen noble, y Sakura tenía eso y de sobra. Danzo de pie a su lado se mantuvo en silencio, él en lo personal no aprobaba el nombramiento de una mujer como comandante, menos una persona que jamás había pisado Versalles y no supiera de los líos cortesanos ni hubiera puesto en práctica el protocolo, pero la decisión no recaía en Danzo sino en el rey y ante eso no existía ninguna excusa.

-No se preocupe, me he enterado que no le ha sido fácil educarla ya que no tuvo la fortuna de tener hijos varones- tranquilizo Jiraiya, desplazándose por la habitación, pensando mucho mejor al encontrarse en movimiento, aunque no necesitaba evaluar realmente la situación, ya tenía un positivo juicio preconcebido con respecto a la hija del general Haruno. -Si Sakura derrotará en duelo a Neji Hyuga, ella sería la comandante- acepto, deseando poder ser testigo de dos prodigiosos espadachines muy reconocidos y de quienes se hablaba con esmero en la corte; todo un espectáculo y que merecería celebrarse sin importar el resultado. -Si he de serle muy sincero, espero que sea Sakura quien triunfe para así poder asignarle este puesto- confeso, no solo porque nunca había visto en persona las habilidades del hijo del conde Hyuga en persona, sino porque conocía muy bien a la hija del general Haruno y eso evocaba su inmediata confianza. -Sakura cuidaría a Ino Yamanaka- sentencio con orgullo, ansiando la pronta llegada de la Defina.

La hija menor de la emperatriz Austriaca Yumiko Yamanaka se encaminaría a la frontera entre ambas naciones dentro de poco y ello conllevaba contar con una escolta y comitiva altamente capacitada, no solo compuesta por damas y doncellas de confianza e innegable lealtad a la familia real francesa, sino también de una necesaria fracción de la guardia real que cumpliera con su deber y para tal fecha el rey Jiraiya esperaba que el o la comandante de la guardia se hubiera ganado el respeto y la admiración de sus subordinados, esto último era preciso para efectuar una labor segura y que no corriera con complicaciones inesperadas y podía haberlas. Escuchando esa declaración de parte del rey, Kizashi se sintió abrumado, claro que esa opción ya yacía sobre la mesa, pero escucharla de viva boca del rey…no había nada como aquello, más aun si se contaba con su predilección, Sakumo sería el comandante de la guardia real francesa, su " _hijo_ " seria su sucesor en ese distinguido cargo como él tanto había anhelado que pasara.

Todo sería como siempre había soñado que fuera.

* * *

Así como en la propia corte versallesca que sufría metamorfosis hermosas, el hogar del general Haruno había contemplado como los dos inseparables amigos se habían visto afectados por los cambios propios de sus respectivos sexos, dos adolescentes de catorce años que si bien eran aún muy jóvenes ya no sostenían la misma ingenuidad que hacía unos cuantos años atrás cuando se había anunciado el compromiso entre el Delfín Choji Akimichi y la Princesa Austriaca—ahora Delfina—Ino Yamanaka, ahora sabían del mundo a su propia manera y si bien aún desconocían muchas cosas, se nutrían en conocimiento y experiencia, ambos siendo dos consumados espadachines solo capaces de vencerse entre sí, pero siempre acababan en empate, era imposible vencerse si había crecido fortaleciéndose mediante las virtudes y defectos que tenían. Los terrenos que rodeaban al Palacio de la familia Haruno tal vez no fueran tan bastos y elaborados como los soberbios jardines de Versalles que conformaban kilómetros de belleza y fauna unida en una amalgama magnifica, pero si contaba con bosques y una extensa pradera por la cual ambos amigos se hubieron perseguido entre risas como siempre pero sin romper con su sesión de entrenamiento en que de vez en vez colisionaban sus espadas jugando entre sí, por mucho que pasara el tiempo esa familiaridad no podía romperse, podía ser impropio si se analizaba que esa amistad era compartida entre una doncella y su sirviente, pero para ellos esos títulos sobraban desde el primer día en que habían dado por iniciada su amistad, dejando atrás cualquier título y tuteándose sin el más mínimo de los problemas.

-Vuelve aquí- llamo Sasuke, persiguiéndola y sin perder el aliento.

-Alcánzame si puedes- reto Sakura, no atreviéndose a ceder ni ser presa fácil.

Su extensa persecución finalmente hubo concluido llegando al jardín principal que daba con la puerta trasera del Palacio, más eso no hubo sido importante, dejando temporalmente atrás sus risas, retándose con la mirada, avanzando y retrocediendo en cada oportunidad en que se producía el metálico sonido de sus sables al colisionar entre sí. Sasuke Uchiha, en su insólito pasado, jamás hubiera pensado siquiera en adquirir semejante experiencia como espadachín, pero tenía que reconocer que le servía de mucho, siendo el único capaz de rivalizar con Sakura el Uchiha se encontraba cómodamente vestido en lugar de lucir tan austracista como solía hacerlo en presencia del general Haruno; holgada camisa blanca de cuello de V bajo una chaqueta azul oscuro, sin mangas, pantalones y botas color negro hechas de cuero. Enfrentándolo con una determinación envidiable se encontraba frente a él su mejor amiga, la hija menor del general que efectivamente exteriorizaba ser más bien andrógina si se juzgaba de buenas a primeras, pero con atención y el debido interés se hacían evidentes sus inocentes y delicados rasgos femeninos, su piel blanca como el marfil y sus intensos orbes esmeralda a juego con su cabellera rosada—cuales flores de cerezo—hasta los hombros y que permanecía recogida en una corta coleta mediante una cinta color negro a juego con su vestuario; una holgada camisa blanca cerrada en el cuello por un corto pañuelo blanco, pantalones marrón oscuro y largas botas de cuero. Alargando su enfrentamiento y sin osar siquiera en rendirse, ambos trasladaron su batalla, acorralándose entre sí por una estatua de Venus que se encontraba en medio del jardín y a través de la cual intentaron ocultarse, girando en torno a ella con el fin de alcanzarse y Sakura fue quien lo consiguió, propinándole una bromista estocada trasera a su amigo.

-¡Oye!- rió Sasuke, divertido por su osadía, haciéndola reír.

Absteniéndose—por obvias razones—de chillar y comportarse de forma infantil mientras retrocedía alejándose de él, entre risas, Sakura lo reto a continuar enfrentándola como si la puñalada que ella le había dado fuera real y no tan vergonzosamente burlesca como ella la había hecho parecer con el único ímpetu de molestarlo, y afortunadamente su oferta de continuar con la batalla hubo sido inmediatamente aceptada por Sasuke que se abalanzo contra ella pero prontamente replegado por su defensa idéntica a la propia. Como siempre y del mismo modo que él, Sakura se tomaba libertades y osadías que no pensaría siquiera en llevar a cabo con nadie más porque se consideraban como hermanos entre sí, Sakura podía burlarse de él y viceversa, todo con el fin de divertirse y disfrutar de esos momentos libres en que el general Haruno no estaba y en que las reglas de la casa corrían por su cuenta. Claro que sabía lo obvio; Sakura era una mujer y en ocasiones la veía de esa forma, pero en otros momentos olvidaba por gusto que era una mujer y que ambos debía limitarse por distintas razones, pero—como en este caso—el mejor momento para disfrutar de esa confianza que se tenían era durante las lecciones de esgrima donde no tenía por qué temer lastimarla, de hecho ella lo había lastimado un par de veces, pero nunca de forma seria, sip, definitivamente la consideraba igual o incluso más valiente que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido. Girando sobre su lugar, evitando el golpe de la fina hoja del sable contra su hombro, Sakura sonrió mientras Sasuke y ella intensificaban el ritmo de su enfrentamiento que si bien había iniciado como el típico juego de siempre ahora comenzaba a tonarse muy serio e intenso, como siempre, puesto que el fin era envalentonarse y atacarse con toda la intención de herirse, solo entonces superaban sus propios logros, llegando aún más lejos.

-Niños- llamo Mikoto apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta del jardín, pero sin conseguir que los dos dieran por terminado su enfrentamiento, -¡Niños! Paren un momento- grito llamando finalmente su atención, haciéndolos detenerse. -Sakura, tu padre tiene que darte una noticia importante- comunico justo antes de que el general Haruno apareciera.

-El recreo se acabó- celebro Kizashi, divertido por el esmero y la dedicación que ambos ponían en su entrenamiento.

Recuperando el aliento y observándose entre sí a modo de felicitación por el realismo aportado a este nuevo combate, ambos avanzaron lentamente hasta situarse ante los escasos cinco escalones que daban con el umbral bajo el cual se encontraba el general Haruno que lucía especial e inusualmente satisfecho luego de la visita que había tenido al Palacio de Versalles con el fin de obtener una audiencia con el rey. Kizashi debía de admitir que, inicialmente había albergado dudas sobre el futuro de su " _hijo_ ", Mebuki las había sembrado en él; porque una flor jamás podría ser una navaja o un revólver, la naturaleza era la naturaleza, no era algo tan moldeable, su propio sexo no podía ser cambiado y eso con el tiempo se haría evidente y vaya que lo sabía, pero el tiempo le había hecho entender que esto no era tan especifico como parecía, desde la llegada de Sasuke, el hijo de Mikoto a ese hogar, todos sus planes se habían realizado a la perfección, con la sucesiva partida de sus hijas que ya habían contraído matrimonio, Sakura había carecido de un modelo por el que guiarse y ante la ausencia de muchas personas a su alrededor, Sakura había tomado a Sasuke como su modelo a seguir; si él vestía de un modo ella intentaba seguirlo descubriendo comodidad en el proceso, si Sasuke sabía montar a caballo ella se había esmerado en aprender y pronto, si Sasuke había aprendido a usar la espada ella había hecho igual lo más pronto posible con el fin de alcanzarlo como ya había hecho con todo lo demás, pero esta idolatría y admiración se había transformado en una sana competitividad en cuanto se habían hecho amigos. Algunos nobles considerarían impropia esta relación entre la hija de un noble y un sirviente, pero Sasuke no era ninguna mala influencia sino más bien todo lo contrario y le debía a él todos y cada uno de los éxitos de su hija, por eso es que cuando ella pusiera un pie en Versalles como comandante de la guardia real, —porque Kizashi estaba seguro de que eso sucedería—él estaría ahí, acompañándola con igual lealtad.

-Sakumo, has sido asignado a la guardia personal de la Delfina Ino Yamanaka- rebeló Kizashi, dichoso por haber encontrado lo que tanto había buscado en su incursión a Versalles y que había concluido en un éxito rotundo como él había esperado y anhelado que sucediera. -Claro que primero habrás de batirte en duelo con el hijo del conde Hyuga, pero eso no me preocupa, al fin y al cabo por ello te has preparado desde que naciste- pronunciaba las palabras con tanto orgullo que su hija hubo de admitir sentirse abrumada por su confianza aunque la idea de un duelo no le placiera en lo absoluto. -Tu entrenamiento y mi fe en ti han dado su fruto, hijo mío- sonrió ladinamente, contemplando desde las alturas a su sucesor, su heredero, su " _hijo_ ".

-Gracias, señor- sonrió Sakura, conteniendo su verdadera alegría, únicamente esbozando una discreta sonrisa, -intentare no defraudarlo- prometió, sabiendo el peso que esto tendría en su futuro.

-El duelo será mañana- definió el general, marchándose y ya sin necesidad de explicar más.

Había oído de la fama que el hijo y heredero del conde Hyuga tenía como espadachín, pero—mientras se dirigía hacia su despacho—nada hubo hecho que Kizashi dudara de la valía de su hija y la fortaleza de espíritu que tenía, ni el esmero que ponía cada día en perfeccionar su modo de combate con la espada, si Sakura…Sakumo, tenía un defecto, él no lo conocía porque el jamás de los jamases lo había mostrado, no tendría duda alguna de que ganaría. Contemplando la partida del general Haruno hacia su despacho, Mikoto le dedico una última mirada a su hijo antes de regresar al interior del Palacio, vaya que comprendía los sentimientos de su hijo, pero ellos eran sirvientes, no podían hacer más que estar ahí cuando las cosas se tornaran difíciles y sus señores necesitaran de ellos, pero Sasuke quería más, no quería que su vínculo con la hija del general se viera trastocado, más pedía un imposible. De pie junto a Sakura, Sasuke leyó el sosiego en la mirada de su madre al momento de su partida, casi recordándole el lugar que tenía en la vida y que comprendía a la perfección, pero pedirle a su corazón que dejara de latir al unísono del de Sakura, pedirle que soportara dejar de ser importante para ella…era algo que no podía hacer aun cuando fuese su deber. Sabía que había sido criado en ese Palacio, junto a la hija menor del general, con el único propósito de hacerla actuar como hombre, comportarse, vestir y vivir como tal y aunque había cumplido con tal labor sin ninguna intención salvo estar ahí para ella como el amigo incondicional que era, aunque siempre hubiera sabido que ese día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano…no quería perderla, si, en esos momentos no estaba pensando en Sakura como si fuera su mejor amigo, a quien debía ver como su igual, como si fuera un hombre, en esos momentos estaba viendo a Sakura como la hermosa joven que era y que—ya a solas con él tras la partida de su madre—hubo volteado a verlo, esperando algún tipo de respuesta luego de tal revelación de parte del general, sonriendo de oreja a oreja por la emoción de tal oportunidad.

-Oye- llamo Sakura, golpeándole el hombro y haciéndolo despertar de su trance, centrando toda su atención en ella, -¿No me vas a felicitar?, ¿Ni siquiera me sonríes?- cuestiono, no sabiendo si sentirse ofendida o dolida por su falta de emoción ante el futuro que se abría para ella, para ambos de hecho.

-Felicidades, Sakura- contesto el Uchiha, haciendo que ella sonriera por el tono empleado, no percatándose que le estaba contestando por cumplir y no por verdadera emoción, -ahora tu vida cobra un gran sentido- aludió, predisponiéndose a marcharse.

Esa era la respuesta que ella quería oír, era lo correcto después de todo él era el sirviente en la historia y ella la noble doncella que quizás algún día se casara con alguien de igual estatus y entonces él igualmente dejaría de cobrar importancia, ese era el futuro y el porvenir que la vida les tenía reservado y aun cuando fuera lo correcto aceptarlo, nadie le había dicho a Sasuke que sería tan difícil ni mucho menos tan doloroso, pero ahora que lo veía por primera vez quizás fuera más fácil aceptarlo, con el tiempo por supuesto. No iba a negarlo, ¡estaba muy emocionada! Poder proteger a la Delfina de Francia, Ino Yamanaka y residir diariamente en el Palacio de Versalles junto a las intrigas era una aventura que llevaría a cabo con responsabilidad, moderación y mucho entusiasmo, sabía que a partir de ese momento tendría que comportarse como un ejemplo cuando asumiera como comandante de la guardia real para ser digna del respeto de sus compañeros y subordinados, aunque debía admitir que la idea de ser duelista no iba con ella en lo absoluto e intentaría evitarla por todos los medios posibles porque lo que menos deseaba era ser algún tipo de atracción, divertimento o espectáculo cuando menos. La respuesta de Sasuke la hubo llenado de alegría y desconcertado al mismo tiempo apenas y distinguió el tono implícito en sus palabras, claramente felicitándola por deber y no por deseo propio lo cual la hubo confundido en demasía, siempre habían estado juntos desde que ella tenía uso de razón y de memoria, eran inseparables y esta circunstancia no los alejaría en lo absoluto, entonces, ¿Por qué él estaba tachando un margen invisible entre ambos, aún más sin consultarle su opinión al respecto? Debería dejarle algunas cosas en claro, eso era obvio porque quien verdaderamente estaba confundido era él.

-Eh- detuvo Sakura, sujetándolo del brazo e impidiéndole cruzar el umbral de la puerta como él quería hacer, -¿solo dirás eso?- pregunto sin obtener ningún tipo de respuesta de su parte, ni un asentimiento ni nada, cosa que le resulto extraña y mucho. -Sasuke, piénsalo, tu y yo en Versalles; misterio, aventura, intriga- enumero cual plan glorioso con la mirada plasmada en el horizonte, cual estrategia de batalla, la aventura de sus vidas en un paraje totalmente desconocido y que los invitaba a descubrirlo, -nosotros dos, solos contra el mundo- cito, volteando a ver a Sasuke que la observo confundido por su aclaración.

-¿Me llevaras contigo?- inquirió Sasuke, confundido y absorto, no deseando dar nada por sentado por temor al ver destruida esta posible esperanza.

-Pues claro- contesto ella, comprendiendo finalmente el porqué de su confusión, divirtiéndose por ello ya que nunca pensaría siquiera en hacerlo, -somos amigos, hermanos, solo la muerte nos separara- definió, aclarando la cosas y el hecho de que él la acompañaría a donde sea que fuera y eso incluía descubrir Versalles, juntos.

Lo había necesitado a su lado a cada paso que diera, había aprendido todo cuanto sabia gracias a él y sabía que el futuro no sería distinto, claro que aún eran jóvenes—ella un año más que él—y el futuro que se abría ante ambos podría estar plagado de todo tipo de emociones que incluso podrían llegar a intentar separarlos o enfrentarlos aunque actualmente tal cosa pareciera simplemente inimaginable, pero lo importante era que eran amigos, casi hermanos entre si y que necesitaban permanecer juntos para cerciorarse de que el otro realmente estuviera bien y eso era precisamente lo que harían, permanecerían juntos. Aunque hubiera predicho una respuesta así por el modo en que Sakura lo había detenido y como le estaba hablando…escucharlo de su propia boca era incluso mejor que predecirlo, no lo emocionaba conocer Versalles o por lo menos no tanto como estar junto a ella a cada paso, depender de la palabra de otra persona podía parecer absurdo y en parte lo era, claro que llegaría el día en que ella verdaderamente no lo necesitase a su lado, pero hasta entonces Sasuke sentía que no tenía por qué preocuparse, cuando llegara ese día entonces pensaría en el futuro que tendría lugar, más ahora solo le importaba el presente y la dicha sentida que lo hizo abrazarla, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. La había abrazado en muchas ocasiones, pues claro, pero esta vez lo sentía diferente, la veía diferente, y aun cuando ambos rompieron el abrazo a su debido tiempo, hubieron de admitir que estaban comenzando a sentirse extrañamente nerviosos por la cercanía entre ambos y sus rostros al romper el abrazo, siendo paralelamente consientes en ese momento de que en efecto no eran tan iguales como siempre parecían creerlo; eran un hombre y una mujer. Sakura se tranquilizó a si misma con prontitud, recordando que aquello era solo un abrazo y que lo único importante en ese momento era librarse del duelo contra el hijo y heredero del conde Hyuga, porque por Dios que no pisotearía su orgullo sirviendo de carroña para los cuervos al exhibirse como un burdo espectáculo, ni aun ante el rey, gozaría de su independencia incluso en esa situación.

-Necesito que me ayudes con algo- hablo Sakura finalmente, esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa, retomando pronto control sobre sí misma, -pero prométeme que no le dirás nada a mi padre- pidió cual regla de oro ya que lo que estaba pensando hacer sería polémico y mucho.

-Lo prometo- juró el Uchiha con inquebrantable lealtad.

Sería su sombra hasta el final, la acompañaría en cada momento y a cada paso, ese era su juramento hacia ella.

* * *

-¡Presenten armas!

Siguiendo lo acordado, al día siguiente y a la hora acordada la corte entera se hubo encontrado reunida en los amplios y bellísimos jardines del Palacio de Versalles cuyo oro solido resplandecía con la luz del sol como si fuera y un material liquido e incomparable que se encontraba repleto de joyas y en parte era así solo que no era liquido o sustancial sino real y sólidamente esplendido, todos estaban sentados en un lugar designado, aguardando la aparición del rey o los duelistas, especialmente a lady Haruno, la sexta y más hermosa hija del general Haruno a quien la corte versallesca había otorgado el apodo de " _Sakura_ ", comparando su belleza con la de las flores de cerezo, todos oían de ella pero nadie la había visto por la renuencia de la joven a asistir al Palacio, refugiándose en su hogar y entrenando cual guerrero que se dirigiría al campo de batalla con un esmero envidiable por los hombres e incomprensible para las mujeres que no creían que una fémina pudiera empuñar una espada mejor que ningún hombre, como se rumoraba que hacía. Indudablemente la hija del general Haruno y su reputación estaban en boca de todos, ella era de vital importancia para todos, interesados en el duelo o en contemplar su belleza. Los jardines del Palacio de Versalles eran tan amplios que algunos nobles habían recurrido a trasladarse en sus carruajes como era el caso del rey cuyo carruaje dorado finalmente hubo hecho aparición haciendo que los guardias reales presentes para la revista del futuro y nuevo comandante bajaran respetuosamente la mirada y todos los nobles se levantaran y detuvieran sus cuchicheos, sumiéndose en profundas reverencias mientras el alegre y divertido monarca descendía para instalarse sobre su trono, observando con camuflada sorpresa la ausencia de ambos duelistas. Sentado en su lugar, en primera fila, —por así decirlo—Kizashi Haruno sintio la voz de Danzo Shimura que ocupaba el lugar tras él.

-General, faltan treinta minutos para iniciar el duelo- aludió el general Shimura, -¿Su hijo se presentara?- se aventuró a cuestionar, extrañado incluso por la tardanza del hijo del conde Hyuga.

-Por supuesto- contesto Kizashi sin parecer ofendido, ni siquiera un ápice.

Desde su más tierna edad, su hija había demostrado ser una persona consumadamente responsable, los errores no entraban en su lista de cualidades ni defectos, nunca se lo permitía y aun cuando confiara ciegamente en el sentido del deber de su hija, Kizashi temió que por primera vez se estuviera sintiendo nerviosa y decidiera no presentarse al duelo, por primera vez el general Haruno temía que su heredero se retractara o sucumbiera a la presión y era algo a tener en cuenta sopesando la concurrencia que la esperaba y las grandes expectativas que se tenían al respecto. Pero conociendo a Sasuke y la especial influencia que él tenía en su hija, Kizashi pensó que al menos él actuaria como la voz de la razón en ese plano, haciéndole ver que lo correcto era asistir, si eso no sucedía Kizashi afirmaba estar terminantemente perdido. El prestigio de la familia y el legado de los Haruno no podía mancharse por culpa de su hija, no, definitivamente ella no cometería tal error, no efectuaría semejante macula sobre su propio nombre declarándose poco menos que un traidor a ojos del rey. _Sakumo, date prisa_ , oro Kizashi, permaneciendo con aparente calma en su lugar, ya casi erala hora del duelo, su " _hijo_ " debía estar ahí, tenía que llegar y debía darse prisa si no quería ofender al rey, eso era algo que jamás le perdonaría. _Date prisa_ , apremio en el interior de su mente, deseando que aun a través de la distancia su hija fuera capaz de comprender lo importante que era para todos, esperaba que lo entendiera, debía hacerlo, no había más opción que esa.

Sakura debía aparecer, todos estaban pendientes y ansiosos por ello.

* * *

Aunque no lo pareciera ya que la mayoría de los nobles vivían en Versalles por designio y la voluntad del rey, aun existían quienes radicaban cerca de Paris para encontrarse más próximos al comercio y la vida urbana y porque se trataba de la capital de la patria, ese era el caso del conde Hyuga que al encontrarse enfermo elegía radicaba en una elegante mansión en la frontera parisina, su único hijo y heredero de quince años, Neji, vivía junto a él en lugar de radicar en Versalles como hacían la mayoría de los nobles, pero pronto eso dejaría de ser así y no solo si el joven noble llegaba a ser el comandante de la guardia real, sino también el hecho de que—según los diagnósticos médicos—su padre moriría pronto y con ello el joven Hyuga heredaría todos sus cargos y el deber de residir en la corte versallesca. A caballo y acompañado por su leal sirviente Rock Lee, se dirigía amenamente hacia el Palacio de Versalles para librar un duelo que no deseaba que tuviera lugar, solo participaría en él por deseo de su padre y no porque le resultara oportuno o placentero hacerlo, claro que el puesto como comandante de la guardia real era un cargo muy ilustre y próximo al rey y los Delfines, pero él no albergaba ambiciones de ese tipo o no contra una mujer que habría de ser su contendiente por el título. Increíble, ¡una mujer! Dios, ¿En que se había transformado el mundo? criaturas designadas a maravillar con su belleza y lucir galas espectaculares que ensalzaran su dignidad para encontrar un esposo apropiado y formar familias…ahora vestían como hombres y luchaban como tal, ¿Existía algo más descabellado? Neji creía que no. Junto a él e igualmente a caballo se encontraba su leal amigo y sirviente a quien le extrañaba su aletargamiento y falta de intención en llegar al Palacio que ya estaba a solo un par de kilómetros, casi como si pudieran tocarlo.

-Disculpe, señor, pero se está haciendo tarde- recordó Rock Lee a su señor, en el hipotético caso de que no estuviera teniendo en cuenta el transcurrir del tiempo y la importancia de la puntualidad, después de todo se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el rey.

-No te angusties, ya falta muy poco- tranquilizo Neji con infinita calma y total carencia de premura.

-A usted no le interesa ese duelo- observo el sirviente por el estado de animo de su señor, por no hablar de su notoria falta de interés.

-Por supuesto que no, no quisiera matar a una mujer- contesto el futuro conde Hyuga sin detenerse a pensarlo, porque tena esa respuesta en la punta de la lengua en todo momento, esa era su opinión. -No entiendo porque debo hacerlo para conseguir ese puesto- suspiro, intentando entender cómo es que, con el fin de llevar a cabo la posible última voluntad de su padre, había conseguido meterse en semejante embrollo.

El camino que se abría era de apenas un par de kilómetros, meros minutos si se tenía en cuenta que desembocarían en el Palacio de Versalles que Neji ya había visitado en múltiples oportunidades junto a su padre, solo que esta vez en particular todo era diferente, incluido el atuendo militar y la elegante guerrera turquesa claro con muñequeras, cuello y hombreras militares doradas con un par de detalles en el pecho junto a una banda lila que cruzaba de su hombro derecho a su cadera izquierda, cerrando la guerrera con un fajín a juego, guantes y pantalones blancos así como largas botas de cuero negro. Vanidoso, con su cabello castaño impecablemente recogido tras su nuca y oculto por su elegante sombrero militar negro que era adornado por una pluma, el noble joven se había esmerado en su apariencia, pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo si se tenía todo el poder y la fortuna con que algunos solo soñaban? Mientras su caballo continuaba con su camino, Neji reparo en dos individuos que parecían aguardar a que alguien apareciera, el mayor parecía tener su misma edad más pese a su aspecto y conducta impecable era un sirviente, lo notaba en sus gestos pese a su elegante vestir; chaqueta azul-índigo de alto con detalles de oro y cuello en V sobre una elegante camisa blanca adornada por un pañuelo, pantalones azul oscuro y botas negras…pero el muchacho de aspecto delicado junto a él, de vistoso cabello rosado, holgada camisa blanca de cuello alto cerrada con pañuelo y pantalones blancos junto a largas botas de cuero color negro, indiscutiblemente era un noble. Acariciando distraídamente la crin de su caballo que se encontraba junto al de Sasuke, Sakura alzo la vista hacia el eco de los cascos de dos caballos aproximándose, de haber traído la guerrera puesta hubiera hecho mayor alarde, más no necesitaba lucirla, por lo menos no para luchar, por ello es que Sasuke la sostenía en su lugar, al igual que su sable, le había dicho que su estrategia era riesgosa y lo sabía, pero no sería espectáculo de nadie, tenía orgullo y no flaquearía ahora mientras el caballo del presunto " _conde Hyuga_ " se detenía junto a ella y Sasuke, al igual que su sirviente.

-Estaba esperándolo, conde Hyuga- saludo la joven, haciendo alarde de su voz serena y pacifica que endureció a conciencia con el control de sus cuerdas vocales, haciéndola sonar, sin mucho esfuerzo, igual que un muchacho. -Me presento, soy Sakumo Haruno- rebeló sin perder la elegancia y garbo en su delicada figura.

-Había escuchado rumores, pero su belleza lo supera- admitió Neji, notoriamente sorprendido por tanta belleza camuflada bajo un escudo de falsa masculinidad. -Debemos darnos prisa, los asistentes al baile real están ansiosos por admirarla- ánimo, más alentado con respecto al duelo ante la posibilidad de pasar más tiempo junto a esa belleza, independiente del resultado del duelo, aunque por su aspecto frágil ya daba por sentada una victoria.

Sonaba como un muchacho y a simple vista lucia como un muchacho sin el debido interés a propinar a su persona, pero prestándole máxima atención a todo en ella, Neji percibió la dulce tesitura de su voz hermosamente melodiosa y perfectamente acorde con su belleza; una silueta esbelta pero de muslos firmes, busto prácticamente imperceptible bajo la camisa de cuello alto y adornada por el pañuelo, rostro muy delicado y fino adornado por labios naturalmente rosados, un estuche de esmeraldas que resplandecían con coraje y fiereza y brillante cabello rosado—dignamente comparado con las flores de cerezo—que mantenía recogido en una coleta; era un muchacho cualquiera en apariencia, pero en realidad era una mujer. De pie junto a ella, a Sasuke no le hizo la más mínima gracia la opinión del contendor que en lugar de un duelista ilustre más bien parecía un casanova cualquiera, solo que Sakura no caía ante esos halagos. Era gracioso como toda la población masculina de índole noble parecía centrada en los halagos, si era hermosa o no, no le importaba y punto, había vivido con el propósito de ser útil y traer honor a su familia y al linaje al que pertenecía, si la crítica general a efectuar era que todos los hombres eran casanovas empedernidos que con un halago creían tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies…Sasuke definitivamente no era así, desde siempre ambos se habían tratado con respeto mutuo y aun cuando Sasuke la había visto en circunstancias casi humillantes, llegando a evitar que se ahogara cuando ella tenía seis años y él siete, nunca se había tomado ninguna libertad impropia con ella, no la había tratado como a una mujer a la que intimidar, no la había halagado en cuanto a belleza ni ninguna característica salvo en su habilidad en la esgrima o su destreza y agilidad física, su talento en equitación y arquería…simple respeto y amistad. Cruzando los brazos tras la espalda y sonriendo ladinamente, Sakura recibió el halago del conde Hyuga como si fuera una simple brisa, solo que esto último le hubiera resultado más vigorizante.

-Eso puede esperar- desestimo Sakura con absoluta calma, sosteniendo una impoluta frialdad y manteniendo el tono uniformemente masculino en su voz. -Me agradara demostrarle de que soy capaz, no por competir- aclaro ya que la idea del duelo no le resultaba tan negativa, salvo por el tema de exhibirse innecesariamente. -Véalo como un duelo personal- planteo, pero suponiendo de antemano cual sería la arrogante respuesta.

-¿Quiere demostrármelo ahora?- rió Neji, no sabiendo si sorprenderse o tomar aquello como una broma.

-Le ruego que reconsidere sus palabras, Mademoiselle Haruno- sugirió Rock Lee.

-No tengo porque, solo lo digo porque no quiero dejarlo en ridículo frente a los invitados- aclaro finalmente desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke que permaneció igual de impasible que ella, convencido de su victoria, después de todo no había nadie mejor en cuanto a esgrima se refería…salvo él mismo. -¿O es que tiene miedo de enfrentarse a una mujer?- inquirió, viendo al conde Hyuga paralizado por su alusión, habiendo tocado la fibra sensible de su orgullo.

Recordaba muy bien el pasado cuando, con apenas ocho años y tras una fuerte instrucción en la esgrima de parte de su padre y reforzada por Sasuke que inicialmente había estado mejor preparado que ella, uno de los amigos de su padre, Kakashi Hatake, había visitado su hogar por una temporada y durante ese tiempo había conseguido instruir en Sasuke y ella todas las características que un formidable espadachín debiera tener, ya que la guardia real francesa era la continuación de la elite de los mosqueteros, no se podía pedir solo ser capaz de empuñar una espada con ligereza y talento; se requería agilidad y destreza para desplazarse en el terreno que comprendiera el combate, arquería, armas de fuego, armas blancas, equitación…debían ser individuos capaces de todo y que hicieran honor a su título protegiendo a la familia real, Kakashi había sido la mano derecha de su padre en sus días de gloria como comandante de la guardia real y de él había aprendido todo, esencialmente la motivación para proteger a la Delfina Ino Yamanaka y al Delfín Choji Akimichi. Neji inicialmente se dispuso a creer que lo que acababa de oír era un error, pero las palabras de la hermosa joven resonaban en su cabeza sin importar cuanto intentase acallar esa voz, nadie jamás se había aventurado a suponer nada con respecto a su persona ni mucho menos a cuestionar sus capacidades como espadachín, forjándose con tutores cultos y que tras enseñarle la teoría le habían permitido ejercer la practica con incuestionable talento, y esa airosa doncella que se decía y comportaba como un varón no sería la primera persona en atreverse a hacerlo, no la dejaría quedarse con esa falsa, critica y errónea opinión grabada.

-Si eso desea, no tengo ningún inconveniente- acepto Neji con fingida pero galante cordialidad mientras descendía elegantemente de su corcel, situándose frente a la bella joven a quien le sostuvo la mirada y viceversa, -pero dudo mucho tener el valor de destrozar tan hermoso rostro- advirtió, apartando la mirada, no sabiendo si atacarla o no.

-Defiéndase- amenazo Sakura, dejándolo sin aire, apuntándolo agresivamente con su sable que le hubo sido entregado por Sasuke, sorprendiendo al Hyuga por su osadía, -soy mujer, pero también soy espadachín, solo así podré defender mi honor- reto sin necesidad de situarse en posición de batalla para atacar.

-De acuerdo- suspiro el Hyuga, retrocediendo un par de pasos y volteando hacia su sirviente que, algo amedrentado, le entrego su sable, recibiendo a cambio el elegante sombrero militar, más no la guerrera que el conde decidió mantener.

La primera acción de Neji, con presta arrogancia, fue situarse en posición de combate, muy contrario a lady Haruno que se mantuvo erguida, oscilando su sable distraídamente en la mano derecha con perfectamente camuflado interés, casi como si esperara que él tuviera el arrojo suficiente para abalanzársele y ser el primero en atacar. Sasuke observo con predecible lentitud el ímpetu del conde Hyuga que en la tan predecible posición de ataque se lanzó hacia Sakura que, perfectamente erguida y con una mano tras la espalda colisiono su sable contra el del conde una vez, dos, tres, cuatro…una peligrosa estocada hizo retroceder al conde que pareció esquivarla sin el menor problema, volviendo a arrojarse con temeridad contra Sakura que esta vez modifico su postura, inclinando su cuerpo y analizando estratégicamente sus puntos débiles. Sakura y él habían aprendido de Kakashi, la mano derecha del general Haruno en sus más gloriosos días como comandante de la guardia real, alguien que había visto circunstancias adversas y transmitido ese conocimiento a ellos, y analizando desde la distancia al conde Hyuga, el Uchiha vio la bravura, el coraje y la voluntad pero no veía el perfeccionamiento de un arte de batalla que había sido inculcado a Sakura y a él desde la cuna a la par que habían aprendido a hablar y a manejar idiomas y teología, días entrenando incluso bajo la lluvia, lastimándose las manos por sostener la espada, extenuándose día tras día tanto por divertimento como por deseo y deber. El conde Hyuga volvió a arrojarse hacia lady Haruno que hubo propinado otra estocada que él evadió, replicando el gesto con ella que, sorprendentemente, enredo el filo de su sable con el de él, quitándoselo de las manos y haciendo que se clavara contra la tierra y el césped ante su atónita mirada y la de su sirviente. Sonriendo ladinamente como simple excusa, Sakura volteo a ver momentáneamente a Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros con un gesto divertido de falso desconcierto que a nada estuvo de hacerlo reír. Ella sí que sabía cómo humillar a alguien.

-Mil gracias, ha sido suficiente- concluyo Sakura, satisfecha por esta victoria personal.

-¡Espera!- freno Neji, recuperando su sable, nada divertido por esa treta y el modo de combate que hubo empleado y que él desconocía. -Esto apenas comienza- se abalanzo nuevamente contra ella...

Viendo que el conde Hyuga no conocía las mismas avanzadas tácticas de esgrima que ella, Sakura hubo decidido emplear lo básico o lo más conocido de la esgrima, esta vez arrojándose agresivamente contra él que con mayor confianza e igual temeridad que antes colisiono su espada contra la suya en un movimiento predecible; una estocada, dos, tres…y otras en sucesión hubieron hecho retroceder a Neji que intento seguirle el ritmo, era increíble el modo en que esa mujer, porque no debía olvidar que eso era, parecía volverse uno con el sable que sostenía. Otra estocada hubo sido suficiente, volviendo a entrelazar estratégicamente su sable bajo el suyo, quitándoselo de las manos y haciéndolo girar en el aire, atrapándolo con una elegancia impresionante, realizando una reverencia de cortesía, mas dando definitivamente por terminado el duelo.

Neji, suspirando pesadamente sonrió tras un prolongado debate personal, lo aceptaba, había perdido.

* * *

-¡¿Han llegado Sakumo o Neji?!- vocifero el rey Jiraiya, harto de tanta espera.

Lo que estaba sucediendo era algo totalmente inconcebible, nunca un monarca francés y su corte habían sido ignorados de esa manera por dos entupidos jóvenes duelistas que al parecer nada sabían de puntualidad. Bajo el sol y sobre los asientos; damas y caballeros nobles se protegían de la luz del sol que caía sobre el amplio jardín con sus sombrillas, abanicos y pañuelos, secándose la frente e intentando aguardar cuanto fuera necesario por su rey. En silencio en su lugar, Kizashi Haruno no sabía que pensar, ya habían transcurrido demasiados minutos casi media hora y aun ninguno de los dos duelistas se hacía presente, si al menos su hija hubiera llegado al momento y hora punta, hubiera ganado por responsabilidad y decoro, pero su ausencia era algo que incluso superaba su propio entendimiento, ¿Cómo era posible que su hija hiciera algo así, a él y al rey? Lamentablemente y aun cuando no hiciera nada, la atención se centraba en él ante la ausencia del conde Hyuga, era una humillación dantesca y ridícula, pero necesaria por el bienestar de su familia. Sorprendiendo a todos, el silencio finalmente fue roto por dos veloces corceles que irrumpieron a pleno galope, se trataba del hijo y heredero del conde Hyuga; Neji, que venía acompañado por su leal sirviente Rock Lee, disminuyendo la velocidad, el primero en descender hubo sido el sirviente del conde que sostuvo su caballo de su señor, permitiéndole bajar. Elegante y dignamente vestido como correspondía a su rango y con su sable enfundado en su cadera, Neji Hyuga se quitó el elegante sombrero de pluma, realizando una respetuosa reverencia ante el rey Jiraiya como gesto de ominosa lealtad, pero para el rey Jiraiya todo resultaba extraño, ¿Por qué tanta demora?, ¿Dónde estaba la hija del general Haruno?, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Hyuga- reconoció el rey.

-Majestad, lady Haruno y yo nos batimos en duelo según lo acordado- rebeló Neji, humilde ante la derrota vivida y consiente de que de ahora en adelante aprendería más como subordinado de la comandante Haruno.

-¿Dónde?, ¿Cuándo?- cuestiono el rey siendo que lo acordado era efectuar el duelo en presencia de la corte para solidificar su validez, si no era así lo que había sido cometido era traición contra el rey y su voluntad que era la ley.

-Hace unos momentos, consideramos que la privacidad seria nuestro mejor testigo- contesto Hyuga, generando un jadeo de asombro de todos los presentes y la indignación del rey. -Mi sirviente puede dar testimonio de ello- desvió la mirada hacia Lee que trago saliva nerviosamente por la designación.

-En efecto, Majestad, Sakumo Haruno gano limpiamente el duelo- testifico Rock Lee que ni siquiera supo cómo hizo para no tartamudear producto de los nervios, después de todo estaba ante el rey.

-No hay nadie más capacitado que él para ser Comandante de la Guardia Real- garantizo Neji con tal convicción que hubo convencido por completo a todos, incluso al rey que ya tenía un juicio muy partidista por la hija del comandante.

Tal y como le había comentado al general Haruno anteriormente, en presencia del general Shimura; Sakura era la opción ideal a tener en cuenta como comandante de la guardia real y aun cuando estuviera interinamente decepcionado por no haber sido capaz de juzgar personalmente las habilidades del conde Hyuga contra las de la hija menor del general Haruno, confiaba ciegamente en que las palabras del joven Hyuga no cargaran ningún tipo de exageración, de hecho lo respaldaba en esos recuerdos y en la instrucción que—sabía—Kakashi Hatake le había otorgado personalmente, pero ahora una pregunta más importante hubo cobrado importancia en la mente del rey; si Sakura…Sakumo, había ganado el duelo, ¿Dónde estaba? Escuchando en primera fila el testimonio del hijo del conde Hyuga y su sirviente, Kizashi se llenó de orgullo ante la victoria de su hija, pero sin olvidar la incertidumbre en caso de que el rey decidiera castigar esa decisión de parte de su hija que no se había negado al duelo, pero si a realizarlo en público, como si se tratara de una atracción circense. Finalmente y tras una martirizante y angustiosa espera, otro dúo de caballos hizo aparición más no a pleno trote como había sucedido en el caso del joven conde Hyuga y su sirviente, sino más bien con una dignidad tal que hizo que todas las miradas se concentraran en lady Haruno, la hija menor del general que—contrario al caso de su derrotado rival en el duelo—era acompañada por su mejor amigo y mano derecha. Sobre su caballo la hermosa joven de aspecto andrógino lucía un impecable uniforme militar blanco; una bellísima guerrera ceñida a su cuerpo, con los bordes de las mangas, el cuello y la cola de la chaqueta hechas de seda dorada e hilo de oro, hombreras doradas, detalles de diamante y oro en el centro del pecho, camisa holgada adornada por un pañuelo blanco que reposaba en el centro de su pecho, fajín borgoña rojizo, pantalones blancos y largas botas negras como el elegante sombrero de pluma blanca que cubría su cabello recogido tras su nuca. Deteniéndose por sí misma y descendiendo con maestría de su corcel a la par que su mejor amigo, Sakura se desplazó con máxime dignidad hasta situarse frente al trono del rey bajo la mirada vigilante de todos los presentes, incluido su padre

-Majestad- reverencio Sakura con inmenso respeto y vasallaje.

La reverencia que tuvo lugar hubo sido tan perfecta que aun cuando no todos hubieran sido capaces de ver su rostro, se hubo levantado un generado coro de murmullos que hablaban de ella, elogiando su porte y enorme dignidad, llegando a oídos del coronel que observo a su hija como siempre había imaginado que fuera y luciendo incluso más soberbia que en cualquier fantasía ideológica. Cara a cara ante la joven que se hubo quitado el sombrero de pluma al momento de rendirle pleitesía, Jiraiya se olvidó por completo de su enojo, en esos momento veía—con la debida atención—los abismalmente hermosos y delicados rasgos casi tallados por los dioses en el rostro de la joven, pero no la veía como a una mujer, lo que veía era a un comandante que había sabido conducirse con dignidad provocando que sus subordinados en la guardia real ya estuvieran comentando de ella, ansiando tenerla en frente para ver quién era en realidad pero ya dedicándole, evidentemente, una enorme y leal admiración por la victoria ante el conde Hyuga. De pie junto al trono y acompañado por su sirviente luego de una—anterior-indicación del rey, Neji le dirijo una muy disimulada sonrisa a lady Haruno cuando ella hubo alzado escasamente la mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Reinaba el silencio en el ambiente y Sakura, manteniendo aquella ominosa reverencia, se hubo negado a levantar la cabeza sin que el rey se lo indicara o permitiera, eso Sasuke fue capaz de verlo aún un par de pasos lejos de ella, incluso él temía que el rey no la perdonara, lo que había hecho había sido en base a su propio criterio y aun cuando se dijera que el rey era alguien muy benevolente…en esos momentos tenía miedo de que la sentenciaran a muerte o, Dios no lo permitiera, a algo peor, pero aunque fuera así estaba dispuesto a acompañarla. Finalmente y tras una exhaustiva decisión en el interior de su mente el rey se hubo levantado del trono haciendo que cada uno de los presentes hiciera igual en espera de su veredicto, salvo la hija del general que con increíble lealtad mantuvo la cabeza baja, solo que él ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a ella.

-Oficialmente y ante todos los presentes nombro a Sakumo Haruno como Comandante de la Guardia Real- declaro Jiraiya y, dejando olvidado el asunto del duelo privado, le hubo indicado a uno de los sirvientes que le entregara el sable que había ordenado preparar y que en cuanto recibió le tendió a la noble doncella que solo entonces alzo la vista, abrumada por el presente. -Su sable, comandante- ofreció, confiándole su seguridad y la de la Monarquía entera, por primera vez dirigiéndose a ella por su nuevo título.

En el pasado no había deseado proteger a la Delfina de Francia, no había deseado ser comandante de la guardia real…hasta que Kakashi le había hecho ver el peso de tal labor y todo lo que sucedería si aceptaba, no se trataba de ningún tipo de humillación o degradación personal, todo lo contrario, era una oportunidad sin comparación tanto para ella como para Sasuke que sabía estaba observándola mientras recibía el hermoso sable que le hubo tendido el propio rey, casi podía ver su reflejo en la afilada hoja de acero y que sin embargo era delicada, tanto como la empuñadura de oro que recreaba un mango estrecho pero con detalles que formaban flores de cerezo, como si hubiera sido hecho solo para ella y así lo sintió mientras se erguía tras haber mantenido por varios minutos aquella honrosa postura. Volviendo a colocarse aquel elegante sombrero de pluma, recibiendo un asentimiento de probación de parte del rey, se hubo alejado del trono siguiendo los mismos pasos que la habían hecho descender de su caballo, quedando a la vista de todos mientras volvía a situarse junto a Sasuke a quien le estrecho la mano disimulada y brevemente, y viceversa, en un intento por recobrar la calma, eso y prometiéndole que lo que ahora iniciaba no era solo para ella sino también para él, para ambos. Había sido criada con el fin de infundir lealtad, el tiempo se lo había demostrado parcialmente y recordando cada lección es que Sakura alzo en su mano el mismo sable que el rey acababa de obsequiarle; era el momento de plasmar todo lo aprendido en ese lienzo llamado vida, no se trataba de ayer ni mañana, solo de hoy.

-¡Soldados!- saludo Sakura con voz clara y fuerte.

-¡Si, Comandante!

La respuesta generalizada provino de todos los miembros de la guardia real que, presentes para pasar revista, le hubieron contestado sin dilación alguna, desenfundando sus sables e imitándola, su reputación como espadachín y guerrera habilidosa era tan grande como para haber llegado a oídos de todos ellos, así como su belleza, más esto último decidió ser ignorado por todos que tras oír de la derrota del conde Hyuga finalmente tenían una nueva comandante, perdón, _nuevo comandante_. Tal vez fuera joven e inexperta, pero estaba dispuesta a prender y era precisamente su experiencia lo que la fortalecería. Enfundando su sable en su cadera, Sakura recorrió con su mirada a los nobles presentes que la admiraron con curiosidad y entre ellos diviso a su padre que inclino la cabeza con orgullo al encontrar su mirada con la de ella, para él todo se trataba del linaje familiar y el apellido Haruno que había prevalecido justo como él había querido que sucediera, porque así se lo había hecho ver a su hija desde el principio, pero ella no había aceptado el cargo por él, no había librado el duelo por él ni por ninguna otra persona en específico. _Padre, no lo hago por ti, ni por nadie más_ , cito en su mente, desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke que asintió en silencio, él era el único que comprendía la guerra que ella libraba en su interior; hombre y mujer mezclados en su mente y conciencia, lo que era contra lo que debía ser, quien quería contra quien estaba obligada a ser, una permanente tormenta en su interior, una tormenta que solo él conocía y comprendía, nadie más. _Esto es por mí_ , proclamo Sakura a si misma manteniendo la frente en alto, dispuesta a mantenerse intacta hasta el final, incorruptible en su valor, voluntad e ideales; justicia, piedad y honor.

Su destino iniciaba a partir de ese momento.

* * *

 **PD:** lamento no haber iniciado este fic hace una semana pero no uve internet y no pude hacer nada salvo dedicarme a escribirlo y esperar , por lo que deseo que este fic sea e su agrado :3 dedico el fic a **DULCECITO311** ( **que sigue cada una de mis historias y a quien prometo intentar actualizar el fic "El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura" ya que solo tengo los do próximos capítulos de momento, pero igual intentare hacerlo por ti** ) y a todos aquellos que sigan mis historias en todas sus formas :3 tal y como ya había señalado en el caso del fic " **Operación Valkiria** ", hago este fic como una enmienda a mis errores ideológicos pasados, porque lo que en ocasiones nos enseñan es más mentira que verdad, les advierto que soy antirrevolucionaria— **pese a vivir de un país como Chile, que surgió como república por una revolución contra un rey español** —y pro monárquica, pero antes de ser una de estas dos cosas soy neutral y defiendo los derechos humanos, por ello seré brutalmente honesta con todos los hechos reales que rodearon a la revolución francesa, eliminando lo más posible los acontecimiento ficticios e irreales. De esta noche a mañana actualizare mi fic " **el Conjuro-Naruto Style** ", luego antes del final de semana " **Titanic-Naruto Style** " y el fin de semana " **el Sentir de un Uchiha** " :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3

 **Curiosidades:**

 **-Los ideales:** **en el anime** , lady Oscar **no quiere proteger a Maria Antonieta ni ser la comandante de la guardia real** , esto fue modificado ya que **tanto en el manga como en la película de Jacques Demy** , Oscar si **está emocionada con proteger a la Delfina y futura Reina de Francia**. Siguiendo lo representado en el manga, pese a no haber podido encontrarlo y leerlo en internet, decidí seguir esto, por lo que **Sakura será muy tolerante con la joven Delfina Ino Yamanaka cuando llegue a Versalles, de hecho expandiré su relación mostrándolas más cercanas entre sí** , como se mostró en la película.

 **-Amistad:** en el **anime y manga** (según creo tener entendido) **la relación entre Oscar y André es más…tensa, pese a ser amigos Oscar no parece inicialmente tratarlo como tal** , contrario a la película en que **casi parecen hermanos o—en el caso contrario—pareja por su cercanía**. En este caso modificare diálogos y relaciones, porque me parece que—si bien el anime es ligeramente romántico teniendo en cuenta la trama y época que representa—los sentimientos no fueron tan bien desarrollados como quizás debiera haber sido.

 **-Aristocracia & Pueblo: **no sé cómo desarrollarlo aún, todos—por las clases de historia que en algún momento tuvimos—sabemos las inhumanas condiciones en que vivía el pueblo francés antes de la revolución, pero en el manga anime y película de lady Oscar cobra un protagonismo extraño y que en algunos puntos es históricamente erróneo, mientras que **en la película de Sofía Coppola es más sutil, se ven las razones de su inicio pero su protagonismo no llega sino hasta casi el final del film**. Creo, por ahora, querer **otorgar un equilibrio, representar la vida en Versalles chocando con la pobreza de la gente, algo que espero lograr y por lo que les pido que me aporten sus críticas y sugerencias si tienen algo en mente**.

 **-Trama e Historia:** este anime es uno de mis favoritos, no solo porque—guste la historia o no—te enseña hechos reales que sucedieron en el pasado, sino por la trágica y angustiosa historia de amor, pero algo que no me gusto o sentí vacío del anime fue que **André y Oscar mueren el día antes y durante la toma de la Bastilla, dejando al azar saber cómo personajes importantes** — **como Danton, Desmoullins, Robespierre y Saint-Just** —llegaron a morir habiendo sido en su momento lideres importantes de la revolución, o como y **porque fueron condenados Luis XVI y Maria Antonieta a la Guillotina y que tan honestos fueron sus cargos, o que les sucedió a sus hijos**. Riyoko Ikeda inicio—el año pasado—un spin off únicamente centrado en Maria Antonieta y aunque no lo he encontrado para leerlo, **haré que los personajes de Sasuke y Sakura no mueran, sobreviviendo a la revolución y pudiendo ser testigos de todos los acontecimientos que he aludido.**


	2. Chapter 1

-Este fic es una **adaptación del manga y anime** " **Versalles no Bara** " de **Riyoko Ikeda** junto a la **película de 1979** " **Lady Oscar** " de **Jacques Demy** , la **película conmemorativa de 1989** " **La Revolución Francesa** " y la película " **Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente** " de **Sofía Coppola**. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a **Masashi Kishimoto** , más los personajes de carácter secundario y modificaciones las personalidades, hechos y trama corren por mi cuenta y mi entera responsabilidad. Les sugiero escuchar " **Opus 17** " de **Dustin O'Halloran** , que **es el soundtrack usado durante el viaje de Maria Antonieta a Francia** en la película de **Sofía Coppola**.

* * *

Siendo ahora el capitán de la guardia real, Sakura tenía una sola obligación a cumplir y que estaba cada vez más próxima; proteger a la Delfina Ino Yamanaka que dentro de tan solo unos días partiría rumbo a Estrasburgo donde la comitiva francesa habría de esperarla y acompañarla hasta encontrarse con la familia real francesa—especialmente el rey y el Delfín—en Compiègne. Lo cierto es que la corte versallesca no había significado la gran aventura que Sasuke y ella habían esperado que fuera, pero no perdían la esperanza d que las maquinaciones de Madame Emi, la amante del rey Jiraiya y que poco menos ejercía de reina a la sombra, desencadenaran una odisea real a resolver, pero eso solo sucedería una vez que la Delfina Ino estuviera en el Palacio, hasta la fecha Sakura solo podía sentirse extenuada por permanecer a caballo todo el día y preparando a las tropas para el viaje a Estrasburgo, y es que solo Sasuke—que se sacrificaba estando a su lado todo el tiempo—podía entender su rutina al acompañarla a cada instante. Hasta ahora afortunadamente había formado una sólida amistad con el Delfín Choji Akimichi, comprendiendo que era un hombre inteligente y más ilustrado que la mayoría, claro que a ojos de muchos podía pasar perfectamente por un bobo o tonto, pero era un genio ya que saber desarmar, armar y crear el complejo mecanismo de una cerradura era una proeza y eso Sakura lo reconocía, y disfrutaba acompañarlo de cacería aunque no fuera precisamente un prodigio en ello, pero se divertía y eso no era un pecado. Pero ahora su padre acababa de entrar en su habitación con un vestido de doncella en las manos diciéndole que por seguridad de la Delfina era pertinente que ella se fingiera una doncella misma o ella misma con el fin de evitarle cualquier peligro…

-¿Quieres que use ese vestido?-repitió Sakura a modo de pregunta, incrédula de lo que le estaba pidiendo que hiciera.

-Sabemos que están tramando secuestrar a Ino Yamanaka, tu deber será proteger a su alteza real aun a cambio de sacrificar tu vida, te vestirás como ella para evitarle cualquier peligro- corroboro Kizashi, esperando que ella no emitiera protesta alguna, aunque para él mismo fuera algo inconcebible imaginar a su hija como una mujer, pese a serlo desde que había nacido.

Lo que le estaba pidiendo era una absoluta, locura, ¿Quién creían que era?, ¿Ponerse un vestido…ella? No evadiría la misión si es que ese era el punto, pero el uniforme de la guardia real la obligaba a cumplir con su deber y por Dios que no usaría un vestido aunque se le fuera la vida en ello; enaguada, miriñaque, corsé, blusa, medias, vestido, tacones…oh, por Dios, siquiera imaginar esas piezas de ropa cerca cuyo era una locura, estaba perfectamente cómoda con su ropa; pantalones, botas, camisa, pañuelo y guerrera, no podría moverse con un vestido, no podría montar a cabello como acostumbraba si usaba un vestido y siendo prácticamente plana no solo se vería ridícula sino que también se sentiría como una tonta, por mencionar que Sasuke se burlaría de ella ya que siempre la había visto como un igual y no como mujer. Según tenía entendido—puesto que era su deber proteger al Delfín y la Delfina de Francia—Ino Yamanaka era una criatura muy hermosa, delicada y frágil como una paloma, mientras que Sakura se consideraba si misma alguien práctica, masculina y cualquier palabra que sirvieran para describir a un hombre, pero ningún adjetivo femenino se adecuaba a ella y es que aquellos que la veían por primera vez llegaba a pensar que era hombre, ¿Cómo fingirse una mujer? Era casi doloroso pensar que privarla de su naturaleza la había hecho así, pero esa era la vida que estaba forzada a llevar y le placía, mucho, porque era libre como un ave en una tormenta que trazaba en un cielo creado por una fuerza mayor, amaba a su padre y tanto por coherencia como pro respeto es que nunca había ido en su contra en absolutamente nada, pero lo que ahora le estaba pidiendo que hiciera era algo inaceptable, no podía aceptar tener que ser lo que le habían inculcado que no podía ser, no podía ser una mujer.

-Padre, siempre he hecho las cosas a tu modo, jamás te he desobedecido- contesto Sakura, emitiendo un inaudible suspiro en medio de sus palabras, haciéndole creer a su padre que acataría su orden. -Pero no puedo hacer esto. ¿A dónde se irían todos estos años si…me pusiera ese vestido?- pregunto, temblando al decir esto último, porque no podía imaginarse, a esas alturas, usando un vestido. -Lo siento, señor, pero esta vez haré las cosas a mi modo y le ruego que lo acepte- decidió inamovible más dirigiéndose hacia su padre con el debido respeto que siempre le había mostrado.

Imaginarse a sí misma como una mujer era algo imposible en todos los sentidos, ni siquiera podía entender cómo es que en algún punto de su infancia Sasuke si había podido verla así para tomar una posición neutral y no juzgarla por comportarse de una u otra forma en determinados momentos, es decir; si, sabía que por momentos era quizás más emocional que los hombres promedio debido a su naturaleza femenina y sabía que a su vez era más…indiferente que la mayoría de las mujeres e incluso más fría y carente de afinidades si se lo proponía…esa era su realidad, era un punto muerto entre hombre y mujer, no era ni lo uno ni lo otro ni jamás podría serlo porque la metamorfosis que se había hecho con ella le prohibir muchas cosas, el amor jamás tendría lugar en su vida como sucedería tanto el caso de un hombre como de una mujer, ni tampoco podría saber que se sentiría ser madre algún día porque en ningún caso estaría preparada ni tampoco es como si eso fuera a tener cabida en su existencia en algún punto. Pero a lo que quería llegar es que ya siendo un hombre en conducta y forma de vivir, no podía ser una mujer a esas alturas, lo que le estaban pidiendo era algo totalmente imposible y esperaba que su padre lo entendiera. Al escuchar la protocolaria resolución de su hija, la primera reacción que tuvo Kizashi fue la de protestar y es que aun cuando hubiera educado a esa niña para ser un hombre y obedecer sus órdenes; tenia mente propia y había aprendido a cuando elegir su opinión por sobre las demás, tomando sus propias decisiones al respecto de lo que consideraba importante…pero al meditarlo mejor es que Kizashi se hubo dado cuenta que lo que le estaba pidiendo era un error garrafal, ¿Cómo pedirle a un hombre que se fingiera mujer? Ese era el caso de su hija que por ser educada como hombre había sido privada de su feminidad, pedirle que fuera exactamente lo que le estaba vedado seria ir en un retroceso apabullante y que no le convenía ni a su hija ni al futuro de nadie relacionado con ella, como siempre su hija tenía la razón.

-Está bien, tú sabrás que es mejor- acepto Kizashi.

Sin importar que Sakura fuera su hija, ya tenía la edad suficiente para saber que hacer por su cuenta y esta vez no era diferente en nada; debería confiar en ella.

* * *

 _Palacio de Schönbrunn/21 de abril de 1770_

Para Miyuki Yamanaka, Emperatriz de Austria y reina de Bohemia y Hungría, su décimo quinta hija era una presencia casi desconocida tal y como su hija se sentía con respecto a ella. Inmediatamente tras el nacimiento de la pequeña había retomado sus deberes como soberana del Imperio por el que tanto había luchado, por lo que sus deberes y obligaciones siempre habían estado primero, por encima aun de sus propios hijos que dejaba bajo la custodia de doncellas, sirvientes e institutrices, para ella esos niños y niñas nacidos de su vientre solo le aportaban una esperanza de un buen matrimonio que asegurase la paz con alguno de sus temidos vecinos, por lo cual y sin demora había hecho que toda su numerosa prole contrajera matrimonio y a la edad adecuada. Cuando su decimoquinta hija había tenido diecisiete meses, finalmente y tras dos siglos de hostilidades es que Austria y Francia firmaron una alianza para enfrentarse a dos enemigos que entonces tenían en común: Prusia e Inglaterra. Por supuesto que este evento en nada había eliminado los prejuicios que ambos países sostenían entre sí, pero con tiempo y paciencia ella y el rey francés Jiraiya habían comprendido que por el bien de su propia gente haba llegado el momento de poner fin a la guerra y no existía ninguna otra forma más digna de sellar esta nueva amistad que con un matrimonio entre su hija Ino y el Delfín de Francia, Choji Akimichi.

Por sus numerosas ocupaciones, Miyuki no había sido capaz de cuidar de su numerosa prole, pero no por ello le había pasado inadvertido que de entre sus hijas, su decimoquinta hija; Ino…era la menos estudiosa, dominaba como ninguna el arte de agradar a todos y que tan necesario le resultaría en Versalles, pero fuera de ello era el ser más desinteresado que podía existir en cuanto a estudio y lectura se trataba. Pero si de defenderse se trataba Miyuki reconocía que no había tenido fácil la vida familiar ni mucho menos la maternidad, había tenido un esposo como ningún otro; Inoichi, que había pasado veintinueve años, seis meses y seis días a su lado y que con su repentina muerte la había transformado en una viuda desconsolada con su partida, su deber como mujer la había superado había sostenido el poder en sus manos con tal de que se efectuaran las decisiones pertinentes, ¿Había fallado como madre? Tal vez, pero no como soberana y esto al menos le permitía cierto consuelo. Tras quedarse viuda, había considerado ampliamente refugiarse tras los muros de un convento, pero su sentido del deber se lo había impedido y despojada de su cargo, había aceptado compartir el poder con su hijo mayor, Deidara, que había sido elegido emperador para suceder a Inoichi, pero al ser joven e inexperto la necesitaba para gobernar el imperio. Pero no solo la muerte de su esposo había sido la tragedia a enfrentar durante su vida; una de sus hijas-casada con un noble sajones de baja cuna-había estado a punto de morir por alumbrar una hija que había nacido muerta, pero como consecuencia había quedado estéril, una epidemia de viruela había cobrado la vida de la esposa de su hijo el Emperador Deidara y otra de sus hijas a punto de partir a Nápoles, como novia, también había contraído la viruela y sido enterrada con su vestido de novia. En reflexivo silencio en sus aposentos, acompañada por el conde y embajador Shikaku—representante austriaco en ciudades como Turín, San Petersburgo y en París o más bien Versalles—su mejor amigo, admirador y espía que habría de acompañar a su hija en su viaje a la corte versallesca, Miyuki aguardo a que las puertas se abrieran luego de que la institutriz de su hija apareciera para anunciar su llegada.

Los dos elegantes sirvientes vestidos de negro y dorado con empolvadas pelucas sobre sus cabezas le abrieron las puertas tras haberla anunciado, permitiendo ingresar con gloria y majestad, recordando que frente a quien estaba era al Emperatriz, su madre, y aun cuando su pequeño perrito Pakkun saltara y corriera frente a ella, adelantándose, Ino se condujo dignamente con la frente en alto y una muy arduamente memorizada expresión de seriedad que había aprendido a emular de su madre que se alzaba ante ella con soberbia seguridad enfundada en un exquisito pero triste atuendo enlutado, más transmitiendo toda la gloria de la Emperatriz que había sido y continuaba siendo, solo que a la sombra. Para el ojo crítico de la Emperatriz Miyuki, su hija era una jovencita bastante atractiva, lo suficiente para ser una hermosa reina de Francia cuando llegara el momento, pero el problema de Ino no era su belleza, sino su educación, por no citar y sus conocimientos de historia y literatura que eran casi nulos, pero sabía francés con un casi imperceptible pero elegante acento alemán que desaparecía más cuanto más hablaba el idioma gracias al abad de Vermond, que había sido su preceptor y que increíblemente había conseguido enseñarle a Ino no sólo francés sino también historia de Francia y de las grandes familias nobles que ocupaban importantes cargos en la corte de Versalles. Su hija era una niña afable, amante de los buenos sentimientos, muy ingenua y dulce…y Miyuki temía de todo corazón que su hija se mostrara torpe en público o vulnerable y que pudiera ser el blanco de críticas en una corte tan inmoral como lo era la francesa o por el simple destino que la aguardaba, pero; analizando a su hija que con una sutil reverencia se situó frente a ella, se dijo a si misma que pensar en ello ya no estaba bien, había preparado a su hija y debía confiar en que Ino hiciera todo tan bien como ella esperaba que hiciera.

De sus padres Ino había heredado los cautivantes rasgos inocente pero seductores, una piel tersa y nacarada, unos hermosos ojos azules y un cuello largo y fino, mientras que de su padre-el Emperador Inoichi, duque de Lorena, un caballero sumamente apuesto y amante de los placeres-había heredado su largo cabello rubio y el poder de agradar a la gente. Bajo toda la parafernalia principesca y evitándole estar desnuda es que vestía un sencillo y fino camisón sobre el cual—inferiormente—se encontraba un amplio miriñaque que realzaba la figura de unas caderas que aún no se enmarcaban, o por lo menos no a esa descomunal expectativa. Su inocente figura era ampliamente cubierta por una elegante blusa de seda, tul y gasa blanca ribeteada en encaje con un alto cuello medianamente cerrado en V, y holanes en las muñeca a punto estaban de querer cubrirles las manos al parecer, bajo el vientre continuaba una falda amplia, realzada por el miriñaque y que casi le llegaba a los tobillos. Sobre la blusa y la falda finalmente se encontraba el vestido que superiormente replicaba una chaqueta con un pequeño faldón en A que se abría bajo el vientre, de mangas ceñidas y cuello alto de profundo corte en V, bordado en plata en las muñecas, el dobladillo del faldón y aún más en el centro del corpiño donde seis botones de cristal—entrelazados con bordados de diamantes y plata—cerraban la tela para finalizar en una larga falda que casi llegaba al suelo de no ser por el miriñaque bajo e vestido, exponiendo unos sencillos tacones color crema. Su largo cabello rubio, de un tono claro, abundante y espeso como el de su difunto padre, resultaba muy favorecedor cayendo libremente tras su espalda, escasamente adornado por una cinta de seda negra que servía como cintillo, dejando que unos cortos y rebeldes mechones se colaran en el frente, cayendo a medias sobre sus hombros, si, a joyos de Miyuki esa niña era toda una joya.

-La corte de Francia no es igual a la de Viena- advirtió Miyuki, rompiendo con le impoluto silencio, obteniendo idéntica respuesta de su hija que intento grabarse a fuego esas palabras en su mente, -hazle caso el embajador Shikaku y sus consejos- indico desviando la mirada hacia el embajador que inclino la cabeza ante la archiduquesa y futura Delfina. -Toda la atención estará sobre ti- aludió finalmente temiendo por el futuro que estaba próximo a recaer sobre su hija.

Ino nunca olvidaría que, a los doce años, siendo infantil y despreocupada, se había enterado poco menos que de sopetón que sería reina de Francia, solo dos meses antes de su partida es que su madre había " _tratado_ " de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pasando más tiempo con ella, manteniendo largas conversaciones y preparándola para desempeñar su alto cargo. Aun así y asintiendo como respuesta las palabras de su madre, pronunciadas con un afecto que hasta entonces no había expresado, Ino se vio forzada a romper el protocolo porque ya no lo resistía, lazándose a los brazos de su madre que besándole anticipadamente las mejillas la estrecho amorosamente entre sus brazos. A esta infinita niña de carácter dulce, ingenuo y proclive a tener que agradar a todos sin importar como fuera, Miyuki le había aconsejado desde hace ya mucho tiempo que nunca debería avergonzarse en pedir consejo a alguien, porque todos merecían aprender de la sabiduría de otros mientras esta fuera adecuada, además y conociendo la voluble naturaleza de su hija también le había recomendado no obrar jamás por puro capricho, no podía ni debía olvidar jamás quien era ni de dónde venía, podía estar destinada a ser la reina de Francia y deberse a este rol en su vida como tal, pero tampoco podía traicionar a su patria de nacimiento, si algún día—Dios no lo quisiera—surgía otra guerra, Ino debería abogar por su tierra natal, eso era algo que cualquier persona con sentimientos e intelecto habría de hacer. Estrechando a su hija en sus brazos, Miyuki se sintió culpable y temerosa, deseaba haber pasado más tiempo preparándola porque ahora tenía miedo que un país como Francia significara su ruina y no lo contrario…pero su papel como madre, en ese contexto, había terminado, ahora su hija debería abrir sus propias alas y volar por su cuenta.

Debía confiar en su hija y en que podría ejecutar tal rol como la reina que estaba destinada a ser.

Cuando hubo llegado el momento e intentando no mirar atrás, Ino subió al hermoso carruaje –una de las dos soberbias carrozas que su ahora " _abuelo rey_ ", Jiraiya el rey de Francia, le había enviado como anticipado obsequio de bodas—permitiendo que la puerta fuera cerrada tras de sí y, cuando los caballos se hubieron puesto en marcha, solo entonces dirigió una última mirada al hermoso Palacio que hasta hacia solos unos minutos había sido su hogar y donde había tenido que soportar la tiranía e indiferencia de su madre, y por más arrogante que sonara ahora, estaba dispuesta entrar en la historia. Por fin su infancia y juegos de niñez llegaba a su fin y ahora dejaba su hogar como novia, un presente que sellaría la paz con Francia, claro que ella y sus hermanos y hermanas habían carecido de la más mínima libertad y viviendo bajo una estrecha vigilancia, su difunto padre el Emperador Inoichi, de gustos extravagantes, había conseguido relajar las costumbres austeras y estrictas de los Yamanaka con su carácter alegre y desenfadado, pero la vida –tristemente había muerto de un ataque de apoplejía, en un viaje a Innsbruck—se los había arrebatado aun siendo un hombre joven, gallardo e incomparablemente atractivo a ojos de Ino que día y noche lo llevaba en su memoria por que él había sido especialmente cercano con ella desde siempre, mientras que su madre nunca había podido entender que su comportamiento y travesuras, ella siempre había intentado incansablemente llamar constantemente su atención, lo que tristemente jamás había conseguido hacer. Europa admiraba inmensamente a la Emperatriz Miyuki por su fortaleza y decisión y su valor para dirigir con mano firme el destino de su vasto imperio, pero para Ino jamás había sido fácil tener una madre tan autoritaria y controladora que estaba habituada a que se hiciera su voluntad y que nadie le llevase la contraria. Si en política la tachaban de «dama de hierro» por su tiranía, en el ámbito familiar era igual o incluso más severa. Intentando no llenar su mente de pensamientos tristes, abrazando contra si a su perrito Pakkun que reposaba en su regazo, Ino busco un objeto que siempre llevaba consigo y que ocultaba en el interior de una de las mangas de su vestido, una pequeña cajita forrada en seda turquesa y cuyo contenido expuso ante los ojos de sus doncellas.

-Miren- señalo Ino, descubriendo el pequeño retrato de su futuro esposo ante la inquisitiva mirada de sus amigas.

-¿Te gusta?- inquirió Ami, curiosa, recibiendo un inmediato asentimiento de la archiduquesa y futura Delfina.

-Se ve demasiado francés- desdeño Kin, no muy convencida con el retrato.

Sonriendo, divertida por la conclusión emitida por sus amigas y doncellas y que solo la hacían dividir sus pensamiento, Ino cerro el retrato miniatura, estrechándolo entre sus manos, claro que se preguntaba si su prometido y futuro esposo era tan atractivo como su pintura, pero eso solo lo sabría cuando lo viera, no antes, ahora y pensándolo bien es que elegía en su lugar rememorar sobre su pasado, un pasado que ya no volvería pero que la hacía sentir nostálgica. Algo que con toda seguridad jamás olvidaría había sido su primer encuentro con Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart que como prodigio que había sido había llegado a la corte vienesa, tocando el clavecín a las mil maravillas, pero no era eso lo que hacía sonreír a Ino de solo recordarlo, sino más bien la ocasión en que el niño había tropezado con la tarima, yéndose de bruces contra el suelo, claro que el estirado protocolo no contemplaba este tipo de situaciones en un acto social, por lo que todos los presentes se habían quedado parados sin saber qué era lo que debían hacer frente al niño que estaba tumbado sobre el piso, pero Ino aun sabiendo que se saltaba el protocolo y siendo apenas un par de meses mayor que Mozart se saltó el protocolo y acudió a ayudarlo a levantarse, recibiendo un profundo agradecimiento de él que la elogio por ser " _buena_ ", llegando incluso a prometerle casarse con ella, algo muy memorable ahora que lo pensaba. No lo negaba, extrañaría su hogar como cualquier niña que a una edad temprana tenía que abandonar todo lo que conocía, pero la habían preparado día y noche para que cumpliera su deber siendo una esposa adecuada, dulce, atenta y sumisa; creía poder hacerlo porque desde una edad muy temprana su madre les había estipulado a ella y todos sus hermanos y hermanas que debía obedecer y servir a sus reinos y ahora su hogar seria Francia, no había vuelta atrás a ese destino al que se había adecuado en un intento por complacer a su madre y se dedicaría a ello con el alma, su vida siempre había sido eso, una eterna espera por complacer y ser lo que su madre quería….pero nunca más la vería y lo que ahora más la asustaba era no poder enamorar a su pueblo y su nueva patria.

Los franceses…¿la querrían? Oraba a Dios de todo corazón porque así fuera.

* * *

Si la Delfina Ino Yamanaka ya había iniciado su viaje desde Austria hacía ya tantos días atrás, era obvio que tanto la guardia encargada de protegerla como el sequito francés designado por el rey ya estuvieran en el Rin—en Alemania, Estrasburgo, que serviría como frontera entre las dos naciones—mucho antes de la llegada de la Delfina y su sequito austriaco, esperando ansiosamente poder recibirla y preparando todo para que fuera perfecto. De brazos cruzados y con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol tras de sí, Sasuke se mantuvo sumergido en sus pensamientos hasta la llegada de Sakura que se situó calmadamente a su lado. Era imposible para él olvidar—antes de que ambos hubieran emprendido el viaje a Estrasburgo—las palabras de su madre diciéndole que el general Kizashi convencería a Sakura de usar un vestido y comportarse como toda una dama, lo que por cierto llenaba de ilusión a su madre que tan determinada estaba a hacer que su amiga se reivindicara consigo misma y volviera a su ser de…mujer, pero Sasuke por su parte solo odia pensar en lo curioso y divertido que resultaba para él imaginar a Sakura de esa forma. La parte más lúdica de si le hacía desear ver a Sakura usando un vestido solo para comprobar lo graciosa y extraña que se vería, ya había visto a las damas en Versalles, luciendo sus vestidos…y le sorprendería que al no haber usado un vestido jamás, Sakura no tropezara en el intento y es que siempre la había visto vestida de hombre y comportándose como tal, tener la oportunidad de verla de esa guisa…eso sí que sería divertido. Pero otra parte de su mente deseaba ver a Sakura como lo que era; una mujer, claro que por respeto a ella y por su distancia a guardar ya que ella era noble y él no, no admitiría que la consideraba alguien muy hermosa y en cierto modo no era un error pues muchos la veían así en Versalles, pero no solo la veía como a una mujer hermosa, sino como a su mejor amiga y que al ser casi un año mayor que él sentía que debía proteger y eso es lo que siempre hacia, estar cerca si es que ella llegaba a meterse en algún problema.

-Lástima que no aceptaras, me resulta curioso imaginarte como una mujer- se burló Sasuke y es que era poco menos que imposible pensar en el tema siendo que aunque su mejor amiga fuera una mujer, estaba casi totalmente habituado a verla como si fuese su igual en ese contexto.

-Sueña, Sasuke, eso no sucederá- rió Sakura, no teniendo porque sentirse molesta pro su alusión sino más bien divertido. -Jamás usare un vestido- determino con inquebrantable seguridad en caso de que él albergase la posibilidad que en un futuro lejano ella quizás cambiara de parecer. -Me preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a su alteza- admitió finalmente tras unos escasos segundos de silencio.

-La guardia, bajo tu mando, velara por ella, si a eso te refieres- recordó el Uchiha, ya que ella tendía a ser perfeccionista y creer que lo inimaginable podría suceder y esto no era malo, más bien todo lo contrario.

Como siempre, Sasuke tenía razón; ella confiaba en que cada uno de los hombres bajo su mando y que componían la guardia real, a quienes conocía bien y que la respetaban tanto como ella a ellos, de hecho ciegamente saltaría desde un peligroso acantilado confiando en que ellos la atraparían y no solo porque seguían sus órdenes sin dudarlo ni por un segundo debido a este mismo respeto, sino también porque servían a la familia real francesa como hacia ella, pero—desviando la mirada hacia el ya casi terminado pabellón donde se efectuaría la transferencia de la Delfina del " _suelo austriaco_ " al " _suelo francés_ ", y donde por cierto reinaba un notorio ajetreo—no pensaba igual sobre alguna posible amenaza potencial que pudiera surgir, había intereses políticos en juego si se trataba de dos países que habían sido enemigos por más de un siglo y cuya disyuntiva había provocado que otras naciones vecinas se beneficiaran. No solo quería lograr cumplir las expectativas que todos tenían sobre ella con respecto a ese trabajo y cuando decía todos se refería al rey Jiraiya, a su padre, a la corte de Versalles, a toda Francia…en serio tenía un enorme peso sobre los hombros, un peso que solo Sasuke podía ver y entender pero no por completo, después de todo y aun siendo un sirviente—lo que a ella por cierto le resultaba indiferente, ya que era su mejor amigo—él era un hombre, nadie esperaría que flaqueara en su conducta o que hiciera algo mal, de hecho solo esperaban que fuera quien era sin importar que fuera un noble o un sirviente, pero ella por otro lado era una mujer y tenía que vivir como hombre, equivocarse estaba totalmente fuera de discusión, si no esperaban nada de un hombre de ella esperaban todo; los nobles que fuera hermosa, su padre, el rey y toda Francia que protegería a la Delfina y que cumpliera su rol como capitán de la guardia real. Pero se suponía que esa era su vida, una continua expectación.

-Llámalo superstición o instinto, pero quiero estar preparada para lo que sea- aclaro la Haruno con una ligera sonrisa, acomodando un fino mechón que cayó sobre su frente.

-Creo que tienes razón, la princesa no es como tú- acepto Sasuke, siguiendo los movimientos de ella con la mirada, dándose cuenta de que el sentido de sus palabras le había resultado ligeramente ofensivo puesto que ella alzo la mirada hacia él con el ceño fruncido. -No me veas así, me refiero a que ella es más…infantil- corrigió, viéndola asentir y aceptar que tenía la razón, después de todo ella se comportaba como hombre mientras que la Delfina era toda una dama.

-Y por ende proclive a ser manipulada o engañada- murmuro Sakura para sí, pero siendo escuchada por Sasuke, desde luego.

Era esto precisamente lo que la preocupaba, ella misma pese a ser criada como hombre-en sus momentos-tendía a confiarse demasiado, pero al haber tenido que madurar emocionalmente a una edad temprana podía autocorregirse, algo que la Delfina no podía hacer, tendría que aprenderlo, no era solo su deber como capitán de la guardia real lo que la hacía preocuparse por la Delfina sino su propia empatía, después de todo la Delfina era como ella, estaba obligada a vivir una vida elegida por otros, ella no había tenido la opción de elegir…

* * *

Pero tal y como tanto temía la comandante de la guardia real, existían ciertas personas que planeaban impedir que la Delfina llegara a su destino; encontrarse con la familia real francesa y el rey Jiraiya, claro que al pensar en una conspiración la futura guardiana de la Delfina se imaginaba a extranjeros intentando mantener la guerra entre los Yamanaka y los Akimichi, pero en autentico complot no se estaba gestando realmente en el extranjero sino más bien dentro de Francia donde un grupo de simples plebeyos—o miembros del tercer estado, más bien—hubieron observado desde una muy prudente distancia como el pabellón donde se efectuaría la ceremonia de " _transferencia_ " terminaba de ser preparado, listo y dispuesto en todo su esplendor para recibir a la Delfina Ino Yamanaka, pero que no llegaría a su destino. Los hombres hubieron atravesado en dirección a un claro donde un camino apenas transitado diariamente albergaba un noble carruaje fuera del cual se encontraba un noble hombre de aspecto villanesco, enfundado en una elegante pero sobria capa negra que ocultaba sus elaborados ropajes pero cuyo sombrero decorado con una elegante pluma hacia ver que era alguien de cuidado. Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el Duque Orochimaru, un príncipe de sangre de la corte versallesca y que por sus venas portaba la sangre de anteriores monarcas franceses, para él el compromiso entre el torpe Delfín Choji Akimichi y _la austriaca_ Delfina Ino Yamanaka era simplemente inadmisible, por no hablar de que solo lo alejaría más del trono que tanto anhelaba poseer y por lo mismo es que pretendía poner un alto a este compromiso, impidiendo que la Delfina pudiera reunirse con la familia real francesa, ¿Era un conspirador? Guardaba ambiciones, por supuesto, y con tal de cumplirlas estaba dispuesto a todo, puesto que no llegaría más lejos, no mientras los Akimichi gobernaran.

-Ya no tardaran, todo está dispuesto, Duque Orochimaru-garantizo Fushin con un todo de voz sumamente respetuoso.

-Saben que no deben pronunciar mi nombre- corto el noble duque, desenfundando y clavando de forma inclemente su sable en la yugular del hombre, arrebatándole la vida. -Haku- llamo estoicamente.

La sociedad francesa estaba dividida en tres estamentos definidos en el nacimiento, como solía suceder en cada nación cuyo sistema se establecía por un soberano que lo controlaba todo y que tenía un poder autocrático otorgado por Dios, estos tres estamentos eran; el clero, la nobleza y finalmente el tercer estado que representaba a toda la población de Francia que no podía acceder a estas dos jerarquías, y siendo consiente de estos es que Zabuza no hizo más que mantener la cabeza bajar y guardar silencio, evitando con la mirada el cadáver de su compañero que por un mísero error había perdido la vida, los nobles y adinerados decidían—con su poder—que estaba bien y que mal, los plebeyos como él solo podían esperar obtener las migajas para ganarse la vida y ya que la Delfina era una extranjera, expresar su propia desconfianza cumpliendo una labor de peso como aquella no tenía perdida aparente, por el momento, así que más valía la pena y su propia supervivencia que aprovechara la ocasión y actuara en consecuencia. Acudiendo al llamado del duque Orochimaru, una figura apareció tras él, entre las sombras; se trataba de una bella joven de rasgos muy delicados y cuyos ojos celestes—comparables al hielo por brillo y transparencia—fingían inocencia y sosiego, vestía como una sirvienta cualquiera con el fin de pasar desapercibida…o desapercibido más bien ya que era un hombre y no una mujer, cubriendo su cabello oscuro como la tinta se encontraba una elaborada peluca rubia muy bien diseñada para recrear el complejo peinado que se usaba en la corte francesa, cubierto por una cofia sumamente sencilla…a simple vista y fingiéndose una fémina, el joven era muy parecido a los retratos de Delfina Ino Yamanaka que se habían mostrado en el Palacio para hacer alarde de su belleza, el parecido era tal que Zabuza estaba boquiabierto, su amigo lucia igual que una mujer.

-¿Haku?, ¿eres tú?-pregunto Zabuza, absorto de lo que veía, recibiendo un asentimiento de su amigo que por u momento se quitó la elaborada peluca rubia sobre su cabello. -Lograste engañarme- admitió, recuperándose de su inicial sorpresa.

-Escuchen, tendrán que atraparla con vida- recordó Orochimaru, no queriendo que ningún error tuviera lugar.

Por parte paterna descendía de los Nekobaa la anterior familia real francesa que por largo tiempo había contemplado como sus miembros ascendían al trono, y además por parte materna estaba emparejado con la familia Akimichi porque su madre había sido hija del rey Hashirama, mirara por donde se mirara él era más digno y más francés que el rey Jiraiya y mucho más digno de llegar al torno que el Delfín Choji, pero el camino que tenía trazado y lo que esperaba conseguir sería difícil y vaya que lo sabía, pero lo importante no era tanto el viaje sino el destino al que quería llegar y que se juraba obtener al precio que fuera necesario y pasando por encima de quien hiciera falta. Claro que ya tenía fortuna y poder, tierras y propiedades a su nombre y todo cuanto deseara disponer, pero en ocasiones le poder no era suficiente y él ambicionaba más para sí y su propio futuro, porque, pensándolo bien, ¿Qué futuro aguardaba a Francia? Luego de la muerte de la reina Mei Therumi el rey Jiraiya solo tenía por amantes a mujeres vulgares y ávidas de un poder que no sabían utilizar como era el caso de la condesa o Madame Emi como preferían llamarla en la corte—además de otros nombres menos dignos de mencionar—y además estaba el hecho de que como noble en la corte, poseía uno de los títulos más importantes que pudieran existir y por el que era tanto alabado como envidiado, el poder hacia que una persona ascendiera política o socialmente con un impulso de su ego y esta vez su ego le decía a Orochimaru que solo se dirigiera hacia adelante como el príncipe de sangre que era y mereciendo—no la rama secundaria en la sucesión al trono—ser rey de Francia. _Este matrimonio jamás llegara a celebrarse, Jiraiya y el príncipe quedaran en ridículo y perderán todo lo que tienen, seré yo quien se apodere del reino_ , decidió a modo de personal recordatorio, esbozando una sonrisa ladina cuyas intenciones, casi viperinas, lo hacían ver como el nato conspirador que era pero que siempre ocultaba al fingirse leal al rey.

El trono de Francia tenía que ser suyo y para lograrlo estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera…lo que fuera, incluso cobrar la vida de la inocente Delfina de ser necesario.

* * *

 _6 de mayo de 1770, Estrasburgo/Frontera entre Francia y Alemania._

Pocas personas, teniendo en cuenta que ella era una princesa o Delfina, tenían que llevar a cabo el viaje que Ino había hecho, teniendo que atravesar toda Europa central en su viaje desde la corte de Viena a Versalles, siendo que aún no llegaba allí; dos semanas y media de agotadora y monótona travesía, apenas y abandonando la carroza en algún momento. Hasta ese punto del viaje, al menos, el séquito que acompañaba a la Delfina—incluyéndolo a él y las dos doncellas que viajaban en el mismo carruaje que ella—estaba compuesto por más de un centenar de personas a su servicio; entre ellos, damas de honor, camareras, peluqueros, secretarios, costureras, médicos, pajes, capellanes, boticarios, lacayos, cocineros, sin olvidar la guardia noble y un gran maestre de postas. Descendiendo de su carruaje, el embajador Shikaku Nara contemplo como el carruaje de su alteza la Delfina se detenía, aproximándose a él y golpeando respetuosamente a la puerta, considerando que tal vez la Delfina se encontraría dormida y así pareció ser porque cuando abrió la puerta la encontró acomodándose el cabello y cubriéndose los labios para evitar un bostezo mientras se erguía. Era comprensible que su alteza hubiera dormido hasta hacia solo unos momentos, ya estaba anocheciendo y ciertamente la ceremonia de " _entrega_ " no se efectuaría totalmente hasta mañana, pero ya habían llegado a la frontera entre ambas nacidos y como debía la Delfina debía saludar a quienes serían sus representantes en la corte de Versalles. Hasta ese momento Ino no supo que imagen estaría dando si apenas acababa de despertar, no tenía un espejo a mano para saberlo, por lo que acomodándose el cabello y alisándose la falda, carraspeando de forma prácticamente imperceptible, solo atino a hacer una pregunta.

-¿Ya llegamos?- consulto Ino, desviando imperceptiblemente la mirada a sus doncellas que tras despertarse alisaban ominosamente sus ropas.

-Si, hemos llegado a Schuttern para la transferencia oficial- confirmo Shikaku calmadamente, obteniendo un asentimiento de la Delfina, -luego será presentada al rey y a su prometido, Choji Akimichi- este recordatorio pareció alegrar a la joven que sonrió de forma inmediata.

De pie en su lugar, Koharu, condesa de Utatane, quedo inmensamente conforme con la primera impresión—físicamente hablando—de la joven Delfina que tras descender del carruaje con ayuda del conde Shikaku Nara, se acercó con inocencia, cargando entre sus brazos a un pequeño cachorro y escoltada por dos jóvenes doncellas. La Delfina era una visión sumamente agradable de contemplar desde la distancia y que se volvía aún más perfecta cuando más próxima estaba—por sobre el camisón y el miriñaque lucía una elegante blusa de seda, gasa y encaje blanco cuyo cuello y muñequeras eran apenas visibles, contando en una larga falda cuyo largo le rosaba los tobillos, sobre estas piezas de ropa un elaborado vestido que formaba una especie de chaqueta superior mantequilla blanquecino de elevado e inocente escote redondo que no enseñaba nada, de mangas ceñidas y abiertas con un corte en A que casi llegaba los codos y un corto faldón, el bode del escote, las mangas, el faldón y el centro del corpiño parecía estar ribeteado en algodón y sutiles detalles en plata en el corpiño del vestido cuyo largo faldón casi ocultaba los tacones a juego que usaba. Debido al viaje había elegido mantener su largo cabello rubio que caía tras su espalda, si doro alguna, quizás estuviera un poco despeinada pero de ser así no se notaba en lo absoluto. Desde la distancia y sobre su caballo, Sakura se gravo a fuego la imagen de la ahora Delfina de Francia, debería protegerla y con tal de cumplir su deber estaba más que dispuesta a arriesgar su vida, pero a simple vista y con solo verla, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir lastima por quien—apenas siendo una niña—debía contraer matrimonio por obligación y no por amor, quizás ella no tuviera derecho a hablar teniendo en cuenta la vida que llevaba, pero nunca aceptaría un matrimonio así, no por deber, si su corazón no contaba entonces nada tenía sentido para ella. Indicándole a la joven Delfina que se detuviera, Shikaku desvió la mirada hacia la condesa Utatane que hubo reverenciado respetuosamente a la joven Delfina, apenas y esbozando una sonrisa por la rigidez con que expresaba le protocolo.

-Alteza real, le presento a su apoderada en Francia, la condesa Utatane- dio a saber Shikaku, provocando que la joven sonriera al ver a la mujer que como su primera súbdita francesa, la hubo reverenciad con honores.

-Alteza real- saludo Koharu, irguiéndose y dedicando una diminuta sonrisa a la joven archiduquesa, ahora Delfina.

Según Ino tenía entendido, por todo lo que le habían dicho tras comenzar a ejercer como Delfina en su tierra austriaca, quien dirigiría y guiaría en Versalles seria el conde de Utatane, pero al ser recibido por su esposa Ino no se sintió decepcionada sino que todo lo contrario, cuantas más personas pertenecientes a su nueva patria conociera más dichosa se sentía, aún más ante esta imponente figura que la recibía antes que cualquier otra. Aun sabiendo que rompía con el protocolo, más no pudiendo evitarlo, en un acto impulsivo es que Ino—entregándole su cachorro al conde Shikaku—se lanzó a los brazos de la noble condesa, abrazándola como un gesto tanto de buena voluntad como por el hecho de que ya se sentía bienvenida en su nueva patria pese a que aún estaba lejana de ella. En estos momentos y lejos de casa, lejos de su madre controladora y tiránica, Ino veía a esta mujer tan rígida e incluso distante como la mi Guía Maternal; su madre en esta nueva tierra que carecía de reina…pero, en el preciso instante en que se arrojó a los brazos de la mujer, estrechándola afectuosamente, no pudo evitar recordar al pequeño Mozart de seis años, que tras finalizar su asombrosa actuación se había lanzado al regazo de la Emperatriz Miyuki, donde había sido besado y bien recibido. Pero ahora ella se lanzaba a los brazos de una desconocida que removiéndose incomoda la hizo romper el abrazo, haciéndole sentir que no era bien recibida porque no le habían correspondido al abrazo, solo una rigidez que regreso a Ino a la tierra y al hecho de que había roto con el protocolo. Koharu no pensaba condenar tanto a una criatura tan joven, y es que la joven Delfina solo tenía catorce años, pero el protocolo era algo sagrado dentro de la corte francesa, infaltable, ¿Cómo es que esta joven podía hacer algo así? Pero eso ya no importaba, conseguiría que esta joven impetuosa fuera una digna reina de Francia y vaya que lo conseguiría. Esbozando otra rígida sonrisa, la condesa le indico a la Delfina que la siguiera.

-Madame- guió Koharu, tomándole la mano como si fuera una niña.

Había cometido un error y vaya que lo lamentaba con el alma, planeaba compensar intentando ser la Delfina y reina de Francia que todos quisieran que fuera, pero—volviendo a cargar en sus brazos a su cachorro Pakkun, para no sentirse tan vacía y sola—dejándose guiar por la condesa Utatane al elaborado pabellón que había sido establecido solo para ella…Ino no pudo evitar sentir que lejos de alejarse de su tiránica madre, ahora recibía a una altiva institutriz que intentaría o se empeñaría más bien en hacerla cambiar quien era y convertirla en una adulta tan seria y lúgubre como ella a la primera oportunidad, pero esto era algo que Ino por nada del mundo planeaba hacer, era quien era y no cambiaría por nada. Sobre su caballo, desde la distancia, Sakura fingió no sorprender por el comportamiento de la condesa Utatane; ella misma tenia la edad de la Delfina y sabia lo difícil que era controlarse a si misma pese a haber sido criada para ser lo que se esperaba de ella, de hecho le había agradado enormemente ver a la Delfina como un ser tan alegre y humano, tan próximo y real, algo que el pueblo francés necesitaba con todo el corazón era alguien que no temiera demostrar sus sentimientos, pero de ahí a que se lo permitieran…había un gran tramo, Ino Yamanaka era alguien muy inocente, lo concluía con solo verla y temía que es inocencia fuera destrozada en un país tan alegre como duro y tan amoroso como cruel, como lo era el pueblo francés. Pero el camino y la historia estaban trazados, nadie podía arrepentirse de estar donde estaban, nadie podía retractarse ni tampoco cambiar las cosas, no a esas alturas; esta parte del viaje terminaba así, la " _entrega_ " seria mañana.

A partir de mañana, no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Por la mañana del día siguiente, " _7 de mayo, el día de la entrega_ ", todo había cambiado y para cuando Ino hubo sido despertaba y conducida al " _estrado_ " o área/salón donde se efectuaría al transferencia entre ambas naciones, vestida aun con ropas austriacas, un grupo de doncellas ya habían elegido minuciosamente unas ropas nuevas para ella, todas de origen francés, si cerca de algo la habían preparado era para este día, ya en Austria y frente a su hermano el Emperador Deidara había renuncia a sus intereses muy derechos sobre los dominios y el Imperio de los Yamanaka, pero ahora debía abandonar cada joya, hilo, encaje, media o pieza de ropa de procedencia austriaca porque era impropio para la Delfina de Francia tener algo de origen extranjero sin estar antes en la corte versallesca. Por la noche apenas y había podido dormir, estos eran sus últimos días de " _soltería_ " por decir así, porque a ojos de Dios y por poderes ya era la esposa del Delfín de Francia, claro que una ceremonia religiosa habría de llevarse a cabo en Versalles peor solo por formalismo, no por otra cosa…era extraño estar casada con alguien a quien jamás había visto, pero así funcionaba el mundo para quienes nacían con sangre noble, por supuesto que Ino esperaba encontrar el amor junto a su esposo, pero no ser así…no había nada que pudiera hacerse, ese era su destino y estaba más que dispuesta a lidiar con ello. De entre los presentes temporalmente no había nadie desconocido para ella, lady Utatane se había encargado de presentarle a todas las doncellas que la ayudarían a vestirse así como los miembros de su ahora sequito francés, y según tenía entendido la mayoría doncellas—mujeres ya adultas y serias—habían servido a la casa de la reina Mei Therumi, difunta esposa del rey Jiraiya, y esto se lo había enseñado el abad de Vermond, haciéndole saber además que al no haber una reina de Francia…ella sería la dama más importante de la nación.

-Preparen todo- ordeno Koharu escuetamente antes de situarse frente a la joven Delfina que meciendo a su cachorro en sus brazos. -El acto de la ceremonia de transferencia se realiza precisamente sobre las fronteras de las dos grandes naciones, estamos en suelo austriaco y pisara Francia siendo la Delfina de Francia- señalo con dignidad y porte, abarcando todo el enorme "salón", como sinónimo de las dos naciones ya que contaba con una entrada austriaca y otra francesa. -Ahora debe despedirse de su compañía y dejar a Austria atrás- instruyo, observando a las dos doncellas de la antes archiduquesa austriaca.

Aunque fuera algo que de antemano supiera que debía hacer en algún momento de su viaje, para Ino fue infinitamente doloroso voltear a encarar a sus dos amigas y doncellas que la abrazaron, justo cuando ella se sentía al borde de las lágrimas, las extrañaría mucho porque ahora se dirigiría a un lugar donde esperaba hacer amigos, pero donde estaría sola, se dirigía a una odisea desconocida. Un casi mudo " _adiós_ " fue todo lo que pudo salir de los labios de Ino a unos segundos de romper el abrazo, viendo partir a sus amigas por el pabellón que conducía a la salida/entrada austriaca, sería difícil iniciar desde cero en un lugar nuevo pero era su deber y se prometía—aun físicamente separada de su madre, para siempre—a sí misma no decepcionar a su madre la Emperatriz Miyuki, no importaba que pasara. Enjugándose las lágrimas un parpadeo y aun sosteniendo en sus brazos a Pakkun, Ino se giró a ver a la condesa Utatane, lista y dispuesta para cambiarse de ropa, pero en lugar de verse ayudada a deshacerse de su ropa, la condesa Utatane le arrebato a Pakkun de los brazos, sin darle tiempo a protestar, entregándoselo a uno se los sirvientes e indicándole que se los entregara a sus doncellas austriacas antes de que partieran. Pakkun era su mejor amigo, el único ser del mundo que no podía mentirle y que la amaba sin obligación, con él siempre se había sentido segura y ahora resultaba que ni siquiera podía llevarlo consigo y le dolía en el alma porque Pakkun era más preciado que cualquier pieza de plata u oro, porque era un ser vivo que correteaba por su corazón con sus cuatro rápidas y pequeñas patitas, su fiel compañero de dulces sentimientos, más aun cuando resultara un puñal en su pecho, las últimas palabras de su madre resonaban en su inconsciencia; _haz tanto bien entre el pueblo francés que puedan decir que les he enviado a un ángel_ …si algo la hería más que despedirse así de Pakkun seria decepcionar a su madre, no, no podía permitirse fallar.

-¡Pakkun!- chillo Ino sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo poco menos que si le arrancaran un trozo del corazón.

-Tendrá todos los perros franceses que quiera- calmo Koharu, considerando que esta oferta seria suficiente.

Articulando una fingida sonrisa, Ino solo pudo asentir, sintiendo la tentación de voltear hacia la entrada austriaca a su espalda, para ver a Pakkun una última vez, pero ya no era correcto hacer eso. Amaría al pueblo francés y ellos la amarían, amaría a su esposo que era tímido—como le habían dicho los representantes franceses a quienes había visto en Viena, antes de su partida—y al rey Jiraiya que sería como su propio abuelo, amaría a las tías solteras de su esposo, que Dios mediante algún día se convertiría en rey de Francia, pero no muy pronto ya que ni su cuerpo ni alma estaban preparados para la difícil función de ser reina algún día. Amaría a todos sin falta alguna por una sola causa: la paz de Europa, y encontraría nuevas amigas, sus propias amigas y a quienes amaría como si fueran sus hermanas. No podía voltear, no podía retractarse, no estando donde estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás. Pero, presa de la incertidumbre, Ino sopeso una pregunta en su mente; _¿Y si los franceses no me adoran, ni el rey, ni el Delfín, ni el pueblo?_ No, no podía ni debía pensar así, había sido educada y criada para agradar, pero lo haría sinceramente, esperaba amar a todos y viceversa, y en nombre de Dios que se dedicaría con toda el alma a tal fin, después de todo Francia le estaba ofreciendo absolutamente todo sin siquiera conocerla, ¿Cómo no devolver el favor entregándole su amor al pueblo francés? Alejando tantos turbulentos pensamientos de su mente, Ino se quedó quieta como una estatua mientras la ayudaban a desvestirse, sintiendo poco menos que una muñeca de plástico que nada podía hacer contra el destino que ya habían forjado para ella, y ciertamente no había otra comparación más exacta que esa.

-Es una costumbre que la novia deje todas las pertenencias de una corte extranjera, un detalle siempre observado en tales ocasiones- Ino escuchaba las palabras de lady Utatane, pero era neutra a ellas mientras la ayudaban a vestirse con su ahora ajuar francés.

No tenía voluntad, no para cambiar su propio destino, después de todo…otros ya habían decidido por ella, solo podía obedecer.

* * *

Si de una corte se trataba, Sakura había esperado que no hubiera ningún tipo de contratiempo teniendo en cuenta el " _rígido protocolo_ " del que Sasuke y ella se mofaban secretamente a cada oportunidad, pero que luego de vestirse y a punto de prepararse para subir al carruaje, la Delfina se arrepintiera y se escondiera de todos…eso no tenía comparación. La Delfina estaba forzada a obedecer lo que otros habían elegido que hiciera, obligada a vivir una vida que habían creado para ella aun antes de que tuviera la edad u oportunidad de que le pidieran su opinión, en ese contexto Sakura no podía evitar autocompararse con la Delfina, claro que Sakura en lo personal disfrutaba de su destino al tener que vivir, actuar y moverse como si fuera un hombre, tal vida traía sus beneficios…pero estar privada de su propia naturaleza—no es como si le emocionara usar vestido, más bien todo lo contrario—era extraño, era como si una parte de su vida le faltara, contraria a otras mujeres cortaba su cabello, no se permitía que creciera a un punto masculinamente inaceptable, y no se permitía ver a nadie…como lo vería una mujer, el amor nunca tendría cabida en su vida, de eso estaba convencida desde que tenía memoria. Era increíble como la Delfina Ino Yamanaka tenía cosas que Sakura deseaba y viceversa, compartirían una vida juntas, ella protegería a Ino y a cambio ella podría confiar en su persona, pero aún no se habían visto siquiera y Sakura no debía olvidarlo, su deber estaba antes que sus sentimientos. Acariciando cariñosamente la cabeza de su caballo sobre cuyo lomo se encontraba, Sakura alzo la vista hacia Neji que, sobre su caballo y junto a ella, permanecía listo y dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Comuníquenle al rey que la princesa tuvo un contratiempo y va a retrasarse-pidió Sakura con voz aparentemente pétrea.

-Enseguida- acato Neji.

La Delfina, en un arrebato de nervios y temor había huido de su ahora sequito francés, ocultándose en el pabellón destinado a los visitantes austriacos que ya habían partido, no solo tenía miedo de no ser capaz de lo que se esperaba de ella, sino que también sentía que ella era muy poca cosa para tamaña labor. Lo que muchos a vista y paciencia dirían es que era _una niña caprichosa y malcriada a quien no le importaban los hombres o miembros de la guaria que fuera del pabellón arriesgaban sus vidas con tal de protegerla_ , y no estaba tan mal ejercer esta critica, pero era más bien vacía y de dientes para afuera, no lo sabría Sakura que viendo partir a Neji—que enviaría una pronta carta al rey Jiraiya como disculpa—recordaba la inmensa duda que había albergado sobre si podría ser capitana de la guardia real y si no se equivocaría de forma imperdonable en el intento, al igual que temía la Delfina ahora. Era imposible comparar sus vidas porque ambas eran muy diferentes pero si tenían algo en común era su sangre, noble de nacimiento, y el hecho de las expectativas que se generaban sobre ambas y que esperaban ser capaces de cumplir, y es que aun sin haber tratado con la Delfina, Sakura empatizaba con ella porque sus vidas eran más parecidas que lo que cualquiera de las dos se hubiera detenido a pensar, especialmente ella. Por supuesto que Sakura agradecía con el alma no tener que vivir esperando un compromiso arreglado que decidiera su futuro, pero tener que vivir bajo una constante expectativa no era precisamente mejor; mientras que ella tenía a Sasuke para apoyarla a cada paso y pudiendo confiar en él sin temor alguna, la Delfina estaba sola y aun cuando estuviera en Versalles no podría saber quién era realmente sincero con ella, era horrible imaginar un futuro así y Sakura no podía evitar sentir miedo por Ino Yamanaka, quien siendo tan inocente e indefensa, se vería forzada a pasar por todo eso sin haberlo pedido.

-Me temía que esto sucediera- suspiro Sakura, negando para sí misma.

-Sip, infantil, como suponía- concluyo Sasuke, suponiendo que eso es lo que ella estaba pensando.

-No hablo de eso- contrario la Haruno, sorprendiendo al Uchiha que alzo la mirada, intentando comprender a que se refería, -abandonar todo lo que se tuvo no es fácil, ni mucho menos casarse con alguien sin haberlo visto antes- murmuro para sí, evitando la mirada del él.

El rol de una mujer, en ese siglo al menos, no era algo con lo que se naciera y pudiera vivir como tal indefinidamente; el rol de una mujer se decidía por el matrimonio que tuviera, pro quien fuera su esposo y por los hijos que tuviera y que pudiera continuar con un determinado…" _legado_ ", en su caso Sakura lo sabía por todas su hermanas que viviendo lejos de Paris como nobles adineradas con su familias propias, dedicadas a frivolidades y cobrando un rol secundario…y si una mujer no contraía matrimonio a determinada edad, se convertía en una solterona, poco menos que una vergüenza para la familia y es que la verdad una mujer no tenía mucho que hacer por si sola en la vida, no sin poder, influencias y un esposo poderoso que aportara fortuna y poder a su familia, por todo eso y más es que Sakura agradecía ser libre y no tener que reparar en todo eso, pudiendo vivir tranquilamente su vida. No era más que unos contables momentos, además de ese, en que Sasuke inevitablemente recordaba que quien estaba a su lado era mujer, por supuesto que actualmente y por el fin de enorgullecer al general Kizashi como capitana de la guardia real, Sakura no estaría obligada a unirse en matrimonio con nadie, esa era una de las virtudes que ofrecía el presente, pero ese presente tristemente no podría durar para siempre, en el futuro llegaría el día en que el hecho de que su amiga se comportara como hombre y cuando ese día llegara el general Kizashi buscaría un partido muy adinerado en Versalles—seguramente—y con o sin el consentimiento de Sakura decidiría un matrimonio para y ese día él definitivamente ya no tendría lugar en la vida de su mejor amiga, pero cuando pensaba en el indómito espíritu de su amiga y se decía que eso nunca pasaría. Saliendo de sus cavilaciones, Sakura vio a una doncella más entrar en el pabellón por la entrada francesa, tan analítica como ella era es que Sakura no pudo evitar notar algo extraño y que por un minuto creyó que no era más que u juego de su imaginación.

-Es comprensible, pero no puede arrepentirse, no ahora- obvio Sasuke, intentando no abarrotar su mente con pensamientos impropios o más bien innecesarios. El silencio de parte de ella lo desconcierto, al menos hasta reparar que algo que había visto la había dejado sin habla. -¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió, intentando ver que, de entre lo que había en su rango d visión, podía haberla sorprendido

-Puedes considerarlo una locura, pero juraría que una de las sirvientas era un hombre- contesto Sakura, saliendo de su estupor.

-¿Segura?- no es como si Sasuke pensara en dudar de su palabra, pero que alguien hiciera algo tan descabellado e irreal, pues…sonaba un tanto fuera de lugar.

-Pues, no, pero…- titubeo ella, intentando justificarse, aunque pensándolo mejor solo pasaría por una loca. -Me gustaría comprobarlo- admitió, recuperando la compostura, -esperaremos acontecimientos- decidió con absoluta calma.

La Delfina entraría en razón y se prepararía para encontrarse con la familia real en Compiègne, y ella por su parte debía hacer igual y cumplir con su deber; su suposición no tenía fundamento, tenía que proteger a la Delfina y eso haría, pero no podía ver enemigos en todas partes. Si continuaba así, acabaría volviéndose paranoica.

* * *

-¡Alteza!

-¡Alteza!

Dentro del elegante pabellón y ahora rompiendo con el protocolo es que la condesa Koharu Utatane y cada miembro del sequito francés—doncellas, sirvientas, mozos y demás—buscaba a la Delfina que no pudiendo más con las presiones que se le venían encima y a punto de partir, había huido de la presencia de su séquito, nada dispuesta o preparada para emprender semejante viaje ahora. Oculta tras uno de los elegantes tapices y viendo pasar a la estirada condesa Utatane, Ino se cubrió los labios para hacer inaudible su risa, claro que había escapado por los nervios, pero en ese momentos su huida se había transformado en un juego muy lúdico y que ni siquiera había podido llevar a cabo en Austria donde todas sus institutrices y doncellas estaban permanentemente bajo las ordenes de su madre la Emperatriz Miyuki, doblegándola todo el tiempo e impidiéndole divertirse, pero estas damas debían tenerle un inmenso grado de respeto porque era la dama más importante de Francia ante la ausencia de una reina, ahora tenía todas las oportunidades de libertad que no había tenido en Austria. Viendo el " _peligro_ " de ser descubierta como algo del pasado y deseando jugar por al menos un lapsus más de tiempo, Ino finalmente aparto el tapiz tras el cual emergió con una sonrisa, alisándose distraídamente la falda del vestido, observando en ambas entradas del pasillo y suspirando ya más tranquila al ver que no había nadie, ahora la pregunta a hacerse era, ¿A dónde ir? Si seguía ahí parada como tonta, la encontrarían y su diversión terminaría, pero tampoco es como si pensara en romper su matrimonio con el Delfín, su lealtad para con su madre y lo que ella había hecho significaban más que cualquier otra cosa, pero consideraba igualmente imperativo divertirse como la niña que era, antes de llegar a Versalles.

-Alteza, por aquí- llamo repentinamente una voz, viendo a una sirvienta muy parecida a ella, oculta tras un tapiz -no se asuste, acompáñeme- guio con una amigable sonrisa.

La primera norma en la vida de una princesa era no confiar en nadie, porque por más absurdo que pareciera las intrigas siempre abundaban y aún más en una sociedad tan doble cara como lo era la nobleza, pero esto era algo que Ino solo había oído y no experimentado ya que su madre la Emperatriz Miyuki y ahora su hermano, el ahora Emperador Deidara, eran figuras invencibles en Austria, dueños de un Imperio sin precedentes, ¿Quién se opondría a ellos? Y ahora, aquí en la frontera rodeado de súbditos franceses que la reverenciaba y llamaban " _Delfina_ ", Ino se sentía igual, sentía que gozaba del amor y la inmensa suerte de poder saberse querida, era la esposa—por poderes—del Delfín y futuro rey de Francia, ¿Quién podría llegar a querer herirla o por qué? Pues obviamente nadie. Teniendo el debido cuidado Ino se aseguró que nadie la hubiera visto, sujetándose la falda y ocultándose lo más rápido posible tras el tapiz, quedando cara a cara con esta sirvienta que le sonrió igual de divertida que como ella se sentía, en ocasiones era mejor tener una compañera de juegos a aburrirse jugando sola, pero Ino—escuchando o sintiendo como un grupo de doncellas aparecían en el pasillo, llamándola y buscándola con insistencia—se sintió infinitamente desconcertada al escuchar como esta sirvienta y posible compañera de juegos le sugería que, al ser muy parecidas, cambiaran sus ropajes para continuar con el juego por unos instantes más hasta que la diferencia entre ambas fuera obvia y fueran descubiertas. Ino tenía que admitirlo, era una posibilidad curiosa…nunca se había vestido como sirvienta, peo esta estrategia le parecía divertida y mucho porque salir de ese pabellón sin que nadie supiera quien era ni la reverenciara o llamara " _su alteza_ " o " _Delfina_ ", si, sonaba muy divertido, pero…¿Era correcto?

-¿Cambiar nuestros ropajes?- repitió Ino en un susurro, creyendo haber oído mal por un momento.

-Si, ¿no le parece divertido?- sonrió Haku, fingiéndose amigable.

Ante los ojos de Dios y en ese contexto era una mujer casada, su libertad se estaba evaporando más y más a cada minuto, quizás esta fuera la única oportunidad—antes de conocer a su esposo y antes de llegar a Versalles—de comportarse como la inocente y divertida niña que seguía siendo aun cuando todos la vieran como una miniatura de la futura reina de Francia, una minicopia de la poderosísima Emperatriz Miyuki…pero no lo era, solo era una niña de catorce años, virgen, inocente e idealista que soñaba con el final feliz, un final que esperaba lograr aunque fuera un trocito de cielo porque lo que una mujer podía hacer era soñar, desear y anhelar algo que tristemente—en ocasiones—podía no llegar jamás, pero la mente era poderosa y quizás ella si pudiera ser feliz aun por un corto lapsus de tiempos, de alguna manera, pero por ahora lo que Ino quería era disfrutar era de quizás su última oportunidad de ser la niña que era en todo su esplendor y que la hizo aceptar esta divertida y osada jugarreta, sonriendo divertida por la expectación y asintiendo de inmediato. Casi presta a morderse el dorso de la mano, la condesa Koharu Utatane cual inflexible institutriz aguardo a que todas las doncellas y sirvientas se hubieran reunido, en espera de saber si alguien había podido encontrar o ver al menos a al Delfina, pero aparentemente no era así, no estaba tratando con una inexperta Delfina, estaba tratando con una niña que tenía que ceñir al protocolo y convertir en una dama y esposa adecuada. La reina Mei Therumi, difunta esposa del rey Jiraiya, había ido muy querida por haber dado once herederos—de los cuales siete habían sobrevivido—a Francia, se había adaptado muy bien a la corte Versallesca y nunca había roto con el protocolo siendo sumamente instruida en el ceremonial cortesano, pero no era esto lo que la había hecho tan querida—tanto a ojos de la corte como del pueblo—sino sus obras de caridad a los pobres, la discreción con que se había comportado cuando el rey la había abandonado definitivamente por sus amantes, el como nunca había interferido en asuntos de estado y como se había mostrado como una esposa y madre atenta, dedicándose a la crianza de sus hijos. Pero al parecer Ino Yamanaka era una Delfina un tanto…diferente.

-¿La encontraron?- pregunto finalmente la condesa Utatane con un tono de voz tremendamente serio.

-No ha sido posible- se disculpó una de las doncellas, recobrando el aliento por apenas un segundo

-Búsquenla en todos los rincones- ordeno a la par que ella hacía lo propio al cumplir con sus propias palabras, dejándolas partir. -¡Delfina! Delfina, ¿dónde está?- llamo, dispuesta a continuar llamando a la princesa, pero siendo interrumpida con una carcajada tras ella.

-Ya me canse de jugar- se rindió la " _Delfina_ ", saliendo tras el tapiz que hasta entonces la había ocultado.

-Alteza real, no vuelva a hacerlo, por favor- crítico Koharu inmediatamente, observándola con severidad. -Ahora debemos prepararnos para partir- recordó, sujetándola del brazo e indicándole que la siguiera ante lo que la " _Delfina_ " no opuso resistencia.

Sosteniéndose la falda y sonriendo para sí, Ino abandono el pabellón tras haberle dado una mirada a esta escena, con una tranquilidad enorme pero sin saber que la capitana de la guardia real había reparado en ella. _No es la misma sirvienta que yo vi_ , noto Sakura, desviando la mirada a su alrededor, pero esta vez Sasuke no estaba cerca le había pedido que se encargara de alertar a todos, pero estar sola no era ningún impedimento, tenía que seguir a esa sirvienta…

* * *

Luego de haber aceptado extender el juego por al menos un lapsus más de tiempo, Ino había recibido de la sirvienta una indicación de adonde dirigirse para así no ser descubierta en caso de que alguien, aun viéndola vestida de doncella, pudiera reconocerla, una cueva apenas unos metros lejos del pabellón, lo bastante cerca para volver, pero lo bastante lejos para no ser descubierta o encontrada por nadie, algo confuso a decir verdad pero parte del juego, después de todo un juego era un juego. Teniendo cuidado de donde pisaba es que la joven Defina hubo sostenido la falda de su vestido, tragando saliva de forma casi inaudible y temblando ante a oscuridad que proporcionaba esa cueva, la verdad es que el juego y había comenzado a dejar de parecerle divertido apenas y hubo entrado en la cueva, pero su " _espíritu aventurero_ " le decía que un juego era un juego, aunque comenzaba a dudar ampliamente de su propio criterio en momentos así, pero…¿Por qué alguien no tendría más que honestas y buenas intenciones con ella? Era la Delfina, la esposa del príncipe heredero, el Delfín Choji, ¿Quién pensaría en herirla, hacerla sentir mal o algo parecido? No tenía sentido, por no mencionar el hecho de que se había garantizado—de antemano y en presencia d su madre la Emperatriz Miyuki y su hermano mayor el ahora Emperador Deidara-que su vida no correría ningún tipo de riesgo. _Estoy imaginando cosas_ , se hijo Ino a sí misma, negando mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento por recobrar la calma y alejar cualquier pensamiento negativo que pudiera cobrar protagonismo en su mente, llevando velozmente sus ojos a cada rincón de la cueva, ligeramente atemorizada.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- pregunto Ino, temerosa de la oscuridad que había en aquella lúgubre cueva, -¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!- repitió la pregunta solo que en un tono de voz más alto, estando convencida de haber escuchado pasos en esta oportunidad. Definitivamente no estaba sola en ese lugar, -¿Quién anda ahí?- exigió, carraspeando de forma casi imperceptible con tal de no demostrar miedo al ver aparecer a dos hombres a quienes por supuesto no conocía en lo más mínimo.

-Nos ordenaron buscarla, Delfina Ino Yamanaka- sosegó Zabuza, fingiendo un determinado grado de " _respeto_ ". -La acompañaremos hasta el Palacio, debemos darnos prisa- apremio, teniendo la osadía de sujetarle el brazo ante lo cual ella hubo respondido con una bofetada.

-No ose hablarme así- desdeño la Yamanaka con su temple aristocrático, ofendida por semejante libertad para con su persona, sujetándose la falda con el propósito de salir de allí y pronto, no estaba en un lugar seguro.

-Es tan malcriada como suponía- se burló Zabuza, el plan del duque Orochimaru resultaría más divertido de cumplir de lo que había previsto que seria. -No podrá escapar.

El duque Orochimaru había prometido pagar una suma de dinero muy generosa por los servicios que ellos llevaran a cabo y esa suma de dinero sería aun mayor dependiendo de cómo fuera de éxito el trabajo que llevaran a cabo, y cobrar la vida de la Delfina era un precio menor según había especificado el duque y a ellos no podía tenerlos sin más cuidado tal posibilidad, el pueblo de Francia estaba hambriento si surgía la oportunidad de sobrevivir y tener dinero para subsistir, por supuesto que no habría ningún tipo de duda al momento de aceptar pagar un precio así, se trataba del futuro de personas que no recibían ayuda de los boles, ¿Qué cambiaría esta princesa austriaca? Nada, por lo que no resulto ningún problema para Zabuza y su compañero desenfundar sus sables. El inmediato gesto de Ino fue retroceder, intentando fijarse muy bien donde pisaba, pero en cualquier caso no había mucho que pudiera hacer como mujer y menos desarmada…en su ayuda es que un joven apareció repentinamente, posicionándose entre ella y este malhechor como si de un escudo se tratase, vestía un uniforme militar blanco y su cabello permanecía oculto pro e elegante sombrero de pluma que usaba, pero Ino creyó ver unos mechones rosas sujetos por una cinta negra a la altura de su nuca. Tal vez no fuera realmente un hombre, pero si algo había aprendido Sakura era a defenderse de alguien más fuerte que ella, una de las muchas virtudes de tener por " _hermano_ " y mejor amigo a Sasuke, por lo que Sakura fue capaz de resistir la fuerza de aquel hombre por unos bastos seguidos, encorvando la espalda y alzando las piernas en una voltereta, quitándole el sable en el proceso, amenazándolo y permaneciendo como escudo para al Delfina que permaneció boquiabierta tras suyo.

-¿Usted es la Delfina Ino Yamanaka?- inquirió Sakura más como una afirmación, recibiendo un tembloroso asentimiento de parte de la Delfina, lo cual hubo sido respetuosa suficiente para ella.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Ino, entre asustada y agradecida, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir.

-Insolente, ¿Quién eres?- demando Zabuza, furioso por este contratiempo en los planes del duque.

-Sakumo, Comandante de la Guardia Real- dio a saber la Haruno sin un ápice de miedo

-Te arrepentirás- mascullo Zabuza a modo de amenaza.

Considerándose un obstáculo y permaneciendo donde estaba, apoyándose en la pared de roca a su espalda con tal de no ser sorprendida o atrapada si sucedía algo imprevisto, Ino observo en silencio la batalla que tenía lugar, no pudiendo hacer nada más; en ocasiones había visto al ejercito practicar en el Palacio Imperial donde su hermano Deidara, su madre y ella vivían, o donde ella había vivido, pero nunca había visto tanto esmero, siguió el movimiento de los sables de ambos hombres entrelazándose como si fueran espadas, el compañero de aquel malhechor se abalanzo contra Sakumo solo para recibir un golpe que este le hubo dado en el estómago con la suela de su bota—haciéndolo encorvarse al quitarle el aire—y un segundo golpe en la cabeza en un intento de noquearlo y no queriendo que hubiera intermediarios ni terceros en la pelea, por ahora, lo que solo contribuyo a mencionar a la Delfina. Nunca había visto tanta pasión y delicadeza al usar un sable, pero Sakumo…era como cualquier héroe de cuento que Ino hubiera oído, si había una visión de virilidad, fuerza, coraje y valor, esa sin duda alguna era el hombre más increíble que hubiera visto nunca. Sin soltar el sable cual ley primordial—desde que tenía memoria—y viendo un muro de roca a solo unos cuantos pasos, Con toda su fuerza Sakura empujo al hombre coque luchaba haciendo que chocara su espalda contra la pared, enterrando el filo de su sable en su hombro, impidiendo que se moviera y haciendo que gritara de dolor. Sakura apenas y podía escuchar los aplausos y vítores de la Delfina que servía de espectadora, le resultaba increíble—aun mientras peleaba—que alguien osara hacer algo así, le sorprendía y dejaba sin habla que sus miedos y temores con respecto a esta misión hubieran sido reales…¿En que se había convertido el mundo?, ¿Dónde estaba la justicia? Por lo visto era solo un vago recuerdo que ahora ya no tenía lugar, solo eso.

-¡Eres maravilloso, Sakumo!- animo Ino, obnubilada.

Una parte de su persona quería pensar que tenía la batalla ganada, literalmente porque estaba luchando contra un solo hombre, pero presentía que esto no dudaría mucho tiempo, por lo que y sabiendo que—en nombre de Francia—hacia lo correcto, Sakura corto la yugular del hombre, dejándolo caer sin vida al suelo, se trataba de proteger el futuro de Francia y lo haría; el Delfín y la Delfina eran ese futuro, además, ya obtendría respuestas del otro hombre al que había sacado de la batalla con dicho propósito pero que no vio situarse tras suyo, en peligroso silencio. El compañero de Zabuza hubiera estado a nada de propinarle a la capitana de la guardia una puñalada por la espalda, de no ser por el repentino y desconocido tacto de alguien sobre su hombro y que lo hizo voltear, solo para ser noqueado de plano por un golpe que lo envió directamente al suelo, sumiéndolo en el desconcierto y la temporal inmovilidad…Sasuke se abstuvo de quejarse del dolor que le azoro los nudillos al propinar semejante golpe, esta era la primera " _aventura_ " seria que Sakura y él tenían, fuera de Versalles y hasta ahora se veía más peligrosa de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera imaginado, por no decir dolorosa, al menos para él y es que nunca había creído que doliera tanto golpear a alguien. Sakura no supo porque pero se sintió más sorprendida que nunca, tal vez porque era la primera vez que Sasuke iba en su ayuda de ese modo, o por el hecho de que realmente la sorprendía que hubiera podido encontrarla, en ocasiones olvidaba por completo que su mejor amigo era más inteligente y sabio que la mayoría, por no mencionar que era un rastreador experto mientras que ella comenzaba a aprender y de él, Dios, ¿Qué sería de su vida sin su ayuda? Un campo de batalla indetenible, eso era seguro.

-Siempre es igual- suspiro Sasuke, tragándose para si un modo quejido, dejando en el paso la satisfactoria y dolorosa experiencia que era este golpe y que de momento no quería repetir.

-Sasuke…- murmuro Sakura, no sabiendo como agradecerle haberla protegido, él siempre era su sombra, incluso cuando no le pedía que lo fuera.

-¿Qué harías sin mí?- ironizo el Uchiha, no necesitando que le diera las gracias.

Ino se mantuvo en silencio, totalmente quieta en donde se había encontrado hasta ese punto, observando el intercambio de palabras entre Sakumo y este hombre llamado Sasuke, pero inmediatamente se convenció de que él no era ningún enemigo, lo veía en la forma en que brillaban los ojos de Sakumo, por no hablar de que pareció volverle el alma al cuerpo con su aparición. Aun le costaba creer que alguien hubiera armado semejante mentira con el fin de engañarla e impedir el encuentro entre ella y el Delfín, por no hablar de los miembros de su nueva familia, ¿Quién osaría desafiar de ese modo a su madre la Emperatriz Miyuki, aun pero, al rey Jiraiya? Este hecho era una afrenta grandísima, por no hablar de una burla imperdonable contra su persona, ¿Dónde quedaba el amor en todo esto? Dios, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle ahora, pero por otro lado una parte cuerda de su mente le decía que mantuviera la calma, confiando en que Sakumo la protegería sin importar lo que pasara, después de todo era el comandante de la guardia real. Una radiante sonrisa fue todo lo que Sakura pudo otorgarle a Sasuke como respuesta, si no iba a permitirle agradecimientos " _extensos_ ", entonces tendría que conformarse con eso, al menos por ahora, pero; ya que la mente de Sakura era la de una mujer es que podía pensar en muchas cosas a la vez y ahora no hubo sido diferente, trasladando de inmediato su atención al compañero de aquel villano al que ya había asesinado y junto al cual se arrodillo, golpeándole ligeramente el rostro y zarandeándolo para que despertara de la ligera en que lo había sumido el golpe que Sasuke le había propinado, lo cual afortunadamente solo le hubo tomado segundos, necesitaba respuestas, y la primera de ellas era saber quién había orquestado aquel plan y porque, no dejaría esta situación así, no teniendo a la Delfina presente, por su honor como Delfina y futura reina e Francia es que era necesario saber qué clase de enemigos estaban cerca, porque no podían permitir que algo así sucediera, no otra vez.

-¿Quién eres? Dime ¿eres, ingles?- supuso Sakura de inmediato, solo recibiendo silencio acabo, lo que solo contribuyó a despertar su indignación por lo que significaba. -Entonces eres francés. Dime, ¿Quién te ha pagado?- no había otra excusa, el dinero, ¿sino porque hacer algo así?- el hombre se quedó repentinamente quieto, dejando de parpadear o respirar, permitiéndole notar solo entonces que, en silencio, una diminuta flecha se había enterrado en su espalda a la altura de su corazón, la flecha de una ballesta. -¿Quién está ahí?, ¡Deténgase!- gritó, soltando el cadáver al ver un caballo en la distancia, fuera de la cueva.

El silencio era un arma misteriosa y que generaba expectación y así la uso este misterioso individuo, poniendo en marcha a su caballo a pleno galope con tal de no ser alcanzado por capitana que abandono la cueva intentando ver adonde se dirigía pero cuando lo hubo hecho ya era demasiado tarde, y no pensaba usar el caballo de Sasuke para seguir una pista así, no dejando a la Delfina tras. _¿Quién podrá ser?_ , se pregunto, intentando pensar porque el pueblo francés o alguien perteneciente a su propio país intentaría evitar este matrimonio. Aparentemente había más en juego de lo que se veía a simple vista y eso solo pudiera concluir una cosa para Sakura; debía mantener los ojos muy abiertos.

* * *

Luego de una severa reflexión a Madame la Delfina, la condesa Utatane había hecho que todos los miembros del séquito francés se prepararan a partir y cuanto antes, y pese a la infantil jugarreta de la Delfina ahora el carruaje acaba de ponerse en marcha. Obviamente la Delfina no viajaría sola en uno de los dos carruajes que el rey Jiraiya le había obsequiado como regalo de bodas, la acompañaría el emisario y embajador austriaco Shikaku Nara que habría de permanecer en la corte como intermediario político entre ambas naciones y la condesa Utatane que como apoderada—e institutriz—de la Delfina en la corte versallesca. Se tenían grandes expectativas de la unión entre el Delfín Choji y la Delfina Ino, y es que la familia austriaca de la Delfina tenía fama de ser muy prolifera, siendo que su madre la Emperatriz Miyuki había tenido dieciséis hijos en veinte años de casada y la primogénita había nacido apenas a un año del matrimonio, un tiempo perfecto, y ciertamente nadie esperaba menos que la perfección de la joven novia y Delfina y Dios mediante todo sería perfecto la dinastía de los Akimichi sería más fuerte que nunca gracias a esta joven archiduquesa austriaca, ahora Delfina. Con una sonrisa rectada en el rostro la " _Delfina_ " se mantenía callada, apenas y esbozando una palabra salvo si se lo pedían, el embajador Shikaku conocía muy bien a la Delfina Ino Yamanaka, y Haku temía quedar en evidencia antes de tiempo si cometía un error imperdonable, aún tenía un viaje que emprender después de todo. Pero sorpresivamente y ante cualquier pronóstico es que—parando de inmediato al carruaje que ya había iniciado su marcha—un caballo blanco se detuvo frente al carruaje, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras con gesto desafiante y provocando que los cuatro corceles blancos que tiraban del carruaje de la Delfina—que hasta ese punto habían trotado—se removieran incomodos en su lugar, confundidos por semejante exabrupto, además del susto vivido, haciendo que el cochero tuviera que sujetar firmemente las riendas para evitar que se descontrolaran.

-¡Alto!, ¡Detengan el carruaje!- ordeno Sakura, tranquilizando a su propio caballo en el proceso, alzando la mirada hacia Neji que hubo cumplido su orden de inmediato. -Haz que bajen todos.

-¿Qué sucede, Comandante?- inquirió Neji, confundido por el exabrupto.

-Obedece- corto Sakura, no viendo sentido a que la cuestionaran.

Era increíble que estuvieran llevándole la contraria en un momento como ese, a ella, a ella que en solo semanas había probado que podía inculcarles disciplina a nobles engreídos y que podía estipularles un protocolario respeto hacia todos, no tenían por qué cuestionarle absolutamente nada, solo obedecerla teniendo fe en que ella—como capitana—solo decidiría lo mejor tanto para ellos como para la familia real, porque ese era su deber. Sorprendido por el inclemente tono de voz de la capitana, que incluso gesticulaba como hombre, Neji hubo descendido de su caballo y aproximado al carruaje para informar a la condesa Utatane de esta decisión. Repuesta de esta indignación personal por ser cuestionada con respecto a su deber, opinión y trabajo, Sakura se giró a ver a Sasuke que asintió únicamente al comprender que debía permanecer al margen hasta que fuera prudente hacer quedar en evidencia a al Delfina Ino Yamanaka que se encontraba aferrada a él y en silencio, aguardando el momento en que debiera exponerse y dejar atrás esta farsa que se había hecho tras engatusarla con la treta de un juego, poco menos que mofándose de su honor, algo imperdonable, pero afortunadamente había personas como Sakumo y Sasuke que velaran por ella, eso la hacía sentir segura. Cuidadosa y elegantemente la comandante descendió de su caballo que se mantuvo diligente quieto mientras su jinete/amazona, observaba como la puerta el carruaje se abría y del interior emergían el conde Shikaku, la condesa Koharu Utatane y, por supuesto, la " _Delfina_ ", quienes aguardaron en silencio a que se les diera una explicación por esta interrupción en un viaje que ya se había demorado hasta este punto. Quitándose el elegante sombrero de pluma que dejo sobre su silla de montar, Sakura avanzo lentamente hasta situarse frente a la rigurosa condesa Utatane que por supuesto exigía, en silencio, una explicación.

-Condesa Utatane- saludo la Haruno, inclinando muy ligeramente la cabeza como escueto sinónimo de respeto.

-¿Qué sucede, Comandante?- riño Koharu, confundida por esta falta de decoro al protocolo.

-Esa persona a quien escoltan no es la Delfina- acuso entonces la comandante, indignando a la condesa que obviamente pensó en no creerle de inmediato, pero albergando una ligera duda.

-La Delfina está aquí- respaldo Sasuke, bajando del caballo y ayudando a la Delfina.

Aun en ese sencillo atuendo de sirvienta resultaba chocante ver a la Delfina, mientras que la belleza de la impostura había resultado habitual o común, si nada excepcional pese a ser exactamente igual, el ver a Ino Yamanaka era algo totalmente distinto, como si sus inocentes ojos celestes—casi aguamarina—evocaran un aspecto angelical y como si sus largos rizos dorados, perfectamente peinados, solo fuera comparables al oro en su estado más líquido, incluso parecía casi como si su piel brillara cual diamante, ciertamente ahora las diferencias eran tales que toda la comitiva de guardias y escoltas, así como la condesa Utatane y el conde Shikaku hubieron reverenciado a al noble Delfina que ya se sentía mejor consigo misma y su propia dignidad al poder dejar atrás estos acontecimientos tanto confusos como agraviantes, todo gracias a Sakumo y Sasuke, de no ser por ellos no sabría qué sería de su vida. La inmediata acción de Sakura ante el estupor de todos aquellos que estaban tan al pendiente de la Delfina, no fue otra que desenfundar su sable con cuyo filo le arrebato la peluca a la impostora que de inmediato se hubo dado a la fuga, seguido por ella que prácticamente le pisaba los talones, en plena persecución. No le estaba costando casi nada de trabajo alcanzar a la impostora, especialmente teniendo en cuenta de que la comodidad de su propio vestuario le daba ventaja, más esta ventaja se acorto abruptamente en cuanto una flecha—pequeña, obviamente lanzada desde lejos y por una ballesta—se hubo clavado en el pecho de la " _Delfina_ " impostora cobrando su vida, por no hablar de una segunda que se dirigió hacia el pecho de la comandante que no hubiera tenido tiempo de evadirla, de no ser por Sasuke que la halo sorpresivamente, enviándola de sentón al suelo junto con él, viendo la flecha caer a sus pies. No teniendo tiempo para agradecerle a Sasuke su ayuda, Sakura se irguió solo para ver al caballo, sobre el cual se encontraba el perpetrador con la ballesta en la espalda, marcharse a toda velocidad sin darle tiempo a seguirlo y aparentemente acompañado por una comitiva numerosa…quien sea que fuera no estaba solo y esos solo dificultaba un más poder hacer algo.

-¿Estás bien?- temió Sasuke, observándola atentamente.

-Si, se escapó otra vez- bufo Sakura, frustrada e intrigada por este individuo misterioso.

No tenía miedo, no sentía temor, si la flecha se le hubiera clavado en el pecho a ella en vez de aquel hombre que ahora yacía muerto sobre el suelo, Sakura estaba intrigada sobre quien—de origen francés y que quizás fuera un individuo doble cara—podía tener intereses en juego para evitar la alianza entre los Akimichi y los Yamanaka, pero pensar en eso no era su deber, no ahora, y alzando la mirada hacia Sasuke que estaba pendiente de lo que ella decidiera hacer, Sakura se giró a ver la Delfina que junto al carruaje y protegida por la condesa Utatane y la guardia real, la observo preocupada y agradecida por su ayuda. Tenía una labor que cumplir ya se encargaría de resolver estos pequeños inconvenientes, después, pero ahora tenía que llevar a la Delfina junto a su nueva familia…

* * *

 _14 de mayo de 1770/Bosque de Compiègne, Francia_

Como punto de encuentro para que el Delfín y la Delfina se encontraran, se había elegido el bosque de Compiègne, una elección muy sabia y digna pues había servido el Château de Compiègne había servido de lugar de veraneo y de caza del rey Hashirama y del rey Jiraiya, y el joven Delfín Choji como todo buen apasionado por la caza compartía la creencia de que no había un bosque más perfecto, aunque por motivos diferentes ya que en esta oportunidad no se sentía a gusto de estar ahí, no si de su matrimonio se trataba. Jugueteo distraídamente con su sable, buscando algún animal diminuto entre la hierba, acompañado por sus hermanos Choza y Torifu que parecían hablar más entre sí que con él que se sentía recurrentemente preso de la reflexión, claro que sus hermanos la verlo tan callado—bueno, más que de costumbre—intentaban desviar sus tema de conversación en espera de animarlo, pero al final uno solo volvía a ser el tema del cual hablar; Ino Yamanaka, la Delfina, su esposa. Tanto por elección como por timidez es que el Delfín elegía no mezclarse demasiado con la corte, prefiriendo pasar más tiempo en su taller o en sus aposentos en el Palacio donde se dedicaba a armar, crear y desarmar cerraduras, apasionado por el funcionamiento de mecanismos tan complejos, si había una mujer en el mundo que era de su agrado—fuera del entorno familiar—esa era el Capitan de la Guardia Real; Sakura, y es que no existía una mujer tan transparente, divertida e inteligente al mismo tiempo, lo había acompañado muchas veces de caza y siempre sabía que decir, nunca parecía incomoda por nada y desdeñaba las frivolidades...sabía que no podía pedir que Ino fura así, porque Sakura tenía la fortuna de vivir en el mundo de los hombres sin temor alguno mientras que Ino había vivido en un Palacio como todas las mujeres que él había visto en la corte. Era imposible no pensar en el matrimonio como una prisión.

-Tienes suerte, dicen que es muy hermosa- elogio Torifu, ansioso por saber si la Delfina era tan hermosa como señalaba su retrato, pero al percibir la incomodidad de su hermano el Delfín es que intento cambiar de tema pese a su propio interés. -Tal vez yo termine con una mujer que parezca perro- pensó ya que pronto comenzarían a pensar en un matrimonio para él.

-O caballo- se burló Choza, aunque más que burla es que el sabía que en ocasiones una esposa hermosa no era suficiente, no lo sabría él que se llevaba mal con la suya.

-Escuche que es muy linda- murmuro Torifu para sí, sin poder evitarlo y es que él era temporalmente el único de sus hermanos que estaba soltero y lo preocupaba que su futura esposa no fuera tan despampanante como se decía que era Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Creen que hayan conejos aquí?- inquirió Choza repentinamente al ver que su hermano no había comprendido la indirecta, tenía que cambiar de tema, no quería molestar a su hermano el Delfín.

-Tal vez- comprendió Torifu, buscando entre la hierba crecía con su sable como hacían sus hermanos.

-Vengan- guio Choji, esperando no equivocarse al escuchar a través de la distancia que un carruaje se aproximaba.

Los dos príncipes siguieron a su hermano el Delfín que pese a ser un hombre " _casado_ " lucia bastante desinteresado en cuanto a contemplar a su esposa se trataba siendo que sus hermanos le tenían envidia, especialmente Choza que no se llevaba para nada bien con su joven esposa, pero si trataba con ella en cuanto a…intimidad se refería era solo por el vital asunto que significaba dar un heredero a Francia, algo que le resultaba aburrido a Choji que si bien era un intelectual no se consideraba adecuado para vivir en un matrimonio, especialmente con alguien tan hermosa como lo era su esposa y como había apreciado en su retrato, el más exacto posible había dicho su abuelo, más eso solo contribuía a que Choji se sintiera más inseguro consigo mismo, ¿Cómo enamorar a una joven tan hermosa?, ¿Cómo no decepcionarla? Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, envainando su sable y observando la llegada de un carruaje, obviamente no era el de sus abuelo el rey que siempre se trasladaba con toda la pompa posible; eran sus tías que ayudadas por los sirvientes y cargando en brazos a su infaltables y pequeños perros emitieron quejidos al descender del carruaje, él las veía con especial cariño pero sus hermanos y otros miembros de la corte las veían como a unas serpientes. Estas mujeres eran conocidas como " _les Mesdames de Francia_ ", unas solteronas poco agraciadas y antipáticas que, pese a no haber cumplido los cuarenta años, parecían unas ancianas. Yumiko, la mayor, era famosa por su lengua viperina y por ser la más mala de las tres. Madame Yoshino era muy devota y tan ingenua que muchos la creían tonta, pero desde luego que no lo era. De madame Leiko se decía que su extrema fealdad dejaba estupefacto a todo el que la conocía, pero eso no le quitaba maquiavélicos méritos.

-Hay mucho lodo aquí- observo Leiko, intentando acallar su desde por ensuciar sus tacones.

-Sí, mi estómago esta revuelto- se quejó Yoshino, apretando los labios con disgusto.

-Por Dios, que incomodo está el piso- gruño Leiko, desciendo la mirada e intentando no tropezar por error.

-Adelante, camina- apremio Yumiko que no contaba con un mejor estado de ánimo que ella.

Las hijas del rey intentaron sentirse más cómodas al caminar sobre el suelo repleto de hojas secas, pequeñas ramitas y piedras que intentaban evadir para no tropezar, pero al intentarlo solo llegaba a la conclusión de que literalmente no había a donde ir salvo caminar y esperar a que el rey llegara, pronto y tras ellas hubieron aparecido sus tres sobrinos, especialmente su querido Choji, el Delfín, que esperaban no fuera a una directa condena por haberse casado—por poderes, como se denominaba a una boda llevada a cabo por emisarios que ejercieran como representantes y en la distancia—con esa " _archiduquesa austriaca_ ", o " _la austriaca_ " como ellas ya la llamaban porque era una extranjera, no había otra manera de verla sin importar lo ilusionado que su padre, el rey Jiraiya, estuviera por su llegada y la boda que se efectuaría aunque quizás la razón fuera la idílica razón de celebrar con su insufrible amante que hasta la fecha era la reina a la sombra, quizás esta era la única razón por la que estaba ahí deseando ver a " _la austriaca_ ", que pondría fin a esta nociva influencia. Finalmente y tras tata espera es que hubo aparecido la noble carroza del rey cuya estructura decorada en oro contaba con cuatro enormes plumas blancas decorando los extremos y recreando en la cima una réplica de la corona francesa. La ola aparición de esta carroza hizo que tanto los príncipes, el Delfín y ellas tres descendieran en profundas reverencias pese a lo molesto que consideraban el incómodo suelo, permaneciendo así hasta que la puerta del carruaje hubo sido abierta y hubo descendido el rey francés que a pesar de haber cumplido los sesenta años, tenía un porte distinguido y aún era el hombre más apuesto de su corte, y esto lo pensaba toda Francia. Acomodándose el sombrero, el engalardonado rey le indico al duque Otsutsuki que se acercara apenas y hubo descendido del carruaje, orden que el dignatario no dudo en acatar.

-¿Cómo es su busto?- pregunto Jiraiya ya que no había visto el modelo de mármol que recreaba el rostro y torso de la Delfina y que no había visto.

-No he visto el busto de la archiduquesa, Majestad- admitió el conde Otsutsuki, lamentando no poder ilustrar al rey.

-¿Enserio?, es lo primero que yo veo- rió Jiraiya pícaramente, con doble sentido.

Escuchando al rey, el duque Otsutsuki se reservó su opinión para sí mismo; después de todo el rey era amante de los placeres y tenía un ojo crítico para evaluar a las mujeres, el sabría si la Delfina era digna de ser reina de Francia…

* * *

Sintiendo el carruaje tambalearse y balancearse hacia delante, Ino mantuvo la vista fija en el retrato miniatura de su futuro esposo del cual sabía que le apasionaba la caza así como las cerraduras, esto último resultaba algo divertido para Ino, curioso y aburrido al mismo tiempo, pero sí de participar en la caza se refería ella le encantaba montar a caballo así que la tendría como infaltable compañera, si podía seguirle el paso, claro. Pensar en esto la hizo sonreír mientras cerraba le pequeño retrato y cuyo diminuto estuche combinaba a la perfección con su nuevo vestido; ya que la ropa anteriormente dispuesta para ella había sido " _contaminada_ " por entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de alguien más, Ino había vuelto a verse despojada de toda su ropa tras regresar al pabellón francés, ahora emprendiendo su viaje para reunirse con su futuro esposo y su nueva familia. Alzando la mirada hacia el bosque de aspecto otoñal que a momentos parecía oro por la luz del ya próximo atardecer, luego de días de un viaje que en ningún momento se le había hecho pesado, no como el viaje que había hecho hasta Estrasburgo, porque ahora finalmente estaba en su hogar, en suelo francés. Choji Akimichi era un año mayor que ella, y al pensar en él Ino lo imaginaba alto y fuerte, obviamente deberían haber otras palabras en qué pensar, aparte de alto y fuerte, para describirlo, para ayudarla a imaginar y plasmar su realidad, pero el tiempo se le hizo corto, sintiendo que el carruaje se detenía y tras un momento de incertidumbre que la puerta se abría por el conde Shikaku que—sentado a su lado—fue el primero en descender del carruaje, corroborando que todo estuviera listo y así fue pues en un santiamén le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ahora y descendiendo del carruaje en cuya puerta abierta apoyo su mano temblorosa, aferrando la otra a la del conde Shikaku. Ino se vio enfrentada a un hombre mayor pero a quien no conocía, más no necesito desviar la mirada al conde Shikaku para saber que él la ilustraría.

-El Duque Otsutsuki, el ministro extranjero que fue clave en esta unión- comunico Shikaku, viendo el brillo de la alegría y emoción en los ojos de la Delfina que sonrió de inmediato al saber esto.

-Nunca olvidare que usted fue responsable de mi felicidad- las palabras que Ino estaba pronunciando no habían sido planeadas, porque esa era la verdad más pura emanando de su corazón y siendo pronunciadas por sus labios, con una sincera sonrisa.

-Y la Francia- contesto el duque, infinitamente elogiado con sus palabras. -Por favor- indilgo respetuosamente, recibiendo un inmediato gesto de aprobación de parte de la Delfina.

Desde donde estaba el rey Jiraiya creyó ver una aparición etérea al contemplar por primera vez a la joven Delfina que parecía ser el sinónimo más puro de elegancia, inocencia y belleza mezclados en una sola frase; perfección…enfundada en magnifico pero sencillo vestido de seda azul cielo que rosaría el suelo de no ser por ella que sostenía la tela para no tropezar al caminar; el corpiño de un profundo escote entre redondo y cuadrado no daba lugar a la imaginación haciendo saber que el busto de la Delfina era ciertamente pequeño, por ahora, el borde del escote estaba ribeteado en diminutas plumas de un celeste muy claro, casi blanquecino y cerrado hasta la altura del vientre por siete diminutos botones del mismo color de la tela, continuando en un corto faldón que enmarcaba las caderas antes de continuar en una larga faldas; mangas ceñidas a las muñecas y guantes de igual color ribeteados en encaje y decorados con unas diminutas cintas a semejanza del rosetón celeste claro entorno a su delicado cuello. Su largo cabello rubio estaba pulcramente recogido en un peinado francés que enaltecía su cuello y cuyos rizos dorados eran medianamente ocultos por una boina francesa con una pluma levemente más clara…era perfecta, así la veía Jiraiya. Con este nuevo ajuar, más elegante y restrictivo que el anterior, Ino se veía forzada a erguir aun la espalda, casi quitándole el aliento, pero se impulsaba a si misma a respirar sintiendo tras de si al duque Otsutsuki y al conde Shikaku, sosteniéndose a medias la tela de la falda de su vestido para no tropezar, recordando además que esta vez no podía arrojarse a los brazos de nadie, debía conservar su porte y dignidad, pero manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro tanto por el placer de agradar como por la dicha que sentía, porque ahora ya no estaba sola, ahora estaba en su hogar y quienes esperaban recibirla eran su nueva familia, el miedo había pasado, ahora solo estaba su realidad.

-Ahí viene _la austriaca_ \- menciono Leiko burlonamente pero de una casi inaudible, para no ser oída.

-Espero que te guste el pastel de manzana- contesto Yoshino, sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

Las tres hermanas, tías del Delfín e hijas del rey, se sonrieron entre sí de forma cómplice, muchos recibirían bien a la Delfina, pero nunca dejaría de ser una extranjera, solo Dios diría que destino aguardaría a Francia en el futuro, hasta entonces ellas tres abogarían por lo mejor para Francia y sus intereses, ya tendrían oportunidad de juzgar a la sonriente e idílica joven " _austriaca_ " y ver si merecía ser alabada…o condenada. No era solo el sentirse bienvenida—pues ya lo sentía por estar próxima a su nueva familia—sino que la razón por la que Ino sonreía con tanta dicha que se maximizaba cuando más caminaba era el rey Jiraiya que no le quitaba lo ojos de encima, él que era el hombre más poderoso y guapo de Europa, y sin duda lo era haciendo que Ino se cuestionara ¿Cómo es que podía tener sesenta años? Al analizarlo Ino supo que su mirada se deleitaba con su rosto y figura; le gustaba, se había llevado una buena impresión de su parte y eso era lo que hacía que en esos momentos Ino se sintiera poderosa, porque agradar al rey era su primera tarea y lo había conseguido. Ese hombre que le sonrió al tenerla finalmente frente a sí; sería su abuelo y también su padre, pese a la fascinante impresión que recibía de él con solo verlo por unos segundos, que a Ino por cierto se le hicieron eternos, no se sintió confundida por su grandeza-como había creído que ocurriría-porque le recordaba a su madre, era como tener una parte de su antiguo hogar en su nueva patria y se sentía plena por eso, apenas y pudiendo contener su alegría por su paternal proximidad y la intensa sinceridad de su recibimiento plasmado en su mirada, pero aun así esta vez Ino se mantuvo digna y no lo abrazo, solo le sonrió tanto con inocencia como familiaridad mimetizas tan perfectamente que estaba segura de que nadie habría podido confundir sus sentimientos.

-Le presento a Madame la Delfina, Ino Yamanaka-anuncio el duque Otsutsuki, siendo testigo de cómo la Delfina se sumía en una profunda reverencia ante su abuelo y rey.

-Mi querido abuelo rey- sonrió Ino, irguiéndose y sintiéndose en casa por la sonrisa que le dedicaba este hombre.

-Bienvenida, Madame- recibió Jiraiya, besándole el dorso de la mano por sobre la tela del guante, con galantería. Déjeme presentarle a mi nieto, Choji Akimichi- entonces el rey hubo dirigido toda su atención a su nieto, haciéndole saber a Ino quien de los tres jóvenes era su esposo.

Hasta entonces el Delfín se había mantenido de pie tras sus dos hermanos que se abrieron para dejarlo en evidencia ante su ahora esposa y que lo fascino al verla, más hermosa que su retrato y más alegre que lo que le habían dicho que diría. Chaqueta milita color rojo bordada en oro, pantalones de montar blancos y botas negra superiormente marrones a juego con el sombrero sobre su cabeza y que carecía de algún de ornamento…al verlo Ino pensó en sentir decepción pero no se lo permitió, ¿Por qué lo haría? Era su esposo, por supuesto que era reservado y torpe como le habían dicho o mencionado, entonces no había querido creerlo, pero por ahora lo único que podía pensar al verlo era en como agradarle, quería ser hermosa a sus ojos y nunca antes, aunque todos siempre le dijeran que era bella, es que Ino se sintio el ser más insignificante sobre la tierra, temiendo ser rechazada. Con esperanza Ino espero que él estuviera fingiendo desinterés hacia su persona, a ella en lo personal le gustaba bastante fingir, porque era la mejor manera de entretenerse jugando y porque era sumamente cómodo, pudiendo hacerse en cualquier parte. En su retrato Choji lucia delgado, alto y agradable, pero ahora Ino veía que era más…grueso de lo que sugería su retrato en miniatura y su semblante no presentaba indicio alguno de la viveza de los oscuros y luminosos ojos del rey Jiraiya. Al dar un par de pasos para estar frente a ella, Ino lo vio incómodo, casi con una expresión hosca en el rostro, pero aun así Ino no sintió nada negativo hacia él mientras lo veía ejecutar una torpe pero elegante reverencia como saludo, mostrándose tímido como había oído que era, más nada de eso le importaba a Ino que lo emitió ningún sino de decepción, dándole confianza con una diminuta sonrisa, tranquilizándolo e incomodándolo a la vez por la atención que le dirigía.

-Bienvenida Madame- saludo Choji amablemente.

Recordando todo lo enseñado más guiada por su propia intención de agradar es que Ino esta vez volvió a lanzarse solo que con lentitud hacia su esposo que se inclinó para besarle la mejilla, pero en lugar de apartarse como el esperaría que hiciera tras esto, Ino lo abrazo, ¿Sorprendiéndolo? Tal vez porque lo sintió temblar, pero aun así le correspondió, acariciando su espalda por sobre la tela del vestido tal y como ella o hizo aferrándose a sus hombros por un momento, sintiendo la tela de su chaqueta contra sus guantes antes de romper con lentitud el abrazo. Rompiendo el abrazo, Ino lo observo esperando ver más confianza en él al haber realizado este gesto, pero seguía siendo todo torpeza y timidez, descendiendo la mirada y evitándola, no encontrando palabras que decirle, pero Ino lo entendía y no se sentía mal, no la había rechazado ni tampoco parecía despreciar su afecto, eso era todo cuanto podía pedir porque una pregunta nació en su interior al sentir aun el recuerdo del beso que le había dado en su mejilla; _¿Así son los besos? No sentí nada…_ concluyo Ino, guardándose sus dudas y preguntas para sí misma, volteando a ver al rey Jiraiya que parecía aguardar expectante a su lado, obviamente aguardando que su nieto fuera del agrado de ella y lo era, no podría ser de otro modo, por lo que Ino le sonrió con máxime felicidad, y es que no tenía miedo; conquistaría su corazón demostrando que sería su amiga y que deseaba de todo corazón resultarle agradable, placentera e irresistible, porque sería para él, y él para ella. Viendo el escaso intercambio de miradas entre los jóvenes y como Ino parecía sonreír a todos cuanto la veían, las tres tías solteras del Delfín e hijas del rey Jiraiya no sintieron animadversión…pero tampoco afecto por esta archiduquesa austriaca…perdón, Delfina.

-Parece una niña- murmuro Yumiko.

Jiraiya estaba satisfecho, claro que la joven Delfina era espontánea y un poco infantil pero eso no era necesariamente mal sino más bien todo lo contrario porque así se adaptaría mejor a la alegre y festiva corte de Versalles donde seria infinitamente bienvenida, además de que la Emperatriz Miyuki, en una carta anteriormente le había pedido ser paciente con esta joven niña y lo seria, no solo porque era un regalo del cielo sino también porque ya era parte de la familia, ahora no estaba en una tierra extranjera, estaba en su hogar. Choji observo muy vagamente a su sonriente esposa, pues aunque debiera llevarse a cabo una ceremonia religiosa, por el protocolo, Ino Yamanaka y él ya estaban casados; su preceptor lo había prevenido de la maldad de los Yamanaka y temía que bajo todo este aspecto angelical la Delfina no fuera sino una víbora en lugar de una mariposa. Fuera del alcance de las críticas, sobre el lomo de sus caballos y pegados al carruaje de la Delfina, Sasuke y Sakura finalmente se observaron, soltando el aire que involuntariamente habían contenido por temor a que algo saliera mal y es que habían estado bastante cerca de correr un peligro muy real, pero afortunadamente y ahora junto a los miembros de la familia real es que la Delfina no podía estar más a salvo de lo que estaba. Hasta la fecha tanto Sasuke como ella se habían quejado secretamente porque la cote de Versalles no había probado ser la odisea de aventuras que habían esperado que fuera, más bien era un nido de cotorras que no paraban de chismorrear en pro de su propio beneficio…pero ahora se venía la verdadera aventura, para ambos.

Partirían de regreso a Versalles.

* * *

Luego de una cálida introducción a los demás miembros de la familia real, las tías solteras de su esposo; Yumiko, Leiko y Yoshino, así como sus hermanos los condes de Provenza y Artos; Choza y Torifu, todos los carruajes habían vuelto a ponerse en marcha hacia el castillo de La Muette, en Paris, ya que era la única ciudad lo suficiente próxima a Versalles como para hacer el viaje sumamente corto, aunque esta vez Ino no se sentía cansada en lo absoluto, ¿Cómo? Ya había transitado la mayor parte del viaje desde Viena hasta este punto, y había atravesado por momentos sumamente difíciles, por decir algo, cansarse a esas alturas sería ridículo. Sabía lo que sucedería a partir de mañana y cuando llegar a Versalles; por protocolo se efectuaría una boda " _fingida_ " o recreada ya que estaban cazados por poderes, pero esto era algo que requería la corte versallesca según sabía, luego de eso y cuando ella y Choji estuvieran solos en la cama…sucederían ciertos acontecimientos, los que sucedían en la vida e toda pareja casada y que a su debido tiempo la haría quedar embarazada, nueve meses después de la boda daría a luz a un hermoso bebé, un futuro rey como tanto esperaba poder hacer y que cuando su esposo Choji—cuando ya hubiera ejercido como rey de Francia—muriera, seria rey y Dios mediante la tendría a ella para ayudarlo como su madre la Emperatriz Miyuki hacía con su hermano Deidara. Todo sonaba idílico y perfecto, pero habría quiebres; como había sucedido en el caso de sus propios padres quizás—como todos reyes de Francia—su esposo tuviera amantes, pero ella en cambio sería una mujer con dignidad que amaría a sus hijos y que estaría ahí para él cuando retomara el rumbo y recordara que era su esposa, como había sido el caso de la reina Mei Therumi cuando había vivido y que había sido tan ama por el pueblo, eso era todo cuanto Ino podía desear. Intentando no sumergirse tanto en el futuro es que finalmente reparo en las palabras que la condesa Utatane le estaba diciendo, evitando parecer desconcertada en el proceso.

-El comandante Haruno es el elemento más destacado de la guardia real- elogio Koharu, al ver la atención que la Delfina dirigía hacia la comandante de la guardia.

-Cierto, ha sido muy amable conmigo- coincidió Ino, dedicándose a observar al comandante de la guardia, montado sobre su caballo y que se encontraba justo a su derecha, sin saberse observado.

-Tanta valentía, apostura, elegancia y coraje…-enumero la condesa Utatane, ya que en un hombre todas estas características lo harían un magnifico partido y centro de las miradas de las damas de la corte y así eran, solo que Sakura era una mujer. -Es una lástima que sea mujer- suspiro finalmente, lamentando que esa bellísima joven no prefiriera vivir en la corte y usar vestidos que ensalzaran su belleza.

-¿Qué?, ¿Es una mujer?- Ino a punto estuvo de tartamudear y es que lo que estaban diciendo le quitaba de la mente sus ensueños casi románticos que había tenido entorno a este " _hombre_ " y héroe que la había salvado.

-Si, Sakura Haruno, pero todos nos dirigimos a ella como el Comandante Sakumo- esclareció Koharu, sonriendo levemente por el desconcierto de la joven Delfina. -Me sorprende que nadie se lo haya comunicado- admitió por fin, alzando la mirada hacia el conde Shikaku que se sintió avergonzado por haber olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-Que desilusión- murmuro Ino, haciendo un puchero levemente infantil.

Con esta nueva prospectiva en la mente y pudiendo ver todo de forma diferente, Ino esbozo una curiosa sonrisa al observar con detenimiento a su protectora y guardiana; su forma de montar era delicada en comparación al hombre que siempre la acompañaba, sus rasgos eran tan frágiles que podían confundirse con lo de un hombre noble, pero la forma de su rostro, sus labios, nariz y ojos tenía un matiz muy específico y distintivo, y su figura tan juvenil cubierta por una guerrera disimulaba los encantos en pleno florecimiento como sucedía con ella misma bajo ese restrictivo vestido cuyo corsé apenas permitía a la Delfina llenar medio pulmón con aire. Ino apenas y contuvo el deseo de imaginarla con un vestido blanco que engalanara su figura y su cabello rosado peinado de forma elegante y decorado con flores y piedras preciosas…¡Era toda una belleza! Y en lugar de vestir como mujer elegía estar perpetuamente sobre el tomo de un caballo, usando espada y vistiendo como hombre, aunque la fascinación por los caballos era algo que Ino podía entender, después de todo ella misma se sentía infinitamente plena al montar, esperaba que ambas pudieran ser amigas, porque ella era la primera mujer que había hecho algo así por ella, era un ser tanto hermoso como particular y que ya evocaba toda su curiosidad. Ya habría tiempo de conocerse en profundidad y quizás ambas tuvieran la suerte de poder ser amigas, pero por ahora y ya a simple vista, Ino ya la quería como amiga, era la mujer más segura, digna, independiente, fuerte y fascinante que hubiera visto, la única mujer de ese tipo que había conocido a decir verdad, quería tenerla continuamente cerca y al ser su guardián esto si era posible.

Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka, dos vidas tan distintas y semejantes, entrelazadas, muchas aventuras habrían de enfrentar juntas, pero el destino quizás eligiera ser caprichoso, vivirían y sentirían amor, alegría, tristeza, desilusión…eso era algo que solo el destino decidiría, pero una cosa si era segura; ambas serian testigos del futuro de Francia.

* * *

 **PD:** les dedico mis más afectuosos saludos a ustedes mis queridisimos lectores, vuelvo a cumplir lo prometido pese a haber albergado dudas en su podría cumplirlo a tiempo, avisando de antemano que actualizare el fic " **El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura** " durante esta semana y " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " el fin de semana :3 **volveré a clases el 12 de marzo** pero solo se los digo como noticia y no porque mi rutina vaya a cambiar en algo sino más bien todo lo contrario :3 " **La Bella & La Bestia**"- **que quizás actualice dentro de una o dos semanas** -al igual que " **El Siglo Magnifico Mito Mei & Mikoto**" son fics mas extensos y que prometo continuar pero solo hasta haber finalizado algunos o dentro de poco por lo que les pido paciencia, prometiendoles **volver a actualizarlos antes de que termine marzo** , prometido :3 les recuerdo que ya finalice el guion completo **-diálogos y detalles menores-** de la futura adaptación de la película " **Avatar** ", por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización esta dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre esta cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas mis historias, alegranome de que este biejn proque me preocupe por su breve ausencia, comprendiendo cualquier razón que tuviera y enviándole muchos besitos :3) a **UchihaMun** (agradeciendo con el alma que esta historia sea de su agrado y esperando cumplir con sus espectativas) :3 y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 les recuerdo que además de los fic ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar mas adelante en el futuro: " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan y La Sultana** " (siguiendo el final que haré para el fic de " **El Siglo Magnifico; La Sultana Sakura** " e inspirado en la serie " **Medcezir** "), " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película **"Avatar" de James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera pelicula** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar cuando tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutuski en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del **universo de "el Conjuro"** y **que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año** :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Datos del Anime/Manga Lady Oscar o Versalles no Bara:**

 **-Ino Yamanaka/Maria Antonieta:** por supuesto que históricamente este intento de asesinato a la Delfina no sucedió, pero tanto en el manga como en el anime se ilustra como una forma de unir y hacer que se conozcan la capitana de la guardia real y la futura reina de Francia. **Maria Antonieta (Ino Yamanaka)** fue hija de la tan amada **Emperatriz Maria Teresa (Emperatriz Miyuki)** , apodada como " **la matrona de los pueblos** " pero que nunca fue una madre atenta pero si una excelente soberana, pero de haberlo sido creo que **Maria Antonieta (Ino Yamanaka)** , quizás, hubiera sido una mejor reina de Francia, por lo que la falta de atención de su madre tendrá nefastas consecuencias en el futuro y la hará intentar sentir amor de aquellos que la rodean, pero no sabiendo si son honestos con ella o no.

 **-Anime/Manga:** en la serie " **Lady Oscar** " y en el manga " **Versalles no Bara** " **el viaje** de la Delfina **desde Austria a Francia** parece tardar horas pero no las semanas que realmente tomo en la historia y diferentes puntos históricos donde se llevo a cabo, lo que si se mostró en la película de **Sofía Coppola** " **Maria Anotnieta: la Reina Adolescente** " al igual que en la película francesa " **Marie Antoniette: La Véritable Histoire** ", además de que me estoy basando en los libros " **Reinas Malditas** "de **Cristina Morato** (que narra en uno de sus capítulos la vida de Maria Antonieta) y " **Opulencia** " de **Sena Jeter Naslund** (que cuenta la historia de Maria Antonieta desde el viaje a Estrasburgo, como ella lo vivió y sintió), intentando ser lo más históricamente precisa que pueda, en todo; fechas, lugares y personalidades :3

- **Duque de Orleans/Duque Orochimaru:** el duque **Luis Felipe II de Orleans (Orochimaru)** fue un personaje real que vivió durante el reinado de **Maria Antonieta** **(Ino Yamanaka)** y que fue uno de los precursores y principales causantes de su impopularidad, al igual que las tías solteras del Delfín, lo que hará que el pueblo crea los rumores sobre la futura reina de Francia, y que acabara por llevar a **Maria Antonieta (Ino Yamanaka)** a la guillotina durante la revolución, habiendo sido una completa victima tanto como sus hijos, pero esto obviamente lo desarrollare más adelante.

 **-Dato sobre mi :3 :** como ya habrán notado, por lo obvia que he sido, **soy fan SasuSaku de todo corazón** , fue la primera pareja que supe que terminaría como tal y tiene un gran lugar en mi vida por ello, pero **no quiero que piensen que solo por eso es que tanto Sasuke como Sakura son siempre mi primera opción para una adaptación, lo hago porque sus personalidades y características se adaptan a mis series y películas favoritas que he visto** , de hecho me **hago un casting mental al imaginar una adaptación, seleccionando que personaje es quien y porque**. La verdad quería decir esto desde hace mucho, para todos quienes siguen mis historia, porque **quiero que sepan que no solo exploro una historia desde la perspectiva "fan", sino intentando ser imparcial o neutral, por lo que si tienen alguna sugerencia de otras parejas e historias en verdad los animo con el alma a que comenten lo que sea que tengan en mente** , tanto sobre una historia nueva o sobre alguna que este en proceso.


	3. Chapter 2

-Este fic es una **adaptación del manga y anime** " **Versalles no Bara** " de **Riyoko Ikeda** junto a la **película de 1979** " **Lady Oscar** " de **Jacques Demy** , la **película conmemorativa de 1989** " **La Revolución Francesa** " y la película " **Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente** " de **Sofía Coppola**. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a **Masashi Kishimoto** , más los personajes de carácter secundario y modificaciones las personalidades, hechos y trama corren por mi cuenta y mi entera responsabilidad. Les sugiero escuchar " **Concerto in G** " de **Ant** **onio Vivaldi** , que **es el soundtrack usado la primera mañana de Maria Antonieta en Versalles** en la película de **Sofía Coppola**.

* * *

 _16 de mayo de 1770/Palacio de Versalles_

Los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar aún le resultaban confusos en su mente inocente; tras recibirla en el bosque de Compiègne, había vuelto a subir al carruaje junto a lady Koharu Utatane y el embajador Shikaku, sosteniendo un silencio extraño, no incomodo, sino extraño. Seguidamente se había realizado una especie de banquete—no podía definirlo así porque aparentemente lo que la esperaba en la corte versallesca seria incomparable—en el Castillo de la Muette donde había sido presentada a sus futuros hermanos en ley, Choza y Torifu, así como a las tías solteronas de su futuro esposo; madame Yoshino, Leiko y Yumiko que siendo honesta le habían parecido de lo más agradable. Luego del ceremonial que le había parecido un tanto pomposo, había sido guiada a sus aposentos donde apeas y había podido dormir por la noche. Sabía que cuando llegase a Versalles todo comenzaría a cambiar, definitivamente ya no sería la prometida del Delfín, lo seria en nombre; la Delfina Ino Yamanaka, esposa del Delfín de Francia, lo seria en una ceremonia incomparable como el protocolo francés dictaba y aunque hubiera aprendido tanto de su nuevo hogar…se sentía nerviosa. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Ella y Choji con suerte se habían dirigido la palabra y en presencia de una multitud, además no tenía más amigas o aliados que el embajador Shikaku o la condesa Utatane que era su apoderada. Se moría de ganas de hablar con Sakura, más sabia que debería esperar hasta que un determinado momento les permitiese estar a solas y ver si podía contar con ella, como amiga. Lo que más deseaba era poder encajar y agradar a su nueva familia.

Ahí, en el interior de aquel carruaje, Ino no podía saber que pesaban los demás miembros de la familia real, su nueva familia, pero para ella al menos el viaje se le hacía eterno, únicamente asomando difusamente el rabillo de los ojos por la ventana para saber qué es lo que pasaba, vislumbrando pasajes casi interminables, hermosos y que la invitaban a descubrirlos, pero interinamente se preguntaba si tendría siquiera la ocasión de hacerlo. De pronto sintió como el carruaje se detenía lentamente, permitiéndole visibilizar unas magníficas verjas doradas y tejados coronados con oro reluciente, era como u cuento de hadas de oro, miel, mármol y joya preciosas. No tenía comparación con nada que Ino hubiera visto antes, su adorado palacio de Schönbrunn donde había crecido parecía quedarse corto, cual campiña rural, aunque jamás había visto una. El inmenso palacio estaba organizado a partir de una serie de tres patios en forma de «u», cada uno de ellos flanqueado por majestuosos edificios de piedra recubiertos de oro centímetro a centímetro, cada patio abriendo al siguiente, con su carroza entrando primero en el de mayor tamaño, pavimentado con adoquines y ligeramente más pequeño. Ino apenas y presto atención a los lacayos que iban a ferrados al carruaje y que tras descender, se aproximaron a la puerta en tanto el carruaje se detuvo, abriéndola puerta para permitirles emerger. El primero en descender no hubo sido otro que el embajador Shikaku, ofreciéndole de forma diligente la mano que Ino acepto como apoyo aunque brevemente, sujetándose con sutileza del marco de la puerta, sin descender la mirada, observando todo con fascinación mientras tras ella emergía la condesa Utatane. En cuanto se encontró sobre el suelo, reconociendo el terreno con sus propios pies, por decir algo. Una figura se situó un paso tras suyo, a su diestra, el vistoso uniforme azul de la guardia le permitió reconocer de quien se trataba.

-Sakura- reconoció Ino, sin poder evitar sonreírle con suma emoción, casi eufórica.

Alzando su enguantada mano derecha al extremo de su elegante sobrero de pluma, la capitana Haruno reverencio sutilmente a la Delfina que le dirigió una luminosa sonrisa. Ni la una ni la otra eran lo que habían esperado que serían; una no era una insufrible niña berrinchuda y la otra no era una fría e intransigente modelo de conducta. En ese juego, momento y lugar eran dos jóvenes de la misma edad en un palacio tan hermoso cuya opulencia podía fascinar a cualquiera, con mucha facilidad. Siguiendo los pasos de la asombrada Delfina, Sakura observo por el rabillo del ojo a Sasuke siguiéndola a ella, sonriéndole ladinamente y con esa aparente superioridad que tanto la frustraba como divertía. Ese hombre sí que estaba muy seguro de sí mismo, o por lo menos lo aparentaba y mejor que ella misma, debía reconocer. Para ella y para Sasuke, Versalles no era gran cosa, claro que la pompa y los avasalladores lujos hacían que un individuo fácilmente quedase boquiabierto, pero ambos se habían acostumbrado a ese paraje de modo rutinario y desde aquella perspectiva el lujo no parecía tan apabullante. De hecho había esperado arduamente que urgiese una aventura, acción, intriga, peligro, algún desafío que librar, eso era lo único que les permitía sumergirse en la rutina sin morirse de aburrimiento. Más por ahora, Sakura tenía pensado dirigir su entera atención a la Delfina ese era su deber como capitán de la guardia. El corazón de Ino latía inquieto, emocionado y ansioso ante el reino de leyenda que contemplaba y que parecía no tener fin, con personajes reales aguardado a lo largo del amplio camino, como pilares innumerables hacia las puertas doradas que le permitirían entrar al Palacio.

Todos aquellos que la estaban rodeando, si así podía decirse, parecía emocionados y exultantes como quienes recibían no a una princesa extranjera sino a una hija prodiga de Francia, alguien que regresaba de un viaje muy lejano y aquello la hizo estremecer de dicha, como si desde siempre hubiera tenido destinado ese lugar en el Palacio de Versalles, aquella colosal estructura que se alzaba cual dragón de oro solido hecho de joyas en lugar de escamas y que en lugar de fuego lanzaba oro por sus fauces enjoyadas. Se sentía como una doncella de cuento que no quería escapar de su prisión. Se sentía bienvenida, claro y lo manifestó sonriéndoles a todos los nobles señores y las hermosas damas, todas mayores que ella por supuesto, algunas le parecieron tan hermosas como para superarla, más al reparar en ello Ino se dijo mentalmente que era la Delfina y que no debía ni le correspondía pensar así. Aún era oven, si pensase verse al espejo hoy, sabía que no luciría igual en diez o veinte años más. En una ocasión había visto la comparación en dos retratos de su madre; uno apenas siendo un par de años mayor que ella y el otro representándola como era en la actualidad. Se preguntó si luciría tan magnifica y fuerte en un retrato, algún día, en parte lo deseo, pero más que nada deseo representar bien su papel; el de futura reina de Francia. Aunque, para ser honesta…por dentro no se sentía para nada preparada para ser la reina de Francia, sentía que no haría bien su papel, era una sensación que no entendía, peor ahí estaba, permanentemente instalada en el centro de su pecho. Ante ella se presentaron tres pequeñas niñas con diminutos vestidos y belleza inocente que reverenciándola apropiadamente la hicieron sonreír de tan solo verlas, por un momento recordándole su niñez en el Palacio de Schönbrunn, junto a sus padres, así como a sus muchos hermanos y hermanas.

-Hola- saludo la Yamanaka, recibiendo a cambio sonrisas dulces de aquellas adorables pequeñas de a lo sumo cinco años que le ofrecieron amablemente sus pequeños ramos de flores. -Gracias- bajo la cabeza brevemente y sin dejar de sonreír, cual hija prodiga.

Tras recibir estos bellos obsequios de las adorables niñas, la Delfina continuo su paso hacia las enormes puerta que si darse cuenta parecieron hacérsele inalcanzables, las miradas continuaban siendo cálidas para ella, murmullos y sonrisas sin par, pero también miradas críticas, no como si pretendieran humillarla sino más bien como si la evaluaran, como si así pudieran juzgar si era lo bastante buena o no. Reparo en el labio inferior austriaco, aquel que decían era su gesto menos agraciado y que se transmitía por la sangre Yamanaka en sus venas. Intento incluso mordérselo con sutileza para ocultar su tamaño. Su peinado, su forma de vestir; el corsé, la enagua, las medias, hasta el último hilo de sus ropajes era francés y se lo repitió hasta el cansancio. Ya no era Ino, la archiduquesa austriaca, era Ino Yamanaka la Delfina de Francia. _No soy austriaca_ , se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez como si así pudiera convencerse de ello. No había miradas hostiles, pero aun así sentía que las miradas menos favorecedora—que eran el equivalente a la mitad de los presentes, se lo gritasen con los ojos como si fueran dagas directo a su corazón. Su madre, la Emperatriz Miyuki, era apodada _la matrona de los pueblos_ debido a su numerosa prole, pero en aquel instante Ino se sintió como la más desdichada de sus hermanas sin comprender porque…como si fuera directamente al matadero, como si tras cruzar aquellas puertas que se le aproximaban fuese a entrar definitivamente en un mundo que sería su condena. Negando para sí, mentalmente, ante semejantes cavilaciones, continuo sonriendo con luminosidad a todos cuanto estuvieran a su paso, inclinando la cabeza con respeto a quienes parecían tener la edad suficiente para considerarse figuras de sabiduría, alzando la vista y examinando por última vez la colosal estructura que era el exterior y fachada de aquel Palacio mientras los guardias al interior le abrían las puertas y bajaban servilmente la cabeza.

 _No hay vuelta atrás_ , se dijo Ino mientras cruzaba las puertas. _Soy la Delfina de Francia_. Y no podía olvidarlo.

* * *

Si el exterior invitaba al descubrimiento como un increíble sueño hecho realidad, el interior había dejado casi boquiabierta a Ino; pasillos de mármol estampados con flores diversas, oro recubriendo estructuras y decorados de diseños tan elaborados como para ser sacados de un cuadro celestial, estatuas hechas de oro sólido, espejos, salones…tanto que la invitaba a sentirse como en casa, y es que ¿Quién no se sentiría como en casa? Lo único que echa en falta Ino era el inconveniente de su recepción. Tenía entendido que la anterior reina, Mei Therumi, había muerto hacía ya muchos años y que por ende los aposentos de reina de Francia habrían de pertenecer como única mujer de alto rango que tuviera la sangre real para ocuparlos, pero aún no estaban listos para que residiera en ellos, una lástima a decir verdad. Pero en resignación se alojaba en unos aposentos aledaños, pequeños sin duda, pero no por ello menos cómodos, además las joyas frente al escritorio al que estaba sentada la tenía sumamente concentrada; guirnaldas de perlas, diamantes, oro, brillantes, rubíes, zafiros. Todas las joyas pertenecientes a la élite de las reinas francesas antes que ella ahora le pertenecían y se esperaba que las usase con moderación y discreción. No sabía si podría, perlo lo intentaría. Sosteniendo entre sus manos a guirnalda que parecía más sencilla entre aquel alhajero repleto de gemas, Ino falsamente la poso sobre su cuello, observándose ante el espejo y sonriendo con coquetería. Con su mano libre tomo un abanico a su alcance, fingiéndose una aristocrática dama que intentaba no ceder ante las intensas miradas de sus pretendientes. Una contagiosa risa abandono sus labios al pensar en esto, _como si pudiera tener pretendientes_ , se dijo Ino mentalmente, entregándole el abanico a la princesa Chouchou a su lado, la hermana menor de su futuro esposo, el Delfín Choji, y que a lo sumo tenía seis años.

Tenía algo de consuelo o eso es lo que quería creer mientras unos cuantos pasos lejos de ella se encontraban sus nuevas doncellas, todas guardando sus vestidos y ajuares en el provisional armario que habría de usar hasta que sus " _nuevos aposentos_ " estuvieran aclimatados para ella. Ahí, sentada frente al escritorio, observando su reflejo en el espejo, solo contaba con su persona, con la pequeña princesita Chouchou que se entretenía infantilmente jugando con el abanico y Sakura que gallarda y firme, de pie junto al escritorio, parecía infranqueable. Si no conocerá a Sakura hubiera creído con certeza que era un hombre, con la mano derecha afianzada sutilmente sobre la empuñadura de su sable, con su elegante sombrero de pluma pendiendo del costado izquierdo de su cinturón, el uniforme azul con bordados de oro haciendo neutra su juvenil figura, la frente en alto y una mirada fría, o eso intentaba parecer, pero ella veía libertad en sus ojos, ansias de volar libre como u ave, lo miso que ella deseaba poder hacer. Que parecidas eran ellas dos. Había visto la frivolidad incontables veces, como capitana de la guardia tenía que convivir obligadamente con aquellos que formaban parte de su mundo, el de la nobleza, pero ahí y de pie vigilando a la alegre Delfina, se estaba aburriendo más que nunca ante la cháchara entre las doncellas que acomodaban los vestidos y ajuares…aunque a decir verdad no sabía de qué se sorprendía, de eso se trataba todo, así eran criadas las mujeres, para lucir hermosas, encontrar un esposo adecuado y vivir por siempre felices. Ahí y vistiendo su uniforme militar pudiendo decidir su propia vida, Sakura sonrió sutilmente para sí, tal vez muchos consideraran un error de parte de su padre criarla como hombre, más ella siempre se lo agradecería.

-Tengo mucho miedo, Sakura- admitió Ino con sutileza, sabiendo que nadie más podría oírla. Sintio la mirada de la Haruno sobre si, como muda señal de que estaba escuchándola. -Temo equivocarme y que me odien- pronuncio esto casi in aliento, con un suspiro, temiendo la reacción que sus palabras pudieran provocar pues hasta la fecha no había recibido otra cosa que regaños de la condesa Utatane recordándole que era y no era apropiado.

-Alteza…- Sakura tuvo cuidado de cómo se dirigía a ella, podían tener la misma edad, pero en absoluto tenían el mismo rango social, -le garantizo que el pueblo la adora, incluso venera- atestiguo, habiendo sido observadora y oyente de los vítores del pueblo, del modo en que todos veían la llegada de la Delfina como una bendición. Una princesa de cuento para una historia de cuento. Nada podía salir mal, esa era la verdad, -solo debe ser usted misma- sugirió ya que el mayor crimen de una persona era traicionar su esencia.

-¿Alguien ha agradado por ser ella misma?- inquirió la Yamanaka como respuesta, apoyando su mentón sobre los nudillos de su ano, meditabunda. -Te creo- sonrió al ver la expresión de Sakura que no supo que responder a su cuestionamiento, -me salvaste aun antes de llegar aquí y ahora, como Ino Yamanaka y no como la Delfina…te pido que te quedes conmigo, como amiga- sus ojos brillaba como los de un adorable cachorrito a punto de llorar y no sabía porque pero si se sentía así, sentía que no había vuelta atrás.

Tenía miedo, si, quizás fuera un error expresarse así perteneciendo al mundo en que le había tocado nacer, pero sentía que podía contar con Sakura aunque quizás no en todo, pero la tendría a su lado para protegerla, de eso se trataba su rol a cumplir como Delfina y Capitana de la guardia respectivamente, ¿No? Quizás el destino les permitiera continuar juntas. Nunca había sentido miedo realmente, bueno salvo en una ocasión de niña cuando Sasuke y ella se habían escapado del palacio para montar a caballo; por accidente ella se había caído al lago y a nada había estado de ahogarse…entonces y siendo una niña, había temido a la muerte, más hoy no lo hacía, tal vez fuera así porque Sasuke la había salvado desde entonces, porque sabía que lo tendría a su lado a cada momento que hiciera falta, más nunca había reparado en que alguien dependería de ella así, nunca había sido testigo del miedo y saberlo le resultaba extraño. Había figurado muchas cosas que la Delfina sería una joven arrogante, egoísta, frívola y distante como todos los nobles que había conocido hasta la fecha, pero en lugar de ello era un alma buena, amable, inocente, alegre y muy ingenua, una chica como cualquiera. Era extraño adecuarse a algo que no había pensado, pero creía poder ser una amiga para Ino, al fin y al cabo su trabajo sería mucho más fácil si la persona a la que debiera proteger y ella se llevaran bien, eso había permitido que Sasuke y ella congeniaran perfectamente a lo largo de los años. Sabiendo que no representaría un problema en ningún contexto; Sakura se arrodillo frente a la Delfina que la observo entre curiosa y confundida, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y el brazo sobre la otra que mantuvo semi erguida, con la mirada alzada hacia la Yamanaka que parecía esperar una respuesta, no lo exteriorizaba con palabras, pero si con su cristalina mirada aguamarina.

-Ino, siempre encontraras en mi a una amiga y consejera- prometió la Haruno, sabiendo lo que sus palabras implicaban, pero no le molestaba efectuar tal juramento. Por décadas su familia había servido a Francia y al rey, y ella haría igual. Proteger a Ino Yamanaka era proteger a Francia, pero ella lo hacía por voluntad propia, -intentare ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, y sea como y cuando sea, me quedare contigo, lo prometo- se comprometió con solemnidad, sin apartar sus ojos de los de la Yamanaka.

-Gracias- sonrió Ino, enternecida, sosteniendo una de las manos de la Haruno y estrechándola entre las suyas.

La lealtad y la amistad eran dos de los bienes más preciados en el mundo, porque eran fáciles de encontrar en medio de la pobreza, donde el poder no existía al determinado nivel en que podía corromper el espíritu de las personas, allí había algo de bondad, pero en medio de la aristocracia encontrar compresión, amabilidad y más que nada amistad era algo casi imposible. Aunque fuera de manos de su protectora, Ino contaba con amistad, algo a lo cual asirse y ya no se sentía tan perdida y sola.

Su primer día en Versalles había comenzado con buen pie después de todo.

* * *

Tan solo un par de hora después de haber hablado con Sakura, ahora Ino se veía atravesando la Capilla Real bajo la atenta mirada de todos los nobles que le abrían paso, sonriéndole y observándola, juzgando con fascinación cuan hermosa lucia con un nuevo vestido, el de matrimonio. La luz del sol en pleno atardecer iluminaba los vitrales que conformaba figuras y escenas magnificas, de los colores del arcoíris y que traslucían parte del panorama exterior, haciéndole sentir a su vez como si entrara en un reino de luz y dicha, todo preparado para ella y Choji a quien diviso esperándola en el altar, haciendo aún más luminosa su sonrisa, dirigiéndola hacia el rey Jiraiya que a la diestra del altar permanecía de pie como privilegiado espectador. Este noble rey que inclino la cabeza para ella con sutileza en sinónimo de respeto, era la mayor figura de inspiración que tenía, y que le recordaba mucho a su madre, quizás no fuera iguales, pero era tan afectuoso y alegre que le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien, incluso cuando una parte de sí misma le dijera que no era así. En lo alto del altar yacía el cristo muerto sobre la cruz, en bajorrelieve de oro, el mismo oro que adornaba el mármol y la cerámica que parecía desaparecer bajo su amplio vestido mientras caminaba. Las acanaladas columnas a su alrededor estaban adornadas con flores y otros materiales, pareciendo auténticas joyas y una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le dijo que si lo eran, aunque su austera vida austriaca le hacía pensar que parte de lo que veía era falso…estar ahí el hacía pensar algo completamente distinto.

Tal vez muchas novias reales, en su posición, se quejarían como niñas berrinchudas por no habitar en los aposentos de la reina de Francia, pero ella no, no porque todo cuanto había viso hasta ahora ya superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera esperado, aunque ciertamente nada de lo que hubiera podido imaginar conseguía siquiera guardar similitud con el paraíso de oro y mármol que era aquel Palacio y que ahora era su hogar. El hermosos vestido de seda y chiffon blanco que lucía superaba cualquier penuria, replicando la misma inspiración francesa que el resto de sus ajuares pero en un escote igualmente cuadrado pero más bajo y que dejaba ver con sutileza el principio de sus senos, todo por causa del corsé que casi no le permitía respirar, bajo el vestido el miriñaque remarcaba demasiado sus caderas como si de la cintura hacía abajo llevase una tienda de campaña o algo así, si es que no de un circo; en el frente cinco listones crema plateado adoraba el corpiño, con otros iguales en una innumerable infinidad, adornando el borde del escote hasta los hombros, la tela de las mangas hasta los codos donde el chiffon creaba una especie de nubes transparente con diminutas incrustaciones de diamante, encaje plateado e innumerables listones creaban figuras inentendibles y hermosas en el dobladillo de la tela, mientras que posteriormente creaban una especie de estola que casi llegaba al suelo que servía de capa o cola. Sus largos rizos rubios perfectamente peinados exponían su largo cuello, con una seguidilla de pequeños broches de plata recubiertos de diamante en forma de pequeñas plumas de cisne parecían resaltar aún más su cabello, a juego con unos pequeños pendientes en forma de rosa iluminando su rostro justo como sus ojos y su sonrisa ya de por si hacían.

En los palcos más alto, en la planta sobre la que ella caminaba…todos aprecian amotinarse, empujarse y pelear por verla, ahí y caminando al altar se sentía como la mujer más hermosa del mundo aunque aún no fuese una mujer, si, ya tenía la edad apropiada para consumar un matrimonio y tener hijos pero aun y en parte se sentía como una niña. Tras ella caminaba una portentosa comitiva, todas su doncellas, el embajador Shikaku, la condesa Utatane…sabía que Sakura estaba entre el público que no podía verla, aun así supo que ella si la vería y eso hubo sido suficiente para que no apartase los ojos del frente, sujetándose levemente parte de la falda para así no tropezar. Hombres y mujeres con pelucas, rostros empolvados y maquillaje, todo eso paso a su diestra y siniestra pero nada le importo lo suficiente mientras finalmente y tras tanta esperaba llegaba unto a Choji que bajo la cabeza con esa timidez que había visto en el desde el primer momento y ante lo que correspondido con paciencia y calma pues ella también estaba nerviosa de esta ahí y en esa situación, aunque fuera por mero formalismo porque la boda con poderes ya se había realizado hacía semanas, meses atrás. En primera fila y entre el público se encontraban sus cuñados Choza y Torifu, las tías de su esposo, sus doncellas que hubieron buscado sitio entre los presentes que permanecían de pie, al igual que el embajador Shikaku y la condesa Utatane. El clérigo envestido en sedas rojas, blancas y doradas bajo la cabeza con respeto hacia ellos antes de girarse hacia el cristo crucificado junto a los pequeños acólitos. Percibió movimiento a su lado, observando por el rabillo del ojo como, nervioso, Choji se secó apresuradamente el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. Sin duda estaba más nervioso que ella, que aun así se mantuvo estoica y con la vista al frente.

Una especie de prominente toldo blanco se encontraba por varios metros sobre su cabeza y las de los presentes, recreando una figura que no alcanzaba a visibilizar pero que estaba adornada con plumas, presumiblemente supuso que se trataría de una especie de péndulo, algo que colgase del techo únicamente para maximizar la escenografía que ya se encontraba montada con toda la parafernalia que aquello podía implicar; los caballos con trajes de gala, las damas y sus hermosos vestidos así como joyas relucientes, el rey a la diestra el altar, los clérigos y religiosos con sedas doradas y plateadas adornando sus trajes…el ceremonial la aburría, pero había crecido con la idea de que la religión era sumamente importante y lo creía, creía en Dios con toda su alma y por ello fue paciente, por ello y el enlace que su madre había planeado para ella con tal de solidificar la paz, porque ya era la esposa del Delfín de Francia, más aquel ceremonial era igualmente era necesario. Escucho la música del órgano comenzar a sonar como un remolino de aire, sumamente rico, elegante y poderoso que la hizo sentirse aturdida. De entre el público, las tías del Delfín se observaron entre sí muy brevemente y con suspicacia, aun calificando a aquella joven como una " _austriaca_ " en lugar de la Delfina que debería ser, pero aún faltaba tiempo para probar si merecía ser reina de Francia o no y ellas servirían de jueces en dicho proceso. En el determinante momento los clérigos se giraron hacia los presentes pronunciando las palabras sagrada _; in nomine patri, et file et espíritu santi …amén_ , ante lo cual todos se hubieron persignado con respeto, sin apartar la vista de la agrada cruz que se alzaba gloriosa, siendo hasta entonces el absoluto centro de atención de todos los presentes.

La ceremonia que tenia lugar era excesivamente sencilla, pero la parafernalia dispuesta y la pompa versallesca era tal que todo parecía un cuento de hadas o pue que incluso más. El sacerdote flanqueado por dos clérigos a diestra y siniestra se situó frente a ambos, llamando con la mano a un pequeño niño que llegaba en sus manos un almohadón de seda color marfil con aquello que habría de ser el símbolo de su matrimonio, y que se acercó lentamente, casi nervioso y no era para menos. En tanto el pequeño niño estuvo frente a ambos, Choji sostuvo lo más cuidadosamente que pudo el pequeño anillo dispuesto para su esposa, intentando no temblar de nerviosismo mientras sostenía la delicada mano de la Yamanaka que intercalaba su mirada de él al anillo que ciño a su dedo, a su mano tan frágil y que lo acogió como si hubiera sido hecho a su medida. Intentando no parecer tan emocionada, Ino se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos. El pequeño anillo tenía un pronunciado diamante adornándolo y que pareció reflejar la mismísima luz del sol, no era exageradamente grande pero tampoco pequeño. Ahí, observando ese hermoso anillo por al menos una fracción de segundo, Ino alzo finalmente la mirada hacia Choji, ninguno de los dos siendo capaz de decirse nada mientras se observaban en silencio, aun siendo prácticamente uno desconocidos entre sí. Lo siguiente que vio fue a Choji inclinarse hacia ella, afortunadamente dándole el tiempo indicado para corresponderle, pero en lugar del beso que había esperado fuera el primero de muchos, solo sintió un beso en la mejilla, cálido y vacío a la vez y ante el que le sonrió con idéntica amabilidad. No sentía nada de lo que su madre le había dicho que sentiría, más aun así se quedó callada y correspondió con alegría a todo cuanto viera.

Ya estaba hecho, ante Dios y los presentes eran y siempre serian marido y mujer.

* * *

Una vez hubo sido efectuada la ceremonia, el rey Jiraiya, Choji y ella habían pasado a firmar el contrato matrimonial, observando la firma de Choji Akimichi, Ino intento imitarlo tanto como le fuera posible pese a que no fuese un prodigio escribiendo, consiguiendo hacerlo con eficacia pero errando al dejar que una gota de tinta manchase el final de su apellido y con ello el documento, pero ya estaba hecho, aunque era vergonzoso que a su edad y con su educación se cometiese tamaño error. Había sido fácil dejar este error atrás siendo que tras la boda y la firma del contrato finalmente había llegado la celebración que todos tanto habían querido ver y que dio paso a la música, no reconocía quien había sido el compositor, no estando tan alegre en cuanto llegó el momento que Choji y ella bailasen frente a toda la corte y especialmente con el rey presente. Ya no había miradas hostiles mientras se dejaba guiar por el ritmo de la música, teniendo cuidado de cómo se movía, no solo por la coreografía enseñada sino también por su propio ritmo…Dios, si había algo que le gustase más que jugar y bromear, eso sin duda alguna era bailar. Todos a su alrededor, desde el rey a los nobles caballeros y damas, todos le sonreían, todos murmuraban con sonrisas y alegría en los ojos. Su esposo, Choji, el Delfín, apenas dice una palabra, e Ino demasiado animosa como para dejar de moverse y hablar, no hubo sido capaz de contrarrestar su silencio, eso Choji podía inferirlo si necesidad de preguntas, observando la soltura con que se desenvolvía, siendo un espectáculo impecable para los presentes, no confiaba en ella pero aun así…apartar sus ojos de ella era simplemente un crimen, debía reconocer que su belleza era asombrosa, pero él era demasiado tímido, reservado y callado como para elogiarla, en lugar de eso solo pudo seguir sus movimientos en sumo silencio y con veneración.

-¿No te parece _la austriaca_ muy joven?- murmuro uno de los presentes, divertido y fascinado a la vez.

La multitud que había en el enorme alón era tan que era bastante difícil saber quién decía que, por lo que Sakura únicamente pudo atinar a intentar ver por el rabillo de ojo quien había hecho semejante e impropia pregunta. Había asistido al enlace con suma curiosidad, nunca había visto a una boda, no sabía que simbolizaba ni que debía hacerse en una, claro que tenía hermanas mayores pero la menor de ellas eran casi cuatro años mayor y había tenido poco contacto con ellas que se había alejado de casa a medida que crecían, hoy todas eran señoriales damas de alcurnia con esposo adinerados y títulos envidiables, generalizadamente hablado desde luego, pero aun así el mundo de las mujeres comunes se le hacía arbitrario y extraño, extraño en un contexto que sabía jamás conocería, no como la mayoría. De pie a su lado se encontraba Sasuke a quien observo atentamente, y para cuando él se hubo dado cuenta de su mirada, le dedico su siempre característica sonrisa ladina con aquella autosuficiencia que la hacía estremecer…irónicamente nunca sabía si era de frustración por su necedad o porque en el fondo sabía que él era un hombre y ella una mujer. La sociedad aristocrática se dividía en clases estipuladas según el nacimiento; el clero, la nobleza y la plebe y en estas dos últimas la mujer siempre debería ser alguien cultivada y hacendosa, capaz de sostener una familia, peor en el caso específico de la nobleza la belleza y la gracia eran importantes, más viendo bailar ala Delfina, Sakura supo que cualquier característica positiva merecía serle otorgada a Ino, no había dama alguna que pudiera igualarla. La pieza de música llego a u fin al igual que la coreografía, con la pareja reverenciándose entre sí, sosteniéndose de la mano y observando al rey Jiraiya que recibiendo una copa de champaña de parte de uno de los sirviente, contemplo más que satisfecho el cuadro que componía su nieto y la ahora Delfina.

-Por el Delfín y la Delfina de Francia- proclamo el rey Jiraiya, exultantemente feliz pero asiéndose al protocolo en su galantería, -que tengan muchos hijos sanos y procreen un heredero a nuestro trono- brindo, esperando que su plegaria fuese atendida por el altísimo.

Ante las palabras del rey, todos los presentes estallaron en aplauso; la Delfina era una ninfa sacada de un cuadro celestial, era el mayor presente que Francia había recibido en su historia y Dios mediante la paz sería tan eterna como su gracia y belleza.

* * *

La boda del futuro rey de Francia no era un asunto sin importancia, era una cuestión de estado declarar a toda Francia que había un futuro, que había una Delfina que engendraría a la siguiente generación y de que habría herederos, en base a las guerras libradas en años pasados es que todos había sufrido, el dinero con que la situación financiera de la nación no era precisamente alentadora y el rey Jiraiya aun así continuaba despilfarrando en fiestas y dinero para su amante, pero ¿A alguien le importaba? En lo absoluto, siendo nobles todos gozaban de dinero y privilegios mientras que el pueblo se moría de hambre, obligado a pagar impuestos abismales mientras que los nobles apenas y promocionaban un céntimo. Aun conscientes de esta desigualdad, el pueblo había caminado grandes distancias desde Paris a Versalles únicamente con el fin de vislumbrar los fuegos artificiales que el rey había prometido se efectuarían en honor del Delfín y la Delfina, habían estado a punto de lanzarse, centellando en el cielo…pero una inesperada tormenta había apagado la magia, creando consigo lodo que los pobres súbditos hubieron tenido que tolerar de regreso a Paris bajo la helada lluvia mientras que dentro del Palacio cundía el regocijo, la lluvia era un inconveniente menor para la minoría de nobles que no residían permanentemente en Versalles y cumplían con otro capítulo de la historia, casi más atrapante que los " _juegos pirotécnicos_ ". En siglos pasados escuchar o ser testigos de cómo se consumaba un matrimonio había sido habitual, se necesitaba saber que habría herederos en camino y que ni el hombre en cuestión era impotente ni la mujer frígida o algo parecido…afortunadamente habían " _evolucionado_ " como para no recurrir a algo así, más d todas forma, hubo resultado incómodo y desconcertante tanto para Ino—que lo vivía-como para Sakura—que estaba presente—tener que vivir el ritual de acompañar a la pareja a meterse en la cama luego de que la celebración hubiera finalizado.

Contraria a la gran mayoría de los presentes que con suerte se preocupaban de la vida de su sirvientes, Sakura y Sakura—que permanecía a su lado en todo momento—habían crecido juntos desde que tenían memoria, habían sido como hermanos entre si, no habían permitido que nada los separase a medida que crecían, pero Sakura no era tonta, sabia de la precaria situación de pueblo, por ello siempre que visitaba Paris intentaba llevar tantas monedas de oro consigo como podía y las repartía entre los pobres. Sasuke y Mikoto vivían junto a ella, su padre y su madre, eran tratados como iguales, amigos y miembros más de la familia, siempre había sido así, pero nadie ignoraba que otros no gozaban de igual felicidad, por lo que se debía ser agradecido. Mordiéndose el labio infiero para no reír, Sakura vio el ceño fruncido y la expresión de sumo desconcierto en el rostro de Sasuke mientras avanzaba el ceremonial, y es que para ambos llegar a encontrarse en una situación así sería absolutamente ridículo, de hecho y aunque Sasuke fuera un sirviente casi no cumplía con ninguna de las labores que eso conllevaba. Al pasar toda su vida junto a él, Sakura había aprendido a ser autosuficiente, más que asistirla, Sasuke solo pertenecía a la plebe por nacimiento, pero en todo lo demás vivía en el Palacio y tenía casi tantos privilegios como ella, tal vez en Versalles debiera para todo el tiempo a su lado, en cada momento, más era por gusto que por obligación. El protocolo en Versalles era sumamente apolillado, casi tanto como el que—se decía—tenía la corte española, a Sakura en lo personal le resultaba absurdo… _pero la reglas no las hice yo_ , se dijo mentalmente a modo de recordatorio, chocando distraídamente su hombro contra el de Sasuke que volteo a verla en el acto, comprendiendo su mirada e intentando—en lo sucesivo—no parecer tan confundido y disgustado con semejante parafernalia.

Aunque el ceremonial para acostarse le resultase sumamente absurdo, Ino asistió a él en silencio y de manera diligente pudiendo recobrar el aliento en cuanto le hubieron quitado el corsé y la ceñida tela del vestido, al menos ahora no había apoderados ni intermediarios, ella y Choji—a tantos metros de distancia de ella y en el otro lado de la cama—eran ellos mismos, finalmente había algo de autenticidad por más nimio que fuera. Habían sido necesarias varias horas de celebración para que estuvieran listos, pero finalmente estaba en los aposentos de la reina de Francia que ya estaban aclimatados para que residiera permanentemente allí, aunque poco podía reparar en ellos, centrando su mirada en la amplia cama con dosel crema estampado de flores y que la aguardaba. Finalmente y con la ayuda de la condesa Utatane, Ino acomodo el camisón a su cuerpo, asomando tímidamente por la pantalla que hasta entonces le había otorgado algo de privacidad, situándose al pie del lado derecho de la cama, apretándose las manos, viendo a Choji emerger del otro extremo justo como ella, con camisa de dormir que el rey Jiraiya le había entregado. Ambos se observaron con desconcierto el uno al otro por unos breves segundos mientras parte de los caballeros y las damas presentes retiraban las colchas y les permitían recostarse sobre la cama, sin observarse entre si en ningún momento, resignándose a ser nuevamente cubiertos, solo pudiendo dirigir la vista al arzobispo que con las manos impregnadas de agua bendita aguardo del otro lado de prominente margen dorado que aislaba la cama del resto de la estancia.

- _In nomine patri, et file et espíritu santi_ \- pronuncio el arzobispo realizando solemnemente la señal de la cruz, -amen- bajo la cabeza con sumisión y se apartó para dar paso al rey, ya habiendo cumplido con su deber.

Ahí sobre esa cama, Ino recordó como varios meses atrás su madre le había explicado las dos caras del matrimonio: el deber y el deseo, o bien se podían ver ambas como aristas separadas o que se fusionaba y formaban parte de la misma, lo ideal sería esto último pero tristemente esto—según tenía entendido—dependía en su mayoría del hombre que tuviera como esposo y que tuviera o no a bien tener alguna amante pese a estar casado. Desviando la mirada hacia Choji de manera casi imperceptible, Ino quiso creer que eso no pasaría, pero si el rey Jiraiya había tenido tantas amantes desde su más precoz juventud ¿Por qué no sucedería así con todos los hombres? Era extraño; la infidelidad se les perdonaba a los hombres…pero no a las mujeres. Volvió a recordar las palabras de su madre hablándole de gozo, de un dolor penetrante y de las intensas y embriagadoras emociones del amor de esposa, cosas que aún le resultaban tanto desconocidas como inentendibles. Choji por su parte se mantuvo silente, únicamente parpadeando como signo de que estaba vivo, pero por dentro…no sabía cómo sentirse, la mujer a su lado era más hermosa que ninguna otra que hubiera conocido, muy afable y divertida, pero una completa desconocida para él, aunque quisiera asirse a su compañía, tan solo sabía su nombre y que sus familias habían sido enemigas por mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo sentir atracción bajo esas circunstancias? En lugar de pensar en eso, eligió analizar como aquel aburrido ceremonial se llevaba a cabo con semejante seriedad en esa cama donde Austria y Francia, enemistadas por tantas décadas, habrían de unirse y todo reduciéndose a Ino y él cumpliendo con el deber que se esperaba de ellos, para el propósito por el que había venido a este mundo. Al parecer hacer su voluntad era imposible, ser el Delfín significaba renunciar a su libertad, a lo que deseaba, e Ino sin saberlo había hecho lo mismo solo que aún no se daba cuenta.

Justo como su nieto, Jiraiya había sido joven una vez, incluso había sido prometido a una princesa española que había llegado a Versalles para vivir allí y educarse como francesa pero debido a su joven edad aquel compromiso había quedado en nada, luego lo habían comprometido con Mei Therumi la hija de un rey depuesto, una elección que no había ofendido a nadie porque no había distinguido a nadie. Cuando había llegado el omento de consumar el matrimonio todo había sido perfecto y el paso de los años les había dado a él y a Mei más de diez hijos a los que contemplar, pero así como su esposa se había vuelto renuente a la intimidad por los reiterados embarazos—algunos con menos de un año de diferencia entre si—él había recurrido a las amantes. Su nieto podría hacer igual si le placía, lo único que se esperaba de la hermosa Ino Yamanaka era que fuera una buena reina de Francia, que no interviniese en asuntos de estado y que diera más de un heredero al trono francés. Aquello no era difícil. Situándose a un par de pasos de la cama, donde se había situado el arzobispo ante que él, Jiraiya reverencio a la pareja que yacía recostada sobre la cama, sosteniendo elegantemente su sombrero de pluma, todos los presentes lo hubieron imitado; después de todo era el rey. Alzando la vista vio a su nieto y a la Delfina inclinar la cabeza con respeto…ambos formaban una pareja encantadora y si él confiaba en Choji como lo hacía, debía creer que ese matrimonio no tendría problema alguno en los días venideros, después de todo era su nieto, debía espera lo mejor de él, o mismo que esperaría de sí mismo, por algo había hecho que lo criaran siguiendo sus mejores virtudes aunque nunca había conseguido eliminar esa timidez, quizás el tiempo y la vida conyugal lo ayudasen.

-Suerte, y que lo logren- animo Jiraiya con tal seriedad que hubo resultado totalmente convincente para los presentes.

De forma inmediata, el rey, los caballeros, las damas y miembros de la corte presente así como los clérigos; hubieron procedido a retirarse como si aquello que acababa de ser dicho fuera—con total seguridad—lo mas normal del mundo, pero lo cierto es que no lo era y para nada o por lo menos no para sentir aliento, comodidad o para generar compresión, o así lo vio Sakura. Viendo la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de Sasuke, estuvo a punto de reír, más se contuvo con suma entereza. Igualmente le resultaba confuso que dos personas tuvieran que intimar solo sabiendo sus nombres y habiendo hablado una o dos veces, siquiera a ella no se le ocurriría hacer algo así con ninguno de los hombres que conocía, ¿Cómo hacerlo con alguien por quién no guardaba sentimiento alguno? La Haruno negó mentalmente para si al pensar de ese modo, esa era su perspectiva, pero Ino y Choji no estaban habituados a eso. Volviendo a colocare su sombrero de pluma que había mantenido bajo su brazo, Sakura le dirigió una vaga mirada a la cama cuyo cortinaje hubo procedido a ser errado por las doncellas presentes, inclinando brevemente la cabeza tanto para la Delfina como el Delfín, siendo Ino quien le dirigió una amable sonrisa como temporal despedida. Lo ultimo que Sakura escucho al abandonar la habitación fueron las puertas cerrarse sonoramente, sin separarse de Sasuke mientras transitaba el pasillo, ya mañana sabrían de los acontecimiento que habrían o no habrían tenido lugar pero por ahora…ambos tenían lastima a la noble pareja que estaba obligaba a cumplir expectativas tan grandes.

Escuchando el eco de las puertas al cerrarse, Ino y Choji tuvieron el mismo pensamiento; estaban solos, por primera vez desde que se conocían, estaba realmente solo y esto era tanto incomodo como placentero, incomodo porque sabían muy poco el uno del otro y placentero porque finalmente podían respirar con normalidad sin pensar en cumplir con un protocolo que para ambos hubo resultado atosigante a más no poder. Ambos tenían las cabezas apoyadas en las sumamente mullidas, divinamente cómodas almohadas, acunando sus cabezas y haciendo su soledad y silencio una especie de mudo cansancio de cuna que-en penumbras por obra del cortinaje de dosel de la cama que las doncellas habían desplegado—los llevo a observarse en silencio. Ahí y en silencio, sintiéndose poco menos que una muñeca de porcelana, Ino se dio cuenta de que Choji, su esposo, la estaban viendo con fijeza y curiosidad…distraídamente se acomodó el cabello suelto sobre los hombros, haciendo que uno de los hombros holgados del camisón se deslizase, descubriendo la piel de su clavícula y ambos hombros. Ante esto, Choji desvía la mirada hacia el techo con simpleza, como si eso fuera más entretenido, causando su desconcierto. Bajando la mirada, Ino intento recordar las palabras de su madre; le había dicho que él entrelazaría su mano con la de ella, que se verían a los ojos, pero al meditar en ello Ino supuso que eso habrían hecho sus padres en su noche de bodas, más quizás ahora las cosas no fuera…técnicamente iguales. El ruido de la lluvia al caer pareció entretenerla, calmando sus pensamientos, cayendo incesante en el exterior. De pronto un ruido llego a sus oídos, en un comienzo creyó que se trataba del viento o de u trueno, pero cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su esposo, del Delfín. A su lado y con los labios entreabiertos, Choji roncaba ligeramente…dormido.

Acomodándose en su lado de la cama y arreglándose el hombro del camisón, Ino alzo la mirada hacia el techo como Choji había hecho antes de dormirse, ¿Haba hecho algo mal? Dios, ¿Qué dirían todos mañana? Cerrando los ojos, Ino se entregó al sueño, no podía hacer más.

* * *

-Al parecer nada paso, Majestad.

¿Qué se esperaba de un matrimonio? En realidad aquella pregunta bien podía ser capciosa, dependiendo la perspectiva que las partes del matrimonio tuvieran a bien inferir; uso querrían que hubiera amor, otros querrían pasión que augurara la pronta concepción de un heredero, pero para el rey Jiraiya el enlace matrimonial celebrado solo había un fin; la consumación. Su nieto y la Delfina Ino aún eran muy jóvenes, no había presiones para engendrar hijos en cuestión de meses, pero enterarse a primera hora de la mañana que no había tenido lugar intención alguna de consumar el matrimonio…era preocupante y extraño. Cada príncipe y princesa del mundo sin importar su proceder, era educado para servir a sus reinos e inmediatamente pensando en la Emperatriz Miyuki Yamanaka y su numerosa prole, Jiraiya concluyo que la Delfina no había sido la causa para tal inconveniente. Sentado frente a su escritorio, con su amante Emi sentada tras él, masajeándole los hombros y vestida ne camisón y bata, el rey pensó en la timidez de su sobrino, tan insulso e inocente como de costumbre y que sin embargo nunca había presentado objeción alguna a cumplir con su deber como Delfín y futuro rey de Francia, ¿Por qué ahora sí? No tenía sentido. Para Emi que permanecía en silencio junto al rey, no le resultaba para nada extraño el comportamiento del Delfín a quien consideraba un mocoso gordo y maleducado…poca cosa, y alguien que prefería rodearse de los miembros de su familia y sus insufribles tías. Pobre de la joven Delfina, ¿Qué otra novia había pasado una noche de bodas tan decepcionante? Esa joven belleza austriaca era sin duda alguna todo un caso.

-¿Nada?- repitió Jiraiya, prácticamente incrédulo, negando para sí mientras intentaba concentrarse en el desayuno dispuesto y que por ahora captura más su atención. -Nada…- murmuro para sí, intentando camuflar su incredulidad y decepción.

-Nada-reitero el sirviente, no sabiendo que más decir.

-Qué triste- murmuro Emi, rompiendo finalmente con su silencio esbozando una sutil carcajada que sin embargo no paso para nada desapercibida.

Lo cierto es que a quien menos podía importar el resultado del matrimonio era a ella o mejor dicho si le importaba pero resultaba mucho más conveniente que por un tiempo las cosas se mantuvieran como estaba, tal vez no pudiera ser tratada como la reina de Francia por tener origen plebeyo, pero ahí en Versalles era la mujer más poderosa y ahora finalmente tenia contrincante mucho menor que ella, la " _Delfina_ " Ino Yamanaka. Si esa joven era inteligente, la saludaría, se apartaría del camino y le rendiría pleitesía como todos los demás, de otro modo…todo sería para peor. Incapaz de pensar por la presencia de aquel sirviente, Jiraiya extendió la mano haciéndole saber que podía retirarse. La verdad es que de no ser por Emi que se mantuvo en silencio, emitiendo sutiles y breves carcajadas, no quería ver a nadie más sabia que tendría que hacerlo como rey que era. Como su nieto, él también había sido joven e inexperto en su día, se había visto compartiendo la cama con una mujer de quien tan solo había sabido el nombre, pero resignadamente es que Mei y él—entonces—habían consumado el matrimonio porque era lo que debía hacer, estaban casados y como reyes debían velar por el futuro de Francia que no había contado con heredero alguno. Suspirando pesadamente para sí, devorando su desayuno, Jiraiya intento ser paciente y busca sosiego en su agitada mente, Choji era más joven que él, más tímido y la Delfina parecía tan contraria a él con su belleza de aspecto divino que quizás tomase algunas semanas formar un vínculo lo bastante sólido como para que el matrimonio se consumara.

 _Paciencia_ , quizás en poco tiempo todo se solucionase.

* * *

Recostada en solitario sobre la cama, con el camisón cubriendo su figura y sus lagos rizos rubios cayendo sobre sus hombros y las almohadas, Ino se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, Su esposo se había levantado hacia una hora o menos, lo había sentido pro no había abierto los ojos, no había intentado despedirse de él. Había pensado tanto en su noche de bodas…y todo irónicamente había terminado en nada, en absolutamente nada, no quería pensar que fuera por su culpa porque ella de hecho había intentado tomar la iniciativa, pero ¿Entonces qué se suponía que pensara? Ojala tuviera a su madre a su lado, quizás así sabría que hacer porque ahora se sentía perdida. De pronto las penumbras dieron paso a la luz, haciéndola apretar fuertemente los ojos, entreabriéndolos con lentitud, viendo la luz del sol filtrarse por los prominentes cristales de las ventanas en la pared frontal. Escucho el sutil sonido metálico de las cortinas que formaban el toldo de la cama siendo descorridas por obra de las sirvientas. Alzado la vista de las almohadas, vio a una multitud de mujeres en la habitación, a algunas las recordaba de la noche anterior, otra formaba parte de su propio séquito, más otras más jóvenes le resultaban unas completas desconocidas, completas desconocidas que al saberla despiertan se sumieron en profundas reverencias sin darle tiempo siquiera a entender porque estaban ahí, aunque y con honestidad los hechos de la noche anterior se le venían a la mente, recordándole que había muchas cosas que aún no entendía. Recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, vio a Sakura de pie en el umbral, dirigiéndole una diminuta sonrisa a modo de saludo, al menos continuaba contando con ella. La condesa Koharu Utatane al frente de la pronunciada comitiva se alzó de su protocolaria reverencia.

-Madame- saludo la condesa solemnemente. En presencia de todas esas mujeres a quienes apenas conocía, Ino apoyo las manos sobre el colchón, sentándose e intentando no parecer tan perdida como realmente estaba. -En la ceremonia del arreglo matutino, el derecho de entrada es otorgado a miembros de la alta corte, los mayores a princesas de sangre y damas de alcurnia- explico alargando la mano para delimitar a las damas aludidas, situándose a la diestra de la cama y tendiéndole la mano a la joven Delfina que se afianzo de ella para levantarse de la cama, aun sin comprender nada, -mientras que los menores a los ayuda de cámara y doncellas- ante esto su tono cambio, pareció no ser tan aristocrático y más desdeñoso, pero Ino prefirió ignorar esto y hacer como si no la hubiera oído.

Para Sakura que permanecía de pie en el umbral que conectaba la sala de recepción con la habitación privada, aquello era algo impropio e incómodo a más o poder, pero así lo veía ella que engalardonada en su sobrio y elegante uniforme permanecía con una expresión casi pétrea, con el sombrero de pluma bajo el brazo y la mano derecha—enguantada—situada sobre la empuñadura de su sable como de costumbre. En cuanto la Delfina se levantó de la cama, todas las presentes—salvo ella que permanecía de guardia—la hubieron reverenciado por segunda vez mientras las sirvientas comenzaban a cambiar las colchas y sabanas. A la Delfina, ahora de pie junto a la cama, le fueron extendidos un par de zapatos rosa pastel ribeteado en encaje, sobre un elegante almohadón de terciopelo turquesa, por obra de una de las damas de su séquito, solo dándole tiempo a colocárselos y con ayuda, ni siquiera sola. Desde donde estaba, Sakura supo que Ino pensaba lo mismo que ella; quizás en una o dos ocasiones hubieran recurrido a ayuda para vestirse, ero acostumbraban a hacerlo solas, estar ahí teniendo que tolerar que no la dejasen moverse para vestirse, solo con el fin de cumplir un protocolo…era ridículo, ni siquiera eso, absurdo…¿Quién había creado semejante galimatía? Emitiendo un vago suspiro, la Haruno mantuvo una expresión diferente en su rostro, asistiendo en silencio al ceremonial de la corte; la noche anterior todo había sido sumamente tranquilo al regresar a casa y aunque se había pasado aproximadamente dos horas explicándole a Sasuke todo cuanto le había resultado incomprensible de la celebración de la boda, había sido satisfactorio para ambos intentar no reír a carcajadas en plena madrugada en un intento por no despertar a los demás. Una sutil sonrisa intento romper con su coraza de hielo, más nadie pareció notarlo.

-Cualquiera con derechos puede entrar en cualquier momento así que debe poner atención para reconocer a la persona que llega- continuo explicando la condesa Utatane, más aunque Ino la escuchaba, no le prestaba demasiada atención, sumergida en ese ceremonial que hasta ahora era lo más aburrido a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse. Permitió que le humedecieran las manos con un poco de agua vertida en una fuente de porcelana, al menos eso sí pudo hacerlo sola…pero no por mucho. Una de sus doncellas le tendió a una joven y bella dama una pequeña bandeja de plata con una pequeña toalla, sin cavilar demasiado, Ino alzo la mano, dispuesta a tomar. -Y no debe tomar nada- replico la condesa casi sobresaltándola del susto por lo repentino que hubo sido, -porque darle un objeto a la Delfina es un gran privilegio, lo hace el rango más alto en la habitación, por ejemplo la Princesa Matsuri es princesa de sangre por matrimonio- aludió en casi un susurro para que solo la Delfina la escuchase.

Su madre le había pedido que fuera un ángel entre los franceses o que así la vieran, más Ino ahora creyó imposible hacer eso si la joven dama ante ella parecía más un ángel que cualquier otra criatura que hubiera visto, con sus rizos castaños dorado como la miel perfectamente peinados en una coleta que caía a la altura de su nuca, con un sobrero crema rosáceo y un apropiado vestido amarillo apagado, con encaje, pasamanería y listones adornando el corpiño, los laterales y el dobladillo de la falda. Matsuri a sus casi veintiún años era tal vez una de las mujeres más bellas y jóvenes de la corte, aunque no resultaba excepcionalmente llamativa para nadie por su actitud piadosa, dulce, prudente y su recato angelical. Como la Delfina, ella había viajado kilómetros desde Turín donde había crecido para contraer matrimonio con uno de los muchos miembros de la casa real, un príncipe que había sido sobradamente conocido por llevar una vida disipada. Se había pensado que su conducta virtuosa podría ayudar a moderarlo…pero en cuestión de tiempo el matrimonio no había probado ser sino un rotundo fracaso ante lo que su esposo había retomado prontamente sus hábitos de vividor, aunque Matsuri se había resignado dignamente. Con diecinueve años y apenas unos años de casada había enviudado, más al ser tan querida por su familia política había podido permanecer en Francia, realizando cada determinado tiempo obras caritativas en nombre de los más necesitados. Ahora, secando las manos de la Delfina con la toalla que sostenía en la bandeja, Matsuri sonrió amablemente, intentando empatizar con ella, y lo hacía, nadie merecía pasar por un matrimonio como el suyo, más Dios mediante ella sí tendría alegría en su vida conyugal.

Ino correspondió a la sonrisa de parte de la princesa, agradecida infantilmente porque Sakura—al parecer—no fuera la única persona que fuera capaz de expresar un ápice de sentimiento, lo que por cierto y a causa del protocolo tan estricto casi aprecia lo más imposible del mundo. Devolviendo la bandeja de plata a una de las doncellas presentes y al seguir siendo la persona e mayor rango social o jerárquico en la habitación, Matsuri vio por el rabillo del ojo como le acercaban el camisón que la Delfina habría de cambiar por el que le había sido dado la noche anterior. Semejante ceremonial era incomodo, eso Matsuri lo había pese a no tener que ser víctima de él, pero ese era protocolo, ella no lo había escrito y tan resignadamente como las presentes es que asistía a cumplir con él. Ya que oponerse no entraba entre la posibilidades, Ino alzo los brazos y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como si una cascada de agua casi congelada le recorriera el cuerpo en cuanto se sintió desprovista del camisón, abrazándose a sí misma tanto por pudo como frió, agradeciendo que su busto fuera tan pequeño que—al abrazarse a sí misma—sus brazos pudieron cubrirla de miradas indiscretas. Tomando el camisón del almohadón de seda, Matsuri lo removió entre sus manos para colocárselo lo más pronto posible la Delfina, inclusive ella con el ceñido vestido de seda que llevaba sentía un ápice de frió, ¿Cómo no sentiría frió la Delfina que no tenía ni una sola pieza de ropa puesta? Estremeciéndose para sí, Matsuri deseo no saberlo, intentando darse prisa.

-Que…que frió hace- hablo Ino casi sin aliento a causa del frió, intentando no temblar en exceso.

-Sí- rió Matsuri inevitablemente, lamentando su propia torpeza al no ser capaz de darse prisa.

Hasta ahora el ceremonial se celebraba con normalidad, aunque Sakura nunca lo hubiera visto hasta ese momento y en parte deseo no continuar haciéndolo, puesto que un rito tan íntimo como vestirse o desvestirse estaba siendo exhibido con desvergüenza, en su opinión. Al menos la Delfina no parecía sentirse excesivamente incómoda al someterse a aquella rutina, expuesta casi por completo mientras procedían a vestirla con el camisón. Lo cierto es que ella aun no era capaz de entender como era—aparentemente—" _indispensable_ " someterse a esa rutina; al no haber reina de Francia, la Delfina y futura reina debía ser la figura más importante, pero este protocolo ceremonial para ayudarla a vestirse, desvestirse, para meterse en la cama, para comer y para todo lo demás no solo se aplicaba a ella sino también al rey y al Delfín. Era increíble que considerándose una sociedad civilizada tuvieran costumbres tan apolilladas. La verdad es que ella no toleraría estar en aquellas circunstancias, siquiera y a lo sumo permitía que Mikoto la ayudase a bañarse o peinarse cuando contaba con más tiempo de lo usual por las mañanas, pero el resto del tiempo se vestía y arreglaba sola, una de las virtudes de no usar si enagua, corsé o vestido y si llegaba a usar aquellos aditamentos en conjunto, tan solo una vez…Dios, ese día seria el apocalipsis mismo porque no había mayor imposibilidad que esa. Ahí y de pie en el umbral, Sakura apretó fuertemente los ojos al percibir movimiento pasar por su lado, dándose cuenta de quien acababa de entrar…

-Buen día- saludo Kurenai, volviéndose el centro de atención.

-Ahora la posición será de la duquesa Kurenai- designo la condesa Utatane, ciñéndose al protocolo, -porque también es princesa de sangre- murmuro para la Delfina que solo pudo esbozar una amigable sonrisa modo de saludo para la noble dama.

Para Ino que se encontraba ahí de pie, desnuda y abrazándose a sí misma en un intento por no morirse de frió, la repentina aparición de la duquesa Yuhi llego como otro nuevo balde de agua fría hasta casi llegar al punto de congelación, estremeciéndose con el aire frió que parecía recorrerla y haciendo todo lo posible por mantener la dignidad. Kurenai Yuhi como la misma Delfina, también había sido una extranjera recién llegada a Versalles en su momento, pero contraria a la Princesa Matsuri, ella no era ninguna viuda; su esposo Asuma Sarutobi era Duque y a la vez Príncipe de la casa real pero actualmente desplazado de la línea de sucesión como tantos otros miembro aristocráticos que conservaban el título, la fortuna y la importancia social pero no la opción de reinar algún día, aun así Kurenai tenía la entra disposición de ser de lo más cortes y agradable con la recién llegada Delfina que ya desde la boda era fascinante para todos. Luciendo un femenino vestido de sed ay chiffon mantequilla bordado en hilo de oro y con encaje brillante, la hermosa duquesa reverencio debidamente a la joven e inocente Delfina, haciéndole sombra sutilmente ante su propia madurez y belleza. Temblando con sutileza, Ino inclino la cabeza sin moverse, intentando mantener el poco calor que aún le quedaba consigo en lugar de morir de congelamiento, orando porque el tiempo avanzase lo más pronto posible. En silencio, Matsuri le tendió el camisón a la duquesa que como ella había hecho antes, lo acomodo cuidadosamente entre sus manos con mayor lentitud, intentando no equivocarse mientras Matsuri observaba compasivamente los temblores que padecía la Delfina a causa del intenso frio ante el que estaba desprotegida. Al igual que había visto a la condesa aparecer, esta vez Sakura entorno los ojos de forma casi imperceptible al reparar en quien acaba de llegar; la condesa Seramu.

-Hola- saludo la esposa del príncipe Choza.

-Y ahora, como miembro de la familia real, su cuñada la condesa Seramu debe tener el honor-la voz de la condesa sufrió un leve quebranto, si bien estaba acostumbrada al ceremonial…hacía muchos años que una dama noble de Francia se ceñía a aquella etiqueta y cambiar la designación honorifica resultaba algo difícil de seguir, hasta ese punto al menos.

Los matrimonios eran algo importante en una sociedad, especialmente en una nación como Francia que ante la joven promesa de sus herederos intentaba formar alianzas nuevas y respaldar otras anteriores, y pensando en ello la vista del rey Jiraiya había reparado nuevamente en Turín, Italia, una noble familia de reyes había sido la elección idónea de cuya estirpe relucía una joven que no heredaría poderío alguno que interfiriera con la gloria de Francia; Seramu, hija y nieta de Cerdeña por parte paterna y española por sangre materna. Hacia solo un par de semanas antes que la ahora Delfina Ino Yamanaka, se había convertido en condesa por su matrimonio con el príncipe Choza, hermano del Delfín Choji, lo que le otorgaba el título de " _Nieta de Francia_ " y miembro de la familia real. Vestida en sedas, encaje y cristales rosa, con sus rizos castaños perfectamente peinados y un collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello…aunque lo intentase no era tan hermosa como la Delfina a quien envidiaba secretamente. Desde su llegada hacía semanas atrás, había recibido un mal trato de parte de la corte, que la consideraba fea, aburrida y carente de " _espíritu bello_ ", y su relación con su joven esposo no era particularmente buena, para nada, tanto que no se consumaba hasta la fecha. Claro, hoy se amoldaba mejor a la corte, más que la joven Delfina que temblando de frio era totalmente inexperta. Quitándose los guantes con enorme lentitud, a propósito, Seramu ignoro los temblores de la Delfina, solo—y una vez habiéndose quitado los guantes—entonces acepto el camisón de manos e la duquesa Kurenai Yuhi, colocándoselo a la Delfina con una falsa sonrisa amistosa, reverenciándola tan sutilmente como era apropiado que lo hiciera, regresando a su lugar. Emitiendo una casi muda carcajada de agradecimiento, Ino se acomodó el camisón, observo divertida a la condesa Utatane que había permanecido tan estoica hasta entonces.

-Esto es ridículo- mascullo Ino intentando no ser irrespetuosa más sin poder callar.

-Esto, Madame, es Versalles- corrigió Koharu sin perder su evidente formalismo.

Primer día como una mujer casada y las cosas ya comenzaban así, ¿Qué seguía ahora?

* * *

Ya sabía que Francia no era Austria, así se lo había hecho ver su madre mucho antes de partir, intentando prepararla para no sentirse en extremo perdida si sucedía lo peor, Dios no lo quisiera. Afortunadamente no se sentía perdida hasta un punto de no retorno, ni siquiera perdida en ningún contexto porque nada más pisar ese Palacio, ya sentía que sería su hogar hasta el final de los tiempos, pero pasar de un ceremonial a otro cada tantos minutos era tanto divertido como confuso; una ceremonia para acostarse, para levantarse y arreglarse, para desayunar en presencia de la mayoría de los miembros de la corte, ¿Acaso todo el día era eso?, ¿Ceremonias? En Schönbrunn había imperado al etiqueta y el formalismo, pero esto era demasiado. Ahora y sentada ante la amplia mesa del enorme salón comedor, Ino lucía un hermoso vestido de seda azul claro, con escote redondo bordado en un delicado margen de pasamanería blanca, de mangas ceñidas hasta casi las muecas con un margen de encaje blanco en las muñecas y tres listones color rosa adornando el corpiño con pequeños dijes de oro en el centro; sus largos rizos rubios se encontraban perfectamente peinados hacia atrás para exponer su cuello alrededor el cual se encontraba un listón bordado en encaje blanco y que se anudaba tras la nuca, con un bello sombrero de plumas azul aclaro aportándole elegancia a semejanza del traje de inspiración militar azul oscuro que lucía su esposo, sentado a su lado. Como parte del ceremonial, un par de cortesanos acomodaron las servilletas en sus regazos, reverenciándolos antes de que el heraldo informase que podían proceder a servirles. Sonriéndoles a quienes pasaban frente a la larga mesa, Ino vio con curiosidad su escaso desayuno; chocolate caliente, mientras que frente a su esposo situaron un plato con coloridos ingredientes que llamaron su atención. Silente, Ino volvió la vista hacia el heraldo que entendió de inmediato lo que le estaba pidiendo.

- _Aqua po madame la dauphine_ \- comunico el heraldo.

Procediendo a cumplir su orden y sin demora, la condesa Utatane, su apoderada, se aproximó con una copa de cristal sobre una bella bandeja de plata; sonriendo amablemente, Ino agradeció con la mirada la eficacia, refrescándose finalmente la garganta con un poco de agua fresca que intento disfrutar lo más posible. Satisfecha, Ino dispuso a dejar la copa sobre la mesa, pero un casi inaudible carraspeo se lo impido, desvió la mirada hacia la condesa Utatane que la reprendió con la mirada. Comprendiendo su error, Ino devolvió la copa a la bandeja como si nada, acomodando la servilleta en su regazo y sonriéndoles a los presentes. La larga mesa estaba llena de comida; dulces y pasteles de todos los colores que llamaron su atención, deseando probarlos todos, como había hecho de niña en Austria…pero mentalmente se recordó que aquello no era Austria y que aquí debía intentar se todo cuanto los franceses querían que fuese. Aquello bato para desvanecer su apetito y que ya de por si observase sin mucho ánimo la taza de chocolate caliente frente a ella, por ahora solo bebería eso y a regañadientes, la verdad es que desayunar en presencia de tantas personas le quitaba todo el apetito que había sentido al abrir los ojos esa mañana. Ahí y en silencio salvo por la música que tocaba la pequeña orquesta frente, Ino recordó los acontecimiento de la noche anterior, la frustrante noche de boda sin resultado alguno y a través de la cual había sentido que había fallado como mujer, una parte de ella quería sentir que era su culpa pero una voz en su interior le gritaba que no era así. Choji a su _lado_ , con mejor ánimo que ella, no tuvo problema alguno en comenzar a degustar su desayuno. Intentando romper el hielo, Ino se aclaró sutilmente la garganta, pensando en que pregunta hacerle, deseando conocerlo mejor para así ganar su corazón. Entonces se le ocurrió algo:

-Y…escuche que tu pasatiempo es hacer llaves- inicio Ino, intentando parecer lo más interesada que le fue posible, aunque de hecho estaba siendo sincera.

-Sí- contesto Choji con simpleza como si resultase obvio.

-¿Te gusta…hacer llaves?- la Yamanaka se golpeó la frente mentalmente, reprendiéndose por esbozar semejante pregunta.

-Es obvio- respondió el Akimichi, dirigiéndole una mirada casi inexpresiva y volviendo a concentrarse en el banquete dispuesto para ambos.

Ahí y haciendo esas preguntas, intentando conocerlo…se sentía más torpe que una tortuga y vaya que había visto muchos animales en su infancia por la maravillosa y luminosa personalidad de su difunto padre Inoichi, pero ahora se sentía como una tortuga, una que caía y con su caparazón de cara a la tierra no podía recuperar el equilibrio y moverse para hacer algo productivo. Parpadeando ante esta respuesta, Ino bajo la mirada, tomando la cuchara de la mesa y bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente, degustándolo en sus labios; el sabor dulzón le permitió recobrar el buen humor, sonriéndole a cualquiera que estuviera presente, girando su rostro hacia su esposo de vez en vez, más viendo de forma increíble como él se concentraba más en la comida que ella misma. Un par de pasos tras la mesa, muy cerca de los dos umbrales—derecho e izquierdo—que conectaban el gran salón con el resto del Palacio, Sakura permanecía en silencio, intentando descifrar que es lo que pasaba entre la pareja; conocía al Delfín desde hace ya mucho tiempo, sabía que bajo esa apariencia insulsa y excesivamente juvenil yacía alguien inteligente en demasía, pero indeciso, alguien de buen corazón que intentaba cumplir con su deber como cualquiera lo haría y que casi no podía hacer su voluntad, por otro lado la hermosa Delfina de aspecto alegre que era vigorosa, amable y gentil. Ambos podían ser la pareja más encantador del mundo o bien un fracaso rotundo y en cualquier caso Francia pagaría las consecuencias si esto si sucedía. Sintió la respiración de Sasuke—de pie a su lado—casi rosándole la mejilla, leyendo sus turbulentos pensamientos y sacándola de ellos.

-Inspirador- murmuro Sasuke para que solo ella lo escuchase.

-Cállate- recrimino Sakura, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír.

-Empiezo a pensar que la gran aventura que imaginábamos tomara tiempo en aparecer- vaticino el Uchiha, hablando en susurros, cruzando las manos tras la espalda, tan aburrido como la noche anterior, aunque no tan desconcertados.

-¿La esperaremos?- inquirió la Haruno, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

La respuesta vino sola y en menos de un segundo. Sasuke la observo fingidamente indignado, diciéndole con la mirada: _¿Acaso no me conoces?_ Quedarse ahí parado junto a ella y en silencio no era una opción salvo por el aburrido ceremonial que seguía tomando partido. Negando únicamente, volviendo a permanecer estoica como de costumbre, Sakura mantuvo la vista al frente. Sasuke tenía razón, quizás la aventura que ansiaban vivir tardase tiempo en suceder, pero por ahora serian pacientes.

* * *

 **PD:** Hola de nuevo, mis amigos :3 encarecidamente les pido que lean mi historia "El Siglo Magnifico: La Sultana Sakura" y comenten si quieren que continué la secuela titulada " **El Siglo Magnifico: El Sultan & La Sultana**", que estará levemente inspirada en la serie " **Medcezir** " :3 durante este fin de semana y la siguiente semana actualizare los fic " **El Clan Uchiha** " y " **El Emperador Sasuke** ":3 les recuerdo que **finalice el guion completo-diálogos y detalles menores-de la futura adaptación de la película "Avatar"** , por lo que les pido a los interesados que comenten cuando quieren que inicie el fic u otro que tengan en mente, esperando contar con su aprobación, por supuesto :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (que siempre está cerca y a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias y a quien le pido perdón mi larga ausencia:3)a **Kiome** (prometiendo no abandonar la historia hasta concluirla :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** cuya secuela comenzó su rodaje, y cuyo guion- **de la primera película** -ya he terminado), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**", que prometo actualizar en cuanto tenga tiempo) " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), por no hablar de las películas del universo de **"el Conjuro"** ( **"El Conjuro-Naruto Style 2: Enfield", "Sasori: La Marioneta" y "Sasori: La Creación"** ) y que prometo iniciar durante y a lo largo de este año :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima.

 **Datos del Anime/Manga Lady Oscar o Versalles no Bara:**

 **-Princesa de Lamballe/Princesa Matsuri:** fue una aristócrata francesa y una figura histórica de importancia que estuvo profundamente asociada a Maria Antonieta (Ino Yamanaka) hasta su muerte y a quien, note, no le fue dado su debido rol en " **Lady Oscar** " algo que aquí remediare tanto como me lo permita la trama como las crónicas históricas. Matsuri es una joven viuda de corazón piadoso y amable en quien Ino encontrar a una amiga incondicional, pero no la compañera de fiestas que necesitara en el futuro.

 **-Aposentos de la Reina:** en manga/anime y en la película de Sofia Coppola, Maria Antonieta (Ino Yamanaka) llega a Versalles e inmediatamente se instala en los aposentos de la reina francesa, pero lo cierto es que los aposentos no estuvieron listos a su llegada y en compensación le fueron obsequiadas las joyas de la corona y una selecta colección de guirnaldas hechas de gemas preciosas y múltiples perlas.

 **-Celebración de la Boda:** el rey Luis XV (Jiraiya) había orquestado un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en honor de la boda de su nieto y la princesa austriaca, motivo por el que el pueblo viajo muchos kilómetros de París solo para ver la función, pero una tormenta que se desato en plena noche impidió la función e hizo que los desafortunados miembros de la plebe regresasen a sus casas empapados y estancándose en el lodo de los caminos. Esta se considero como la primera señal de que el matrimonio no comenzaba con fue pie, a ojos del pueblo, más aun así todos tienen fe en la joven pareja real y futuros reyes de Francia.

 **-Noche de Bodas:** en las sociedades monárquicas era una costumbre que aun sin conocerse, una pareja sostuviera relaciones sexuales con el fin de engendrar un heredero, más hubieron excepciones a la regla; **Luis XVI y Maria Antonieta (Choji e Ino) tardarían 7 años en consumar el** **matrimonio** , en la misma época la Zarina rusa **Catalina "La Grande" tardo 10 años en consumar su matrimonio con el gran duque Pedro** y la más reciente de todas, la Emperatriz **Isabel de Baviera a quien apodaban "Sissi" tardo una o dos semanas en consumar su matrimonio con el Emperador Francisco José I**. Este hecho deslucirá el principio del futuro reinado de la pareja real francesa

 **-Anime/Manga:** en la serie " **Lady Oscar** " la intriga parece cundir desde le primer momento, pero lo cierto es que en sus primeros días y semanas en Versalles, Maria Antonieta se dedico a conocer a la corte, el Palacio y a entablar amistad con quienes la rodeaban, no hubo gran aventura, por lo que Sakura y Sasuke habrán de ser pacientes para vivir la aventura que esperan, o más bien ya la viven, solo que no se dan cuenta de los hilos que se entretejen a su alrededor.


	4. Chapter 3

-Este fic es una **adaptación del manga y anime** " **Versalles no Bara** " de **Riyoko Ikeda** junto a la **película de 1979** " **Lady Oscar** " de **Jacques Demy** , la **película conmemorativa de 1989** " **La Revolución Francesa** " y la película " **Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente** " de **Sofía Coppola**. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a **Masashi Kishimoto** , más los personajes de carácter secundario y modificaciones las personalidades, hechos y trama corren por mi cuenta y mi entera responsabilidad. Les sugiero escuchar " **Pulling Our Weight** " de **The Radio Dept** , que **es el soundtrack usado durante la partida de caza en que participa Maria Antonieta** en la película de **Sofía Coppola**.

* * *

Sentada a la mesa, Ino jugo distraídamente con su tenedor, haciendo tambalear la gelatina amarillo limón que reposaba en su plato, adornada por un par de cerezas y que pese a su aspecto apetecible, no llamo seriamente su atención al saberse objeto de atención de parte de los presentes que cotilleaban entre sí de modo rutinario, aburriéndola y haciendo que se sintiera fuera de lugar al no comprender las conversaciones con doble sentido que algunos próximos a ella compartían. Tras el inicial deslumbramiento, Ino había vito como el pasar de las semanas convertida a aquel hermoso palacio recubierto de oro en una especie de prisión que le impedía abrir las alas y volar, como deseaba hacer, diariamente se decía muy sola y se aburría con facilidad al no tener mucho que hacer salvo verse hermosa e intentar formar amistades además de Sakura, la princesa Matsuri y sus cuñados los príncipes Choza y Torifu, que casi tenían su edad, por no mención, que casi tienen su misma edad. Desde la primera hora de la mañana no podía estar sola, desde que la ayudaban a vestirse hasta el hecho que representaba pasear sola, coa que obviamente no podía hacer, siempre debía haber alguien observándola, más pese a las innumerables limitaciones y restricciones, había aprendido a no dejarse abatir, al fin y al cabo quizás con el tiempo pudiera adaptarse mejor ya que este era su nuevo hogar.

-Tuvo que despedir a sus sirvientes, mi doncella conocía al cocinero- rió una de las presentes o eso fue lo que Ino consiguió oír.

-Conoce a todo el mundo- concordó su compañera de mesa, -la condesa Utatane se ve muy molesta- observo a la estricta institutriz de la Delfina y que casi parecía rumiar mientras consumía su cena.

-Creo que su esposo le ha dado problemas pasando demasiado tiempo con sus mozos de cuadra- opino un noble caballero junto a ambas.

-Demasiado- volvió a concordar la misma noble dama que además se encontraba sentada junto al Delfín, -Ino se ve muy bella esta noche- observo haciendo que el joven Delfín alzara la vista hacia su esposa, sentada frente a él en la mesa, separada por la amplitud de la larga mesa.

-Sí- asevero Choji, desviando inevitablemente la mirada hacia su esposa.

Tal vez y pese al indiscutible paso de las semanas desde el día de su boda no hubieran consumado su matrimonio ni avanzado en ello en ningún concepto, ni a interactuar demasiado, pero no era porque Choji no sintiera nada hacia ella, sino porque quería darse el tiempo de conocerla y de sentirse a gusto con ella que podía abrumarlo con su belleza, como si fuera una especie de ninfa que parecía flotar entre las nubes. La Yamanaka se encontraba enfundada en un inocente vestido rosa pastel de cortas y ceñidas mangas hasta los codos, con holanes en forma de plumas que a su vez decoraban lo hombros, el escote y el dobladillo de la falda, formando sutiles rosas y diminutos jazmines por sobre la seda; su largo cabello rubio estaba peinado de forma elevada para exponer su largo cuello provisto de una fina guirnalda de diamantes color rosa que dejaba caer un pequeño dije de cristal rosa en forma de lagrima a juego con sus pequeños pendientes y las flores entre blancas y rosáceas que adornaban su cabello; si su esposa podía ser aún más hermosa, Choji no era capaz de imaginarlo, ni de verbalizarlo debido a su timidez, desde luego. Intentando no parecer demasiado absorto, Choji devolvió la atención hacia su plato, más sin perder de vista la ligera sonrisa en los labios de Ino que se continuo observándolo por unos segundos más antes de cambiar sutilmente el foco de su atención.

-Encantadora- adulo sinceramente la duquesa Kurenai Yuhi, -una vida nueva por desgracia, cuando uno lo piensa, esa pobre Ino Yamanaka, tan joven, tan…- descendió su voz en un susurro para que su comentario no resultara ofensivo, -tal vez debería volver a su país- opino inevitablemente ante a evidente juventud de la encantadora Delfina.

Por su puesto que Ino escuchaba todas esas conversaciones referentes a ella, pero ¿le importaban? No realmente ya que nadie tenía una opinión negativa de ella hasta ahora, porque él no hacía nada para que alguien pudiera ofenderse, por el contrario no hacía sino dedicare a agradar a su nueva patria y a su querido abuelo rey que siempre estaba cerca para mostrarle su apoyo y predilección por ser su " _nuera favorita_ ", al menos se sentía segura, eso ya era algo, ¿no? Un par de pasos tras la Delfina y de pie tras la mesa con un aspecto reservado y estoico, Sakura convirtió su gesto estricto y serio en una ligera sonrisa en cuanto sintió movimiento a su lado, desviando la mirada hacia Sasuke que le dirigió una mirada como respuesta. No era ninguna broma decir que no tenía nada que hacer últimamente, no con la hermosa e ingenua Delfina intentando adaptarse a la corte y con el pueblo en absoluta calma desviviéndose por desear verla en algún momento, encandilándose con los rumores de su belleza. Las monótonas conversaciones de los presentes resultaban tan aburridas para Sakura como los sermones que en su día le había dirigido su padre cuando actuaba con rebeldía, pero la presencia de tres damas que últimamente no cesaban de aparecer, inevitablemente llevo a Sakura a contemplar un posible problema de cara al futuro, un problema que Sasuke y ella comprendían a la perfección.

-Sasuke, ahí están esas mujeres- señalo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa.

-Las tías del Delfín- bufo el Uchiha con toda la sutileza del mundo, -no puedo creer que las trajeran- negó para sí ante aquellas tres ancianas arpías.

-Lo sé, ¿dónde estuvieron metidas todos estos años?- bromeo la Haruno mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reír y es que tenía la misma opinión que el Uchiha sobre las tías del Delfín. -Temo cual sea la reacción de la Delfina cuando sepa quién es la condesa Emi- suspiro inevitablemente ya que la amante del rey ocupaba su lugar de " _honor_ " junto a él en la mesa, sin ningún tipo de decoro.

-Apuesto todo lo que quieras, y más, a que las tías del Delfín se lo harán saber- planteo el Sasuke, conociendo de lo que esas mujeres eran capaces.

-Acepto- contesto Sakura de ipso facto, convencida de lo mismo que él.

Las tres hijas solteronas del rey Jiraiya eran famosas por su lengua viperina y es que no en vano podía decirse que eran tan poco agraciadas como malvadas, tomándose atribuciones que no les correspondían en lo absoluto, pero…entre ellas y la amante del rey, Madame Emi, ¿Quién era mejor y quien era peor? Simplemente no se podía escoger cuando las cuatro mujeres eran unas auténticas villanas de pies a cabeza. Ino reparo en una mujer que se encontraba sentada junto al rey Jiraiya, de cuando menos veinte años, de belleza vigorizante y voluptuosa que se exhibía en sus mejores galas, con sumo desparpajo y arrogancia, aún más que como si fuera la reina, cosa que por supuesto no era. Unas ceñidas galas rojas de escote cuadrado y profundo cubrían su figura, bordadas en diamantes y decoradas con encaje plateado a juego con los prominentes diamantes que conformaba sus joyas. Hasta donde Ino tenía entendido, el rey no tenía una segunda esposa que ocupara su atención del modo en que lo hacía aquella mujer lasciva que sin ningún respeto se hacía motivo de su deseo, además y siendo tan joven es que Ino no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la condesa Koharu Utatane que se encontraba sentada junto a ella, a su derecha; como en tantas oportunidades desde su llegada, aquella estricta mujer era su único modo para conocer todo cuanto la rodeaba, y ahora deseaba saber quién era aquella mujer.

-¿Quién es ella?- indago Ino en un sutil susurro que llamo la atención de la condesa.

-Esa señorita…- Koharu intento buscar las palabras adecuadas conque referirse a aquella mujer, sin hacer que se escandalizara la joven Delfín, -viene a darle placer al rey- concluyo con una ligera y simplista sonrisa.

-Es Emi, la amante del rey- informo Yoshino, sin tolerar en lo absoluto una mentira de ese tipo, -no podría entrar a la corte pero el rey hizo algunas maniobras para protegerla- evidencio señalando ligeramente con la mirada a Madame Emi.

-¿De dónde viene?- inquirió la Delfina, conteniendo su disgusto.

-De cada cama en Paris- contesto Leiko, con asco ante la presencia de esta baratija para incredulidad de la Delfina.

-No creímos que duraría tanto hasta que se casó con el conde, y él fue enviado convenientemente a alguna parte- desdeño Yoshino, avergonzada de la conducta del rey.

-Y no se queda en la alcoba- añadió Leiko inevitablemente.

-No- segundo Yumiko, negando para sí.

-Es muy vulgar y extremadamente irrespetuosa- suspiro Yumiko, jugando con el tenedor entre sus dedos.

-Y temo decir esto pero creo que no la recibió con respeto- acoto Yoshino, enalteciendo la dignidad de la Delfina por sobre la de aquella meretriz, -es solo mi opinión- añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Escuchando a la condesa Utatane y a las tías de su esposo, y siendo honesta, a Ino no le molestaba que no todos le tuvieran respeto, al fin y al cabo el mundo era basto y todos tenían opiniones diferentes, no siempre se podía agradar a todos, pero…la presencia de aquella mujer era una ofensa terrible hacia la de la reputación de la dinastía y del rey. Los hombres tenían amantes, eso lo sabía bien por su difunto padre Inoichi que si bien había amado a su madre y ella a él, había tenido muchas aventuras, pero todas eran algo aislado, mujeres sin importancia que ni siquiera exhibían su rostro por decoro. Pero esta mujer se comportaba como si fuera una reina, se pavoneaba de un poder inexistente y se exhibía como si su condición de amante fuera algo glorioso, más era todo lo contrario. Pero un pensamiento desconcertó a Ino; si esa mujer era de conocimiento público, ¿Por qué su madre no la había informado de su presencia? Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Emi alzo la mirada hacia la Delfina, como si la retara, como si se considerara superior, cosa que desde luego indigno a Ino. Un sirviente se próximo a la mesa para depositar una bandeja, rosando por equivocación su cuerpo contra el vestido de la noble amante del rey que al sentir dicha proximidad lo golpeo con su abanico, alejándolo de si y volviéndose el foco de atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Viste eso?- inquirió Emi al rey, indignada a más no poder, -¿Así es como la gente me trata?- cuestiono en voz alta en caso de que alguien no la hubiera oído.

-Que lo azoten- ordeno Jiraiya, incapaz de negarle nada a su amante.

-Nadie me trata como dama aquí- se quejo Emi, ofendida en su orgullo. Seguidamente tomo su copa de champagne, bebiendo sin ningún disimulo su contenido, emitiendo un eructo espontaneo al devolver la copa a la mesa - _Pardon_ \- se disculpó sencillamente.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- cuestiono Asuma a su esposa Kurenai, en el otro lado de la mesa. -Eructo en la mesa- su esposa solo pudo encogerse de hombros como respuesta, esbozando una sutil sonrisa.

Era bochornoso que una mujer de tan poca alcurnia y dignidad como lo era Madame Emi, una mera condesa por matrimonio y con una reputación tan controvertida pudiera pavonearse de todo cuanto poseía, con orgullo; pero Sakura sabía muy bien que ella en lo personal no estaba ahí para manifestar su opinión sino que tan solo para cumplir con su deber, nada más. De pie unto a ella y como en tantas otras ocasiones Sasuke no supo que hacer o decir para calmar la tormenta que veía formarse en sus hermosos ojos; Sakura podía ser fría, indiferente e incluso distante, pero tenía un carácter sumamente volátil y que no sería capaz de control más que por su deber como comandante de la guardia y además guardiana de la Delfina Ino Yamanaka, pero si había una persona que despreciara a Madame Emi además de los rapiñadores cortesanos y las tías del Delfín Choji y él por su puesto junto a u hermanos; esa persona era Sakura y él, no es como si tuvieran un prejuicio contra la idea de intentar ascender socialmente para sobrevivir y vivir la vida con estabilidad, pero no pasando por encima del resto del mundo, aquello definitivamente no era justo. Pese a intentar no ver todo absolutamente rojo por su frustración, Sakura fue perfectamente capaz de notar la mirada de la hermosa Delfina que aun sentada ante la mesa giro ligeramente el rostro hacia ella, llamándola con la mirada de manera cómplice.

-Sakura- llamo Ino haciendo que la comandante Haruno se aproximase de inmediato, -¿conoces a esa condesa?-indago en un susurro solo audible y comprensible para ambas.

-Temo decir que si y no es alguien con quien su alteza deba relacionarse- contesto Sakura que en lo personal no sentía nada…positivo hacia la amante del rey.

-Ni quiero- acepto la Yamanaka, intentando no dejarse dominar por su indignación, -mi madre enviaba a mujeres de su clase a un convento a reformarse- comparo, suponiendo que no se hacía lo mismo en su nuevo hogar.

-Comparto esa opinión, alteza- sonrió Sakura con sutileza, obteniendo una luminosa sonrisa como respuesta.

-Sakura, soy solo yo- recordó Ino, ya que estaba junto a una amiga y no una desconocida, -en mi presencia no necesitas tanto formalismo, puedes fundirte como mejor te parezca- dio a saber, dándole el privilegio único de tutearla siempre que quisiera hacerlo.

Ambas se habían prometido la una a la otra que, pese a las adversas circunstancias, siempre podrían hablarse con libertad y ser amigas, tenían la misma edad y atravesaban—parcialmente—por las mismas circunstancias, forzadas a seguir un camino de vida previamente escrito por sus progenitores y el destino mismo, solo que por razones y circunstancias ligeramente dispares entre sí. Esbozando una ligera sonrisa como respuesta, y guiñándole un ojo, Sakura se retiró apropiadamente de regreso hacia el flanco de las enormes puertas, manteniéndose estoica pese a escuchar a la inocente Delfina contener una melodiosa risa antes de volver a concentrar su atención en la mesa y en las monótonas conversaciones que tenían lugar como si ella en ningún momento hubiese dejado de prestarles atención alguna. Aun desde donde estaban, no hubo sido dificultoso en lo absoluto para Sasuke y Sakura percibir el cambio en el enfoque de la conversación que ahora giraba no entorno a la amante del rey sino a la inocente Delfina de buen corazón, enjuiciándola y atreviéndose cuestionar lo positivo y agraciado que había en ella como si fuera una especie de moneda de canje. Sakura recorrió sutilmente con la mirada a todos los presentes antes de centrarse en la Delfina que si bien podía o no escuchar los cotilleos, parecía intentar ignorarlos, fingiéndose cordial con todos quienes hablaban de ella.

-Es linda…para ser austriaca- comento en un susurro uno de los presentes.

-Es encantadora, se ve como un pastelillo- coincidió encandilada una de las damas.

-Sera interesante ver cuánto dura- sonrió inquisitivamente su compañera de mesa.

Sintiendo como la ira y frustración volvían a apoderarse de ella, Sakura sintió la mano de Sasuke sobre su hombro, haciéndola girar su rostro hacia él que le hacía ver—como siempre—que aquella no era ocasión de desenfundar el sable y combatir, no si se trataba de una lucha que no pudiera ganar. _Pobre_ , pensó Sakura para sí misma, emitiendo un casi inaudible suspiro a modo de resignación y manteniéndose pétrea; la inocente Delfina aun habría de tolerar mucho más adaptándose a aquella nefasta corte.

* * *

Aunque no contaba con demasiado tiempo con el que entirse independiente y plenamente a gusto, Ino había aprendido a vivir ente dificultades, tolerando la bochornosa presencia de la condesa Emi, la amante del rey, y en parte la lejanía de su esposo que incluso había intentado evitar compartir la misma cama que ella por varias noches, tanto que el propio rey Jiraiya había tenido que oír sus preocupaciones para proceder a hace que su nieto el Delfín volviera a pasar la noches en la misma cama que su esposa. Ella y Choji aún estaban conociéndose y por ende no podían juzgar si eran afines ente si y si podrían ser felices, aún era demasiado pronto para decirse tal cosa y ambos eran por completo inexperto como para dar testimonio de si podrían consumar su matrimonio, lo cual era obviamente la razón tras el problema, hasta ahora. Otra noche había llegado al hermoso Palacio y recostada sobre la cama, bajo las sabanas, en camisón y con sus largos rizos dorados sobre sus hombros y tras su espalda; Ino volvió su rostro hacia su esposo que despojado de su ropa cortesana y ahora en ropa de dormir, ocupaba su debido lugar junto a ella luego de haber pasado gran parte de la tarde entre los bosques, de cacería y bajo la leal vigilancia y protección de Sakura que cuando no la vigilaba a ella, protegía al Delfín y actuaba como si fuera sus ojos para saber que sucedía mientras ella no podía estar ahí para saberlo.

-Excelente cacería- suspiro Choji de un humor excelente, metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

Le gustaba escucharlo haber así feliz, a gusto y capaz de saber que podía expresarse con libertad junto a ella, saber que podían hablar era lo que le permitía tener esperanzas y que, ahora, le permitió recostar su cuerpo junto al suyo, reposando a medias su cabeza contra su hombro, batiendo las pestañas con inocente coquetería, y sonriendo con tanta amabilidad como le era posible para parecer encantadora ante sus ojos. No es que no sintiera nada por Ino, todo lo contrario, su belleza indudablemente despertaba en el Akimichi sentimientos que Choji no ser de todo capaz de comprender, y no es como si no quisiera pasar todo el tiempo que pasaba diariamente lejos de ella, pero…era un hombre muy inseguro de sí mismo y de sus capacidades para cumplir apropiadamente con su papel de esposo, así había sido desde antes de casarse con la hermosa Yamanaka, más su inseguridad había aumentado al conocerla, porque ella le resultaba tan sublimemente encantadora que lo asustaba, despertaba en él el temor de no resultar encantador. Necesitaba más tiempo conociéndola y mediante el cual aprender a sentirse cómodo en un mismo entono como hacía con otras personas de su entera confianza como lo eran Sakura y Sasuke, así como su abuelo el rey y sus tías. No; esta noche no se sentía diferente a las otras, continuaba sintiéndose incapaz de corresponder a sus miradas y hacer…lo que se suponía que hicieran.

-Me siento cansado- se excusó el Akimichi, intentando no parecer desinteresado.

Seguidamente el Akimichi no hubo dudo en reacomodarse sobre la cama para dormir, teniendo a su joven esposa recostada a su lado, más aun así cerro los ojos como si estuviera completamente solo. Otra vez y conteniendo la respiración para no bufar de la frustración, Ino intento protestar, pensó en hacerlo e incluso entreabrió los labios para decir algo, más ninguna palabra abandono su boca. ¿Qué podía hacer o decir?, ¿Ofrecerse como una concubina? Ni siquiera tenía muy claro que era lo que pasaba entre un hombre y una mujer, solo lo teórico, no la práctica y no estaba ahí para ofrecerse sino para obedecer. Intentando mostrarse tan tolerante como debía, Ino entrelazo una de sus manos por sobre las de su esposo, mostrándose presente. Aun sin abrir los ojos, Choji estrecho su mano con afecto antes de soltarla y disponerse a dormir, como todas las noches hasta ahora.

Era solo otra noche más…

* * *

-Alteza real, servir carnes frías en una fiesta de caza no es la conducta más adecuada para la futura reina de Francia- regaño con sutileza el embajador Shikaku.

El embajador Shikaku Nara se había ausentado tras la boda, regresando a Austria para informar a la Emperatriz Miyuki, pero ahora volvía a hacerse presente como la figura a la que ella le tenía tanta confianza y estima, solo que con reprimendas, tal y como se manifestaba su madre mediante incesantes cartas. Se encontraban juntos en el gran salón fuera de sus habitaciones privadas, rodeados de pequeños perros que repanchingaban libremente por el suelo, y sus doncellas que sentadas en los sofás contiguos bordaban y charlaban…y la presencia de Sakura junto a las enormes puertas de sus habitaciones, custodiándola, como siempre. El embajador Shikaku debía reconocer que estaba maravillado con la metamorfosis que había sufrido la joven Delfina; y es que si bien siempre había sido hermosa, ahora relucía como la mariposa más sublime que se pudiera imaginar, luciendo un espléndido vestido de seda rosa pastel de mangas cortas y ceñidas hasta los codos, decoradas con finos holanes de tul blanco como en el borde del profundo escote cuadrado, cerrado por cinco cordones celeste claro, y ribeteado en encaje en el centro del corpiño y a lo largo de la caída y el dobladillo de la falda, a semejanza de la cinta de seda en forma de moño que adornaba su largo cuello, a juego con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, con sus largos rizos dorados recogidos para dejar caer una fina coleta sobre su hombro derecho, acentuando un par de pendientes de diamante en forma de ovalo.

-Solo quería ser una esposa amable en la caza del Delfín- justifico Ino despreocupadamente, -no estoy lastimando a nadie- aseguro ofreciéndole un par de dulces en una bandeja.

-Y recibí otra carta de su madre, advirtiéndole que no cabalgue ya que es una de las principales causas de aborto- dio a saber el embajador Nara, aceptando su ofrecimiento.

-Bueno, todos saben que no hay riesgo de eso- sonrió la Yamanaka, intentado parecer lo más despreocupada posible. -Y no es culpa mía- añadió por temor a recibir una acusación injustificada.

Ya había oído toda clase de cosas para mantener la esperanza, a veces las tías solteras de su esposo le sugerían ser paciente, otras su amiga Matsuri le sugería atreverse a más y verse…tentadora, y vaya que lo intentaba, pero no importa que hiciera o intentara hacer, al final cada día iniciaba y cuando se cambiaban la sabanas, no había mancha alguna en ellas, seguían blancas y pulcras, aquella fibra al interior de su cuerpo que representaba su virginidad seguía intacta, seguía siendo virgen y eso todos lo sabían en la corte y muy bien, pero a pesar de su propia decepción e impaciencia, sabía que ella no era la razón por la que le matrimonio no se consumaba, ella había intentado todo lo que sabía, más aun así no perdía la esperanza de que el matrimonio se consumara y pronto. Para Sakura que e encontraba de guardia a las puertas de la habitaciones privadas de la Delfina, escuchar algo referente a su virginidad se había vuelto algo habitual—aunque agradecía que si lo fuera para ella y no para Sasuke que afortunadamente no tenía que eta con ella en ese momento-y es que increíblemente y con paso de las semanas tornándose en meses, comenzaba a resultar claro que el matrimonio no se había consumado ya por una razón y esta no se debía a la joven Delfina que según ella tenía entendido se encontraba dispuesta a cumplir con su rol de esposa todo el tiempo la " _culpa_ " por así decirlo, era del Delfín Choji, aunque Sakura no quería emitir ningún juicio sin tener su versión de las cosas.

-¿Entiende las consecuencias de un matrimonio real sin consumar, que puede ser anulado?- se expresó el embajador Shikaku, intentando hacerle ver la difícil situación en que ella estaba. Ino bajo la mirada ante esta alusión, comprendiendo bien que ser virgen en esos momentos no era algo digno de elogio. -Su madre le ha pedido que tome muy enserio este asunto, y que haga todo lo que este en sus manos para…inspirar al Delfín- carraspeo al decir esto último, incomodo por tener que tratar tal tema con la joven Delfina.

-Lo intentare- sonrió Ino, recuperando la alegría la ver al embajador en tan difícil labor, -claro que quiero complacer al Delfín y a mi madre- aclaro de inmediato, comprometida a cumplir con su sagrada labor.

-No tendrá influencia sobre el rey y el Delfín sin un embarazo- aludió el Nara en caso de que la Delfina no supiera o hubiera olvidado eso, -Madame, tiene que considerar la alianza- la guerra entre Austria y Francia solo se evitaría si ella conseguía dar el heredero al trono y más pronto que tarde.

-Desilusionar a todos seria mi mayor infelicidad- sosegó la Yamanaka, conocedora de que debía intentar consumar su matrimonio y cuanto antes para no decepcionar a nadie.

-Madame, me complace que esté tomando esto enserio- felicito el embajador Shikaku, más calmado al escucharla hablar así, recibiendo a cambio una luminosa sonrisa. -Oh, y recibí esta carta de su madre- recordó, extrayendo de uno de los bolsillo una carta sellada con lacre.

Agradeciendo la carta con una sonrisa, Ino despidió con la mirada al noble embajador que la hubo reverenciado apropiadamente, siguiendo con la mirada mientras abría la carta con curiosidad y nerviosismo entremezclado, levantándose del sofá para o sentirse tan nerviosa, caminando hacia una de las ventanas bajo la curiosa mirada de Sakura que la observo con cautela. Ino intento no leer las palabras escritas apenas hubo desdoblado el papel, inspirando aire antes de proceder a leer: " _Querida Ino, está claro que el corazón de tus problemas en tu nuevo hogar es tu falta de habilidad para inspirar pasión sexual en su esposo_ " La Yamanaka bufo por lo bajo ante estas palabras, observando el contorno de su rostro en el pulido cristal de la ventana, preguntando ¿Por qué su esposo no tenía nada que decir sobre su belleza como si hacían otros?, ¿Acaso no le gustaba?, ¿No le resultaba hermosa?, ¿Por qué intentaba rehuir su presencia? No teniendo respuestas, Ino continuo leyendo el documento, rememorando la voz de su madre: " _No hay razón para que una mujer con tantos encantos como tu este en esta situación"_ Leer esto hizo que Ino no se sintiera tan sobrellevada por la angustia y el pesar: _"Recuerda; representas al futuro, y tu posición no estará asegurada hasta que el acto físico final para concretar la alianza franco-austriaca se lleve a cabo_ "

Siempre había sentido miedo por lo que su madre tuviera que decirle…pero ahora no recibía acusaciones sino inspiraciones y aliento; ella no tenía la culpa, eso era lo que su madre le decía, eso y que no se diera por vencida, que concretara la alianza franco-austriaca, no en el papel sino en la cama y que diera todo de si por ser una buena esposa, hasta que no fuera reina de Francia ese era su único deber. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire, por lo que cuando pudo respirar, lo hizo liberando todo el aliento contenido en un suspiro, bajando la mirada a sus manos, doblando la carta. De pie junto a las puertas, Sakura aguardo en silencio, observando la reacción de la Delfina al contenido de la carta en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, cuando la joven Yamanaka hubo vuelto su rostro hacia ella, Sakura en seguida supo que la esperanza se había renovado y que no tenía por qué temer, esa joven de idéntica edad a la suya podía ser sensible y frágil pero también muy valiente y muy capaz. Esbozando una radiante sonrisa, Ino avanzo hacia su habitación privada a la par que Sakura le abría las puertas para permitirle pasar, sonriéndose mutuamente en un gesto amigable y cómplice. Sakura cerró las puertas tras el ingreso de la Delfina, volviendo a mantenerse de guardia.

No tenía por qué temer, la Delfina aun no necesitaba de su protección, aun podía luchar por si misma…al menos en el ámbito privado.

* * *

Otra noche más en que su esposo regresaba de un día de caza y aventura, y de pasar tiempo en su taller armando cerraduras con ese corazón de cerrajero que ella consideraba que él tenía, otra noche en que regresaba a su cama, ambos en ropa de dormir bajo las sabanas, con las cabezas sobre las mullidas almohadas, en silencio y solo capaces de tener visibilidad por obra de las velas dispersas en los candeleros y candelabros en la habitación. Era curioso; Choji y ella si se conocían, habían conversado varias veces y sabían o sentían que podían mantener una conversación, pero era raro que hablaran mucho el uno con el otro, se sentían incomodos y tal vez fuera porque los momentos privado solo se limitaban a las noches en que estaban solos en la cama y donde sentían además la presión de toda la nación que les pedía perder la inocencia y engendrar un hijo pronto, un príncipe que fuera el próximo rey cuando ellos ya no estuvieran. ¿Cómo sentirse a gusto? Estaba muy inseguro, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que se suponía que hiciera, nunca había estado a solas con una mujer que no fuera sus tías y sus hermanas pequeñas, Ino era la primera mujer que estaba tan próxima a él y de aquella forma intima, pero aun así y al no conocerla por completo es que no podía sentirse plenamente a gusto, aun no se hacía a la idea de que una mujer que estaba conociendo ya fuera su esposa, la mujer más hermosa que había conocido y que le inspiraba temor por su avasallador encanto, ya la amaba, pero no se sentía capaz de cumplir su papel de esposo.

-Hace frió- suspiro Ino, aprovechando la instancia para acercarse más a su esposo y estar más juntos el uno contra el otro.

-Está un poco fresco- coincido Choji que ne comparación con ella no veía razón para tal proximidad ya que contribuía a hacerlo sentir incomodo, -¿Quieres una manta?- intento apartar las sabanas para levantarse, más ella se lo impidió, entrelazando su mano con la suya.

-No, descuida- tranquilizo ella con una permanente sonrisa.

Por lo visto las palabras no era lo suyo o bien su esposo era aún más ingenuo que ella que había participado en tantas conversaciones como para saber cuándo había una insinuación y cuando había doble sentido, pero como respuesta Ino supuso que quizás las mujeres se sintieran más cómodas hablando sobre su intimidad que los hombres, aunque ella no se sentiría capaz de ventilar nunca los detalles de su vida privada, de momento, claro; no había mucho que pudiera hacer en base a su educación, más por ahora lo único que se le hubo ocurrido a la joven Delfina fue manifestar lo cerca que quería estar de su esposo…de otra forma, una que esperaba resultase más clara. Resignado a hacer lo que ella le resultase mejor y más cómodo, Choji se mantuvo dónde estaba, sin moverse, temiendo que cualquier acción o comportamiento resultase molesto para su esposa que se hubo abrazado a él, intentando palear el frió que reinaba en el ambiente más al que él era temporalmente indiferente. No necesitaban ir más lejos, no esta noche o al menos eso fue lo que Ino se hubo dicho a sí misma, solo quería estar más cerca de él y no sentirse rechazada mientras intentaba entrelazar sus piernas con las de él, bajo las sabanas. Por lo visto hubo sido una mala idea pues a penas la piel inferior de su cuerpos hubo entrado en contacto, un sobresalto repentino hubo vuelto a abrir el margen de distancias entre ambos, volviendo a cero.

-¿Son tus pies? Los tienes helados- se sorprendió el Akimichi que no hubo esperado que ella sintiera tanto frió. El sobresalto producto de la diferencia de temperaturas corporales hubo enmarcado la distancia entre ambos, aunque Ino no evidencio molestarse por ello. -Bueno, que duermas bien- manifestó él, acomodándose mejor sobre la cama y dándole la espalda, impidiéndole acercársele más.

-Gracias- agradeció la Yamanaka, no sabiendo que otra cosa decir, -descansa- deseo igualmente, acomodándose sobre la cama, más sin variar en su posición.

-Descansa- contesto Choji, esperando no haberla ofendido pues no había sido ese su deseo.

Con la cabeza sobre la almohadas otra vez y eligiendo desconocer si es que su esposo la había alejado por voluntad propia debido a la incomodidad o por el contraste corporal de ambos, Ino sonrió para sí misma al pensar que la temperatura lo había separado, más no porque ella no le resultase agradable. Acomodándose mejor sobre la cama, Ino se dispuso a dormir, al menos Choji se sentía a gusto con ella, algo era algo, ¿no?

* * *

El pasar de los días se había vuelto una sucesión extraña y cotidiana, el sol salía por el este y se ocultaba por occidente, veía las nubes moverse y las estrellas emerger y desaparecer en el lienzo llamado cielo, aburrida al ver que no importaba cuanto día pasaran, todo quedaba en nada, el titulo de esposos era todo cuanto hacia que ella y Choji estuvieran unidos, no había consumación y eso solo conseguía contribuir más a hacerla víctima de los rumores y habladurías, pero por ahora lo estaba soportando bien. Ahora, tras u largo paseo por los hermosos jardines y acompañada por su mejor amiga la princesa Matsuri, junto a sus respectivas doncellas ingresaba al imponente salón de los espejos cuyos decorado de oro y enormes candeleros llamaban a deslumbramiento inmediato, aunque ella se había familiarizado tanto con ellos que ahora le resultaban monótonos, al igual que muchas otras cosas de Versalles. Usualmente no tenía mucho que hacer en su día a día a decir verdad, bueno; salvo pasar tiempo con las tías solteras de su esposo el Delfín, tomar clases de clavicordio y canto, es era toda su rutina, lejos de los oficios religiosos por la mañana y al medio día cuando depositaba toda su esperanza en que Dios la escuchara y le permitiera cumplir con su sagrado deber en su nueva patria, y una que otra excursión de caza en que había podido acompañar a su esposo, pero era lo menos recurrente.

-Tu cabello siempre se ve hermoso- elogio Matsuri con sincera admiración.

-¿Tú crees? No estoy acostumbrada- confeso Ino, divertida porque su " _maraña_ " de cabellos fuera considerada hermosa.

-Es precioso, debe ser lindo ser rubia- supuso ya que ella en lo personal se hubiera sentido fascinada de tener un cabello así. -¿Te lo peino Shino?- curioseo.

-No- ego la Yamanaka, que aún no se atrevía a prestar su cabeza al mejor estilita de todo Versalles.

-Me duele la cabeza, Shino debe haber estado de mal humor, porque me jalo muy fuerte el cabello- se quejó Matsuri, intentando distraer a al Delfina de la aparición de la condesa Emi, la amante del rey, que transitaba por el mismo camino que ellas, -y quiero decirle…no sé, no es culpa mía si tuvo una mala mañana, _no te desquites con mi cabeza_ \- espero que esta alusión hiciera reír a la Delfina y la distrajera, más la Yamanaka y la condesa se observaban la una a la otra en todo momento.

Escuchaba a Matsuri y sí que quería reír de su relato como acostumbraba a hacer, pero…no podía, no cuando la ramera de Madame Emi; engalardonada en joyas preciosas y sedas rojas cual carmín caminaba hacia ella, rodeada de su propio sequito, significando con su sola persona una afrenta imperdonable hacia su dignidad como princesa por nacimiento y Delfina por matrimonio. Las tías solteras de su esposo le sugerían insistentemente que ignorase a aquella mujer e Ino no dudaba en seguir dichos consejos, ¿Por qué dirigirle la palabra a una criatura tan vil que le exigía con su silencio rendirle poco menos que pleitesía? Un paso, dos, tres…los contaba en su mente mientras veía a la inocente Delfina en un encantador vestido de seda rosa pastel repleto de moños y encajes, mangas ceñidas con holanes y sus largos rizos perfectamente peinados ocultos pro un velo, sosteniendo un abanico rosa y dorado en una de sus manos, sosteniéndole la mirada. Emi se había tragado su disgusto personal hasta ahora debido a que la " _niña_ " no le había dirigido la palabra, más al acercarse más y más, hubo olvidado su disgusto pensando que la Defina la saludaría y lo hubo hecho…solo que no con palabras, sino inclinando ligeramente la cabeza con simpleza, pero eso no era suficiente para sus herido orgullo. Por simple cortesía, Emi le sonrió falsamente, chocando con toda la intención su hombro contra la Delfina al pasar junto a ella. Ino, detuvo su andar para recomponerse, indignada, respaldada por Matsuri que le estrecho la mano a modo de aliento.

-Eso fue innecesario- bufo Matsuri por lo bajo, incrédula ante semejante comportamiento.

Claro quera bochornoso que aquella mujer se atreviera a tanto siendo solo una meretriz, una prostituta sacada de un burdel cualquiera, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? El rey tenia en alta estima a aquella mujer, era su " _amiga_ " y pese a que Ino le guardara un deprecio atroz, sabía que no era quien para interferir en los pareceres del rey, era su nieta por matrimonio pero nada más. Por rango esa mujer no podía dirigirle la palabra sin que ella le hablara antes, cosa que no pesaba hacer, por supuesto que su plan era guardar distancia hasta hacer que todos tuvieran claro quién era ella y que nadie podía pasarle por encima, ella seria reina de Francia en el futuro, no esa mujer. Ya que, debía continuar manteniendo su dignidad, no le convenía ir en contra de todo cuanto su madre le había enseñado, no bajaría la cabeza ni daría su brazo a torcer, no era prudente…pero más nerviosa la hacía sentir que en sus cartas su madre no tuviera nada que decirle en cuanto a este delicado asunto se refería, oh Dios, ¿Qué hacer sin sus consejos? En momentos así sí que se sentía realmente sola y desvalida, necesitado de su siempre omnipotente madre que tan lejos se encontraba de ella. En su camino, al final del salón, hubo visto aparecer al duque Orochimaru, a quien dudo en saludar con una deslumbrante sonrisa tal y como siempre hacia con todo el mundo, especialmente con los miembros de su nueva familia.

-Buenos días, duque Orochimaru- saludo la Delfina con una siempre luminosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Delfina- correspondió el viperino duque con falsa cordialidad.

Reverenciando cuanto era necesario a la Delfina, Orochimaru la vio partir antes de seguir con su camino, tenía alguien con quien hablar y era muy importante que lo hiciera…

* * *

En un principio Emi había creído que la Delfina no le había dirigido la palabra porque simplemente no había sabido quien era, tal vez el rey en su torpeza no había tenido oportunidad de presentarla apropiadamente a la par que daba a conocer a la Delfina cada miembro de la familia real, pero cuanto más semanas pasaba hasta tornarse en meses, resultaba obvio que la Delfina sabía quién era, solo no quería hablarle por considerarla inferior. Gran error. No iba a ser menos que esa chiquilla malcriada que diciéndose Delfina carecía de educación, esa niña podía ser la esposa del Delfín pero no era quien para despreciarla a ella que por años había cosechado una influencia soterrada sobre el rey, pudiendo incluso elegir ministros que asesoraran al soberano de toda Francia, ¿Quién era esa niña sino una virgen inocente y tonta? De regreso en sus aposento privados, tan dignos como los de cualquier reina y noble de sangre real, la condesa se hubo paseado en círculos cual leona enjaulada, pensando muy bien que hacer para que la Delfina se viera obligada hablarle en lugar de desafiarla. Esa niña era inocente e ingenua y tenía buenas intenciones, cierto, pero tenía el intelecto suficiente como para despreciarla a ella. Aun tan sumergida en sus pensamientos como estaba, Emi logro percibir como las puertas de sus habitaciones se abrían y alguien se atrevía a querer encontrarse a solas, y no podía ser el rey, no a esa hora ni de ese modo tan silencioso.

-Duque Orochimaru- reconoció Emi, de mal humor al volver su rostro hacia su " _visita_ ", -¿vino a burlarse de mí como hacen los demás?- supuso, pidiéndole entre líneas que se marchara si así era.

-Jamás me atrevería a ofenderla- garantizo Orochimaru cual alma virtuosa, -vine a ofrecerle todo mi apoyo- corrigió, aproximándose a la venenosa dama.

-¿El primo del príncipe ha venido a ofrecerme apoyo?- reto la condesa, curiosa con respecto al ofrecimiento que él tuviera que hacerle.

-Así es, Ino Yamanaka me disgusta y no se convertirá reina de este país- vaticino el viperino duque, sonriendo ladinamente y con la ardid de una serpiente, -así que nosotros debemos buscar la forma de acabar con ella- sugirió con toda la intención de aliarse con ella, cosa que hubo placido a la condesa.

Era sabido por todos que la joven Delfina continuaba siendo virgen como el primer día en que había llegado a Versalles, todos cotilleaban respecto a ello, más sin que la Delfina fuera conocedora, alguno se preguntaban porque el Delfín no había cumplido con su deber de esposo y otros consideraban a que la propia Delfina era la responsable, fuera cual fuera el motivo, era propicio sacar partido de la ocasión, ¿no?

* * *

La corte francesa era un lugar curioso y extraño, todos estaban al pendiente del más leve cotilleo o rumor, si surgía una habladuría todos inéditamente tenía algo que decir, existía la monotonía, pero más que nada existía un grado de intriga que llegaba a asustarla muchas veces aunque ahora permaneciera de guardia en uno de los salones de la corte donde todos charlaban y se divertían entre sí. Montando guardia ante las enormes puertas del salón, enfundada en su siempre galante uniforme; pantalones blancos, camisa y pañuelo idénticos así como guerrera azul con hombreras doradas, recorría a todos con su mirada, luciendo absolutamente pétrea en todo momento. Sentada ante una de las mesas e encontraba la Delfina en un inocente vestido de seda y chiffon blanco repleto de bordados multicolor que replicaban capullos de flores, de mangas ceñidas con ligeros holanes a la altura de los codos y encaje adornando el escote cuadrado y una linea vertical en el centro del corpiño así como la caída y el dobladillo de la falda, con sus rizos rubios perfectamente peinados adornados por una flor de color violeta y un listón azul claro alrededor de su cuello en forma de moño con un par de ligeros guantes sin dedos color granate, revisando minuciosamente las cartas en sus manos antes de proceder a elegir otra de la mesa, rodeada por su esposo el Delfín y sus cuñados Torifu, Choza y Seramu, así como la princesa Matsuri y sus doncellas.

-Me encantaría ir a la ópera en París- manifestó Ino sin poder evitarlo.

-Puede ser peligroso, alteza- recordó Sakura, unos tres pasos tras la Delfina.

Paris era realmente la capital de toda Francia y allí es donde se concentraba más el pueblo, Versalles era solo un lugar más en medio del boque donde el rey Hashirama en su día había decidido establecer su corte y vigilar a la nobleza bajo un mismo techo, pero exponerse y viajar a Paris a la opera o a algún colegio era peligroso, cualquiera con ideas radicales podía atacar y aquello no era nada sensato para la familia real francesa que no podía hacer peligrar a conciencia la vida del Delfín y su esposa, hacerlo representaría no solo una crisis sino también una guerra contra Austria y el Emperador Deidara que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Escuchando a Sakura, Ino volvió el rostro hacia ella con un puchero de lo más infantil y divertido, como pidiéndole grito que no fuera tan seria, más intentando a toda costa contener una sonrisa, Sakura le hizo saber a Ino, con la mirada, que toda medida de protección era por su bien y no solo para aprisionarla en la cárcel de oro que era aquel lujoso palacio que no era solo belleza y magnificencia. Dejando sus cartas sobre la mesa aun sin concluir el juego, el príncipe más próximo en edad al Delfín, el príncipe Choza, e hubo levantado de la mesa bajo la curiosa mirada de su cuñada la Delfina y de los demás presentes a la mesa, más ese no era el caso de su hermano Choji que se mantuvo muy al pendiente de que hacer en su siguiente movimiento para no perder, sin desviar en lo absoluto su atención hacia su hermano.

-Madame, ¿nos retiramos a hacer el amor toda la noche?- sugirió el príncipe Choza a su esposa que le hubo correspondido con una luminosa sonrisa, levantándose de la mesa con una sonrisa. -Cuatro veces anoche no bastaron- se jacto, acomodándose el pañuelo alrededor de la camisa.

Tenía la misma edad que la Delfina y como ella desconocía muchos aspectos de…la mecánica de la intimidad, sabia solo lo usual, tal y como Sasuke y cualquier persona de su edad, pero si algo sabia era cuando alguien mentía y los hombres en la corte acostumbraban a jactarse de habilidades amatorias que no tenían para parecer más inalcanzables; Sasuke y ella habían comprendido muy pronto que este comportamiento era tremendamente usual en la población masculina versallesca, eso y que tenía entendido que el príncipe Torifu y su esposa la princesa Seramu aún no consumaban su matrimonio, solo lo aparentaban para fingirse superiores. Tal vez tuviera solo catorce años pero ya era la mujer más importante de todo Versalles, no, de toda Francia, ya que ocupaba el lugar dejado por la anterior reina consorte Mei Therumi. Hasta ahora su y única obligación además de ser la esposa del Delfín era mostrarse dócil con las convenciones y tratar de comportarse con la respetabilidad que todos esperaban de ella, por lo que ahora e hubo mantenido en silencio ante las palabras que su cuñado Choza acababa de pronunciar…por lo visto alguien ya se le había adelantado y bastante en cuanto a consumar su matrimonio se refería, pero Ino no pensaba sentirse incomoda por ella, no tenía porque. El familiar tacto del Uchiha sobre su hombro hizo sonreír ligeramente a Sakura, volviendo el rostro a Sasuke que hubo aparecido tras ella.

-¿Sucedió algo?, ¿Te perdiste?- curioseo la Haruno con fingida preocupación.

-Créeme, conozco cada rincón del Palacio- tranquilizo el Uchiha. -Ven- indico, sabiendo que lo que tuviera que decir no tendría por qué ser oído por otros.

-Ya estamos bastante lejos- detuvo Sakura al llegar al pasillo fuera del imponente salón, donde por ahora no transitaba nadie que pudiera verlos u oírlos, -¿Qué tienes que decirme?- apremio, sabiendo que debía volver a su trabajo.

-No te gustara- advirtió Sasuke, más la mirada de Sakura le hizo ver que de nada servía prevenirla. -La condesa Emi hablo con el rey, quien le permitió…- calló al temer cual fuera la reacción de ella, cosa que no hizo sino impacientar y angustiar todavía más a Sakura.

-¿Qué, Sasuke?- apresuro la pelirosa, al borde de la desesperación por su silencio. -Por el amor de Dios, dime- rogó, casi forzada a suplicar con tal de obtener alguna respuesta.

-Le permitió que tu madre fuera su doncella- soltó el Uchiha finalmente, alzando la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los de ella.

Si, le tenía miedo a su mejor amiga, podía decirlo aunque fuera vergonzoso; no tenía hermanas, había conocido a las hermanas de Sakura y claro, tenían carácter como muchas mujeres, pero mujeres como Sakura…hacían que la tierra temblara, literalmente, tenía más carácter y valor que cualquier hombre que él hubiera conocido y cuando algo la hacía enfurecer, era mejor no estar cerca. Las mujeres eran la criatura más extraña y difícil de comprender que hubiera creado la madre naturaleza, y él a menos no cambiaba de opinión al respecto, aunque no lo manifestaba frente a su madre ni frente a Sakura, desde luego. Ser doncella o dama de compañía de un miembro de la familia real era un honor insuperable y en otra situación Sakura se sentiría honrada y feliz porque su madre tuviera tal honor, pero no ahora que todo se trataba de favoritismo y e quien ganaba más; no, ella no permitiría que su madre fuera usada en una artimaña así, no para hacerla a ella participe de un guerra ideológica entre la Delfina y a la amante del rey. No sabiendo cómo controlar la furia que despertaba en ella aquella medida tan intrigante, la Haruno le dio la espalda a Sasuke en medio del pasillo en que estaban, chocando con toda la fuerza que le fue posible su puño cerrado contra la pared de mármol de aquel pasillo, ignorando el dolor y centrándose solo en el enorme torrente de ira que abarcaba cada parte de su ser y que esta vez asusto más que nunca a Sasuke.

-Por Dios- jadeo la Haruno, no sabiendo si de dolor o furia.

-Tranquila, lo arreglaremos- intento sosegar Sasuke, con una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ella, intentando mitigar su furia.

-¿Cómo?- cuestiono Sakura, volviéndose a enfrentarlo, pero Sasuke ciertamente no supo que decir para tranquilizarla. -Más que un Palacio esto es un campo de batalla- comparo más úrica e indignada que nunca en su vida, hasta ahora.

Querían obligarla a tomar partido por una de las dos damas, o la Delfina o Madame Emi, pero no iba a apoyar a nadie aunque por pertenecer a la familia Haruno fuera su deber apoyar a la Delfina; permanecería neutral.

* * *

 **PD:** Me disculpo por la demora, mis queridos lectores y lectoras, pero **he tenido muchos trabajos y eso seguirá así hasta la primera semana de octubre por lo que tardare en volver a actualizar** , pero lo haré, no se preocupen que a cada instante libre actualizo poco a poco cada una de mis historias :3 durante las próximas semanas actualizare mis historias " **El Siglo Magnifico: Mito Mei & Mikoto**", " **Operación Valkiria** " o " **La Bella & La Bestia**", por lo cual solo puedo pedirles que sean pacientes y comprensivos si me demoro más de lo previsto, asegurándoles que no abandonare ninguna de mis historias, no dejare ninguna inconclusa, lo prometo :3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3

 **Títulos:** para la época **una persona no nacida de un linaje de reyes o noble por sangre** en la corte francesa—es decir **perteneciente a la plebe-no podía dirigirle la palabra a alguien más noble por derecho de sangre, es decir el rey o la reina, sin que él o ella le dirigiera la palabra antes** , no era considerado correcto. En este caso la **condesa Du Barry (Madame Emi)** no puede dirigirle la palabra a **Maria Antonieta (Ino Yamanaka)** porque el protocolo se lo impide, es la Delfina quien debe iniciar una conversación con ella, de otro modo se considera un desprecio abierto.

 **Matrimonio:** para aquellos que no lo sepan, **el matrimonio de Luis XVI y Maria Antonieta tardo siete años en consumarse** , sirviendo de carne de cañón para decenas de **rumores, sátiras pornográficas y habladurías** de la época, como que **el Delfín era impotente y la Delfina lesbiana** , algo muy lejos de la realidad cabe decir, la razón por la que el matrimonio tarda tanto en concretarse carnalmente y la he aludido pero la explicare más adelante. También he de mencionar que hoy en día las mujeres se sienten—en algunos casos—más cómodas respecto a al sexualidad, cosa que en esa época no sucedía ya que apenas y se hablaba del tema a las niñas y aun hoy en parte también es así ya que yo en lo personal lo investigue solita porque nunca me dijeron nada.

 **Lady Oscar & Maria Antonieta:** según se, **en el manga** Oscar y la Delfina eran mas cercanas, tanto que se hizo un manga aparte del original para explorar todavía más su relación, mientras que **en el anime las distancias** están muy marcadas; Oscar es la guardiana de la Delfina y al protege, nada más es testigo de u vida pero no la apoya verdaderamente. **En la película de Jacques Demy** son muy amigas, de hecho Oscar confiesa sus inquietudes y sentimientos a Maria Antonieta como no lo hace con nadie más, viéndola como una amiga y siempre siendo muy honesta con ella. Seguiré esta ultima versión pues me parece la más acertada y me permitirá expresar todos los acontecimientos que están por venir.

 **Intenciones:** he de confesar que si bien **llevo muchas historias pendientes y no pretendo dejar ninguna inconclusa—no se preocupen, completare todo lo que tengo pendiente—me gustaría iniciar otra adaptación** , esta vez sobre **la guerra de Troya** pero **siendo lo más fiel posible tanto a lo que nos ha enseñado la película como la historia original de Homero—la Ilíada y la Odisea, así como la Eneida** —ya tengo más o menos claro el casting en mi mente pero **me gustaría que me dieran su opinión**. **Reitero, no dejare inconclusa ninguna de mis historias, terminare todas, solo ténganme paciencia, por favor.**

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**") " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer) " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinado acontecimiento, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	5. Chapter 4

-Este fic es una **adaptación del manga y anime** " **Versalles no Bara** " de **Riyoko Ikeda** junto a la **película de 1979** " **Lady Oscar** " de **Jacques Demy** , la **película conmemorativa de 1989** " **La Revolución Francesa** " y la película " **Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente** " de **Sofía Coppola**. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a **Masashi Kishimoto** , más los personajes de carácter secundario y modificaciones las personalidades, hechos y trama corren por mi cuenta y mi entera responsabilidad. Les sugiero escuchar " **Je Sais Pas** " de **Celine Dion** , que aparece en el vídeo-tributo al anime, titulado **"The True Rose of Versalles"**.

* * *

En sus fastuosos aposentos, acompañada por las tías solteras de su esposo el Delfín, Ino intentaba pensar que hacer con claridad; que Madame Emi eligiera honrar—porque era el termino adecuado—a lady Mebuki Haruno nombrándola su dama de honor la ponía a ella en una situación muy incómoda. Estaban obligando a Sakura a elegir un bando, bien a ella o a Madame Emi y esto último era algo que Ino no pensaba tolerar. Pese a todos sus deberes como Delfina e Francia, si tenía a una verdadera amiga hasta ahora y no permitiría que la involucraran en esos juegos sucios. De pie ante los enormes ventanales que daban con el hermoso jardín repleto de fuentes, Ino escuchaba con claridad los comentarios de las tías solteras de su esposo quienes se tomaban la familiar libertad de aconsejarla y recordarle toda la autoridad de la cual gozaba como futura reina. En Austria jamás habría visto nada como lo que ahora estaba viviendo, sencillamente porque su madre tenía una forma muy moralista de comportarse mientras que en esa corte opulenta imperaba la inmoralidad, el placer y escaseaban las restricciones…Dios, ¿Cómo luchar contra Emi que tenía la experiencia que ella no? Solo habían pasado días, semanas, desde que estaba en Versalles, ¿Cómo entender las intrigas e impedir que le afectaran?, ¿Cómo proteger a quienes le importaban si ella misma estaba en un dilema por no poder consumar su matrimonio? Estaba en un verdadero aprieto que aún no sabía cómo resolver.

-Es algo inconcebible- mascullo Leiko, sumamente indignada.

-Tiene razón, es sumamente ofensivo- secundo Yoshino, negando con incredulidad.

-La popularidad de Sakura es lo único que le interesa- obvio Yumiko, con desdén.

-Es una descarada- insulto Leiko abiertamente, -esto es un desafío- menciono con toda la intención.

Para las tías del Delfín aquella era la única verdad; Emi estaba celosa del encanto que despedía la Delfina austriaca, intentaba ser su amiga pero resultaba obvio para todos que su pasado la condenaba y que como princesa que era—por sangre—, la Delfina Ino no pensaba dirigirle la palabra ni aun cuando fuese terminantemente necesario, porque aquello atentaba contra todos sus principios. La mejor forma para lidiar con Emi y su conducta llena de arrogancia era el silencio, si Ino no le dirigía la palabra, la humillaría ante la corte que era precisamente lo que todos—y ellas tres en específico—deseaban presenciar. Hasta ahora Ino había sido incapaz de soportar el complejo ceremonial que marcaba su vida diaria como Delfina, le había resultado un fastidio desde el primer instante que hubo pisado Versalles, forzada a depender de los demás en cosas que hacia ella misma en Viena, pero en este caso todo ese formalismo y protocolo rigurosísimo tenía sus virtudes; era, a ojos de todos en la corte, la mujer más poderosa de Francia sin ser reina aun siquiera, ¿Quién se opondría a lo que ella decidiera? Ella tenía un estatus real en Francia, no como Madame Emi que era tan solo e entretenimiento del rey y en ese momento era su responsabilidad hacer uso de toda esa autoridad y recordar quien era. Ella nombraría a la madre de Sakura como su doncella, ella protegería a su amiga. No permitiría que nadie obligase a Sakura a cumplir con algo indeseado.

-Le pediré a mi esposo su consentimiento para que lady Mebuki sea mi doncella y dama de honor- concluyo Ino en voz alta, decidida.

Ella era la futura reina de Francia, hija de la Emperatriz Miyuki, hermana del Emperador Deidara, ¿Por qué habría de dirigirle la palabra a una prostituta común? Por su dignidad como futura reina, debía mantenerse firme y no dar su brazo a torcer.

* * *

-¿Por qué mi madre?- cuestiono Sakura, furiosa e inquieta a más no poder. -El rey me esta obligando a elegir, esto no es justo- protesto, pisando fuertemente con su bota contra el piso, fúrica.

En cuanto Sasuke le había dicho la suerte que amenazaba a su madre, Sakura había solicitado un permiso especial al rey por un par de días para refugiarse en su propio hogar, necesitando desesperadamente aclarar sus ideas; sabía que era un honor que una dama de la nobleza—como su madre—fuera elegida para ser la doncella de alguna dama favorecida por el rey, era un honor semejante al de ser la doncella de la reina, pero esta vez Sakura no estaba para nada de acuerdo. Madame Emi era insufrible, egoísta y una villana en general, por mucho es que Sakura preferiría que su madre hubiera sido elegida como doncella de la Delfina Ino quien solo tenía buenos sentimientos en su corazón, pero en este caso no quería ninguna opción, no quería que su madre fuera un juguete en esta guerra de damas, eso no era justo para su madre ni para nadie porque lo que en verdad querían era ganarla a ella como aliada y eso no ocurriría, ella tenía un deber como Capitana de la Guardia y como tal no podía tomar partido e ninguna guerra ideológica. En el estudio de su padre, reunida ante él y su madre que permanecía sentada ante el escritorio, Sakura se paseó cual leona enjaulada, iracunda e incapaz de encontrar sosiego alguno, observada seriamente por su padre que permanecía de pie junto a su madre. Ambos sabían que solo podían obedecer aquello que ordenara el rey, pero su hija no podía ni quería entenderlo.

-Sakura, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí- intento sosegar Mebuki, observando cariñosamente su hija, más Sakura fue incapaz de calmarse.

-Es una orden expresa del rey- recordó Kizashi en caso de que su hija hubiera olvidado cuál era su deber.

-No y es mi última palabra- se opuso la pelirosa terminantemente, -no lo permitiré- el rey Jiraiya era una autoridad indiscutible para ella, pero no en ese ámbito ni en ese momento.

Podía estar forzada a cumplir con un deber con la casa real al ser la encargada de la seguridad del Delfín y la Delfina como tal, pero por Dios que no toleraría ser ningún juguete, ni del rey, ni de Madame Emi, ni de nadie, ella decidiría cuál era su destino y lo que quería hacer, así como aquello que le resultaba tajantemente inadmisible. Había aceptado el cargo como Capitana de la Guardia por sí misma, porque quería proteger a su nación, porque deseaba impartir justicia y pelear por el bien protegiendo a quienes tenían el poder de cambiar para bien las circunstancias, pero esto se alejaba completamente de la inicial visión que ella había tenido sobre este trabajo y no toleraría que se interpusiera en su camino, ni un el rey. Ella mantendría su independencia. Sin tener nada más que decir, Sakura se retiró con prontitud del estudio sin excusarse, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Cuando su hija menor había nacido y su esposo le había dicho que debería vivir como un hombre para ser quien heredara sus títulos, Mebuki había temido por el futuro que supondría para ella tener que vivir de ese modo y este pensamiento no había cambiado en la actualidad; Sakura era demasiado frágil para ser un hombre y demasiad voluble y temperamental para ser una mujer, vivía en un conflicto continuo consigo misma y esto era la prueba, era transgresora del protocolo, lo aborrecía, pero estaba forjada a obedecer como ellos, porque eran súbditos del rey.

-Hija…- intento detener Mebuki, dispuesta a seguirla.

-Déjala- impidió Kizashi, sujetándole el brazo, -necesita organizar sus ideas- justifico sabiamente.

No le gustaba pensar en su hija como una mujer, porque la había criado bajo el ideal masculino, para que no pensara ni albergar sentimientos propios de una mujer, pero si algo no podía evitar en Sakura-como mujer que era-, es que fuera más sensible que muchos hombres. En el fondo las cosas la afectaban más de lo que se atrevía a expresar, y esto era bueno en parte porque la acercaba a la Delfina Ino Yamanaka, pero le impedía ser comprendida por cualquiera. Lo único que él y Mebuki podían hacer era confiar en que Sasuke pudiera ayudarla a entender la situación y que no podía oponerse

Su hija no podía controlarlo todo y esto escapaba de su autocontrol.

* * *

" _Querida Ino, estoy sumamente consternada por tu situación, por fortuna el rey no demuestra preferencia por tu cuñada, pero ¿Qué tal…si ella se embaraza? También he escuchado que no has hecho invitaciones a Madame Emi, desairar a la favorita del rey en tu posición es…extremadamente imprudente_ "

Ino cerro lentamente la carta que había llegado para ella esa tarde, pero que por temor e incertidumbre no había leído, temiendo aquello que su madre fuera a decirle o lo que fuera a recriminarle. Sentada sobre el muy cómodo sofá del salón de recepción de sus aposentos, la Delfina vestía un sencillo y alegre vestido de seda amarilla que hacia juego con su cabello, perfectamente calzado a su figura, de mangas ceñidas con holanes de encaje blanco al igual que en el borde del escote redondo cerrado por un vistoso listón amarillo; la larga falda le llegaba hasta los tobillos, terminando en un elegante recogido de encaje color blanco. Finalmente su largo cabello se encontraba perfectamente peinado tras su nuca, adornado por un listón de seda color negro a modo de cintilo, haciendo destacar un par de pequeños pendientes de oro y diamantes en forma de mariposa. Las frases de las cartas de su madre la atormentaban; siempre escribía diciéndole que no tenía otro deber más que complacer y obedecer a su esposo el Delfín, sometiéndose a él en todas las cuestiones, recordándole hasta el cansancio que la única felicidad auténtica que podía obtenerse en el mundo era la de un matrimonio feliz. Toda la responsabilidad del éxito del matrimonio recaía en ella y en que fuera una esposa dispuesta, dulce y divertida. Tantas instrucciones incomodaron a Ino que en su lugar escogió escuchar los cotilleos de las tías solteras de su esposo que nuevamente la acompañaban en sus aposentos, acompañadas por pequeños y tiernos cachorros que mantenían en sus regazos.

-Emi es horrible- comento Yumiko en voz alta, desdeñosamente.

-Horrible- reitero Leiko, completamente de acuerdo.

-Su forma de vestir…cree que ella es la reina- río Yoshino, incrédula con semejante osadía.

-Eso cree, y esas ridículas mascotas…- ninguneo Yumiko, estremeciéndose de disgusto.

Por todo lo que las tías solteras de su esposo le habían dicho, Emi había sido una prostituta común que buscaba los favores de los hombres y el conde Mizuki se había prendado de ella, convirtiéndola a su esposa, luego él había sido enviado a otro lugar en condición de diplomático y Emi se había convertido en la amante, amiga y confidente del rey que accedía a cada capricho que ella tuviera; modistas, joyas y privilegios, lo cual la volvía tremendamente arrogante. El asunto con Madame Emi aún no estaba resuelto del todo, desde luego que la guerra ideológica entre ambas continuaba pero con un victoria de su parte; lady Mebuki, la madre de Sakura, había sido nombrada como su doncella, no de Emi, y eso llenaba de dicha a Ino por poder proteger a su amiga que temporalmente se encontraba ausente de la corte por razones que ella no entendía. Su madre y el embajador Shikaku le insistían que le dirigiera la palabra a Madame Emi, cosa que por su dignidad no quería hacer y quería que la entendieran, que comprendieran que aquello escapaba de lo que le habían enseñado, pero nadie la entendía—no como Sakura que se encontraba ausente—, lo único que hacían era darle órdenes y decirle que podía y que no podía hacer, ¿Cómo pensar bajo semejantes restricciones? Aquel era el momento propicio para pedir consejo a sus tías solteras que como siempre estaban a su lado para evitar que se sintiera sola.

-El embajador Shikaku dice que debo hacerle una visita- comentó Ino, no deseando para nada tener que dirigirle la palabra a la amante del rey.

-Bueno, si te invitamos al té de última hora, no podrás llegar, ¿o sí?- planteo Yoshino, sonriendo ladinamente.

No le convenía a nadie, ni a un a ellas, que la joven Delfina le dirigiera la palabra a Madame Emi, era mejor que todo continuase siendo tal cual como era ahora. Ante aquella idea, que por cierto no era para nada descabellada, Ino solo pudo reír por lo bajo, aferrando la carta a sus manos y encogiéndose de hombros únicamente. Tal vez esa fuera la mejor solución, por ahora…

* * *

Encerrada en casa—no literalmente, ya que en ese momento se encontraba en el jardín—, Sakura intentaba encontrar sosiego en su propio juicio; hasta ese punto de su vida su firme creencia autodidacta la había guiado en todo omento, nunca obedecía órdenes o indicaciones solo porque sí, siempre debatía internamente según su instinto que es lo que era correcto y este caso no era para nada diferente mientras se paseaba nerviosamente por el jardín, intentando entender el caos de ideas que circulaban por su cabeza. Le guardaba un enorme aprecio a la Delfina, la consideraba su amiga, pero…en este caso no quería tomar partida por nadie, aunque Sakura bien sabía que estaba obligada a hacerlo, no podía ser neutral, no cuando su deber era proteger a la familia real y a la Delfina, en cierto modo podía ser neutral, en su subconsciente, pero en la realidad esta forzada a cumplir órdenes. Vestida con botas negras de cuero, pantalones marrón oscuro y holgada camisa blanca, la Haruno se paseó inquieta ante la fuente en el centro del jardín, sintiendo su cabello sujetado en una pequeña coleta—por obra de una cinta color negro—chocar contra su espalda. Sentado ante la fuente, Sasuke alzo la vista de vez en vez, pelando tranquilamente una manzana. Vestía muy similar a como lo hacia ella; botas de cuero color negro, pantalones marrón oscuro y holgada camisa blanca, solo que sobre esta llevaba un corto chaleco marrón claro, sin mangas.

-Elegí un bando desde el primer día- obvio Sakura en voz alta, intentando pensar que hacer cuando regresaran a Versalles, -pero no quería inmiscuir a mi madre- lamentaba que su madre se viera obligada a participar en juegos políticas, lo aborrecía muchísimo.

-Te entiendo- intento tranquilizarla el Uchiha, no pudiendo hacer otra cosa en ese momento que estar ahí para ella, como su amigo, -pero esto ya va más allá de lo que tú o alguien más quiera- como sirviente que era, entendía que en dicha situación lo único que Sakura podía hacer era obedecer y bajar la cabeza, sin importar lo difícil que fuera.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?- protesto la pelirosa de inmediato, desquitando su ira contra él sin darse cuenta siquiera.

No había cosa que disgustase más a Sasuke que ver a Sakura presa de semejante desasosiego; usualmente su miga era la calma absoluta, siempre cauta, utilizando su inteligencia para protegerse de todo cuanto fuera necesario, eso era algo que ambos tenían en común, pero esta vez salía al exterior una parte de la personalidad de Sakura que ella siempre intentaba controlar; su temperamento impulsivo, terco y voluble, sentimental, muy propio de una mujer en cualquier caso pero con toda la tozudez que había adquirido por tener que vivir como un hombre. Sakura y él ya llevaban más de una semana lejos de Versalles, y aunque fuese por demás agradable tener el silencio y la quietud de la vida priva para ellos en aquel palacio, eso no podría durar para siempre; Sakura tenía deberes y obligaciones que no podía abandonar así como él que era su sirviente, pero que siempre estaba junto a ella por voluntad propia, siempre la seguiría, pero en esta oportunidad no podía estar de acuerdo con ella. Todos discutían con su conciencia en algún momento, era normal, pero en el trabajo que ella sostenía, la conciencia no se requería, solo que cumpliera con las órdenes dadas y eso ella bien lo sabía, pero no quería reconocerlo. Bufando por lo bajo, Sakura le dio la espalda al Uchiha, intentando acabar con el debate que se llevaba a cabo en su mente, intentando decidir qué hacer puesto que el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?- pregunto Sakura al aire, intentando saber que hacer.

Era la Capitana de la Guardia Real, se suponía que su deber era proteger a Francia mediante el servicio a la familia real, pero…¿y su conciencia?, ¿Qué pasaba con eso?, ¿Cómo podría vivir hiendo en contra de lo que le decía su corazón?, ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

* * *

-Murió dando a luz a su décimo hijo- comento Yumiko con sincera lastima.

-Dios…- murmuro Yoshino, conmovida por semejante tragedia.

-Si, fue horrible, había sangre por toda la…- Yumiko casi se sentía incapaz de seguir hablando, aquello había sido espantoso.

-Ahí viene nuestra _austriaca_ \- alerto Yoshino, cambiando el tema de conversación.

Las tías solteras del Delfín se encontraban charlando amenamente sobre cualquier cosa, reunidas en el bellísimo salón de los espejos al momento de la aparición de la Delfina; aquel era un lugar muy común de reunión y el más hermoso de todo Versalles, por lo que no era para nada extraño que muchos de los nobles se reunieran allí para hablar. Acompañada por sus doncellas, la hermosa Delfina resplandecía en un sencillo pero sumamente femenino vestido celeste claro en un tono pastel, casi blanco, compuesto por un ceñido corpiño de escote cuadrado, con el borde del escote y el centro recubierto de pequeñas plumas azul claro, mangas ceñidas hasta los codos con holanes de encaje adornándolas, una amplia falda con una capa inferior de color blanco y sobre esta una completamente lisa, y bajo el escote un broche de plata y diamantes en forma de narciso. Sus largos cabellos rubios se encontraban perfectamente peinados en una marea de rizos que se recogida por sobre la altura de su nuca y cubiertos por un elegante sombrero celeste decorado con rosas blancas y una pluma azul claro, casi opacando por completo un par de pequeños pendientes de diamante en forma de narciso. No es como si la Yamanaka les resultase realmente agradable, de hecho solo fingían que les caía bien, más no era así, pero entre la austriaca y la furcia del rey…mil veces preferían a la austriaca que siendo tan joven como era, era tremendamente influenciable y fácil de manipular.

-Buenas tardes, Madame- saludo Yoshino amablemente.

-Buenas tardes- correspondió Ino con una sonrisa, situándose a su lado.

-Te ves hermosa- elogio Yoshino de forma casi inmediata..

-Gracias- sonrió la Delfina inclinando la cabeza con gratitud, -igual tú- añadió ante los elegantes ropajes de su tía.

-Gracias- sonrió Yoshino, con una pisca de arrogancia, aunque muy sutil.

Además de la princesa Matsuri y las pequeñas hermanas de su esposo que no eran más que niñas, y sus hermanos, Ino se sentía muy sol en Versalles y ve aburría con facilidad. El rey Jiraiya y ella eran muy cercanos, tanto que lo veía como a una segunda figura paterna, más no quería molestarlo por nada al simplemente no saber qué hacer para matar el tiempo, por otro lado pasear por los jardines y el palacio la animaba enormemente y todavía más al encontrarse con sus tías que siempre tenían un buen tema de conversación con el que pasar el tiempo, además de que en parte Ino sentía que no podría vivir sin su devoción y cariño por ella. Sakura y Sasuke aún no regresaban a la corte y eso la inquietaba, no tener a su amiga y protectora consigo la hacía sentir que debía temer a cualquier cosa, se sentía desprotegida aunque según había dicho su amiga en una carta que le había llegado esa mañana, volvería a al corte muy pronto y retomaría sus funciones. Madame Emi, tan altiva y arrogante, apareció como si de una nota discordante se tratara. Llevaba un ceñido vestido de seda azul zafiro que parecía hacerla ver todavía más voluptuosa, con un falda muy detallada a las curvas de su cuerpo, con listones azules cerrando el corpiño en el frente y mangas ceñidas hasta los codos que continuaban en holanes de encaje color negro a juego de un par de guantes sin dedos hasta la altura de las muñecas. Un elegante sombrero azul cubría parte de sus largos rizos oscuros y una prominente guirnalda de diamantes resplandecía en su cuello a juego con unos endientes en forma de lagrima.

-Vean a Emi- señalo Yumiko con la mirada, -¿Qué trae puesto ahora?- inquirió como si viera lo más absurdo del mundo.

-Otra de sus exóticas fantasías- obvio Yoshino, confundida y disgustada por el espectáculo.

-No puede pasar frente a un espejo sin seducirlo- añadió Leiko, con desprecio.

-¿Creen que trae suficiente joyería?- cuestiono la Yamanaka aunque obviamente con sarcasmo.

-Nunca es suficiente para Emi- murmuro Yoshino, indignada por aquel despilfarro.

-Ahí viene- alerto Leiko, disgustada por esto.

Como favorita del rey, sucediendo en importancia su anterior favorita, la fallecida condesa Tsunade; Emi estaba muy orgullosa de su poder e influencia y no le molestaba exteriorizarlo en sus ropajes, llamando abiertamente la atención de todos, y gozando de la atención es que se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la Delfina, con los ojos de todos puesto en ambas, seguramente esta vez esa insufrible mocosa si le dirigía la palabra. Ino contemplo en silencio a aquella mujer que se le acercaba segundo a segundo; para su enorme sorpresa, su madre y el conde Shikaku le habían aconsejado que tratara a la condesa Emi con cortesía, siendo neutral y hablándole de vez en cuando ya que el rey la favorecía…lo último que Ino quería era discutir con el rey, pero sus tías le habían dicho desde el principio que la ignorara, recordándole así al rey que su relación con Madame Emi no era correcta ni respetable. Su madre le había enseñado a no fraternizar con esas mujeres, ¿Cómo dirigirle la palabra a una mujer que se vendía al mejor postor para adquirir poder y placer?, ¿Quién sería ella si despreciara todo lo inculcado y bajara la cabeza ante una mujer así? Sabía que debería hablarle en algún momento, pero no quería hacerlo. Debía de haber alguna forma de evitar a aquella mujer que en ese momento se les acercaba de forma inminente, ¿y qué mejor que el silencio? Pero en ese momento a Ino se le ocurro otra forma de evitarla; ignorándola todavía más.

-Oh, que lindas zapatillas, Leiko- comento Ino, fingiendo naturalidad, reparando en los zapatos de su tía.

-Gracias, se las compre a Udon en Paris- sonrió Leiko, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Debo contactar a ese hombre- determino la Yamanaka, fascinada

-Hazlo, es maravilloso- aconsejo Yumiko por su parte.

Sabiéndose abiertamente ignorada y no por una casualidad de ningún tipo, Emi se marcho sumamente disgustada, más aquello no hizo sino enaltecer todavía más la conducta de la delfina y sus tías; seguirían haciéndole abiertamente la guerra a esa mujer, no cederían.

* * *

Emi retorno a sus aposentos con prontitud, encerrándose a solas con su propio suplico por verse ignorada; hasta antes de que esa princesita estúpida apareciera, ella era la única reina en el palacio, todos se sometían a su autoridad, pero ahora esa niña había llegado para quitárselo todo. Jamás en su vida, hasta ahora, Emi se había sentido más indignada; la madre de Sakura estaba al servicio de la Delfina, no al suyo, el rey le había dado a la familia Haruno la increíble opción de elegir con motivo del " _honor_ " y esto la frustraba mucho…no tenía sangre real, no podía forzar a que esa insufrible Delfina le dirigiera la palabra, ni ella podía hablarle antes sin permiso…era la amiga del rey, pero al no tener privilegios por derecho de sangre, su poder era nulo, era solo una mujer insignificante que tenía que intrigar para adquirir influencia al no ver parte la familia real. No, no podía permitir que esa chiquilla se mofara de ella ante toda la corte, su nombre estaba en boca de todos y todo era por culpa de esa chiquilla terca y altanera. Había nacido en los barrios más bajos de Francia, rodeada de pobreza y gracias a sus esfuerzos se había vuelto un Condesa; era la favorita del rey, por le tenía poder y joyas, todo lo que pudiera desear…pero faltaba que esa chiquilla ridícula le dirigiera la palabra, necesitaba probarle a todos que la auténtica reina del palacio era ella y no la Delfina. Escuchando el repentino eco de pasos y sabiéndose a solas, Emi alzo la mirada, encontrándose con el duque Orochimaru que como siempre parecía cuando ella menos lo esperaba.

-Es usted, duque Orochimaru- reconoció Emi, recobrando la compostura.

-No pierda la calma, Madame- aconsejo el duque, sonriendo de forma viperina.

Sentada sobre su cama, Emi, no ve molesto en levantarse, sosteniéndole la mirada a aquel duque cuyas ofertas eran inquietantes y confusas como su sola presencia. Muchos en la corte—incluido el rey—creían que el duque Orochimaru, como miembro de la familia real, era alguien inofensivo y que estaba completamente a gusto con su poder y sin posibilidades de acceder al trono por la existencia de otros herederos por encima de él, pero Emi siendo tan intrigante como era sabía mejor que nadie que el duque Orochimaru era más ambicioso que otros, su silencio lo atestiguaba, porque solo guardaba silencio como prueba de que ocultaba sus intenciones. Orochimaru, como todos era consciente del desprecio que la encantadora Delfina no se molestaba en exteriorizar hacia la condesa, y a él no le molestaba que fuera así, pero ni él quería a Ino en el trono como reina de Francia, ni Madame Emi tampoco, por lo que lo mejor para ambos era que colaborasen por un futuro, aunque claro que él no tenía pensado cumplir con sus promesas, para nada…pero por ahora era mejor tener a aquella burda mujer como aliada. Orochimaru era muy bueno fingiendo ser el amigo de todos; a quien fuera que preguntase por él, todos dirían algo positivo, nadie creería de que era capaz ni podrían sospechar cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones y esta era una virtud que pocos tenían y que él desde luego sabia como aprovechar, saliendo invicto en el proceso, sin importar lo que pasara.

-Si este juego continua es probable que Ino sea la ganadora- obvio Orochimaru, sabiendo que la Delfina gozaba de todo el poder que ellos no tenían, por ahora. -¿No ha pensado que el rey ya es muy viejo? Si algo le sucediera el trono pasaría a manos de ese mequetrefe, y si eso sucediera la jovencita que tanto aborrece seria la reina de Francia- ni siquiera él quería que eso sucediera, no cuando ambicionaba el trono y Emi el mismo poder que en el futuro pertenecería a la Delfina. -Y si ese odio persiste podía ser enviada a la Bastilla…o al cadalso- la condesa trago saliva de forma inaudible al sopesar aquella posibilidad. -Pero, si el heredero al trono muriese…- planteo con toda la intención.

-Ella tendría que irse- comprendió Emi, asintiendo en silencio.

-Si colabora conmigo su posición y prosperidad quedarán aseguradas de por vida- planteo el duque, siendo aquella una posibilidad que el rey ni siquiera le había ofrecido, jamás. -Mañana el Delfín saldrá de cacería, aprovechando la ocasión, a nadie le extrañaría que su arma se disparara por accidente, ocasionándole la muerte- menciono ya teniendo un plan en mente.

La verdad Orochimaru no tenía nada contra Ino Yamanaka pero esa niña estaba en su camino y si quería ver rey de Francia algún día, no podía tener piedad de aquellos que estaban en su camino, si lo hacía no obtendría and de cuanto deseaba. Desde su última conversación con Madame Emi semanas atrás, había comenzado a urdir un elaborado un plan para deshacerse del Delfín, ¿Y qué mejor oportunidad que una cacería? El Delfín practicaba la caza varías veces por semana, un accidente seria inimaginable…para muchos. Había ordenado que se fabricase un rifle defectuoso idéntico al que solía usar el príncipe y remplazarlo antes de la cacería no sería un problema, especialmente si Madame Emi le brindaba su ayuda e influencias, por eso la necesitaba. El rifle se dispararía y la pólvora explotaría de forma accidental tomando la vida del Delfín, dejándole el camino libre. Por su experiencia, Emi ya sabía que debía esperar lo peor de la gente para sobrevivir, pero jamás había esperado que el silencioso duque albergase ideas tan oscuras; ni siquiera ella que despreciaba tanto al Delfín Choji ni a Ino Yamanaka por no dirigirle la palabra, había pensado en tomar sus vidas para dejar el camino libre para sí misma…ese hombre sí que guardaba intenciones oscuras, superiores a todo lo que Emi hubiera podido imaginar, pero pese a su sorpresa, Emi debía reconocer que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto la idea, al fin y al cabo así continuaría siendo la mujer más poderosa de toda Francia.

-Su maldad es enorme- comento Emi únicamente, negando con incredulidad.

-Algo debe quedar en claro; a la muerte del Delfín usted debe hacer que el rey me nombre heredero si él muere- espeto Orochimaru puntualmente, -y así nosotros gobernaremos Francia- añadió ofreciéndole todo el poder que deseaba, en bandeja de plata.

Él no iba a darse por vencido; él vería el rey de Francia, no ese estúpido mequetrefe.

* * *

-Alteza, se acerca- informo la Haruno, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Tras lo que para muchos había sido un verdadera eternidad y luego de casi un mes lejos de la corte, relegando sus anteriores responsabilidades al conde Neji Hyuga como su segundo al mando, Sakura había regresado a sus deberes como Capitana de la Guardia Real en la corte versallesca y no había mejor momento para agradecer su presencia que durante una partida de caza, aquello que el Delfín Choji más disfrutaba. Usualmente y en presencia de todos los nobles de la corte, el Delfín ve sentí como un completo tonto, sentía que no encajaba y le costaba horrores tomar tan solo una decisión, temiendo decepcionar a otros por cometer el más mínimo de los errores. Choji perfectamente podría no ser el futuro rey de Francia; había tenido un hermano mayor que había muerto, había sido joven brillante y muy querido…pero eso no le había evitado morir joven por un enfermedad que Choji un hoy desconocía, y luego de ello siendo aún un niño había sido apartado del resto de su familia y forzado a prender todo lo que se esperaba que hiciera como rey algún día, nadie le había pedido su opinión, solo le había establecido que debería de hacer en el futuro y él tan solo podía obedecer, nada más. Pero era tímido por ello, tenía terror de fallar y decepcionar a todos, por eso siempre delegaba otros la mayor cantidad de responsabilidades, porque no se consideraba brillante para tomar alguna decisión.

Había dudado arduamente en volver a la corte, por ello es que Sakura había tardado incluso más de lo previsto para decidir qué partido tomar, decidiéndose al fin y al cabo por seguir y venerar a la Delfina Ino Yamanaka, no solo porque su deber era protegerla, sino además porque Ino poseía virtudes que Madame Emi no; sinceridad, bondad y un corazón puro pese a pertenecer por nacimiento a la nobleza. Tan concentrado como estaba en sus propios pensamientos, Choji finalmente presto atención a un veloz zorro que se acercaba a toda velocidad en su dirección, perseguido por el sinfín de perros que empleaban en la cacería y que lo tenían acorralado. Manteniéndose a una distancia prudente, pero formando a su vez parte de la partida de caza, el duque Orochimaru aguardo con ansías viendo al torpe mequetrefe sostener el rifle hacia donde se aproximaba el zorro, tanteando el gatillo, predisponiéndose a disparar…no lo conseguiría no se había preparado a tiempo y contrario a otros cazadores con más experiencia, él requería de más tiempo para prepararse. Adelantándose los pensamientos del Delfín, Sakura preparo su propio rifle a la par que él, disparando antes de que el zorro se acercase demasiado y asustara a los caballos. Choji respiro más tranquilo en cuanto el cadáver el bello zorro se desplomo sobre la hierba, quieto y sin vida. Orochimaru maldijo por lo bajo en cuanto vio que el estúpido mocoso no había disparado a tiempo, lo había hecho Sakura.

-Muchas gracias, Sakura- agradeció Choji, más a gusto y calmado estando ella presente.

-Es mi deber, alteza- sonrió Sakura, conmovida por su trato.

Regresar a la corte para nuevamente abandonarla acompañando al Delfín a una de sus cotidianas partidas de caza por los bosques y campos era el mejor panorama posible; lo cierto es que no disfrutaba de matar animales, pero al hacerlo cumplía con su trabajo y además era una costumbre inculcada por su padre que tanto ella como Sasuke practicaban. El Delfín no era en lo absoluto un al cazador, tan solo tomaba su propio tiempo para disparar en el momento propicio y si fallaba o la presa huía, eran gajes como cualquier otros, ella lo entendía muy bien, había fallado muchas veces antes de aprender realmente como cazar. Si algo aborrecía Orochimaru es que la persona equivocada se inmiscuyera en sus planes cuando no debía y en ese momento la Capitana de la Guardia Real era la piedra en su zapato, pero desgraciadamente sí que no podía deshacerse de ella, no en ese momento, pero necesitaba recordarle cuál era su lugar; por muy aristócrata que fuera por derecho de nacimiento, ella no dejaba de ser una súbdita que en ese momento no podía tomarse atribuciones que no el correspondía ni osar actuar sin el permiso de un miembro de la familia real. Con sutileza y propiedad, el duque aproximo su caballo hasta situarse junto a la Capitana de la Guardia quien de inmediato dirigió su atención a él, confundida por su repentino acercamiento siendo que ninguno de los dos solía dirigirse la palabra.

-Sakura, ¿por qué te precipitaste al disparar? Por eso fallo el Delfín- increpo Orochimaru, obligándola a bajar la mirada, -deberías ser más prudente- sugirió o más bien ordenándole que se mantuviera al margen.

Sakura frunció el ceño y guardo silencio en cuanto el Duque procedió a alejarse otra vez; si se tomaba todas esas libertades no solo era porque el Delfín se lo permitía, sino porque sabía bien que no podría responder jamás ante el rey ni ante Dios si el Delfín sufría algún tipo de daño, su cabeza correría peligro y la de tantos otros, incluidos los miembros de su familia. Pero además de eso, detestaba que otros le dijeran que podía y no podía hacer, podía ser tremendamente joven—con casi quince años—, pero no era ninguna niña tonta, sabía muy bien que hacía y si cometí algún error, rectificaba lo más rápido posible para que eso no perjudicase ni su honor ni a su familia. No pudiendo hacer más, la Haruno suspiro únicamente, negando con sutileza en cuanto percibió la confusa mirada de Sasuke por su comportamiento, ¿Cómo olvidar que no estaba sola teniéndolo a él? Los demás integrantes de la cacería no tardaron en aproximarse con otro zorro que era igualmente perseguido por la jauría de perros, como el anterior, solo que esta vez el príncipe si avisto al zorro a tiempo. Más confiado esta vez, el Delfín desvió la mirada hacia Sakura; sabía que esta vez ella no intervendría y le dejaría a él la oportunidad de llevarse la gloría y no porque él se lo dijera, ella lo sabía, podía ser muy buena protegiéndolo, pero también sabía muy bien cuando debía dejar que él siguiera sus instintos como cazador.

-Esta vez ganaré- aseguro Choji, más que dispuesto a no distraerse en esta oportunidad.

El Delfín se preparó de inmediato, apuntándole con el arma al zorro cuanto antes, sin que nadie—esta vez—osase interponerse y quitarle la gloría al Delfín, cosa que desde luego lleno de dicha a Orochimaru que y podía sentir la victoria, cada vez más y más cerca. Huyendo de la innumerable jauría de perros que lo perseguía, el zorro hizo premio de toda su velocidad para salvar su vida a la par que el Delfín le apuntaba imperiosamente con el propósito de no fallar. Repentinamente, asustado con el zorro que se estaba aproximando demasiado en su espacio, el caballo del Delfín se asustó, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras para ahuyentar al zorro, haciendo que su jinete se desplomase sobre la hierba, salvándole—sin saberlo—la vida. El Delfín, al momento de caer al suelo, soltó su rifle que fue milagrosamente alejado de él por su caballo que lo pateo mientras hacía que el zorro huyese, perdiéndose entre la hierba. Cayendo metros más lejos, el rifle exploto en cuanto hizo contacto con el suelo, asustando a los demás caballos y forzando a sus jinetes a esforzarse por controlarlos para no ser tumbados en el proceso. Recuperada por la sorpresa, manteniendo a su caballo tranquilo al sujetarlo de las riendas, Sakura se aproximó a toda velocidad hasta donde se encontraba el Delfín para comprobar si se encontraba bien, ileso no solo de la caída sino además de la explosión.

-Alteza, ¿Esta bien?- socorrió Sakura de inmediato, arrodillándose a su lado.

-Sí- tranquilizo Choji, que lejos de estar herido parecía más bien avergonzado. -Cometí una terrible equivocación, no sé cómo sucedió algo así- se lamentó, tremendamente decepcionado por haber fallado en la cacería. -Sakura, prométeme que no le dirás nada de esto a Ino- solicito humildemente.

-Lo prometo, alteza- acepto la pelirosa, inmensamente feliz de saberlo a salvo.

Como Delfín que era y futuro rey, le habían enseñado y aconsejado muchas veces a Choji que debía de estar por encima de los demás y que nadie podía presumir lo contrario…no podría ver a su esposa a la cara si ella supiera que había caído del caballo en plena cacería, su propio abuelo el rey no le permitiría volver a practicarla si llegaba a saber del incidente, pero él confiaba en que Sakura no diría nada si él se lo pedía. Le había parecido oír una explosión tras caer, pero no viendo daño alguno en los alrededores, el Delfín creyó que se había tratado de su imaginación producto del ligero golpe que había sufrido. Por supuesto que guardaría el secreto de este incidente si el Delfín así se lo pedía, pero Sakura no pudo evitar inquietarse enormemente con lo que acababa de ocurrir, ¿Cómo era posible que otro atentado tuviera lugar tras meses? Primero había sido ese extraño complot por evitar el enlace entre el Delfín y la Delfina y ahora intentar tomar la vida del futuro rey de Francia en plena cacería con el uso de un rifle defectuoso, intentando hacer pasar el hecho como un accidente. No podía ser una coincidencia, ¿o sí?, ¿Era un hecho aislado o ella se estaba volviendo paranoica? No tenía la respuesta. Manteniéndose a una prudente distancia, Orochimaru hubo requerido de todo su autocontrol para no estallar de ira en ese preciso momento…ese estúpido mequetrefe se había salvado de milagro, quitándole a él la gloriosa oportunidad de ser rey.

-Maldito bobalicón- maldijo Orochimaru, por lo bajo.

El estúpido mequetrefe se había salvado, y tomaría muchísimo tiempo encontrar otra ocasión tan propicia. Había fallado…

* * *

A solas en un área privada de sus propios aposentos, Ino por fin pudo que podía relajarse al estar prácticamente a solas, únicamente acompañada por el embajador Shikaku Nara a quien veía como a un padre; luego de haber tomado un refrescante baño, la Delfina llevaba un sencillo camisón malva semi transparente y sobre este una bata de seda celeste con detalles rosa, con su largo cabello rubio peinado en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho, manteniendo en su regazo un pequeño plato con dulces y frambuesas que devoraba calmadamente, sentad obre una especie de cama y diván con mullidos almohadones a su alrededor. Ahora que Sakura había regresado a la corte—aunque en ese momento estuviese participando en la cacería junto a su esposo el Delfín—, Ino se sentía mucho más tranquila, aunque el embajador Shikaku estuviera junto ella en ese momento para reprenderla y darle consejos en lugar de para tan solo brindarle su compañía. Ino sabía muy bien porque el Conde Shikaku estaba allí; su madre continuaba enviándole cartas en que la instruía a que le dirigiera la palabra a Madame Emi, cosa que desde luego Ino no pretendía hacer, jamás le hablaría con una mujer que seducía al rey, ni aunque él se lo ordenase, ella era la futura reina de Francia y debía mantener su postura en pro de su dignidad, ¿No era eso lo que su madre le había enseñado?, ¿Cómo podía pedirle ahora que bajase su cabeza ante una prostituta cualquiera?

-Madame Emi, le quiere ofrecer unos diamantes- informo el Conde Shikaku con la debida cautela.

-Tengo suficientes diamantes- agradeció Ino, negándose tan pronto como le hubo sido posible.

Suspirando sutilmente, el Conde alisa la tela de los muslos de sus pantalones, observando con poco interés el plato con dulces que—al igual que la Delfina—mantenía en su regazo, solo que en su caso como un vago entretenimiento. Ya esperaba una respuesta de ese tipo de labios de la Delfina, más no era correcto seguir postergando lo inevitable, aunque a él tampoco le simpatizase Madame Emi, se estaba formando una especie de guerra en el Palacio con motivo del desprecio de la Delfina por la Favorita del rey y aquello no podía continuar, el propio rey ya se lo había manifestado así en una carta a la Emperatriz Viuda Miyuki, por eso es que él estaba ante la Delfina, para intentar que ella entrara en razón. Ino no quería ceder, estaba convencida de que si su abuelo el rey Jiraiya deseara que yo cambiara su comportamiento hacia su Favorita, así se lo habría dicho personalmente, pero lo cierto es que jamás tocaba el tema, no durante sus múltiples conversaciones. Parte del problema es que; de dirigirle la palabra a Madame Emi, ella y su círculo creerían y la tendrían en su poder, obligándola a entablar conversación con ella habitualmente, una y otra vez, lo que desde luego sería intolerable para quien era hija de la anterior Emperatriz de Austria y hermana del actual Emperador de Austria. Tras un breve silencio, el embajador Shikaku alzo la vista hacia la Delfina, como pidiéndole permiso para expresar sus ideas, permiso que ella le otorgo de inmediato con una sola mirada.

-Ofender a la favorita del rey es poner en duda al rey y su comportamiento- recordó a joven Delfina en caso de que hubiera podido olvidarlo. -Solo tiene que cruzar unas palabras con ella, por su rango no tiene permitido hablar primero- obvio, sabiendo lo incomodo que sería para la Delfina tener que inclinar la cabeza ante quien era inferior a ella.

-Lo cierto es que no tengo nada que decirle- sentencio la Yamanaka, harta de tener que lidiar con ese asunto, -¿y por qué he de aprobar su romance con una cualquiera?- su madre le había inculcado que la infidelidad era un pecado, pero en Francia aparentemente no.

-¡Alteza real!- reprendió el Conde de inmediato, incrédulo por oírla hablar así.

-Pues eso es lo que es- simplifico Ino que ya no quería que la vieran como a una niña tonta, sabía quién era esa mujer y no quería hablarle, punto, -todos saben que salió de un burdel y que el titulo se lo compraron- río inevitablemente al decir esto último, tomando otro dulce de la bandeja.

-Su madre y yo estamos preocupados- esclareció Shikaku, sabiendo que tendría que ser sincero con ella, -Emi le ha dicho al rey que usted no se dirige a ella y no se puede permitir caer de la gracia del rey, sobre todo si su matrimonio…- guardando silencio por menos de un segundo, busco las palabras adecuadas conque expresar la difícil situación en la que ella se encontraba, -no se encuentra en una situación sólida- concluyo apartando su mirada de ella.

Escuchar al conde lleno a Ino de frustración; obviamente que su matrimonio estaba en boca de todos, llevaba unos pocos meses casada, pero el Delfín acudía contadas veces a su cama, peor no ocurría nada, habían intentado avanzar, apenas progresando con un par de besos en medio de la oscuridad, no más y al día siguiente no se hablaban más que lo estrictamente necesario. Pronto cumpliría quince años, su madre le había dicho en muchas cartas que su cuerpo cambiaria y que se encontraría en la edad idónea para tener hijos, pero no se sentía feliz, no cuando su esposo la evitaba. Todos decían que gozaba de todos los atributos de docilidad y dulzura que harían que todo el mundo la quisiera, especialmente el rey y el Delfín, pero no se sentía querida, se sentía triste y muy sola, nada era lo que había imaginado; era solo una chica de quince años que extrañaba a su madre y que no podía abandonar al país que ahora era su hogar. Su amiga la princesa Matsuri estaba temporalmente lejos de la corte, porque su suegro y padre en ley recorría sus fincas a lo largo de Francia, siendo el segundo hombre más adinerado de Francia, después del rey. Pero lo que ahora le decía en embajador Shikaku la desconcertaba enormemente, ¿Por qué el rey no le había manifestado abiertamente su disgusto? Ahora estaba acorralada, literalmente, solo había una forma de salir de ese predicamento, tal vez no le gustara, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

-Bien, hablare con ella- acepto Ino, con enorme disgusto.

Todos la presionaban continuamente para que lo hiciera, no quería dirigirle la palabra a Emi, no sería correcto ya que en el futuro sería la reina de Francia, pero ya no podía escapar; tendría que ceder, pero definitivamente no lo volvería a hacer.

* * *

Era la celebración de Año Nuevo en la corte francesa, el día en que todos los súbditos debían presentar sus respetos al rey luego de la misa de esa mañana, no solo a él sino que también su favorita que se encontraba de pie a su lado, enfundada en un espectacular vestido purpura repleto de encaje y listones con un sombrero a juego sobre su largo cabello oscuro, con una fastuosa guirnalda y pendientes de diamantes y rubíes. Por su parte y acompañada por su esposo el Delfín quien se sentía tan disgustado como ella por aquella situación, portaba un espectacular abrigo de terciopelo negro recubierto con armiño blanco en un corto chal-bufanda en V con detalle negros y unas cálidas muñequeras, el abrigo ocultaba por completo su vestido y hacia juego con el elegante sombrero de seda y terciopelo negro decorado por plumas que ocultaba sus largos rizos rubios perfectamente recogidos por sobre la altura de su nuca, exponiendo un par de sencillos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima. Ino sabía muy bien que ya no podía evadir aquella situación, siguiendo el protocolo, la joven pareja reverencio al rey, más no a su favorita, claro que eso Madame Emi no lo sabía. Todos iban a presenciar lo que ella haría, sabrían que ella no era juguete de nadie, que era una joven mujer que podía discernir por derecho propio, no obedeciendo los caprichos de nadie. Muchos creerían que había perdido el juicio o la moralidad por lo que iba a hacer, pero ella sabía cuál era la verdad y eso le bastaba:

-Hay muchas personas en Versalles hoy- comento Ino simplemente, sosteniéndole la mirada a la favorita del rey, estableciendo que esa sería su única conversación, no habría otra.

-Así es- contesto Emi, ocultando su sorpresa y dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa, con sus ojos resplandeciendo de triunfo y dicha.

Más que satisfecho por ver terminada aquella disputa, el rey le dirigió una ligera sonrisa al embajador Shikaku que inclino la cabeza, sabiendo solucionado cualquier problema. El rey rodeo la cintura de su favorita con su brazo, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Emi que por fin se sentía tranquila; por fin tenía de control de todo. Fingiendo a la perfección que todo estaba bien, al igual que su esposo el Delfín, Ino se retiró respetuosamente, no teniendo más que decir, ignorando la mirada de todos los presentes que la hubieron reverenciado en su camino; podía haber hecho a un lado su dignidad, bajando su cabeza, pero no lo volvería a hacer, sería la perfecta reina de Francia que todos le pedían que fuera, marcaría un antes y un después, porque eso le habían enseñado. Su único deseo era obedecer la voluntad de su esposo en el camino que los conduciría a su felicidad y a la de Francia…pero había recibido traición cambio, el embajador Shikaku le había hecho saber que sus tías habían estado hablando mal de ella con los nobles de la corte cada vez que ella les daba noticias de su matrimonio, poniendo en un aprieto a su esposo que había comenzado a rehuir de su presencia por lo mismo, dejando una marca en su corazón como si fuera hierro candente. Ya no volvería confiar en esas mujeres y a partir de hoy sentía incertidumbre por todo lo que la rodeaba porque su nueva familia había demostrado no ser lo que ella esperaba. Acompañados por Sakura y sus doncellas, ambos hicieron abandono de la capilla, más calmados al estar relativamente solos, por fin.

-Fueron mis últimas palabras a esa mujer- sentencio la Delfina en voz alta y de forma cómplice a su esposo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, es una mujer insufrible, personalmente la detesto- admitió Choji, sorprendiendo y fascinando a su esposa con sus declaraciones. -Madame, me retiro- se despidió, inclinando respetuosamente la cabeza ante ella, tomando su propio camino en la dirección opuesta.

-Alteza- llamo Ino, sujetándose la falda para no tropezar, alcanzándolo. Choji volteo a verla, esperando que ella hablase primero, -¿cree que…podríamos pasar más tiempo…juntos?- solicito, nerviosa y temerosa de obtener un no como respuesta.

-Sera un placer, Madame- acepto el Delfín, perdido en sus bellos ojos, -pero ahora me dirijo al taller- necesitaba quitarse de encima la frustraciones de la corte y no había mejor forma que entreteniéndose en su taller, creando sus amadas cerraduras.

-Suerte- deseo la Yamanaka con total sinceridad, sonriéndole radiantemente.

Lo entendía muy bien, incluso ella no se sentía a gusto siendo escudriñada por todos, solo esperaba que en efecto esta vez él cumpliera con su promesa y pasara más tiempo juntos; además, estaba ilusionada con lo que ella llamaba " _su corazón de cerrajero_ " puesto que le había prometido hacer una cerradura y una llave tan solo para ella, lo cual demostraba que le importaba. Sería paciente por él. Caballerosamente, Choji sostuvo la mano de su esposa entre las sus, inclinándose y besado caballerosamente el dorso de es, obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de retirarse. Esta vez cumpliría su promesa, intentaría que su matrimonio…progresase. Mucho más tranquila con la promesa de su esposo, Ino se volvió para continuar con el camino que la llevaría a sus aposentos, acompañada en todo momento—por supuesto—por sus doncellas y Sakura, pero inevitablemente, la Delfina detuvo su andar un momento al reparar en que por fin, tras unos pocos meses en Versalles, bajado su cabeza y cedido en su dignidad, todo con tal de no desagradar a nadie, siendo traicionada en el proceso…estaba herida, pero no le daría a nadie el lujo de verla flaquear, no ahora, no hoy. Sakura observo en silencio a la Delfina, esperando poder comprender en que estaba pensando, conociendo el dolor de tener que ceder por otros en sus ideales, ambas habían perdido mucho en esta disputa, pero no permitirían otra vez que las obligaran a hacer algo que fuera en contra de ellas.

-Esa mujer me venció, Sakura- reconoció Ino, cerrando los ojos por un momento, requiriendo de todo su autocontrol para no estallar en lágrimas. -Le dirigí la palabra, pero por mi honor como futura reina de Francia, jamás volveré a hacerlo- prometió en voz alta, necesitándola a su amiga como testigo.

-Es una verdadera reina- elogio Sakura sinceramente y con admiración.

Ya desde la primera vez en que habían interactuado, Sakura había estado fascinada por la dignidad y el portento de la Delfina, estaba segura de que no había otra mujer como ella en toda Francia, pero ahora estaba convencida de que Francia tendría a una gran reina…tan solo si no la obligaban a hacer lo indebido, porque lo que sucediera con Francia solo sería culpa de Francia.

* * *

Se había aferrado a la promesa de su esposo con todas sus fuerzas; si bien últimamente apenas y compartían la cama porque él la rehuía, el rey había instado a su nieto el Delfín a que ambos se volvieran más cercanos aunque fuese tan solo en la intimidad. Cada vez que su matrimonio había estado progresando en la intimidad se los había contado a sus tías, suponiendo que podría confiar en ella y recibir consejos a cambio…pero ellas no habían hecho más que comentarle todo a la corte, haciendo que ella y su esposo fueran el tema de conversación más cotidiano. Choji no había podido lidiar con la presión de saber lo que todos esperaban de él cada día y había terminado por intentar alejarse de ella para silenciar los cotilleos. A entender de Choji, ambos aun eran muy jóvenes, no había presión en consumar su matrimonio…pero no todos pensaban igual y por lo mismo es que debían cuando menos intentar que su relación mejorara. Con el corazón rebosante de felicidad, Ino s mantuvo tranquila y a gusto bajo las sabanas, asistiendo solicita a su esposo que recostado a su lado leía y comentaba en voz alta, haciéndola ella participe de su actividad. A ella en lo persona no le parecía tan fascinante el asunto de las llaves y cerraduras, pero le plací interesarse para mantener una buen relación con su esposo con quien muy lentamente habían comenzado a hacerse amigos, sabiendo como entretenerse mutuamente al final de cada día.

-Las primeras cerraduras mecánicas eran de madera- comento Choji emocionado, volviendo el rostro hacia su esposa que le sonrió en respuesta. -Dice que estuvieron en uso hace más de cuatro mil años, en Egipto- esto desde luego que resulto curioso para Ino, más ella no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto.

La lectura estaba resultando muy entretenida para Choji en ese omento, especialmente teniendo su lado a una amiga incondicional que jamás le reprochaba nada, pero…no podía olvidar la auténtica razón por la que estaba ahí, en los aposentos de su esposa, no cuando todos parecían empujarlo a ello. Doblando el final de la página que estaba leyendo, Choji cerro el libro, dejándolo sobre las sanas pero en un punto que no molestase, guardando por un breve instante, mentalizándose antes de cortar la distancia entre él y su esposa, apartando los suficiente las sabanas y situándose sobre ella, haciendo copio de no incomodarla, apoyando sus brazos en las almohadas. Obviamente y sin dudarlo, Ino se mantuvo recostad sobre la cama, sabiendo cuál era su lugar, comprendiendo que el matrimonio solo se concretaría si él también tomaba la iniciativa. Sintió a su esposo levantarle la falda del camisón, provocando que determinadas zonas de sus anatomías se encontrasen…más de inmediato Ino sintió que algo no estaba bien; por todas las cartas de su madre, sabía que esa parte del cuerpo de un hombre debía encontrarse…rígida, erecta producto del deseo y la excitación, pero no lo sentía así. Además, él parecía no poder penetrar en su interior, como si algo lo estuviera deteniendo, como si ese acto le provocase dolor en lugar del placer que todos habían prometido que surgiría.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Ino, confundida, -¿Es que no te gusto?- no podía evitarlo pero en ese momento sentía que quizás ella tenía algo de culpa.

-No es eso, yo…- Choji no supo que decir…quería continuar, pero había algo que se lo impedía, -no lo sé- fue todo cuanto pudo decir, no encontrando explicación alguna en su mente.

Quería continuar, no solo porque se suponía que debía hacerlo, él también deseaba dejar de estar en boca de todos por rumores infundados, pero…no podía continuar, aquello no se sentía como le habían dicho y no era por culpa de su esposa, era por culpa suya. Es como si ese no fuera el momento adecuado, como si toda la presión que todos situaban inconscientemente sobre sus hombros se hubiera multiplico por diez, forzando a fallar como esposo…y como hombre. Frustrado y no pudiendo hacer más, el Delfín se dejó caer junto al cuerpo de su esposa, dándole la espalda, no pudiendo soportar verla a los ojos y contemplar su decepción, todo por su culpa. Ino guardo silencio en todo omento, intentando asimilar bien lo que acababa de ocurrir y buscándole una explicación; tal vez se debía a la caza, su esposo practicaba tanto aquella actividad tan continuamente que quizás lo dejaba sin energía para cumplir con su rol de esposo. Volviendo su cuerpo hacia el de su esposo, Ino apoyo una de sus manos sobre su espalda, haciéndole saber que estaba ahí y que no lo culpaba, podrían volver a intentarlo, desde luego. Ella seguiría siendo paciente; visitaría los jardines, exploraría los pasillos más desconocidos del palacio, observaría las fuentes…era su amiga, aunque toda la corte Francia hablase de ellos, lo esperaría, le brindaría su apoyo y preocupación, porque era su esposa y no lo abandonaría nunca, sin importar lo que sucediera.

-Tranquilo, lo volveremos a intentar- intento tranquilizarlo la Yamanaka, camuflando su propia desilusión, -cuando tú quieras- añadió, resignándose a ser paciente.

Choji agradecía de todo corazón que ella fuera tan comprensiva, que contraria a otros no lo presionara, pero…se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, no comprendiendo la razón que no le permitía cumplir con su rol de esposo como ella si se dedicaba a ser una esposa solicita y amable con él en todo momento. Alejándose de su cálido tacto y en silencio, Choji se levantó de la cama, tomando una bata que yacía junto a la cama y abandonando la habitación, necesitando pensar a solas. Ino siguió recostada sobre la cama, como si no pudiera moverse, pero próxima a las lágrimas, frustrada y confundida, asustada; todos en la corte sabían muy bien que el problema existente para que el matrimonio no se consumase recaía en el Delfín, pero de igual forma todos la culpaban a ella, todos hablaban de ella, todos la señalaban a ella…

* * *

-Niños, vengan- animo Ino, sumamente emocionada.

Gracias a la presencia de Sakura en el palacio, Ino sentía que podía lidiar mejor con la presión, ella era su amiga y protectora, junto a ella sabía que no tenía por qué tener miedo. Aun albergaba en su mente los recuerdo de la noche que había tenido lugar días atrás y en que ella y su esposo habían intentado que su matrimonio progresase, sin éxito…pero intentaba no pensar en ello, en su lugar en ese momento se concentró en la pareja de pequeños niños—hijos de algunos de los sirvientes del palacio—que había invitado a sus aposentos por muy impropio que fuera y que entonces jugaban con ella, abrazándola y riendo. De pie junto a las ventanas, Sakura observaba conmovida la entrañable escena; ella desde siempre había sido cercana a los sirvientes que la rodeaban, no haciendo distinciones de ningún tipo y la llenaba de dicha ver que la Delfina pensaba igual, eso significaba un próspero futuro para Francia donde la mayoría de la población era sirvientes y personas pobres. La guardiana de la reina vestía su siempre impecable uniforme; camisa y pantalones blancos, pañuelo blanco ceñido al cuello decorado por un broche de oro en forma de cruz con un zafiro en el centro, chaqueta militar azul con hombreras doradas, su sable y sombrero de pluma pendiendo de su cinturón, botas de montar negras y su cabello rosado sujeto por una cinta color negro, en una pequeña coleta que caía tras su espalda. Arruinando el momento, como siempre, Madame Koharu ingreso en los aposentos de la Delfina, llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de ver a la Delfina interactuando con los hijos de los sirvientes.

-Dios, ¿Qué es esto?- cuestiono Koharu, indignadísima, -¿Qué es este desacato?- reitero ante semejante falta al protocolo.

-Nada, Madame Utatane- tranquilizo Ino, riendo con motivo de su aparición.

-Salgan de aquí, ya- ordeno la Condesa, tomando de la mano a los niños y escoltándolos fuera de la habitación, -¡fuera!- los pequeños le sonrieron a la Delfina antes de marcharse junto a la Condesa.

Ino río por lo bajo al despedir a esos tiernos pequeños, agitando apresuradamente la mano para despedirlos tiempo, con la Condesa Utatane cortándole la diversión como siempre. La razón que tenía para haber invitado a esos pequeños a sus aposentos era su enorme deseo de ser madre; ya que su matrimonio no se había consumado y siendo un muy joven, Ino tenía el deseo de ser madre, de poder dar a alguien el inmenso amor que nacía en su corazón y que no podía dar a nadie, porque temía con todo su ser que su esposo el Delfín nunca la hiciera su esposa en el estricto sentido de la frase. Pero ahí, a solas con su guardiana, Ino se sentía dichosa y agradecida con Dios por tener a Sakura como amiga, con ella no se sentía sola. Para Sakura era increíble el tipo de libertades que se tomaba la condesa Utatane; lejos de ser una guía para la Delfina, lo que hacía era ser una estricta y rígida institutriz que no la felicitaba si hacia algo bien, solo la regañaba con la autoridad de una madre cada vez que faltaba al protocolo, incluso en presencia de testigos. Que alguien inferior osase decirle que hacer a alguien con su poder era algo inconcebible. Sasuke, siendo su mejor amigo y leal compañero de aventuras, podía ignorar cualquier formalismo o deber ante ella y ser sincero, pero por supuesto que en presencia de testigos, sabía acallar sus opiniones cuando era debido, claro que ella siempre lo alentaba a ser sincero. Ella no lo consideraba un sirviente sino que su mejor amigo.

-Es como una estatua- comento Ino, negando para sí con diversión, -¿qué piensas?- inquirió desviando la mirada hacia su amiga y guardiana.

-¿Le vertimos cera encima?- sugirió la pelirosa, sonriendo sutilmente.

-Lo sabía, tienes sentido del humor- río la Yamanaka, sorprendida y a punto de reír.

-¿Y cómo no tenerlo?- admitió Sakura, riendo inevitablemente.

Observándose la una a la otra, a solas, ambas estallaron en carcajadas, cubriéndose los labios y dirigiendo sus miradas a otro punto de la habitación para recuperar la compostura. Ahí, juntas, sabían que no necesitaban de ningún protocolo, podían ser ellas mismas, aunque fuera una vez.

* * *

La corte no opinaba nada cada vez que el Delfín abandonaba el palacio para practicar l caza, menos si la Delfina no emitía protesta alguna; la Princesa Matsuri había regresado a Versalles tras el viaje que había realizado junto a su suegro, llenando de alegría a la Delfina que por fin ve sentía feliz al tener juntas a sus dos amigas, siendo su guardiana quien en ese momento custodiaba sus aposentos y la protegía, de pie junto los colosales ventanales de oro. Sakura se mantuvo lo más indiferente que le fue posible mientras decenas de jóvenes doncellas desplegaban materiales; sedas, joyas, abanicos, zapatillas, sombreros, plumas, guantes y corsés en todos los rincones de la habitación privada de la Delfina para que ella pudiera elegir que prendas lucir; entre todos los objetos habían presentes enviados desde el extranjero, otros de parte de los cortesanos y el resto eran autoría de Madmoiselle Yugito Nii que en ese momento se encontraba presente, de pie ante las puertas junto a sus asistentes. Yugito Nii era una sombrerera y modista de reconocimiento en la corte que últimamente había dejado de trabajar para otros nobles, diseñando tan solo el selecto vestuario de la Delfina que por cierto poseía un gusto exquisito. De hecho la Delfina vestía un vestido incompleto, que estaba siendo arreglado en se precisó momento en una prueba de vestuario, hecho en seda rosa pastel y que Yugito continuaría a la orden de la Delfina.

-¿Admiradores?- supuso Ino, ya que no todo lo que veía era por solicitud, también habían muchos regalos. -Es hermoso- opino sosteniendo un abanico dorado con encaje rosa claro.

-¿Día o noche?- curioseo Matsuri, abriendo un abanico purpura con encaje plateado, recibiendo un encogimiento de hombros de parte de la Delfina.

-Son estilo Emi- bromeo la Yamanaka reparando un par de zapatillas de color dorado con unos prominentes tacones y holanes…demasiado opulentas para su gusto. -¿Te gusta esto de tocado?- sugirió tomando dos plumas de avestruz rosa claro, emulando como se verían si adornasen su cabello.

-Se ve hermoso- admitió la princesa ante la innovadora idea.

-¿No es demasiado?- supuso la Delfina, temiendo alardear indebidamente.

-Tal vez una- acepto Matsuri, ayudándola a separar las plumas para probar como se vería con una sola pluma a modo de tocado.

-¿Tienen de estas en blanco, tal vez?- consulto Ino, ante lo que una de las asistentes de Madmoiselle Yugito le presento dichas plumas. -No estoy convencida- admitió en voz alta, meditándolo por un momento. -¡Me encantan estas!- chillo de emoción en cuanto su miga le ofreció un par de hermosas zapatillas blancas de cómodo tacón bajo y decoradas por un broche plateado en el centro, -¿También quieres unas?- ofreció, más que dispuesta a obsequiarle a su amiga lo que ella quisiera.

-Son hermosas- comento Matsuri con indecisión, recibiendo a cambio una mirada decidida de la Delfina que no admitiría un no como respuesta, -pero las mías en rosa- acepto finalmente, sonriendo con gratitud.

-Dos en rosa- comunico la Yamanaka a Madmoiselle Yugito que tomo nota de inmediato.

En silencio y asistiendo como testigo de la prueba de vestuario de la Delfina, el Embajador Shikaku aguardo en silencio hasta encontrar el momento propicio y hablar con la Delfina. La Emperatriz Viuda Miyuki estaba profundamente preocupada por la inminente partición de Polonia entre los países Austria, Prusia y Rusia, temiendo la reacción que Francia pudiera tener y que desde siempre Polonia era un pequeño país que desde que había historia era aliado de Francia quien siempre había acudido a la guerra por su ayuda. Austria esperaba que siendo la hermana del emperador austriaco la futura reina de Francia, no fuera necesario ir a la guerra, esperaban que la diplomacia fuera suficiente. Los franceses no tenían conocimiento de lo que está a punto de suceder, porque el joven príncipe de Ōnoki, uno de los integrantes del numeroso séquito que la había recibido en Estrasburgo y a quien el rey Jiraiya había nombrado embajador francés en Viena, estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo apuestas y asistiendo a fiestas como para ser siquiera consciente de la situación internacional. Con motivo de la alianza franco-austriaca es que el Embajador Shikaku y la Emperatriz Viuda Miyuki esperaban que la joven Delfina pudiera interceder para que no sugieran animadversiones. Ajena aquello que el embajador Shikaku fuera a decirle, Ino le indico con la mirada a Madmoiselle Yugito que podía aproximarse y ante lo cual la modista procedió a continuar con el vestido con la venia de la Delfina.

-Madame, ¿leyó el reporte sobre nuestra situación?- consulto el Embajador Shikaku, esperando recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

-No, no lo he leído aun- admitió Ino, lamentando tener que darle la espalda mientras Madmoiselle Yugito continuaba arreglando su vestido, -¿quieres contármelo en resumen?- solicito volviendo el rostro hacia él, ligeramente avergonzada.

-Las reformas del rey Hizashi en Polonia estallaron a la guerra civil, y los rusos y austriacos han tomado 1/3 de Polonia, lo cual es inquietante ya que Polonia es un país aliado de Francia- resumió el Conde, esperando que la joven Delfina comprendiese lo que eso significaba.

-¿Cuál manga te gusta?, ¿con encaje o sin encaje?- consulto la Yamanaka, si habiéndolo escuchado, pero no deseando tratar nada de política, volteando verlo y esperando que el diese una acertada opinión; la manga derecha era lisa mientras que la manga izquierda estaba decorada con encaje color rosa.

-¿Acaso ha prestado atención?- inquirió el Embajador ocultando su sorpresa por la ignorancia que la Delfina mostraba a tan importante asunto. -Su madre cuenta con usted para que resuelva esta crisis- añadió en caso de que la joven no le hubiera tomado el determinado peso a la situación.

-¿Hacia dónde me inclino si hubiera una ruptura entre las dos familia?- cuestiono Ino, entiendo muy bien lo que le estaban preguntando, sabiendo cuál era su responsabilidad, pero teniendo mucho miedo y sabiéndose sola como para poder ejecutarla, -¿Debo ser austriaca o la Delfina de Francia?- todos le solicitaban miles de cosas, pero nadie reparaba en el miedo que sentía, el miedo a fallar y a que nadie la ayudara.

Comprendía lo que el Embajador Shikaku decía, y claro que habría un conflicto con motivo de la repartición de Polonia, Francia no querría que nadie atacase a sus aliados, porque respondería…pero ella no quería estar en el ojo del huracán, no quería intervenir en política cundo por matrimonio su único deber sería el de consorte, no de asesora política ni nada parecido, entonces, ¿Por qué la presionaban tanto si ella ya de por si tenía problemas con los que lidiar? Su matrimonio no progresaba; su esposo había vuelto a compartir la cama con ella, pero no para intentar intimar y todos en la corte tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, preguntándose cada día si continuaba siendo virgen o si ya estaba embarazada, ¡Era horrible! Y no sabía cuánto más podía aguantar llevando tan solo meses casada. Todos en la corte decían que era muy hermosa y encantadora, que no había nadie que no pudiera quedarse prendado de ella, pero para su esposo parecía ser un abominable dragón, es como si no pudiera sentir deseo por ella, por lo que hasta ahora no había ningún progreso real en su matrimonio, ninguno. Sakura aguardo en silencio a que alguien emitiera una respuesta, sintiendo lastima por la Delfina, pero no pudiendo hacer nada para ayudarla, no teniendo respuesta alguna. Dudoso, el Embajador Shikaku no supo que responder en dicha situación, únicamente pudiendo suponer que era lo más acertado a decir.

-Debe ser ambas- fue todo cuanto el embajador Shikaku pudo decir.

Asintiendo en silencio por cortesía, Ino sonrió y vagamente, dirigiéndole una vaga mirada a Sakura que tan solo pudo bajar la mirada, tan decepcionada como ella misma; estaba sola en ese palacio, todos le decían lo que debía hacer, pero nadie reparaba en sus sentimientos…nadie veía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Solo Sakura podía entenderla.

* * *

 **PD:** Saludos, besos y abrazos a todos ustedes, mis hermosos y queridos lectores, espero que esta nueva actualización les resulte satisfactoria :3 Les recuerdo nuevamente que durante mis vacaciones actualizare todas mis historias nuevamente y además iniciare dos fics nuevos, por lo que les aconsejo que se mantengan atentos en caso de que estén interesados y quieren leer alguno :3

Pronto actualizare otras de mis historias; " **El Clan Uchiha** " y " **Operación Valkiria** ":3 como siempre la actualización está dedicada a **DULCECITO311** (a quien dedico y dedicare todas y cada una de mis historias :3) y a todos aquellos que sigan cualquier otro de mis fics :3 El anime " **Versalles no Bara** " o " **Lady Oscar** " es uno de mis animes favoritos, pero por supuesto que discrepo en algunos momentos o en los diálogos, por lo que haré esta adaptación según mi propio criterio, por lo que ustedes quedan advertidos.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de **James Cameron** y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Rey de Konoha** " (una adaptación humanizada además del rey león que se me ha venido recurrentemente a la cabeza), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de **Indra Otsutsuki** en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea—si ustedes lo aprueban—de además iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; **Indra Otsutsuki** , porque considero que también merece su propia historia , si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **El Conjuro 2 Naruto Style-Enfield** " (que iniciare dentro de poco), así como " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de una de estas dos historias, lo cual espero que los tranquilice y anime a su vez. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** "- **por muy infantil que suene** -basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


	6. Chapter 5

-Este fic es una **adaptación del manga y anime** " **Versalles no Bara** " de **Riyoko Ikeda** junto a la **película de 1979** " **Lady Oscar** " de **Jacques Demy** , la **película conmemorativa de 1989** " **La Revolución Francesa** " y la película " **Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente** " de **Sofía Coppola**. Los personajes pertenecen por completo a **Masashi Kishimoto** , más los personajes de carácter secundario y modificaciones las personalidades, hechos y trama corren por mi cuenta y mi entera responsabilidad. Les sugiero escuchar " **Orpus 23** " de **Dustin O'Halloran** de la película " **Maria Antonieta: La Reina Adolescente** " de **Sofia Coppola**.

* * *

Eludir el paso del tiempo era algo imposible para los humanos aun cuando fueran reyes o gobernantes de vastas extensiones de tierra y tuvieran a miles de personas a sus pies, no importaba que artificios se emplearan en ocultar la verdad, esta tarde o temprano siempre salía a la luz y por lo mismo el tiempo hizo evidente que el matrimonio entre el Delfín y la joven Delfina presentaba serias complicaciones; luego de semanas de celebrada la boda las demandas porque el matrimonio se consumara eran amistosas, luego de meses impacientes y ahora que habían transcurrido casi tres años desde el enlace era evidente que algo no marchaba bien en la joven pareja pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada para cuestionar la unión que había traído consigo la paz entre las dos familias y sus países. La joven Delfina Ino Yamanaka pertenecía a una familia noble y de gran temple aristocrático, los Yamanaka si bien habían sido enemigos de los Akimichi por largos años, eran reconocidos por su gran fertilidad que se remontaba hacía más de un siglo, la propia madre de la Delfina, la Emperatriz Miyuki, había tenido no menos que catorce hijos que habían alcanzado exitosamente la edad adulta, por lo que el problema del matrimonio no recaía en ella…pero cuestionar aún más al joven Delfín sería una traición a _Francia_ , por lo que todos en la corte se reservaban a admirar a la pareja y aguardar porque más pronto que tarde se encontrase un heredero en camino mientras el rey Jiraiya aún se encontraba sano y lleno de vitalidad, eso concedía tiempo, ¿pero cuánto duraría eso?

-¿Vas a volver cuanto antes?— pregunto Ino amablemente, intentando no parecer tan impaciente de como realmente se encontraba.

-Sí, mi cielo—contesto Choji, entrelazando su mano con la de ella. -Es solo una rápida excursión de caza, volveré enseguida— tranquilizo, ya extrañándola sin importar que aún no se hubieran separado.

En la entrada del enorme complejo que representaba el palacio de Versalles, esposo y esposa se despedían para que el Delfín acudiera a una de sus largas partidas de caza en compañía de la capitana de la guardia real y el habitual sequito designado. Bellísima como siempre, a sus diecisiete años, la joven Delfina se encontraba enfundada en un sencillo vestido aguamarina claro hecho de seda y que resaltaba favorecedoramente su figura por obra del miriñaque bajo este, de escote cuadrado ribeteado en encaje en el contorno, mangas ceñidas hasta los codos adornadas por holanes casi angelicales y larga falda parcialmente recogida en diversos puntos de la tela como si se tratara de una nube, con su largo cabello dorado recogido en un moño alto para hacer aún más envidiable su cuello de cisne y exponer un pequeño par de pendientes de cristal en forma de lagrima. Por su puesto que Ino entendía la pasión de su esposo por la caza, no la compartía pero comprendía lo maravilloso que era estar sobre el lomo de un caballo y por lo que en múltiples ocasiones anteriores lo había acompañado en esta afición, pero esta vez no podía hacerlo, no con tanta presión de parte de la corte y los nobles que de forma silente exigían que el matrimonio se consumara, y montar a caballo en un momento así podría dar a entender que ella no se comportaría como una madre consciente si se encontrase embarazada aunque no existiera posibilidad de ello ya que aún seguía siendo completamente virgen.

-Yo me vería humillada, frente a la corte y el público…si la esposa de tu hermano se embaraza primero que yo— menciono la Delfina no pudiendo evitarlo, no deseando presionarlo pero si recurrir a su ayuda en tan difícil situación.

-Cuando regrese de _Saint Cloud_ , te prometo que reanudare mi régimen—se comprometió él, igual de consiente que ella de lo que se esperaba de ambos, -y espero que todo resulte fructífero— deseo sinceramente, intentando parecer seguro al menos al encontrarse frente a ella.

No importaba que tanto quisieran permanecer ajenos de la realidad, llevando vidas separadas, ambos comprendían el peso que se cernía sobre ellos como futuros herederos del trono francés, se esperaba que tuvieran un hijo pronto y sí que lo habían intentado, pero no importa que tanto pusieran de su parte o el empeño que dispusieran el matrimonio seguía sin consumarse, no sabían muy bien que hacían al compartir la cama, nadie les había explicado detallada y claramente en qué consistía su deber, ambos siempre caminaban a tientas en la oscuridad, frustrándose por su propia incapacidad para lograr tal fin, especialmente el Delfín que se sentían insignificante ante su hermosa esposa que en ese momento le dedico una luminosa sonrisa como siempre, confiando en que todo seria para mejor en cuanto volvieran a intentarlo. Caballeroso como siempre, el Delfín correspondió a su sonrisa, sosteniendo una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y besando el dorso de esta, haciéndole saber su vasallaje y lo importante que era para él antes de romper el contacto y descender velozmente por las escaleras hacia la partida de caza que aguardaba por él, subiendo con ayuda a su caballo y cuando antes regresando su mirada a su esposa que lo observaba en todo momento y a quien dirigió una última sonrisa de despedida que ella correspondió. Eran felices de este modo, ¿Por qué debía existir algo más?, ¿Qué era ese _algo más_ que todos querían que hicieran?

Contemplando los caballos prepararse para partir, en cuanto su esposo le dio la espalda Ino centro su mirada en Sakura quien enfundada en su elegante uniforme y tan hermosa como siempre inclino la cabeza con respeto hacia ella antes de partir. No viendo otro motivo por el que permanecer allí, en solitario, Ino dio la espalda al patio, comenzando a transitar el camino de regreso a sus apartamentos, más deteniendo brevemente al oír el eco de los cascos de los caballos alejándose, ya añorando a su esposo…pero retomando su camino con el temple que se esperaba de ella como futura reina de _Francia_ , porque aún tenían un largo camino que recorrer hasta entonces.

* * *

Tres años…era el increíble todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo la Capitana de la Guardia Real, pero para Sakura más que el entretenimiento o aventura constante que ella había creído que sería este nuevo rol en su vida, poco a poco este rol se había tornado en un deber que hoy tenía un gran peso en su vida, implicaba una gran responsabilidad consigo misma y con su país, una responsabilidad que nada ni nadie le impediría cumplir. Como mujer que era y aun enfundada en los severamente elegantes usares como capitana de la guardia, aun cuando debiera parecer un hombre resultaba evidente la enorme belleza de la joven Haruno cuyos gatunos ojos esmeralda parecían reflejar la luz del sol, su piel blanca como el marfil y sonrosadas mejillas, la suavidad de sus labios que la hacían parecer estoica, la sedosidad de su cabello rosado recogido tras su nuca en una pequeña coleta por obra de una cinta color negro, sus femeninas curvas bajo la camisa y pañuelo blanco que hacían resaltar la chaqueta azul zafiro de marcadas hombreras doradas, ceñidos pantalones blancos y largas botas de cuero negro, con su sable permanentemente en su cadera. Era imposible no ver lo hermosa que era. Más aun cuando siempre debiera mantenerse en silencio y reservarse a tan solo cumplir con su deber, en ese momento no pasó inadvertida para Sakura la expresión de permanente angustia en el rostro del Delfín que cabalgaba a su lado y que se mostraba así desde que habían abandonado Versalles hacia varios minutos.

-¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle, alteza?— pregunto Sakura, intentando poder serle de ayuda de ser posible.

-Siendo sincero, ya no sé qué hacer, Sakura— confeso Choji, profundamente apesadumbrado.

Ante Ino y en presencia de todos en el patio de Versalles, se había mostrado resuelto y seguro, había intentado ser todo lo que se esperaba de él como futuro rey de _Francia_ …pero en realidad él no era nada de eso, no era un modelo a seguir como Delfín y no era el esposo que deseaba ser para Ino, no era nada de lo que ella realmente se merecía y eso lo angustiaba profundamente porque él tiempo pasaba y no importaba que tantas fueran las presiones o exigencias de parte de los nobles que querían ver consumado ese matrimonio y el fruto de la alianza franco-austriaca, él era incapaz de agasajar o complacer a Ino como deseaba, ni como Delfín ni como hombre, ¿Cómo podría ser rey algún día? Tres años de matrimonio, en ese tiempo él ya debería saber qué hacer para poder hacerla su esposa en todos los sentidos existentes pero no podía llevar a cabo su cometido sin importar que ella hubiera intentado tomar la iniciativa en decenas de oportunidades, halagándolo enormemente en el proceso, pero él no sabía qué hacer para hacerla sentir tan maravillosa como ya lo era a sus ojos. Amaba a Ino Yamanaka de todo corazón sin importar que en sus inicios hubiera desconfiado de ella por ser una completa desconocida en su vida, era su esposa, la primera persona en quien pensaba al abrir los ojos por las mañanas y la última persona en quien pensaba al cerrarlos, ¿Cómo podía hacerla feliz?, ¿Cómo podía honrar lo feliz que lo hacía que ella le sonriera todos los días? Ella era todo y él era nada.

-Ino es tan hermosa, tal dulce, me desespera…me angustia no saber cómo expresarme—admitió el Delfín, sabiendo muy bien que podía confiar en Sakura de un modo en que no podría confiar jamás en nadie. –En cambio ella todo lo que hace, lo hace bien—ella le resultaba poco menos que un ser superior, un ángel, una ninfa de la mitología en su vida. –Sé que soy feo, pequeño, con piernas cortas y vientre voluminoso, pero debo confesar que la amo con todo mi corazón—era consciente de sus propios defectos y eso muchas veces lo sobrepasaba y le impedía cumplir con su deber por temer a decepcionar a su amada.

Oh, las temidas inseguridades, el pan de cada día de la raza humana sin importar que tanto intentaran ser ignoradas o eliminadas. Todos ellos eran humanos, ¿se encontraban por encima de los demás por ser nobles y tener títulos o fortuna? En lo absoluto, eso solo los hacia más vulnerables en su empeño por parecer omnipotentes o superiores de alguna forma, y Sakura en lo personal no se encontraba exenta de tal debilidad, ¿Cómo no sentirse poca cosa? Todos esperaban algo de ella, o ser una figura femenina a la cual desear al tener la edad idónea para contraer matrimonio y tener hijos o bien ser la figura masculina que protegía a _Francia_ como capitán de la Guardia Real, sus preocupaciones no eran menores ni mayores que las del Delfín sino solo preocupaciones, pero en ese momento Sakura eligió ignorar sus propios problemas y centrarse en el joven a su lado y que era tan solo unos meses mayor que ella. Puede que él no fuera el hombre más galante del mundo ni el caballero de modales más finos pero era una gran persona de corazón bondadoso, alguien alegre, carismático y divertido a su propio modo, de gustos sencillos y más bien tímido pero que brillaba con luz propia en su ambiente, fabricando llaves y cerraduras tan complejas que eran admirables, él era una de las pocas personas que merecían ser felices pero cuya felicidad se veía truncada por culpa del mundo egoísta en que vivían, él era un gran hombre y un buen esposo que era amado por su esposa la Delfina, no tenía por qué preocuparse por no ser suficiente, porque era un gran hombre.

-Las apariencias no lo son todo, alteza— opino Sakura, tras un breve instante de silencio, estudiando sus palabras y sorprendiendo al Delfín con su respuesta. –Un rostro atractivo es superfluo si en el fondo se esconde un corazón negro— ¿Qué más era una cara bonita? Ella había visto a decenas de hombres gallardos y galantes pero que no tenían cerebro ni bondad en sus almas y ante esto era mejor un adefesio de buen corazón, y el Delfín tenía todo para ser un buen esposo y un hombre maravilloso. –Usted tiene un corazón más lleno de bondad que muchos hombres de gran belleza, eso vale más que cualquier fortuna en el mundo— era más importante un corazón latiente que una fortuna incomparable, porque el dinero sencillamente no podía comprarlo todo, o por lo menos no podía comprar la felicidad ni el amor. –Créame, la Delfina piensa igual que yo—añadió de forma cómplice y para que ninguno de los integrantes del séquito pudieran oír su conversación.

Probablemente estuviera excediendo los límites y yendo más allá de lo que era su deber, pero Sakura sabía que en ese momento necesitaba ser sincera como mujer para poder ayudar al Delfín que se sorprendió por sus declaraciones a tal punto de encontrarse sin habla. Todo lo que Choji pudo hacer fue observar a la Haruno con total incredulidad mientras que ella le sonreía plenamente, llenándolo de paz con este simple hecho, permitiéndole por al menos un momento olvidar que existía todo un país exigiéndole que cumplir un deber…esperaba que Sakura tuviera razón, porque él por su parte ya amaba a Ino con todo su corazón y hasta donde sabia en tanto existiera amor en un matrimonio, todo lo demás se desenvolvería exitosamente si se ponía el empeño suficiente. Tal vez todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera continuar intentando ser un buen esposo y dedicarle todo su amor a Ino, y de ser así, él continuaría haciéndolo.

* * *

-No tengo la más mínima intención de romper la alianza con _Austria_ —declaro Jiraiya de forma indeleble, sin siquiera detenerse a dudar en sus palabras.

Sin importar que tan frustrante fuera el extraño matrimonio entre su nieto y la hermosa Delfina, Jiraiya no perdía la esperanza de que un día todo fuera diferente y más pronto que tarde la familia real tuviera un nuevo integrante luego de tantos años sin oír pequeños pasos o risas por los pasillos ya que ni siquiera sus otros nietos ya casados eran capaces de engendrar descendencia hasta ahora y por lo que todo continuaba dependiendo enteramente de su nieto mayor y su bellísima esposa. La joven pareja aún era—valga la redundancia—joven, por lo que si algo sobraba era el tiempo, más aun cuando Jiraiya se esforzase por ser paciente, debía reconocer que estaba impaciente y muy confundido, la joven Delfina era una de las mujeres más bellas que hubieran existido en la casa real y que hubieran sido retratadas en los enormes retratos que adornaban las paredes de todo Versalles…¿Por qué su nieto no podía tomar su virginidad? Ya le había hecho esa pregunta múltiples veces y Choji siempre respondía diciendo: _tiempo, necesito tiempo_ , Ino por su parte no presentaba queja alguna de esta decisión de parte del Delfín, por lo que Jiraiya debía suponer que ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo, algo que en cierto modo lo tranquilizaba si así podía decirse. En ese momento y mientras su nieto se encontraba de casa en _Saint Cloud_ , el rey estaba reunido " _a solas_ " en su despacho con el embajador Shikaku sentado delante de él, y decía " _a solas_ " porque Emi estaba presente en la habitación como su amante y gran confidente, como de costumbre.

-Que enorme alivio escuchar eso, majestad—confeso Shikaku, suspirando con profundo agradecimiento.

-Quiero entender que sucede con esa joven pareja—exigió el rey, esperando que el embajador tuviera alguna respuesta que darle.

-Son un desastre—critico Emi frívolamente, aportando su opinión.

Como siempre y marcando presencia se encontraba la amante del rey quien tras quien se situó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, cargando en su hombro a un pequeño perico que movía la cabeza en todas direcciones, haciendo juego con su exuberante vestido esmeralda bordado en oro y de profundo escote que hacia destacar inevitablemente su voluptuosa figura, con su largo cabello oscuro peinado en una coleta que caía sobre su hombro derecho y su coronilla adornada por plumas de tono verdoso. Esa mujer continuaba siendo la mayor enemiga de la Delfina en la corte, claro que desde que se habían dirigido escuetamente la palabra hacia años todo era más ameno, pero el peligro continuaba rondando en cada esquina. Siendo honesto, Shikaku no sabía cómo justificar la decisión de parte de la joven pareja que si bien continuaban intentando consumar su matrimonio—así se expresaba la Delfina en las cartas a su madre, a quien recurría en busca de ayuda y consejos—, no parecían avanzar mucho en ello puesto que la joven Delfina continuaba siendo virgen, las sabanas de la cama que eran cambiadas cada día seguían sin tener mancha alguna que indicara lo contrario y de ser así esto representaba un problema ya que la alianza franco-austriaca dependía por completo de este matrimonio político que no daba fruto alguno. En cierto modo todos—o por lo menos muchas personas—se veían beneficiados por esta alianza política, nadie quería perder, por lo que había que buscar una solución para que la joven pareja engendrara un heredero y pronto.

-Envié al doctor Hiruzen a visitarlos—decidió Jiraiya al no oír respuesta alguna de parte del embajador que parecía tan confundido como él ante la situación.

-Sí, claro—asintió Shikaku, completamente de acuerdo con tal decisión.

No era lo idóneo, pero en tal situación puede que lo mejor fuera consultar a un médico si existía algún problema…físico que dificultara la consumación del matrimonio, para con un diagnostico buscar la mejor solución y cuanto antes.

* * *

Aunque resultase de lo más incómodo posible sentarse ante un hombre de avanzada edad para contarle sus problemas maritales, Choji e Ino no dudaron en obedecer lo que su majestad el Rey había decidido y recibir al doctor y físico Hiruzen Sarutobi en los apartamentos de la Reina de Francia, sentados en el centro de la sala mientras él los examinaba a ambos superficialmente por sobre sus vestimentas y sin invadir en su privacidad en ningún concepto, algo que desde luego resulto confuso para ambos e inexpertos jóvenes, ¿Cómo sabría cuál era el problema para culminar el acto físico si ni siquiera les había pedido desvestirse para examinarlos apropiadamente? Pero como ni Ino ni él eran médicos, solo se reservaron a aguardar por un diagnostico que satisficiera a los nobles, al rey, y que los tranquilizara y alentara a ellos para cumplir con su deber. Tras culminar su examen físico a la joven pareja, el Sarutobi procedió a guardar todo el instrumental que había empleado en tal tarea, centrándose en oír a ambos jóvenes que procedieron a hablarle con franqueza de su interacciones en la cama y de sus cuerpos, con pudor evidentemente, así como torpes e ignorantes en todo lo referente a la intimidad. Existía un posible diagnóstico: en sus largos años como médico, Hiruzen había tratado a muchos hombres y hasta ahora el único problema físico real para no consumar una relación era una fimosis, una ligera deformación en el órgano reproductor masculino que podía remediarse con una cirugía, ese era el único diagnostico posible ya que evidentemente la Delfina no tenía ningún problema para tener hijos.

-¿Le parece que su cuerpo responde?— pregunto Hiruzen tras tan solemne silencio.

-¿Qué?— cuestiono Choji, creyendo haber oído mal.

-¿Le parece que su cuerpo responde?— reitero èl, pacientemente.

Sentada junto a Choji quien guardo silencio ante tal pregunta, meditando profundamente su respuesta, Ino permaneció en completo silencio, preguntándose interiormente porque el doctor no había iniciado la conversación preguntándole tal incógnita primero a ella como ocurría con los nobles de la corte que la señalaban como la principal causante de que el matrimonio siguiera sin consumarse hasta el día de hoy, pero eso lejos de confundirla no hizo sino tranquilizarla, convirtiéndose en un bálsamo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo le susurró al oído una palabra: _no es tu culpa_ , por primera vez desde que estaba casada alguien además del rey no creía que todo dependiera de ella que había hecho preguntas muy íntimas a su madre—que increíblemente era muy severa al regañarla y recordarle cuál era su deber—en sus cartas en busca de ayuda, incluso le había hecho preguntas a Sakura quien poco o nada podía ayudarla ya que era tan inexperta en la intimidad como ella por…obvias razones. Observando a la nada, Choji intento obtener una respuesta concisa pero lo cierto es que Ino y él no tenían problemas en la intimidad, ella era hermosa y deseable en todos los sentidos y él en lo personal lograba obtener una erección…pero, puede que el problema real fueran las presiones que tenían, ¿Cómo disfrutar del acto sabiendo que al día siguiente todos esperarían que ya existiera un heredero en camino? Era imposible olvidar su deber, y así no podían imaginarse disfrutando de la intimidad como lo haría cualquier matrimonio normal, más parecía una obligación que otra cosa.

-¿Qué es lo que come en el desayuno?— pregunto el Sarutobi esta vez, buscando una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Chocolate caliente— contesto el Akimichi sin dudarlo, más de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el Sarutobi ni lo había entendido. -Chocolate caliente— repitió en un tono ligeramente más alto para ser entendido.

Tomando nota de todo en su mente, lo único que Hiruzen hizo su asentir en silencio, llevándose una mano al mentón pensativamente mientras la joven pareja se observaba entre sí con aun mayor confusión de la que ya habían mostrado hasta ese momento, encogiéndose de hombros y permaneciendo en silencio. ¿Cuál era el problema real en su matrimonio?, ¿Tendría solución?

* * *

Tras tres años de matrimonio y como la mujer más importante de toda Francia, Ino por fin había tomado el valor de exigir algo para sí misma; una visita a _Paris_ , la joya de todo el esplendor que representaba este hermoso país, quería ver la _Catedral de Notre Dame_ , _los Campos Elíseos_ , las obras, el arte, la Opera…en Versalles se sentía como una ave encerrada en una jaula dorada, pero afortunadamente su abuelo el rey había entendido este sentir de su parte, permitiéndole visitar _Paris_ junto a su esposo el Delfín pero no en son de una mera visita de cortesía sino de una visita oficial de la pareja Real a la capital de la nación, aunque claro que la joven Delfina no veía las cosas de ese modo, para ella todo era diversión más que formalismo y deber. Libre—en cierto modo—en un mundo donde la servidumbre implicaba esclavitud desde el nacimiento, Sasuke no tenía una opinión muy crítica que aportar en torno a la familia real, él elegía no ver sus defectos ni lo humanos que eran bajo semejante fortuna y títulos nobiliarios, concentrándose mucho más en permanecer incondicionalmente al lado de Sakura a lo largo de todos estos tres años, como ahora que ambos se encontraban a solas en uno de los balcones del palacio, contemplando los jardines desde una distancia apropiada, vigilantes en todo momento a la par que discutían lo favorable y a la vez preocupante que resultaba la idea de la Delfina de visitar _Paris_ , claro que el pueblo amaba a sus jóvenes y futuros soberanos pero también existían muchas personas que estaban hastiadas con la familia Real y que ya no querían saber más de la nobleza.

-Te preocupas demasiado, solo será una visita de cortesía— intento disuadir Sasuke, no viendo sentido a que ella llenara su cabeza de pensamientos preocupantes y sin sentido.

-Tal vez, pero es precisamente esto lo que me preocupa, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que Ino ya vivió para llegar aquí—recordó Sakura, apoyando una de sus manos en el borde del balcón, observando severamente ante su actitud despreocupada y que en ese momento en nada coincidía con ella, -¿y si se repite?, ¿y si tiene lugar un atentado contra ella o el Delfín?— su deber como capitana de la guardia real era proteger a Francia y a sus reyes, y lo cumpliría sin importar lo que ello significara. Cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho, conociendo ese discurso, Sasuke la observo tranquila y monótonamente, como si le pidiera a la tormenta en su interior que se calmara. –No me veas así, no puedo distraerme, tengo que ver peligros incluso donde no los hay, en eso consiste mi trabajo—obvio, dándole la espalda y concentrándose en la vista que significaban los jardines en pro de mantener la calma y no dejarse dominar por sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-Sí, pero eso fue hace años—acepto el Uchiha, situando una de sus manos sobre la espalda de ella, conociendo sus preocupaciones pero no queriendo que perdiera el sueño por ello, -estas siendo paranoica, reconócelo—se jacto, sabiendo que tenía la razón como de costumbre.

No era su intención decir que él siempre tenía la razón porque no era así, pero de los dos, Sakura era más voluble y no porque fuera una mujer sino a que su temperamento era un poco—o mucho, más bien—fuerte que el suyo, ella siempre necesitaba tener el control de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor para así mantener la calma, necesitaba saber que ocurría a su alrededor y si algo obstaculizaba tal control se irritaba y mucho. Contraria a la joven Delfina que no soportaba verse encerrada en una jaula de oro en que le era dado todo pero sin poder salir y volar libremente, Sakura llevaba toda su vida como un ave libre pero con las alas amarradas a su espalda, teniendo que ser lo que otros querían antes que lo que ella desearía ser, y Sasuke admiraba profundamente que no hubiera perdido la razón en medio de todo eso, era la persona más fuerte y valiente que él hubiera conocido, tal vez se reservaba a ser lo que toros esperaran que fuera, pero en el proceso recibía satisfacción propia, no había nacido como hombre pero se había convertido en uno en casi todos los sentidos posibles a tal grado de que muchas veces Sasuke era capaz de olvidar que la persona a su lado era una mujer, no su igual en el aspecto humano. Sakura tenía la misma edad que la Delfina, ambas pertenecían a la nobleza, ambas tenían un deber que cumplir y que estaba más allá de lo que anhelaran en su vida pero aun teniendo tanto en común eran tremendamente diferentes; la Delfina era infantil, risueña y algo frívola mientras que Sakura era serena, voluble y al mismo tiempo determinada, era más seria que muchas personas lo cual en cierto modo tenía su lado bueno.

-Me asombra que tengan la misma edad— admitió él en un reflexivo suspiro.

-¿Quiénes?— inquirió ella, volviendo el rostro por encima de su hombro hacia el de él.

-La Delfina y tú, son completamente opuestas—contesto Sasuke, situándose a su lado, apoyando los brazos por sobre el barandal, observando el jardín, -no parece tener diecisiete años sino menos, tú por otra parte…- aprecio, analizándola de arriba abajo con obviedad ya que ella era muchas cosas salvo una dama.

-¿Me estas llamando vieja como un cumplido o un insulto?—cuestiono Sakura, fingiéndose seria, no sabiendo si sentirse halagada o bien ofendida por el comentario.

-No seas ridícula, ¿quién piensa en eso?—sonrió él, no queriendo que ella se hiciera una idea errónea de lo que pensaba.

Ella era una mujer sin importar que su conducta fuera muy poco femenina, y él en lo personal tenía ojos en la cara, ¿Cómo no darse cuenta que aun en tan severo y regio uniforme militar su amiga era la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera visto en su vida? Su madre ya se lo había advertido incontables veces pero Sasuke no sabía si o era muy terco o simplemente no quería escuchar las advertencias, porque nunca sería posible que existiera algo más que amistad entre Sakura y él, era lo más imposible del mundo aunque su mente de adolescente fantaseara de todo corazón con tal posibilidad. Eligiendo ignorar a Sasuke, la Haruno centro su mirada en los hermosos jardines que eran recorridos por caballeros y damas; desde donde estaba podía ver a finos caballeros cortejando a bellas damas de vestidos inocentes y/o muy halagadores, todos siguiendo el ciclo natural de la vida que los guiaba a ser un hombre o una mujer y ella…no sabía que era, para su padre era Sakumo, su heredero, su hijo, el único miembro de la familia que podía sucederlo, pero para Sasuke era solo Sakura, una persona que no necesitaba elegir ser hombre o mujer, que podía ser libre, que podía expresarse como mejor le pareciera y vivir como quisiera, ¿Por qué el mundo tenía que ser tan complicado? No es como si pretendiera envidiar a Ino, pero por momentos Sakura debía confesar que desearía estar en su lugar y ser una mujer como cualquier otra, una mujer que pudiera vivir y experimentar el fulgor y la pasión del amor y que le estaba privado a ella, ¿estaba mal desear aquello que le estaba privado pero que a su vez era su propia naturaleza?

-En el fondo la envidio un poco, ¿sabes?— pregunto Sakura de pronto, rompiendo con la calma del momento.

-¿Es una broma?— refuto el Uchiha, pensando que ella quería vengarse por mofa a ella hace solo unos instantes. -Porque es de pésimo gusto— aclaro, no pudiendo reírse.

-No, piénsalo; yo nunca tendré su naturalidad ni libertad para ser quien es— se explicó ella con absoluta seriedad, sosteniéndola la mirada, -ser hombre es todo lo que conozco o conoceré, no elegí quien seria, nací y otros ya decidieron por mí, en cambio ella…- no sabía que sentía realmente, si era envidia o anhelo propio por ser la mujer que ocultaba en el fondo de su corazón, -¿qué estoy pensando? Ella tiene sus propios problemas—contrario emitiendo una melodiosa carcajada, negando para sí ante tales pensamientos.

¿Deseaba ser una mujer? Sakura no tenía la respuesta, muchas veces, por las noches al bañarse se detenía a estudiar su propio cuerpo, sintiendo el contraste de lo que era con lo que debería ser, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer pero que la mentalidad de un hombre como un rol autoimpuesto desde su nacimiento por obra de su padre; no podía sentir deseo por un hombre, no podía anhelar un matrimonio ni llenar su vientre con una pequeña vida, ninguna de esas posibilidades existían para ella pero si para Ino quien vivía en una jaula de oro, ¿Quién era realmente?, ¿Sakumo Haruno, el capitán de la guardia real o Sakura Haruno, la mujer? Intentando alejar estos pensamientos de su mente, Sakura bajo la mirada, intentando centrarse en sus obligaciones y preocupaciones ahora que la pareja real visitaría _Paris_ , más ajena a Sasuke que se dedicó a admirarla en silencio. ¿Ella debía envidiar a la Delfina? Sasuke creía que no, ella era el ser más hermoso de la creación, poseía el valor y la libertad de ir a lugares que otros solo podían imaginar y a vivir experiencias que otros no podrían tan siquiera soñar, ella era su mejor amiga pero también la mujer a quien deseaba en secreto, pero ninguno de los dos era un niño o un adolescente, el tiempo comenzaba a pasar para ambos y las aventuras antes que tanto habían deseado eran cosa del pasado, tenían muchas preocupaciones reales en que pensar; ella era una noble y él un sirviente, trazar esas diferencias era un sueño idealista, no la realidad y era tiempo de que Sasuke comenzara a entenderlo antes de continuar haciéndose más daño al corazón al amar a una mujer que nunca podría pertenecer o corresponderle como anhelaba.

-¿Aun nada?—pregunto Sasuke, intentando distraerla, sabiendo que lo importante en ese momento eran sus obligaciones y no otra cosa

-No, y te confieso que empiezo a preocuparme—confeso Sakura, cruzando los brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Bueno, al menos tienen el tiempo a su favor—intento alentar él, encogiéndose de hombros distraídamente en un intento por evitarle mayores preocupaciones.

-¿Pero cuánto durara esto?—cuestiono ella, volviendo su rostro hacia el suyo, tan seria como de costumbre si de la Delfina se refería. –Has oído los rumores, no te finjas tonto—obvio ya que a esas alturas sería una tontería ignorar el problema del matrimonio real.

-Prefiero ignorarlos—acepto el Uchiha, sin negar ni afirmar nada, eligiendo guardar silencio.

El ayer ya no existía, lo único importante era el presente, hoy todo era demasiado complicado tanto para el Delfín y su esposa como para ellos, más Dios mediante el futuro trajera consigo un mejor por venir porque por ahora todos estaban al filo del abismo emocional y con una cuerda ciñéndose alrededor de sus cuellos cual yugo mortal. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que ser tan complicado? El universo aun no daba una respuesta.

* * *

 _Paris/8 de Junio de 1773_

El día destinado para que el Delfín y la Delfina entraran en _Paris_ fue una ocasión insuperablemente feliz para todos, tanto para la joven pareja como para el pueblo francés que se deshacía en vítores que alzaban al cielo casi completamente despejado, contemplando la luz del astro rey reflejarse en tal bello carruaje dorado que transitaba por la vía, con un par de personas a cada lado que o lanzaban flores a este o no cesaban de gritar y vitorear por la ilustre presencia de quienes en el futuro serían los reyes de _Francia_. Choji e Ino, quienes se habían sentido completamente enclaustrados en Versalles y tras tantos lujos suntuosos, se encontraban extasiados de ver a toda esa gente apretujándose contra los guardias de los diversos regimientos militares de _Paris_ sumados a los integrantes de la guardia real en un intento por aproximarse al carruaje, demostrándole a la joven pareja el enorme amor que sentían por ellos, la esperanza que depositaban en que ellos dos pudieran cambiar sus condiciones de vida y ser soberanos mucho más misericordiosos de lo que había sido el rey Jiraiya. El pueblo de _Francia_ solo podía vivir en base a la esperanza de que el futuro cambiara, el dinero no rendía en los hogares de la gente y día con día el precio del pan se hacía más alto, sobrevivir ya no era fácil, obligando al pueblo a pagar impuestos altísimos que eran despilfarrados por el rey Jiraiya y su frívola amante, pero esta joven pareja cargada de inocencia e ingenuidad representaba vientos nuevos, vientos que toda _Francia_ anhelaba por sentir.

-Según sé, hay doscientos mil personas reunidas—comento Choji a su esposa quien se encontraba tan obnubilada como el ante semejante número de personas.

-¿Tantas?— jadeo Ino volviendo su rostro hacia el de él, sonriente en todo momento. -Oh, _mon die_ …- rió cantarinamente, intentando no hiperventilarse de la emoción con ayuda de su abanico.

Sonriendo a la multitud, Ino inevitablemente rememoro su llegada a _Estrasburgo_ desde _Austria_ , recordaba el recibimiento amoroso de la gente en los caminos hasta _Copenhague_ , pero esta vez todo era aún más feliz maravilloso y glorioso de lo que ya lo había sido en su momento porque en ese momento ella tenía a Choji a su lado y él la tenía a ella, admirando su belleza mientras sonreía a toda la gente feliz que agitaba sus sombreros y banderas o que no cesaba de lanzar flores al carruaje mientras transitaban su camino, incluso él con lo tímido que era debía reconocer que estaba feliz con semejante recibimiento, se sentía casi como en casa, un sentimientos que en múltiples ocasiones ni siquiera Versalles le había proporcionado sin importar que hubiera nacido y crecido allí. El carruaje continuo su camino por las calles de la ciudad ante los intensos vítores de la gente que no sabían de aburrimiento mientras contemplaban a la joven pareja que era su salvación, ellos eran el futuro de _Francia_.

* * *

Mientras en las calles transitadas por el carruaje de la pareja real se celebraba de forma incesante, en otras calles menos animadas no hacía sino reinar el silencio, porque por muy emocionante que fuera la visita del Delfín y la Delfina, eso no alimentaba al pueblo que debía trabajar laboriosamente para ganar el dinero suficiente con que llevar el pan a su mesa, aun cuando se tratara de mujeres porque la pobreza no hacia distinción de género. Vistiendo una simple blusa lila claro de aspecto desgastado y falta hasta los tobillos color gris claro con botines negros de cuero muy desgastado al igual que el mandil blanco que usaba por sobre la ropa, Hinata ayudaba a su madre a cargar un enorme cuenco de madera repleto de ropa que tenían que lavar para ganarse la vida, ambas ya habiendo perdido la cuenta de las horas que pasaban sumergiendo sus manos en el agua, lavando cada pieza de ropa hasta que al final del día sus manos sangraran de lo lastimadas que estaban, pero sin quejarse en lo absoluto, sabiendo que nadie haría ese trabajo por ellas y en cierto modo sintiendo una gratificación personal al ver que el esfuerzo les permitiera comer pan todas las semanas, tenían que racionarlo, pero lo conseguían. Ignorando al resto de la gente en la calle, Hana y su hija menor de dieciséis años por fin entraron en su casa, un modesto hogar de madera de una sola planta con escasas comodidades y en cuyo interior se encontraban tendidas hileras de ropa de múltiples personas sumadas a la que aún faltaba por lavar.

-¿Tamaki?— llamo Hana a su holgazana hija mayor en cuanto Hinata cerró la puerta tras su ingreso, -Tamaki, ¿Qué haces escondiéndote?— llamo, pudiendo ver a su hija, oculta del otro lado de una de las sabanas colgadas en la habitación.

Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, ¿es que no existía otra causa por la que vivir en el mundo? Cansada de tener que despertarse temprano cada mañana y dormirse tarde para poder tener comida en la mesa, Tamaki aparto la sabana que hasta ese momento le había servido de camuflaje, aguardando por el regreso de su madre y su hermana menor, pudiendo sentir la incredulidad al verla usando un vestido que no era suyo y que no debería estar usando. Como plebeyas y lavanderas comunes, estaban habituadas a lavar la ropa de personas de múltiples clases sociales, trabajaban de forma encomiable sin importar que la paga no fuera lo suficientemente gratificante por ello, por lo que en esta oportunidad Tamaki no mostró reparo alguno en probarse uno de los tantos vestidos que habían lavado mientras aún estaba ligeramente húmedo. La seda rosa claro se entallaba perfectamente a su figura sin importar lo rebajado que fuera el escote cuadrado cuyo centro del corpiño y falta se encontraba estampado de lunares rosa oscuro, con holanes casi alados en el borde de las mangas ceñidas hasta los codos y con su largo cabello castaño claro cayendo descuidada pero bellamente sobre sus hombros…ese vestido se sentía tan bien sobre ella, como si ser una dama noble fuera todo lo que necesitaba en su vida, pero tristemente esa no era su realidad ni su presente, no era más que una donnadie del montón que buscaba sobrevivir, pero su padre si había sido alguien muy importante aunque ella solo fuera una hija bastarda.

-Tamaki, es el vestido de _Mademoiselle_ Toka— reprendió Hinata, no pudiendo creer que su hermana cometiera semejante estupidez.

-Me queda mejor a mí que a esa puta— desdeño ella como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

-¡Tamaki!—regaño Hana, no consintiendo que su hija usara ese lenguaje ni se expresara de ese modo.

-¿Acaso no es cierto?—cuestiono Tamaki, recorriéndose superficialmente con la mirada como un acto de vanidad, -¿No es cierto?—reitero, sintiendo la ira adueñarse de ella, harta de esa vida tan monótona e injusta, -¿Qué hay de malo en desear un vestido bonito?, ¡¿Qué hay de malo en eso?!—inquirió en busca de una respuesta que satisficiera su ego y su ambición.

-Quítatelo, ni siquiera está seco—contesto Hana, no queriendo sostener esta discusión con su hija mayor que no podía ser como Hinata que era inocente, despreocupada y responsable. -Estoy cansada, no pienso discutir—bufo por lo bajo, eligiendo comenzar a separar la ropa con ayuda de su hija menor.

-¿Cansada?—repitió ella, divertida y sarcástica por esa palabra tan rutinaria en su vida. –Yo te diré quién está cansada; yo estoy cansada—alego, priorizando su propio sentir por encima del resto del mundo, velando por sí misma. -Estoy cansada de lavar todos los días hasta que mis manos sangran, estoy cansada de toda esta maldita injusticia—no quería ser pobre, no había pedido esa vida, ¿Por qué debía llevarla entonces? Se supone que tenía sangre noble por causa de su padre y sin embargo estaba ahí, atrapada en ese mundo, quiero tener cosas, tener muchas cosas, ¡y no sé por qué razón no puedo tenerlas!—rebatió con exigencia, queriendo ser más de lo que ya era.

-Quítate ya ese vestido—ordeno su madre, ignorando todo su alegato.

-¡No!—contrario Tamaki, harta de ser ignorada, emprendiendo inmediato rumbo hacia la puerta.

-¡Tamaki!—llamo Hana en un intento por detenerla.

Viendo a su madre con el propósito de seguirla y no queriendo que ella se esforzara innecesariamente, no contando con buena salud, no queriendo que su madre enfermiza se hiciera daño, fue Hinata quien abandono la casa a toda prisa en busca de su hermana mayor, sujetándose ligeramente la falda para correr sin problemas, con su largo cabello azul rebotándole sobre los hombros en el proceso, esperando poder alcanzarla ya que el vestido que su hermana llevaba resultaba demasiado restrictivo para correr, y así fue pues por muy hermoso que fuera el atavió sobre su persona, Tamaki tuvo la necesidad de detenerse en medio de la calle casi vacía hasta escuchar un ruido que la hizo esbozar una sonrisa ingeniosa…un carruaje, esa era su oportunidad, su tablea de salvación para escapar de ese basural. Aun cuando fuera lo más indignante del mundo y mentalizándose para sostener una expresión de absoluto desamparo y lágrimas falsas en su rostro, Tamaki se volvió hacia el carruaje con los brazos abiertos, llamando la atención del cochero que sin otra opción tuvo que hacer que los caballos se detuvieran, dándole tiempo a la bella joven de aproximarse a la puerta del carruaje y desde cuyo interior la contemplo una noble dama de gran belleza vestida en sedas esmeralda bordadas en plata y diamantes, con joyas que reflejaban la luz del sol y que lejos de mostrar desprecio más bien mostraba curiosidad por una criatura tan bien vestida en un barrio tan marginal de _Paris_.

-¡Piedad!, ¡Piedad!— clamo Tamaki, sosteniendo la actuación de su vida, arrodillándose junto al carruaje, contemplando con lágrimas en los ojos a la noble mujer. -Por favor, por favor, tenga piedad de una pobre huérfana perteneciente a la casa Nekobaa, por favor, tenga piedad— imploro con las manos entrelazadas, como si orara por misericordia.

-¿La casa Nekobaa?—repitió la dama con incredulidad y una sonrisa ladina, no sabiendo si creerle o no. –Imposible—infirió de inmediato ya que tal familia había desaparecido hacia años.

-Imposible pero cierto, mi padre murió cuando yo solo era una bebé—contrario Tamaki, calculando mentalmente cada respuesta, planeándolo todo para ser la victima perfecta.

-Imposible—insistió la dama, analizando de arriba abajo a aquella joven de gran belleza, -¿pero por qué ibas a decirlo si no fuera cierto?—se preguntó en voz alta, acunando el mentón de la niña con una de sus manos enguantadas.

-Este vestido es todo lo que me queda de esos días felices, era de mi madre—prosiguió señalando la tela que vestía, intentando crear aun más lastima ante su humilde existencia.

-¿Y dónde está tu madre ahora?—se interesó la mujer, eligiendo creer en esa joven tan adorable y desvalida.

-Está muerta, murió de hambre—mintió descaradamente, sin lamentar en ningún momento alguna de sus palabras sino más bien todo lo contrario.

-Dios mío, dulce criatura—se lamentó la dama, no pudiendo soportar más ver a una criatura tan inocente en ese entorno, -no digas nada más, ven conmigo—invito abriendo la puerta de su carruaje e invitándola a ingresar de inmediato.

Otra persona, de estar en su posición seguramente se habría detenido a reconsiderar más en profundidad las cosas y cuestionarse, ¿Quién era realmente esta joven?, ¿Decía la verdad? Pero ella no podía imaginar que estuviera mintiendo, era tan solo una muchacha de dieciocho años que nada sabía de la vida o las iniquidades del mundo, con sus relucientes ojos brillando a causa de las lágrimas, ¿por qué ella habría de mentir? Ella en lo personal elegía ignorar tales preguntas. Tomando la oportunidad mientras se encontraba servida ante ella en tan sublime bandeja de plata, Tamaki no dudo en sujetarse la falda del vestido y sostener la mano de la noble dama para subir al carruaje, cerrando la puerta tras de sí en una señal que hizo que el cochero pusiera en marcha a los caballos otra vez, alejándose de esa calle, de esa vida y comenzando desde cero, siendo una nueva persona a partir de hoy. Contemplándolo todo desde la entrada de la casa, esperando que Tamaki recapacitara, Hinata asistió a toda su pantomima y teatro con los ojos llenos de incredulidad, no pudiendo creer que esa mujer tan cínica que se decía una víctima fuera su propia hermana y que ni por un breve instante había dudado en darle la espalda a su vida en pro de algo aún más atrayente como lo era el dinero, ¿Cómo es que podían ser hermanas? Hinata jamás pensaría en hacer algo así, lo más importante para ella era su madre enfermiza a quien amar y cuidar, ¿Por qué Tamaki no había pensado en eso?, ¿Por qué su hermana era tan egoísta?

-Tamaki…- suspiro Hinata con profundo dolor, cubriéndose los labios, queriendo llorar pero no permitiéndoselo.

Tamaki había hecho su elección, había elegido abandonarlo todo, a su familia; a ella, a su madre…no tenían por qué llorar su partida ya que en cierto modo era un consuelo por muy cruel que sonara, una boca menos que alimentar, pero una perdida que hería enormemente el corazón por perder a su hermana, ¿En verdad era más importante el dinero que la familia o el amor?, ¿En verdad todo se solucionaba arrojándose a un carruaje, clamando por ayuda? El mundo era un lugar desconocido para aquellos que eran tan jóvenes, era un paraje incierto…

* * *

Tras tan maravilloso recibimiento de parte del pueblo e instalados en el _Palacio de las Tullerías_ , el Delfín y su esposa la Delfina no dudaron en acudir a todos los compromisos que el rey les había designado; visitar _Notre Dame_ y estar presentes en la celebración de una misa en su honor conocer al alcalde de _Paris_ y recibir las llaves de la ciudad, y por supuesto acudir a la Opera como Ino tanto había deseado hacer, acompañada en todo momento por su amiga la princesa Matsuri que en ese momento se encontraba sentada a su lado y disfrutando de la función. La joven Delfina atraía todas las miradas, enfundada en un bello vestido rosa pastel de mangas ceñidas con angelicales holanes blancos a la altura de los codos, con el centro, borde y contorno del escote adorado por encaje granate brillante, con su largo cabello rubio peinado en un recogido alto adornado por rosas crema y rosa claro que dejaba caer parte de sus rizos sobre sus hombros, enmarcando un par de largos pendientes de diamante en forma de lagrima. Aun sabiendo la verdad del país al que había venido a parar por obra del matrimonio orquestado por su poderosa madre, Ino elegía ignorar lo impopular que era su abuelo el rey entre el pueblo francés tanto por las excesivas fiestas que celebraba como por los costosos regalos que hacía a su amante Emi que últimamente había exigido al joyero de la corte un collar de diamantes como no se había visto ninguno en el mundo hasta ahora. Rompiendo con el sublime espectáculo de la opera que la joven pareja contemplaba junto con su comitiva, la puerta del palco se abrió permitiendo el ingreso de un pequeño grupo de personas, encabezados por una bellísima dama.

-Hola—saludo la dama nada más entrar, atrayendo la atención por su risueña y cantarina voz.

-Hola, Tenten— correspondió Matsuri al voltear a verla, reconociéndola de inmediato.

La Opera era un gran acontecimiento en la vida de la nobleza francesa, y Tenten en lo personal siempre disfrutaba de todo buen espectáculo aun cuando fuera una mujer casada a sus veinte años y ya fuera madre de dos hijos, pero por supuesto que la vida matrimonial no le aportaba a Tenten las grandes satisfacciones que ella aspiraba como mujer, no amaba a su esposo ya que se había casado con él por obra de un compromiso acordado, por lo que se tomaba ciertas…libertades gracias al dinero que poseía, visitando diversos lugares del mundo y vinculándose con hombres con tanta libertad como lo haría un hombre al recurrir a la cama de otras mujeres, vivían en un mundo libre, ¿no? En cuanto la vio, Ino se sintió maravillada por una joven de tanta belleza, con unos ojos avellana tan brillantes, un cabello castaño tan sedoso y peinado en un recogido alto, adornado por plumas de pavo real y que dejaba caer sus largos rizos sobre su hombros izquierdo, resaltando un par de largos pendientes de oro y diamantes que llegaban a rosarles los hombros, a juego con un elegante vestido amarillo brillante como el oro, de favorecedor escote redondo adornado por encaje mantequilla adornado en el borde del escote por un broche de con una prominente piedra de ámbar, mangas ceñidas hasta los codos adornadas por holanes a juego y larga falta que resaltaba su figura por obra del miriñaque. Toda esa belleza y su actitud la hacían alguien muy divertida y enigmática de contemplar, como un payaso que atraía la risa por ser quien era.

-¡Qué gusto verte!— saludo Tenten alegremente, sonriéndole a su vieja amiga antes de besarle la mejilla.

-Ella es la duquesa Namiashi— presento Matsuri a su gran amiga la Delfina.

-Su Alteza—reverencio la duquesa, encantada por tener el honor de conocer a tan noble mujer.

Ni aun cuando lo hubiera soñado, Tenten no había podido pisar Versalles hasta hoy, no solo porque sus hijos la requirieran continuamente debido a los pequeños e indefensos que eran sino porque el título de su esposo como militar no era lo suficientemente importante ni aportaba las rentas suficientes como para aparecer con desparpajo en la corte tanto como Tenten quisiera, por lo que en lugar de ello se gastaba el dinero viajando a otras partes del mundo, algo era algo, ¿no?, pero si bien en ese momento ella se mostraba completamente calmada y serena, divertida como de costumbre con esa sonrisa y el vivaz brillo de sus ojos, encandilada como una polilla ante una vela, pero realmente no supo cómo es que fue capaz de realizar una apropiada reverencia ante la Delfina, la mujer más poderosa de _Francia_ y que si bien era prácticamente una niña, resulto de lo más encantadora con su sonrisa inocentemente coqueta y actitud cálida, ¿eso era lo que esperaba a _Francia_ cuando ella fuera la reina?, ¿Amor y ternura pura? Dios mediante ese futuro se avecinara pronto. Sonriendo en todo momento, distraída de la Opera por tan luminosa presencia, Ino inclino la cabeza en respuesta, siguiendo todos los movimientos de la mujer ante ella y que si bien no era tan lejana a ella en edad, parecía el ser más alegre y divertido del mundo, por primera vez desde su llegada a _Francia_ , Ino sentía que había encontrado la " _compañera de juegos_ " que tanto había deseado, alguien con un espíritu tan libre como el suyo y que no le aportara las insensibles críticas que si le lanzaban el resto de las personas que día sí y día también rodeaban su entorno.

-No te había visto en algún tiempo—menciono Matsuri con el fin de iniciar una conversación.

-Exacto, estaba en _San Petersburgo_ , de ahí viene Atsui—contesto Tenten, alegre en todo momento, volviendo el rostro hacia su galante acompañante de cabello rubio que la esperaba en el umbral de la puerta y que no dudo en dedicar una carismática sonrisa a al Delfina y la Princesa. -¿No está divino?—obvio sin ningún desparpajo, orgullosa por su buen gusto al elegir a sus amantes, -¿han dormido con un ruso?—pregunto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo hablar tan libremente de la intimidad.

-No…- intento refutar Matsuri, sonrosada por tan íntima pregunta en un lugar así.

-Son dominantes—elogio ella con total sinceridad y sin pelos en la lengua, haciendo reír por lo bajo a la Delfina que en su inocencia se reservaba a disfrutar de la extraordinaria y divertida forma de ser de la duquesa Namiashi. -Miren como ha engordado el Marques, espero que no rompa la silla—menciono, observando hacia otro de los palcos, localizando a dicho hombros, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al analizarlo, -¿sigue durmiendo con Karin?—cuestiono en voz alta, haciendo mueca de asco o disgusto ante tal pensamiento.

Apartando el rostro, Matsuri deseo ponerle una venda en la boca a su amiga, Tenten era la persona más alegre y carismática del mundo, tan bella como divertida pero tenía el fatal defecto de que no sabía cuándo cerrar la boca, puede que esto se debiera a lo joven que había sido al momento de casarse y no por otra cosa que obligación, por lo que al no tener límites en su vida Tenten vivía la vida como si el mundo fuera a acabarse mañana, algo positivo pero no muy bien visto por algunas personas como por la propia Matsuri que vivía con más decoro y menos libertinaje, aunque claro que ella sabía disfrutar de toda buena experiencia. No pudiendo evitar y con el corazón rebosante de una mezcla de felicidad, diversión, amor y triunfo, Ino no dudo en reír ante las palabras llenas de doble sentido de la condesa, rememorando a su galante padre en sus gestos, un alma que vivía con pasión, lujuria y alegría todos los momentos, un hombre que le había enseñado que la vida era una sola y que el ser humano vivía para obtener la felicidad, ¿por qué los nobles en Versalles no podían ser como ella? No había maldad en su corazón, solo alegría y espontaneidad. El panorama que Tenten había tenido pensado para ese día era tan solo visitar la ópera, pero conocer a la Delfina…eso no era para nada lo que había esperado, más estaba feliz de poder haber conocido a tan maravillosa persona, pero esta visita no podía durar, ella tenía otras cosas que hacer y no sería muy apropiado que ambas continuaran sosteniendo una conversación fuera de Versalles siendo que la propia Delfina y su esposo ya tenían otros compromisos a los que acudir, no, su deber en ese momento era marcharse, ya tendrían otra oportunidad de hablar y conocerse mejor.

-En fin, debo irme ya—suspiro Tenten, lamentando tener que abandonar la noble presencia de la encantadora Delfina. -Fue un placer conocerla—menciono, sonriéndole a la Yamanaka que le correspondió de igual modo, - _or bua_ , _chérie_ , _or bua_ —se despidió de Matsuri que inclino la cabeza en respuesta.

De todo corazón Ino hubiera deseado que esta visita durase más tiempo, pero no pudiendo hacer que fuera así, la Yamanaka se resignó a contemplar la partida de tan encantadora mujer a quien en definitiva deseaba volver a ver…pero a falta de tal posibilidad, Ino volvió a concentrándose en la ópera, sonriendo espontáneamente ante tan gloriosa experiencia para los ojos y oídos, inmensamente feliz por todo lo que representaba esta visita en _Paris_ y donde se sentía como en casa. Tan feliz se encontraba la Delfina que quiso compartir al menos un atisbo de esa felicidad con su esposo, volteando a verlo brevemente con una luminosa y contagiosa sonrisa antes de regresar su atención a la ópera, más si Ino le hubiera sostenido la mirada a su esposo o si en ese momento hubiera retornado su mirada hacia él se habría dado cuenta de que su esposo se había quedado viéndola por varios segundos, completamente fascinado por ella, enamorado por su sonrisa y alegría. Contemplando a los actores de la obra así como a los músicos que integraban la orquesta culminar su maravillosa actuación, el inmediato impulso de Ino fue aplaudir efusivamente como haría si se encontrara en _Austria_ donde era una obligación demostrar satisfacción al presenciar tanto talento reunido, pero lejos de imitarla todos a su alrededor se mantuvieron quietos y en silencio, observándose entre sí y contemplando el comportamiento de la Delfina con gran confusión.

-No se permiten aplausos en una obra de la corte— susurro Matsuri a su joven amiga, intentando disuadirla de tan impropio comportamiento.

-¿Por qué no?—cuestiono Ino, divertida por tan absurda regla, -fue maravillosa—obvio sin dejar de aplaudir, encantada por la función de ópera. -Aplaudan, aplaudan—animo, levantándose de su asiento y alentando a todos en el palco a hacer igual.

Algo torpes y meditabundos debido a lo que implicaba romper el protocolo, todos siguieron lo indicado por la joven Delfina, levantándose de sus lugares en los palcos o bien frente al escenario, aplaudiendo con regocijo, haciendo sonrosar a los integrantes de la Opera que de inmediato se sumergieron en profundas reverencias como símbolo de agradecimiento, especialmente hacia la Delfina quien en ese momento intercambio una melodiosa risa junto a su gran amiga la Princesa Matsuri, quien se encogió de hombros mientras aplaudía, no sabiendo que hacer. Para la nobleza francesa que era tan poco seria y tan sexualidad, romper el protocolo con el que contaban era algo inimaginable, pero sin embargo ahí estaban todos aplaudiendo pese a lo mal visto que era aquello, todos ellos contagiados por la alegría infantil de aquella bella joven que les sonreía, desde el palco; la Delfina. Alejando la mirada del mar de personas que aplaudían, contemplando con gran alegría a la pareja real, Choji volvió el rostro hacia Ino quien sonreía encantada por causar alegría en todas esas personas por causa de su propia espontaneidad, ¿no era encantadora? En ese mundo de encajes, lujos y riquezas frías, donde la alegría era imposible, ella había llegado para iluminar su vida y las vidas de todos en Francia, ella era el sol en medio de las tinieblas, ¿podía ser aún más encantadora? Como si la respuesta viniera a él, Choji sonrió en tanto Ino volteo a verlo.

El mundo no podía ser maravilloso, porque ya era maravilloso desde que ella estaba junto a él.

* * *

La alegría era un estado emocional que llenaba de dicha al ser humano, al fin y al cabo era lo que todos buscaban en el mundo, la felicidad era el propósito por el que se vivía y que podía obtenerse por medio del amor, el dinero u otros bienes materiales o inmateriales dependiendo las personas y las circunstancias. Aun siendo tan joven, Ino sabía que lo tenía todo en el mundo para ser feliz, pero ni aun viviendo en un palacio tan fastuoso como Versalles y siendo la mujer más poderosa de toda _Francia_ podía ser feliz. Su vientre permanentemente vacío le recordaba que era virgen a sus casi dieciocho años, aún era joven y tenía toda la vida por delante pero el resto del mundo no la veía así, todos veían en ella la esperanza del futuro, un futuro que todos ansiaban naciera cuanto antes. A solas en sus aposentos, Ino se dejó caer sobre el suelo, junto a la ventana tras leer el contenido de una nueva carta de su madre, enfundada en un bello vestido beige claro estampado en decenas de flores que parecían hacer que se fundiera con el estampado de la habitación, con holanes angelicales de gasa a la altura de los codos tras las mangas ceñidas adornadas por encaje turquesa a semejanza del que adornaba el borde del escote, con un fino listón rosa pálido alrededor del cuello con un pequeño nudo y su largo cabello rubio peinado en lo alto para exponer su cuello y halagar su rostro. Tras su regreso a Versalles y tras su estadía en _Paris_ , Ino había esperado que su madre le escribiera para felicitarla por acercarse al pueblo, pero no era felicitaciones lo que sostenía entre sus manos sino todo lo contrario:

" _Querida Ino, me complace contarte lo estupendo que les va a tus hermanos y hermanas en sus matrimonios: Hanami está embarazada, su primer hijo nacerá en junio, y Yagura está encantado con Kaori, habiéndola hecho su esposa de inmediato. Estas noticias que deberían llenarme de gozo, se opacan por lo precaria de tu peligrosa situación. Todo depende de la esposa si es que es atenta y dulce. Te repito hasta el cansancio la importancia de que emplees tu encanto y paciencia, nada de mal humor para remediar esta desafortunada situación, porque te recuerdo que tu posición allá seguirá siendo incierta hasta que des a luz a un heredero_ ".

Contemplando al cielo a través de los cristales de la ventana junto a ella, Ino se preguntó ¿qué más podía hacer? Mientras se hundía aún más en el suelo, apegando sus piernas hacia sí, sollozando en silencio, con el corazón lleno de angustia: demasiado coqueta, holgazana, distraída y frívola, alguien que se pasaba el tiempo jugando a las cartas, eso es lo que su madre y tantos otros creían que era, ¿es que no podían entender? Estaba en un país que aún le era ajeno, había aprendido el idioma y día con día se desvivía por aprender sus costumbres y ser aceptada como la Delfina y no una extranjera, su esposo y ella luchaba por consumar su matrimonio y enamorarse pese a las constantes presiones de la corte, ¡solo tenía diecisiete años! Y ya sabía que su vida era un eterno deber, nunca podría hacer lo que quisiera, ¿Por qué nadie podía entender lo mucho que anhelaba desesperadamente algo de libertad? El doctor y físico Hiruzen Sarutobi había llegado a la conclusión de que Choji al igual que su hermano Choza sufría de una dolorosa _fimosis_ , algo que podía remediarse con una pequeña operación de rutina pero que a Choji le aterraba realizarse, e Ino estaba resignada a esperar a que el problema se solucionara solo con el tiempo o a que simplemente su esposo obtuviera el valor necesario, conformándose con saber que ella no tenía la culpa de tan desafortunada situación, pero su madre pensaba diferente, para ella saber que Ino estaba libre de toda culpa no era suficiente.

Le reconfortaba saber que su matrimonio había contribuido a fortalecer a _Francia_ y asegurar la paz con _Austria_ , pero eso no era suficiente, tenía que engendrar un hijo, su madre no estaría tranquila hasta que lo hiciera y Francia no la amaría completamente hasta entonces. Sin un hijo y sin amor, seguiría siendo _la austriaca_.

* * *

Regresar a Versalles no era lo más encantador del mundo, significaba regresar a la monotonía y las constantes presiones de los nobles que nada más verlos los habían recorrido con sus miradas inquisitivas intentando saber si su matrimonio había logrado consumarse durante su ausencia de Versalles, algo que por supuesto no era así. Ahora y en las penumbras de su habitación, en la noche, ambos se encontraban en absoluta confianza, tumbados uno al lado del otro y dedicándose a observarse en silencio entre si, pudiendo hablar el uno con el otro de sus verdaderos sentimientos, confiando íntimamente como no lo harían con nadie más, algo muy raro en la corte de Versalles, más aun cuando desearan que todo fuera ameno y sereno entre ambos, ninguno podía olvidar las presiones que tenían. Distraídamente, Choji jugo con los largos y sedosos cabellos rubios de su encantadora esposa que lo observaba con el mentón apoyado contra la palma de su mano, pensativa y a la vez libre de toda preocupación vana a diferencia de los nobles que no cesaban de atosigarlos a ambos día y noche, sonriendo ante las cálidas atenciones de su esposo, Ino casi chillo de gusto en tanto sintió los labios de su esposo posarse sobre su mejilla, anticipando un nuevo intento por hacerla su esposa en ese sentido tan carnal y que por fin habría de sellar la alianza franco-austriaca como tanto exigía su madre, el rey y todos quienes formaban su entorno.

Quieta en todo momento, resignada a interpretar el perfecto papel de esposa que todos le pedían que interpretase, Ino simplemente se dejó hacer, sujetándose de los hombros y la espalda de su esposo, viéndolo a los ojos, intentando percibir si este nuevo intento le brindaría a ambos aunque fuera un poco de placer que es lo que tanto estaban esperando en medio de tantas presiones, pero lejos de ver eso, teniendo su rostro tan cerca del de su esposo, Ino solo vio incomodidad en su nuevo intento por penetrar en el interior de su cuerpo, esto continuaba resultándole doloroso, aun no era el momento apropiado. Intentando distraerse a sí mismo, ignorar su propio malestar en pro de tan solo satisfacer a su esposa, Choji inicio una serie de cortos besos, intercalando los labios, el rostro y cuello de su adorada Delfina, besos a los que Ino se mostró permanentemente solicita y entregada…todo podría ser perfecto, esta podría ser la primera de muchas noches de placer puro, ese placer del que todos en la corte no cesaban de hablar, pero Choji no se sentía a gusto porque esto no era placentero sino más bien doloroso, demasiado como para continuar intentando pese a los insuperables encantos de Ino, por lo que tras depositar un beso sobre la frente de su esposa, Choji se dejó caer a su lado sobre la cama, no pudiendo continuar intentando hacer algo que le causaba dolor. De inmediato Ino pensó en decir algo para consolar a su esposo; aun podían esperar, tener un hijo al primer intento no era algo tan urgente, ambos aun eran muy jóvenes, pero en cuanto se volvió hacia él, Choji le dio la espalda, demasiado avergonzado como para verlas a los ojos.

-Lo lamento—suspiro el Akimichi, no pudiendo voltear y verla a los ojos en ese momento.

-No es nada—intento tranquilizar Ino, situando una de sus manos sobre su espalda, haciéndole saber que ella no estaba enojada o disgustada.

-Lo lamento…- replico Choji, no sabiendo en que oyó meterse para escapar de la vergüenza.

-Descuida, no importa—insistió ella, no queriendo hacerlo sentir mal innecesariamente. -Descansa—deseo sinceramente, procediendo a acomodarse sobre la cama para dormir.

-Descansa—contesto él, mucho más tranquilo por su respuesta.

Era enormemente frustrante para Choji que su propio miedo a realizarse tan fundamental operación le impidiera complacer a su esposa, amaba a Ino con todo su corazón y esperaba que ella lo amara de la misma forma, pero este predicamento parecía alejarlos día con día, más afortunadamente Ino continuaba sin darse por vencida, ella continuaba siendo paciente y amable con él, así que por ahora este nuevo intento era suficiente para ambos, por ahora. Con sutileza, intentando no ser un problema de ninguna forma, Ino le dio la espalda a su esposo, intentando encontrar una posición lo bastante cómoda como para dormir cuanto antes, pero aun cuando su mente le pidiera dormir y olvidar este nuevo y fallido intento, su corazón no hacía más que clamar porque llorara, algo que iba más allá de su propio autocontrol y que la hizo soltar silentes lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, frustrada con todo lo que la rodeaba, teniéndolo todo para ser feliz excepto la libertad que tanto deseaba. No hacia sino rezar todas las mañanas porque Dios se apiadara de ella y le permitiera consumar su matrimonio para escapar de la mirada inquisitiva de todos en la corte y de la espantosa presión que reasentaba para ella ser virgen y tener su vientre vacío de un heredero para _Francia_.

¿Cuándo podría ser libre?, ¿Cuándo por fin podría respirar en paz?, ¿Acaso moriría antes de ver llegado ese día?, ¿Acaso la muerte seria su único escape? Solo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *

 **PD:** Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar pero **esta demora de mi parte esta justificada** , queridos míos, **porque la proxima semana he de rendir mi examen final para salir de la universidad** , por lo que he estado bastante ocupada, **pero prometo no dejar de actualizar en estos días, claro que me tardare un poco pero no dejare inconclusa ninguna historia, lo prometo** **:3** Como siempre esta historia esta dedicada a mi querida **DULCECITO311 (disculpándome por la tardanza, pero esperando que el capitulo sea de su agrado) y a todos aquellos que leen y comentan cada una de mis historias** **:3**

 **Diferencias e Hitos Históricos:**

 **La fimosis del Delfín:** en la época en que Luis XVI y María Antonieta estuvieron casados, **que su matrimonio tardara 7 años en consumarse fue todo un escandalo en una sociedad donde los matrimonios reales por deber y obligación eran pan de cada día para la nobleza y donde los protagonistas se veían reservados a tener sexo desde el día de su boda pese a no conocerse.** Por entonces **se creía que Luis XVI era impotente o que su esposa María Antonieta era frígida,** pero **hasta hoy no se confirma como algo tangible que el Delfín haya padecido una fimosis, para la época se declaro que si**. **En la película de Jacques Demy** , una **María Antonieta** ya adulta ( **interpretada magistralmente por la bella Christine Böhm así como en la película Waffen für Amerika** ) **declara que espera a que su esposo se someta a una operación que le permita cumplir con su deber como esposo** , por lo que se da por hecho que Luis XVI padece con la fimosis.

 **Tenten-Yolande de Polignac:** **este primer encuentro esta basado en la interpretación de Rosy Byrne** de quien fuera una de las grandes amiga de la reina Maria Antonieta y cuya cercana relación es increíblemente maravillosamente bien representada en la película de Sofia Coppola. **Si bien Maria Antonieta y Yolande no fueron presentadas formalmente hasta 1775 en Versalles, nada impide que tal vez si se hallan encontrado antes, por ello adelante su encuentro**. **Muchos consideran a Yolande como la gran culpable de que la figura de Maria Antonieta fuera vista como alguien frívola a ojos del pueblo francés,** pero aunque así haya sido **considero a Yolande una gran amiga así como alguien sumamente espontanea que si bien perjudico inconscientemente a Maria Antonieta, le dio la libertad y apoyo que ella no pudo encontrar en su nueva familia salvo por su esposo el Delfin y por la princesa de Lamballe** , por lo que **no la representare como la villana que fue en el anime "La Rosa de Versalles"**.

 **Tamaki Nekobaa-Jean de la Motte:** **fue una noble francesa desconocida por la historia, según algunas versiones fue descendiente ilegitima de la familia Valois que en su día había gobernado Francia antes de que los Borbones tomaran el poder**. **En el anime "La Rosa de Versalles" y la película de Jacques Demy** , **es representada como una mujer ambiciosa que disfruta de causarle mal a otros para dejar su nombre en la historia a como de lugar como consecuencia de la injusticia de nacer en la pobreza** , mientras que en la película " **The Affaire Of The Necklace** " **es representada como una pobre figura de los Borbones que perdió todo y que cobro venganza heroicamente al implicar a la reina María Antonieta en el tan polémico asunto del collar**. En lo personal y aunque resulte ofensivo para algunos, **considero a Jean de la Motte como una víbora que hizo aun más detestada la trágica figura de María Antonieta, representándola como una traidora a Francia y una mujer distante del pueblo, por lo que la representare como la villana que fue**.

También les recuerdo que además de los fics ya iniciados tengo otros más en mente para iniciar más adelante en el futuro: " **Avatar: Guerra de Bandos** " (una adaptación de la película " **Avatar** " de James Cameron y que pretendo iniciar pronto), " **La Bella & La Bestia: Indra & Sanavber**" (precuela de " **La Bella & La Bestia**"), " **Sasuke: El Indomable** " (una adaptación de la película " **Spirit** " como había prometido hacer), " **El Siglo Magnifico; Indra & El Imperio Uchiha**" (narrando la formación del Imperio a manos de Indra Otsutsuki en una adaptación de la serie " **Diriliş Ertuğrul** "), como algunas ya habrán notado por mis historias " **El Sentir de un Uchiha** " y " **El Clan Uchiha** ", también tengo la intención de explicar el porque de determinados acontecimientos, explicando sus motivaciones y auténticos sentimientos, como yo creo o siento que sucedieron, por lo mismo tengo la idea **—si ustedes lo aprueban—** de iniciar un fic llamado " **El Origen del Clan Uchiha** " centrado en el padre de todos los Uchiha; Indra Otsutsuki, porque considero que también merece su propia historia, si ustedes están de acuerdo, claro :3 Para los fans del universo de " **El Conjuro** " ya tengo el reparto de personajes para iniciar la historia " **Sasori: La Marioneta** ", por lo que solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que publique el prologo de esta historia. También iniciare una nueva saga llamada " **El Imperio de Cristal** " **-por muy infantil que suene-** basada en los personajes de la **Princesa Cadence** y **Shining Armor** , como adaptación :3 cariños, besos, abrazos y hasta la próxima :3


End file.
